Who Knew
by Ninjasklova
Summary: what happens when an overprotective Victini meets eight famous Eeveelutions.
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

**Who knew?**

A bright sunlight welcomed the passengers, who were now leaving the Unova-Sinnoh train, eager to enrol at the prestigious Sinnoh University, one of the world's best fighting schools.

As our protagonist is busy moving with the rather huge crowd.

"Finally!" He gasped for air after finally separating from the crowd. He wiped off the sweat from his forehead and inspected his surroundings.

Sinnoh is pretty much different, there weren't any bushes, shrubs, flowers, or even dirt on the clean, paved ground, as well as the scarcity of trees, a complete opposite back at home.

"Now where's that map Ma gave to me." He said to himself and rummaged through his luggage and took out a piece of paper.

"Here it is… HEY!" He was about to scan the map when a sudden gust of wind blew it right off his hands.

"This can't be happening…I'm not going to let myself get stranded in a place like this." He gritted his teeth and chased after the flying piece of paper that may save him his life as well as the embarrassment.

He leapt on top of the walls of nearby buildings and gave pursuit, jumping from roof to roof while trying to reach for that elusive map. Running and jumping was easy for him, if it weren't for his heavy luggage wearing him down so quickly.

"Dammit, I can't stop now…" He said to himself and began to dash faster than ever; using all of his energy to give him that quick burst of energy he needed to finally grasp that map.

At the edge of the roof, he leapt and stretched his hand as far as he could, barely catching that map by his two fingers.

He smiled proudly for his efforts, but unfortunately for him, that smile turned to fright as he was now at a long distance from the ground as gravity pulled him down.

"Move out of the way!" He shouted as he noticed someone directly below him who was clueless on what was happening.

When the person heard and looked up… BLAM!

"Ow…Ow…Ow…" He said to himself while holding his head with his hand where he could feel his head was literally vibrating after that impact. He first examined his hand where he used to catch that letter, fortunately, it was still there, a little crumpled, but okay.

Unfortunately, he realized he just fell on top of someone, worse, he didn't even know who that is. He examined the person; it had long diamond-shaped ears, long blue hair on its sides as well as covering its forehead, wearing a sailor-like uniform and a mini-skirt. There, he realized it was a girl, but now the real problem is that she was still out cold.

"Hey, hey, are you all right?" He began to shake her shoulders which were followed with a weak moan and a sign of relief. He stared closely at her face as her eyes slowly opened, showing her deep sapphire eyes.

Then time suddenly stopped between the two of them as their eyes locked with each other. It took a moment before the girl looked below and opened her mouth in shock as he followed suit.

Unknowingly, he was sitting on top of her, his body resting on her hips with his hands on her shoulders. There, he also realized that his hands were feeling cold and shaky.

"AHH! I'm sorry! It was an accident Miss!" He quickly moved away from her and fell to his butt, shocked by what he had just done. The girl slowly stood up and grasped her shoulders tightly, also shocked over what just happened while he braced himself on what was going to happen to him next.

Tears were about to form from her eyes as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth and slowly stood up as rage fueled up her mind.

'This is the first time a boy got this close to me…' She said in her thoughts, and stared at the boy's face, and was ready to beat this guy to a pulp, as a blue aura was enveloping her body.

Suddenly, all of that rage and aura disappeared when their eyes met again, his ruby eyes with her deep sapphire eyes. She stepped backwards a bit, but felt something on her feet.

"…Hey, this is my address." She said upon inspecting the crumpled map and looked at a red-marked area with "Eevee Residence" written beside it.

"…Eh, you live there?" He quickly stood up and moved towards the girl, unknowingly forgetting the whole incident.

"Yes I am, but why is my home's address marked and written in red?" She questioned the man.

"Uh… well, you see, my dad said that I go to this address since this is the place where I'll be staying and-"

"Staying… you mean that you are the new butler my father's been talking about?" She asked in a surprised manner.

"…Yes, I think so."

"Wow… I didn't expect our first meeting would be like this…" She slowly said.

"Oh about what happened, I'm sorry, truly I am. Please forgive me miss." He quickly remembered it again and knelt down in front of her, asking for her forgiveness.

"It's okay… Really… And please don't call me Miss… I have a name you know, and it's Gloria, I'm a Glaceon. How about you?" She introduced herself and reached out a hand.

"My name…. its Jax, I'm a Victini." He stood up and shook her hand and smiled.

"So… do you want to go back to my house with me? I'll introduce you to my sisters. They say they were overjoyed when father hired a butler for us." She smiled at him and proceeded towards the direction to your home.

"…Sisters?" Jax was just stunned upon hearing that… He's going to stay in a house full of girls? Ma didn't mention anything about that.

"Hmm? Is something bothering you?" She stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"No, not at all. Lead the way Miss- I mean Gloria." He faked a smile at her while she suddenly blushed and looked away.

'Oh my… he's so cute…'

At the gate of her home…

"I'm home… And guess who I brought along with me!" Gloria shouted upon entering, which was Jax is afraid of. Soon loud footsteps were heard coming from the house.

"Is it the new butler?"

"Finally, all of my chores are through!"

Soon, five figures began approaching in as the Victini examined them closely.

The first had a long bright yellow fur surrounding her neck as well as a long matching hair waving at her back, she had red skin colour and dark ruby eyes. She was wearing a white shirt hugging her hourglass shaped body and her rather large chest along with a short pants that only covered up to her thighs.

The second had fin-like features on her face, which was of ocean blue in colour with the rest of her body, she had deep sapphire eyes similar with Gloria's and dark blue curvy hair that made her look like a mermaid. She's a little shorter than the Flareon, but the two had almost the same body features, while sporting a black shirt that only covered above her abdomen but her tight jeans covered her legs.

The Leafeon was a bit thinner and shorter than the two; she had a curled leaf at her forehead, emerald hair that reached only up to her neck, dark auburn eyes, and a bright beige skin colour. She was wearing a sleeveless blouse along with tight jeans that covered up to above her knees.

The Sylveon who was shorter than the three, who looked like the youngest too. She had big ruby eyes, a snow white skin colour with a few white bow like features at her wrist, ankle, and the tip of her long ears, and was wearing a yellow dress covering up to her knees.

The Jolteon was a bit older than the Sylveon. She had shocking yellow hair and had a yellowish skin tone with spiked features on her wrists and ankles. She wore a bright yellow blouse and a white short skirt.

"Jax, I want you to meet my sisters, Flare, Victoria, Lily, Synthia and Jolt." Gloria introduced them starting from the Flareon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Sylveon and Jolteon.

'Wow… a family of eeveelutions, and they're all females…'

"Uhh… My name is Jax, Nice to meet you all." Jax simply bowed down, and immediately he could hear whispers from each of them.

"Aren't butlers old geezers?"

"Shh… He might hear you…"

"But isn't he a bit too young?"

But they didn't know that Victini had a heightened sense of hearing could hear them clearly, but only sighed by the obvious doubts about him.

"Hey… Can you cook good food?" Suddenly, Flare asked Jax.

"…Uh, sure… I can cook delicious food alright."

"Whoopee! No more of those yucky foods that Esper always makes us eat!" Synthia jumped with joy.

"Oh yeah, where's Esper and Where's Umber?" Gloria asked her, but she was immediately answered by a floating metal tray enveloped with bright purple energy from above and slammed directly on the Flareon's head.

"OW!" Flare cried in pain as she grasped her now aching head and knelt down while Jax noticed two tall figures walking towards them.

"Greetings, my name is Esper, I'm the second eldest and this is Umber the eldest of us eight I assume you already met our sisters." The Espeon calmly introduced herself while paying no heed to Flare's pain. The Espeon had a small red gem on her forehead, that deep purple eyes and bright purple fur, and was wearing a long-sleeve white shirt and jeans with a sky-blue apron.

"Dammit Sis! Why do you always do that?"

"If my cooking is bad, why don't you cook for us next time?"

"No need, the butler can cook for us something we could call FOOD!"

The two continued to argue with each other, while ignoring the visitor and their manners.

"Are those two always like that?" Jax whispered to Gloria.

"Most of the time… But you'll get used to it." Gloria answered with a smile.

"Well, this is your room, if you have any questions, feel free to ask anyone, so I'll come bother you later okay?" Gloria said before leaving Jax's new room.

Immediately, he placed his luggage at his table and took out a cell phone and dialled.

"Hello?"

"Dammit Dad, you didn't tell me I had to stay in a harem?!"

"Eh? I thought you'd be overjoyed."

"…Now why would I be overjoyed?"

"Hey, my friend has a good selection of hot girls; you've met them by now right?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So… Have you chosen somebody you like yet?"

"So the reason you sent me here?... so I could get a girlfriend?"

"That's only one of the many reasons son. I promise you, you'll be in heaven there, got to go now. Bye!"

*pew*

Sighing, he threw the cell phone on the bed and laid down on the bed, this will be a very challenging day and beyond for him.

-Later-

"And here is the kitchen. Here is where we keep our utensils…"

Jax's first day continues as being guided accordingly by the eldest of the Eevee sisters, Umber. Covering everything he needs to know, from the duties he should do like cleaning, laundry, cooking etc. and where the equipment he needs for a particular job.

"And that's basically everything you need to know. Whew…" Umber wiped off the sweat from her forehead, it was a long course showing each room and what specific thing needs to be done regularly, but she smiled towards the Victini who seemed not to be overwhelmed by the tasks he was about to do every day.

"I thought you would be freaked out, but you don't even seem to flinch, Jax?" She raised a question.

"Nah… I'm kind of used in plenty of chores back at home, since I'm the only responsible member in my family." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh? So you did all the household chores by yourself?"

"Yep, pretty much everything."

"Wow, that's impressive from a very young Victini like you." She said and pats his head, which was very unusual and sudden for him.

"If only the rest of my sisters were as hardworking as you, I could relax more often. It's hard enough to get Flare moving her butt." The Umbreon said and stretched out her arms as the two shared a chuckle.

"Tell me about it, the only thing I could relax was exercising."

"But don't you get tired by the continuous work you're doing every day?"

"Well yeah, and since school will start soon, I wonder how I'll manage my time."

"Oh… so you're a working student, I thought you will be a full-time butler."

"That's my dad's idea anyway, making me independent at such a young age. I really can't understand what's going on with his mind."

"I see… if that's the case, I'll help with whatever way I can, alright?"

"Hey, thanks…" Jax said, appreciating what she had just said.

"Oh yeah, we're going to enrol a while later, would you like to come with us?" Umber gave him an offer while raising a hand towards him.

"Sure… I'll be happy too." Jax immediately accepted the offer and shook her hand. The two shared a smile until…

The sliding door of the kitchen opened, revealing the Vaporeon sister.

"Oh my, my sis… You're already moving in with that guy, isn't it about time you get a boyfriend?" Victoria smiled devilishly and teased the Umbreon. Upon hearing that, their hands immediately let go.

The Eevee sisters left home to enrol at the prestigious Sinnoh University with their new friend or a butler tagging along with the ride.

"Hey hon, since you're new here, why don't you let Flare be your guide so you won't get lost, hmm?" The Flareon quickly went to Jax' side and rested an arm over his shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong? Am I too hot for you?" Flare began teasing the boy while licking her lips, unfortunately for her; he seemed to ignore her and continued to rub his painful shoulders, which irritated her a bit.

"No…" an irritated Leafeon called out.

"She talks…"

"Why? Would you prefer to guide him?"

"…No, fire types like him aren't even worthy for my type." The Leafeon gave Jax an eerie glance before looking back, surprising everyone more especially the Victini.

"Ouch, you really are harsh, aren't you Lily?" Victoria wasn't too surprised and continued to rub her hair continuously while she didn't mind.

"Of course." She flatly said.

"Is she really like that? Or does she really doesn't like my company?" Jax leaned to the Glaceon's ear and whispered.

"Nah… She's always like that; she despises boys and seems to be serious all the time. Don't worry about it." Gloria happily replied and gave him a friendly smack at the back which was rather chilly for him.

"Well, here we are. Sinnoh University." Gloria said as the group stopped by the gates of the school. She pointed towards the arch above the gate as Jax stared at the logo of the school showing silhouettes of two Pokémon duking it out with each other that made him pretty much excited to see the inside of the school.

As the group entered the school premises, they were all welcomed by a sudden stampede of Pokémon from the school grounds, all of them boys obviously.

"Woot! The Eevee sisters are here!"

"You guys are sure sexy as ever."

"Can I go out with any of you guys please?"

And plenty more flirtatious comments made by the crowd of fan boys. Both Flare and Victoria seemed to enjoy their popularity, waving to the wave and giving sexy poses which made the fan boys roar in excitement while some fainted with over joy.

"So you guys are really famous here?" Jax whispered to Gloria.

"Yeah, can't really explain it well but this is getting kind of ridiculous for me…" Gloria sighed.

"Hey, why is there a Victini with you?" A Pokémon managed to notice the Victini who was shocked upon hearing that statement.

"Hey yeah, you're right. Beat it kid! You're ruining the picture!" Another Pokémon said who was holding a camera while waving to the kid to move away.

"Huh?" The Victini looked surprised as the attention was now on him. A moment of silence ensued before the whole crowd roared again and came up with insults, complaints, etc.

"Hey, no fair! I've been an Eevee fan boy for two whole years, and this…I-don't-know-his-name-yet boy suddenly appears next to my Gloria?!" A Pokémon shrieked out and gripped the fur and pulls it off while shouting continuously.

"Why do I feel that everyone hates me now?" Jax said to the ice-type while bracing himself to whatever may happen next to him.

"Hey! Don't you guys have better things to do? This is getting old seriously!" Suddenly a loud voice silenced everyone who now focused their vision to the eldest of the Eevee sisters.

"We're very sorry Ma'am! We won't bother any of you again!" Immediately, all the fan boys bowed down in sequence while scattering away from the group.

"Whoa, Umber is kind of scary when she gets mad." The fire-type said.

"Everyone in the school loves and fears my eldest sister at the time. You seriously don't want to make her angry." The Glaceon replied as the two stared at the Espeon who was looking rather serious.

"Like they'll ever listen…" Esper said while sighing.

"Hey, there's still one guy standing there... and seems he's approaching us." Jax pointed to a Lucario as it skipped towards the group.

"Hey Flynn! Long-time no see!" Gloria suddenly called out as the Pokémon came into view.

"Good to see you again, my lovely maidens." The Pokémon known as a Lucario bowed down formally to the girls.

"Sup…" Suddenly Lily approached Flynn, and after a moment of silence between the two, they suddenly hit their elbows together, clap once, then connected fists and raised them together and finally, a body-to-body contact, showing their signature handshake to the surprised Victini.

"I thought Lily doesn't like guys?" He obviously asked.

"Except for him, Flynn has been our childhood friend and the only guy Lily is comfortable with, can't remember why though."

"Ohh…"

"May I escort you beautiful ladies inside the school?" The Lucario bowed down again and raised his hands towards the school doors.

"Flynn, kind and formal as always. We can't reject to that offer, now can we, girls?" Victoria said with a chuckle as the group proceeded inside with their friend, Flynn at their side.

The Victini moved slowly behind the group, feeling more isolated thanks to Flynn's addition to the group. As they continued to the hallway inside the school, Jax noticed the fighting-steel type Pokémon is moving more and more slowly until he was now beside him.

"So who's your girlfriend here?" Flynn got close and leaned to his ear and whispered.

"Eh?" Jax was surprised.

"Come on now, don't be shy, I'm not like those low-life fan boys. The name's Flynn by the way." The Lucario smiled and stuck out his tongue and raised a hand.

"Oh, my name's Jax… and neither of them is my girlfriend." Jax shook hands with a newfound companion.

"What?" Flynn looked surprised by that answer.

"Well… it's a long story really… And I doubt it will be interesting for you…" Jax said while raising his hands to the back of his head.

"Try me." Flynn said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, after that rather long and tiring process of enrolling…

"Amazing, so you get to stay with the hottest girls in school while working as their butler?! That must be heaven for you." The Lucario seemed to be more interested than he thought he would.

"I still don't know about that, it's my first day at their house, so I don't know yet."

"Bah, don't be silly, have you checked each of them out yet? Their bodies are so perfect, those sexy curves, that gorgeous hips, that moist and fragrant lips, those racks?" Lucario portrayed the features of a woman weirdly while grasping his chest as if they're boobs while continuing to make Jax more uncomfortable and embarrassed than he is now, corrupting his mind with naughty images of each Eevee sister.

"Yeah…" Jax unknowingly made a smile which was followed by a blush. "But first" his fist became engulfed in fire as he shot it at the Lucario sending him around twenty meters.

"I already like you, my boy." The Lucario proudly said and gave him hard whacks at the back while trying to soothe the burning pain stuck to his face.

"And lucky for you, since you're living inside their home, you may be able to see them in their pyjamas, undies!"

"Uh…I think you're going a bit overboard there…"

"Oh wait… the best part of them all…" Lucario silenced him and whispered to his ear, as Victini was focused on what he was going to say next.

"…Naked."

(EPIC FIRE PUNCH!)

That statement clearly made Jax's head turn hot and red.

"So Flynn, having any fun corrupting our friend here?" The Flareon asked the steel type Pokémon as Flynn made a goofy smile and laughing a bit while Victini was looking away in embarrassment.

Back at the Eevee Residence… As the sun is setting in at the Sinnoh region. We find Jax at the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. Esper wanted to help preparing the meal, he did manage to cook all by himself since her other sisters were so persistent.

The Victini is busy chopping up some vegetables and placed them on a boiling pot, placed some seasonings and left the pot heated for a while as he attended to a chopping board with already prepared ingredients like tofu, diced meat, green onions, and shrimp and placed them at a wok as loud popping sounds coming from the oil in contact with the food and the aroma emitting from both the wok and the pot were mouth-watering for the sisters peeking inside the kitchen.

"I'm so hungry just by smelling that."

"I can't wait when dinner's ready."

"I know all of us will be in a big surprise."

Flare, Victoria and Gloria said to each other as they continued to peek and smell the aroma from the food being prepared, their tails were waving wildly, excited to the food they were going to taste soon.

Jax turned off the flame from the wok and placed the sizzling-hot tofu meal into a large plate, revealing the finished product. Fried tofu with shrimp, meat and green onions with a brown-red sauce topping, then he placed a pinch of another set of seasoning and carefully distributed them on the dish beside what it seems like to be thin slices of fish meat.

The three sisters' mouths opened and drooled at the sight of a delicious dish. Jax wiped off the sweat on his face with a handkerchief and drank a glass of water filled with ice cubes.

Jax put off the flames, took out a smaller pot and placed the soup and put it beside the tofu dish. He then took out and tasted a sample of the finished product and smirked.

"Ok, that's it, I can't take it anymore!" Flare gave in to her desires and went inside the kitchen and darted towards the meals.

"Dinner's almost ready you guys, just let me fix the table then-" Jax said but upon hearing that, the Vaporeon suddenly dashed towards him and took the spoon from his hand and took a sample with Flare.

"AHH! SO DELICIOUS!" Flare shouted with joy by the outstanding taste of the soup.

"NOW THIS IS FOOD!" Victoria squealed and licked the spoon clean.

"Glad you guys liked it; can you all call the others while I prepare the table?" Jax asked and immediately, the two darted out of the kitchen as if they just had an outburst of energy.

"I'll help you with the plates." Gloria volunteered to help as she went to the cupboard where they kept their dinner plates, spoons, and chopsticks and grabbed sets for seven.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Jax smiled and lifted the heavy pot as the two proceed towards the dining room.

"You really must be one good chef." The Glaceon said as she distributed the plates at the dining table.

"Yeah I guess, and your sisters' reactions were unusual as well, is Esper's cooking really that bad?" Jax replied as he placed the pot on the middle.

"Let's just say it's not good, but not bad either, mediocre to be exact I think. Only Flare, Jolt, Synthia and Victoria were complaining though." Gloria said and shared a laugh with him as the two went back to the kitchen.

"WOW! Did we order a takeout this time?" The Sylveon, the shortest and youngest of the eight, said in surprise as she glanced and sniffed the mouth-watering aroma of tonight's meal. Esper, however, felt like something stabbing her inside.

"Hey, I didn't see her since morning." Jax whispered to Gloria as the rest of the sisters took their seat while the two sat down as well.

Jax sat in between Gloria and Umber. Lily, Victoria, Jolt and Flare on the other side and Esper and Synthia at the ends.

They all took their share of the bowl of soup and the tofu dish, and one by one; they took a bite and gave out their reactions.

"I'm speechless." Flare dropped her spoon and slurped down her soup without the aid of the spoon and her manners.

"This must be the happiest day of my life." Victoria said as she continued to chow down her tofu dish while wiping her tears of joy with her arm.

"This is… wonderful." Esper was just stunned and continued eating.

"Wow… just wow!" The Glaceon was just stunned and licked her dish clean, it seems like everyone completely forgot their manners, well who wouldn't?

Lily, however, didn't comment on anything, but after taking a sip from her soup, she smirked.

"Hey mister, how do you eat with these?" Little Synthia poked Jax and pointed at the plate with the thin slices of fish meat as she decides to pick one with her chopstick, but it quickly fell on the table, creating a small mess.

"Oh, just grab one like this, then dip them on this container here…" Jax took his chopsticks, took one piece and dipped them on a colourless sauce and moved it towards her with his hand below just in case of any droplets.

"Now say aah…" Jax said as Synthia opened her mouth wide and took the fish from his hands.

"Wow! This is the best takeout I've ever eaten!" Synthia jumped with joy and took another piece, dipped and ate it.

"Synthia, it's actually Jax who made all of this." Gloria informed the youngest sibling as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? He cooks better than my sister does? Yippee!" Synthia became more overjoyed, ignoring the fact that everything she just said seemed to be stabbing Esper over and over.

"I don't know about that…" Jax stood up and lifted the empty pot.

"So who wants seconds?" Upon asking, almost everyone's hands rose as he smiled and went to the kitchen.

"They're just like my family." He said in his thoughts.

After dinner… everyone went back to their respective rooms, probably busy or dozing off after the fabulous dinner they all had, leaving Jax with cleaning the mess, typical chore for him way back.

After cleaning the table, he went back to the kitchen and began washing the dirty dishes and utensils as the silence was very calming for him to think of something.

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" A voice broke his thoughts as Jax turned to the kitchen door and saw the Umbreon.

"Nah, it's okay… I can handle this." Jax declined the offer but smiled at her and proceeded in scrubbing clean the pot.

"Come on… I told you before I'll help you with the chores…" Umber replied and went towards him while putting a pair of kitchen gloves on her hands and assisted him.

"So…" Esper said after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Hmm?"

"How did you become such a good cook?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean, how'd you prepare the meals to make them so delicious? I've been trying to master how to cook, but I just can't seem to even with the help of cookbooks."

"Well, my dad said that his father was a great chef, and his talent was passed on to me, but I still don't know about that, I've just been experimenting with whatever I see in the kitchen. But if you want, I can tutor you sometime."

"Really?! Thanks…" Umber smiled at his offer while they continued finishing the last set of dishes.

"And that's done, see? Two people working together gets the job done faster, am I right?"

"Guess you're right. Thanks a lot Umber. Whew, this has been a long day." Jax thanked her while stretching out his tired limbs.

"Why don't you take a shower and then go to sleep? I'll handle of the rest that needs to be done."

"Sure, that's a good idea. Good night Umber." Jax waved to her before going towards his room.

"…Goodnight."

"Nothing beats a cold shower after a hard day's work." Jax said to himself. He just finished taking a nice shower and dried his fur with his towel, brushed his teeth and then left the bathroom with his bathroom equipment.

"Hey Jax." A voice called out to him as he was just leaving the bathroom, he looked to see that it was Flare. But his eyes widened in surprise when she was only with just her short pants and only a towel resting on her neck and barely covering her breasts.

"Uhh… Hey…" Jax felt awkward staring at the half-naked girl in front of him.

"That was a very delicious meal you made, I hope you'll keep cooking for us, yes?" She continued and crept closer to him seductively.

"Uhh…err…yyy…ess…" Staggering words came out of his vibrating mouth; he was just stunned by the sight of her like this, very revealing and seductive, her sexy figure... if only a gust of wind would intervene-

"Heehee… You're so cute when you're blushing like crazy. Good night Jax." Flare chuckled and pinched his cheek before entering the bathroom, giving him a sign of relief as he walked across the halfway.

When he was about to reach the doorknob on his room, he heard a loud shriek coming from the bathroom.

"COOOOLD!"

-The next day-

Ding, dong, ding, dong… Ding, dong, ding, dong…

It was the first day of classes for the students at Sinnoh University as swarms of different Pokémon quickly filled their respective classrooms while the faculty readied themselves to greet the new and familiar faces on the campus.

At Class M-101, where Jax was in currently, sitting at the back corner of the room, next to the window. He was lucky that he was in the same class with Gloria the Glaceon, Flynn the Lucario, and Lily the Leafeon, although neither of the two was too happy about it.

"So how was your first night? Did you see one of them naked?" Flynn struck a question with Jax and slapped his right arm to break his thoughts.

"... Maybe…" Jax was still deep in thought, although hearing his question made him blush which made Flynn smirk.

"I knew there was a pervert in you!" Flynn said it loudly and gave him hard pats on his back. His classmates, however, were giving the two weird, stern looks after overhearing their conversation.

"Shut up dammit, it wasn't even intentional." Jax pulled him down and whispered to his ear.

"Oh really? So who was it then?" Flynn leaned closer.

"…Flare… but only half-naked…" Jax replied in which Flynn backed away from him a bit.

"That, my friend, is only the appetizer. So what was she wearing?" Flynn continued to interrogate him but suddenly the door opened, revealing a large Wrestler like Pokémon with quite a fierce-looking face.

"Greetings, class." The Machamp teacher slammed his belongings on the teacher's table, startling everybody and getting their attention which he clearly wanted it to be.

"My name is Mr. Mach, you can call me Mach for short. But remember the"ch" is pronounced as a "k" understood" He introduced himself and wrote his name on the board with a chalk.

"…Yes?" He noticed someone raising his hand and waving it sideways and motioned him to stand up.

"Can we call you Mac?" The Pokémon who looked like an Absol who seems to be acting like the opposite of their type being serious all the time. His eyes were being covered by his shaggy, white bangs and stunning the entire class with a very weird question.

"…No." Mr. Mach was stunned by the pointless question and rolled his eyes.

"I will be handling the Battling class… and you're all enrolled on the university mainly focused on battles, I expect that everyone will not hold back to any kind of challenges I will give, is that clear?" Mr. Mach said loudly as if he was in the military, while slamming the table with his fists every time.

But no one in the class seemed to respond, probably intimidated with all the shouting and slamming of fists repeatedly.

"…Sigh, very well. Why don't we start this morning to the school gym. Everyone stand up and follow me." The Machamp took his belongings and headed straight to the door as one by one, the freshmen left the classroom.

"This is going to be interesting." Jax said to his large friend.

"You said it, I can't wait to be battling again, hope I'll battle against one of the girls." Flynn replied while thinking again of something naughty in his mind, his tongue stuck out and seems to be drooling in his imagination while Jax rolled his eyes.

"Yet again." Jax sighed.

(EPIC FIRE PUNCH)

Then he stared at the two Eevee sisters who were ahead of them, happily talking to each other. He didn't yet see anyone of them fight yet, so he's pretty much excited and curious in finding out.

"We'll start the day with a practice session. This will be the list of students who will be going out against each other." Mr. Mach announced as the students were all sitting at the bleachers near the stage where their Machamp instructor was standing.

He was typing on some buttons while checking out a chart, as the big screen above him showed the portraits of every student of the class and shuffled them randomly. Then, much to everyone's surprise, they were all paired against each other they haven't even met.

"Jax and Abel, come to the stage now!" Mr. Mach announced as the portraits of the Victini and the Absol were only shown on the screen as the two motioned towards the stage.

"If you guys noticed, I didn't let anyone of you introduce yourself, in my opinion, the best way to know each other is through battles!" the Machamp explained as some students soon understood while some just realized it.

"Are the two combatants ready?" He called out to the two as they took their own battle poses.

"Even if I don't know you, I won't hold back." The Absol called out to the psychic-type.

"If you don't, then it won't even be a battle." Jax replied as the two smirked at each other.

"This is so exciting, I've been wondering how strong Jax is at battles." Gloria said in her seat.

"…Hmph." Lily simply said and looked away, crossing her hands and pretty much didn't care at all.

"Let's begin!" The Machamp shouted, and immediately the Absol darted from his seat and circled Jax, who stood still and inspected his opponent intently.

Then Absol stopped in his tracks and leapt towards him while charging up his hands as it became enveloped with dark energy, forming like a claw.

Jax charged up his hands as each hand glowed brightly and formed into a fire punch as he intercepted the Shadow Claw attack from Abel. The two were trying to overpower each other, but Jax smirked, he suddenly weakened his Fire Punch attack and made the Shadow Claw get closer to his body.

But with a quick footwork, he kicked the Absol's foot and made him lose his balance while the Victini sidestepped and evaded the Shadow Claw attack and returned it with two strikes of his Fire Punch.

"AAH!" Abel screamed in pain and leapt back from him and clutched his chest as red knuckle marks were seen. He was gritting his teeth and trying to endure the intense pain.

"Can you still continue?" The Machamp asked him but the Absol quickly said no and made a battle stance; clearly he still wants to fight.

"I'll pawn your ass, just you wait." Absol charged in towards Jax while his hands glowed into a Shadow Claw attack and began delivering a flurry of attacks against his opponent, who seemed to be dodging every one of them.

Suddenly, Jax threw a kick at Abel's abdomen and knockback him away from him as the Absol clenched his stomach as air suddenly escaped. Jax, however, Drew his Sabre and Charged it with some sort of red Chakra and charged in towards the disoriented Absol and gave his own flurry of attacks.

As the last attack slammed right on his forehead, the Absol fell on the floor and was motionless, and unable to battle.

"This match is over, Jax wins." Mr. Fisher announced and an instant, two large pink egg-shaped pokemon showed up with a stretcher ready and carried Abel out of the gym.

"Don't worry about him class; he will just be brought to the clinic to be treated. Next up, Gloria vs Nazz. Proceed to the stage."

"Hey, that's a quick work you did to that Absol, Jax. I hope we can battle sometime." The two met at the stairs from the bleachers.

"Sure and good luck to your match." Jax smirked and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Woah, Gloria's one hell of a fighter, ain't she?" Jax asked his seatmate, Flynn.

"You're damn right she is. She's a beauty queen and an excellent fighter in one. See how her opponent is mesmerized by her!" Flynn pointed to the on-going battle.

The field is slightly covered by a snowy fog, lowering the temperature inside the gym, making some of the students sneeze and shiver. Gloria was emitting that cold breeze from her body and made good use of the environment, while her opponent, a Nuzleaf, was struggling by the cold climate she's been giving him.

Then suddenly, Gloria darted from her position, quickly vanishing from everyone's sight thanks to the snowy fog blocking their vision, and in an instant, Nazz was sent flying outside the chilly field with his body partly covered with icicles, he was motionless and unable to battle.

"Gloria wins." Mr. Mach announced as Gloria went back to the bleachers while the unconscious Nuzleaf was escorted towards the clinic.

And the time rolls by as the Machamp instructor one by one chose the remaining students to fight against each other, and since this subject is until lunch break. But now, it's all come down to this:

"It's Jax vs Lily. Come down to the stage."

Jax's mouth dropped open; he wasn't expecting to fight against that Leafeon who he never obviously got along with earlier.

The two went to the stage and stared at each other in the eyes. The two weren't pleased to fight against each other, but since there's nothing they can do about it, might as well fight.

"Let the battle begin!"

And in an instant, the large curved leaf on Lily's forehead began to move as a light green coloured scent was emitting from it.

'Dammit, I have to finish this fast…' Jax gritted his teeth as the Leafeon's signature move, Sweet Scent, similar with Gloria's tactic earlier, slowly covered the gym with a sweet, soothing scent.

He charged towards his opponent with his hands gripping his sabre and swung it at her, but she quickly evaded and kept her distance from him, buying time for Sweet Scent to kick in. Her style of battling is to let her enemies tire out and panting hard, allowing Sweet Scent to enter and soothe their senses more easily.

'Oh no, you don't!' He clenched his fists together and summoned Chakra to his sabre and started striking it at Lily who seemed to be dodging every one of them with her amazing reflexes and body flexibility.

Then in an instant, he struck his sabre on her feet, causing her to stumble and lose her rhythm as Jax continued with his assault, slowly, more successful hits connected, and she was the one who was tiring.

Then, she suddenly retaliated with a Double Kick on the stomach, the impact causing him to back away and cover his stomach in pain. There he felt Sweet Scent slowly kicking in his system, soothing his senses, making him lose focus on the battle.

'Dammit… Let's see you try this!' He positioned himself and readied a clenched fist, and in an instant, he darted from his position and right in front of Lily, his fist touching her stomach… but unknowingly, his face was right in the middle of her chest.

This really made him lose concentration and forgot to use his Fire Punch attack; there he noticed that Lily's chest was rather large as well...

"Uh-oh…" Gloria was shocked upon seeing that, while their Victini friend was chuckling as if they know what's going to happen next.

"WHY YOU PERVERT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Lily's face turned into rage as she raised both her arms above her head as it glowed brightly, then slammed a Hammer Arm attack on Jax's head; the impact cracking the gym floor, causing a small, but thick explosion afterwards.

As the thick smoke subsided, they could see Jax's body partially buried on the ground, motionless and covered with dirt.

"Uhh… Jax is unable to battle! Lily wins!" The floatzel was also stunned.

"Hmph… No one touches me and gets away with it." Lily said and crossed her arms as she went back to the bleachers while a pair of Chansey rushed in and placed the fainted Victini on a stretcher and proceeded to the clinic.

_Some time later… at the clinic…_

"…Ow, ow, ow…" Jax said to himself as he woke up while an intense headache greeted him quickly. He clenched his head and noticed a bandage was covering his head.

He sat up and found himself at a bed and inspected the surroundings. It looks like he's in a ward; curtains were around him for privacy, and then another headache ensued, causing him to lie on the bed while holding his head tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice called out to him as he shifted his sight towards the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Gloria…" He managed to say when he saw the Glaceon's face smiling at him, but another headache kept him from paying attention to anything at all.

"I'm really sorry about what Lily did; she has a history of going berserk like that…" The Glaceon went inside the curtains and raised her hand towards Jax's bandage-covered head.

"…Hey, that feels good…" Jax suddenly calmed himself down a bit, her cold touch was really soothing for that headache he's feeling right now.

"Umm… I can make your head feel better if you want to…" Gloria suddenly said while looking away, rather embarrassed while Jax gave a puzzling look.

"… Uh, sure, that would help." Jax slowly said.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" Gloria said as she placed her hands at her shirt, unbuttoning it, revealing a part of her chest, as well as her white bra; leaving Jax's mouth wide open on what was she really doing in front of him.

"It's not what you think… My chest is the coldest part of my body; it would quickly help for that headache you're feeling. I've been doing this to my sisters when they need it." Gloria quickly explained while covering her blushes while Jax remained there, stunned.

"Umm… Please lean your head forward…" She instructed as Jax slowly did as what she instructed him to do. Gloria placed her hands around his head and pulled him closer until he was touching her chest.

The weird and naughty images from Jax's mind disappeared and were welcomed by a cold, but soothing feeling, he could feel his headache quickly subsiding.

"Thank you Gloria…"

"Oh… you're welcome…" Gloria was surprised a bit, but smiled at him as they remained in that position for a little while.

She began to smell his head unknowingly, her hands slowly getting tighter around his head, but he doesn't seem to mind since he's preoccupied with the soothing feeling. Then, the curtains suddenly opened as Gloria quickly stared at a Chansey holding a tray filled with medicine.

"Umm… Am I interrupting something?"


	2. Chapter 2: Camp

Chapter 2

-Camp-

A quiet and sunny morning shined throughout the Sinnoh region. Jax was bored and stared at the landscape while inside the school bus taking their class for the first weekend of survival camp.

He stared at his seatmate, Flynn, friendly but perverted Lucario as his pair of the whole weekend. The two were seated at the back of the bus and was happily comfortable with the huge space that were supposed to fit up to four individuals, sleeping lazily as a bubble was forming outside his nose.

"_All you need to do is bring your own clothes and necessities okay? I'll handle the rest like our tent, equipment and food." Flynn said to him._

"_Ehh? You sure?" Jax was surprised and checked the list of the equipment each pair must bring, and it's quite a long one actually._

"_No problem. I heard that you're a great chef right?"_

"_Well, yeah but-"_

"_There! You handle the cooking and cleaning, fair deal?"_

"…_Yeah, if you say so." _

He thought about that the day before they went for this trip, although still feeling concerned of Flynn bringing most of their equipment were a bit too much.

Then, the bus suddenly slowed down as they were now going upwards a long ramp. Immediately, the class along with the staffs who will be supervising the activities stared at the back of the bus, where the two were lazily relaxed.

Suddenly, the Lucario woke up as the bubble on his nose popped, a big yawn and a few stretches later.

"Are we there yet?"

"Here we are finally at Mount Coronet, the tallest mountain here in this region." Flare, one of the Eevee sisters, and one of the upperclassmen, like Victoria, who volunteered themselves to supervise the freshmen, said and showed them the majestic mountain.

"Wow…" Gloria, the Glaceon said in amazement at the beautiful, calm scenery of nature.

"This is my kind of paradise." Lily, her partner said and smirked while inhaling the cleaner and peaceful air, feeling in a good mood today or maybe because of her grass-type characteristics?

The rest of the class took their belongings from the bus and followed the staff to lead them towards their campsite.

Finally arriving at the campsite, late, the rest of the class was already starting fixing up their tents. The two placed their backpacks on the rocky ground, Flynn's backpack, however, left a huge shake on the ground, causing the others to stumble to the ground, some tents fell off, and now they're eyeing on them annoyingly while Jax tried to ignore their pissed-off glares.

"Hmm, sleeping with these rocks around won't be so comfortable. You sure you want this spot to set up?" Jax said while inspecting their place, full of rocks and pebbles, but they're relatively nearer to the river than the rest of the class.

"Just watch and be amazed Jax." Flynn rummaged through his huge backpack and pulled out a mechanical box with a button on the center. He placed it on an open area, pressed the button and then backed away.

Suddenly, the box opened and a round, firm foundation was placed, so the rocks wouldn't be a bother, and steel frames came out and formed the structure of their tent, followed by a blue and black, inflatable sheet which was soon filled with air and rose up into a huge two stage tent. Its lip opened with the golden material that looked like a carpet.

"Wow…" Jax was amazed by what he saw; it looked like a cottage and really stood out from the other tents. Even the onlookers were jealous upon seeing the much larger tent already fixed while theirs aren't even finished yet.

"My father made this when we go for outings like this; he's an inventor actually, that's why I'm living a luxury life." Flynn proudly said as the two entered the tent in which the lip immediately closed.

Inside, the two were greeted by the lightings, and one by one the inflatable beds, furniture's were fixed. Upon touching them, it felt like they were all real. Got to love technology these days…

"Pretty amazing, right?"

An hour later… the students were all lined horizontally by pairs at the middle of the campsite and near a wooden house where the staff members must be staying at.

"Our first activity of the day is an Obstacle Course. You and your pair must work together to pass through the course, and you are free to use any kind of move you have. The first pair who will reach the finish line first will receive ten points, and then second receives nine, and the third receives eight and so on." The Vaporeon, one of the Eevee sisters, announced while standing at a higher rock, overlooking the class and instructing the activity proper.

"There will be red flags placed around the course so everyone should be on the right track. Plus, anyone is entitled to use any kind of move they have to get through the obstacles fixed by our staff. You may use your moves against each other, BUT! You cannot use them on your opponents directly, instead, use the environment to your advantage. Now, for a live demonstration…" Victoria said and stared at the river where Flare was getting a drink at the river.

She raised her hand and smirked, then suddenly, the water rose up above the startled Flareon and got drenched by the cold wave, leaving her wet and pissed off.

"Now, any questions?" Victoria said and smiled at the eager and excited pairs.

"None, good, please form a horizontal line and give about three to four feet between each pair. And in three-two-one…" Victoria announced as the pairs lined up as they were instructed, all were ready to go for this rather exciting activity.

"GO!" Victoria shouted then immediately darted from her place and to the other side of the river, easily running over the water due to her water-type characteristics.

Everyone quickly ran towards the river where the start of the course is at. Victoria readied herself and summoned a large and powerful wave towards everyone.

"I'll handle this Jax, get behind me!" Flynn instructed him as he ran out front of the wave, and leapt towards it with a confused Victini right behind his tail. Then, Flynn spun around ferociously for an extreme speed attack and cleared a path for the two of them.

The two sisters were right behind them as well, using their cleared path for their own while the Leafeon released her Sweet Scent behind their trail while the Glaceon froze the ground, making it really slippery for the others to cross.

"Heehee, this will be a very interesting run, let's go sis!" Victoria smirked at the sight of the other Pokémon slipping on the frozen ground while some were getting aroused by the Sweet soothing aroma.

"I'll get you back next time, sis, just you wait!" The still wet Flare said in an annoying tone and followed the Vaporeon to the shortcut they made.

Inside the thick forest, where Jax and Flynn were leading while Gloria and Lily were right behind the two at an ascending trail, and not noticing a figure staring over them.

"Heh, how about you guys eat some wood…" A Roserade, one of the staff members, said to himself as he readied logs attached to vines right above the approaching pairs. Then, he released the logs towards the first pair.

"Jax heads up!" Flynn warned his partner.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this one. You handle the girls." Jax made a fist and hit the log with a Fire punch attack and sent it flying right back to the unsuspecting staff member, now it was him who was sent flying.

"Aright!" Flynn pulled out a large metal claw and grabbed hold of the nearby tree, and with one strong tug, he snapped the trunk and sent it falling behind their trail as the two quickly sped off. Flynn followed with an Aura Sphere which sent the fallen tree moving towards the two.

"Hey, watch it!" Gloria screamed as she quickly ran the opposite direction.

"Don't run you moron! Freeze it!" Lily shouted at her partner, which made her realize that she can do that. The Glaceon turned around and released an Ice Beam attack, stopping the tree from moving as the two leapt towards it. But Lily wasn't finished yet; she stopped and placed her hand on the ground as it glowed brightly green, as vines were summoned back at their trail, covering the ground with Grass Knots and kicked the frozen tree, as it continued moving again.

The screams of the other Pokémon tripping and getting squashed by the Grass Knot and the moving tree made her laughing like a maniac.

"Uhh, Lily… you okay?"

The two pairs seemed to be dominating the course, both of them were at a huge lead over the other Pokémon. So they were pretty much fighting against each other.

"Jax, I'm starting to get tired…" Flynn said as he started to slow down, the heat starting to get through him, making him dizzy and hungry.

"C'mon man, there's the finish line already!" Jax pointed towards the white banner that was visible; all they have to do now is run. He then started pushing the Lucario's back.

"Hey boys…" Gloria greeted the two with a wave and jumped right above them and upon stepping on the ground; it quickly froze and became slippery while Lily whipped up a Sweet Scent around the two before speeding off away from them, gaining the lead.

"Hope this works…"

"Flynn, once we win this, I'll cook you one of the best recipes I've made in my entire life. And I'll assure you that you'll be enjoying-" Jax leaned to his ear and said it, his senses getting numb by the minute, but before he could finish, Flynn quickly got a burst of energy within and began drooling by the thought of food.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Flynn said to him and began to run, but the slippery ground made him lose balance and fall over his belly.

"NO!" Jax shouted to what it may seem his defeat at the two, but before Jax was about to hit the ground, he curled himself up for an Extreme speed attack.

"Quick, climb aboard!" said Flynn

Jax quickly got the idea and climbed towards the spinning Lucario and in an instant he dashed forward at a very fast rate while Jax barely keeping his balance on top of him, amazed on his sudden outburst of energy with the use of a simple motivation talk.

_-Later that evening-_

"Whew, I'm stuffed…" Flynn said while licking clean the huge pot that was intended to feed up to eight people.

"You were pretty amazing back there." Jax said while finishing his fill and placing his dish next to the dirty ones to be cleaned.

"Really? Thanks man, and you would make a very good husband to one of the Eevee sisters."

An eerie silence ensued as Flynn stared at the blushing Victini and looking away.

"Look at your face, its priceless I tell you! It's a joke man, don't take it seriously." Flynn suddenly burst out of laughter.

"So, which one of the Eevee sisters you're going to marry one day?"

"Eh? I thought it was a joke?!" Jax picked up the dirty dishes as the two headed to the river to rinse and steam clean.

"I… don't know… Isn't it a bit too early to talk about stuff like that?"

"Just curious… Anyway…"

"What?"

"I heard that this place has a waterfall, and they say that it's a good place for mental training with the powerful pressure constantly on your body while you meditate."

"Really? Where?" Jax quickly got interested and paused while looking at Flynn.

"There." He pointed at the waterfalls, and it's only a walking distance away from their campsite.

"Hmm… I think I'll go try it out myself sometime."

"How about 10:00pm? That's the best time for you to train your mind with since everyone's asleep and it's quiet."

"…Yeah, I'll do it. Thanks man. Will you help me with these back to camp?" Jax finished with their dishes and lifted his load back to their tent.

"No problem man." Flynn picked up the remaining dishes while right behind him.

Little did he know that the Lucario has other plans for him this evening.

_What he heard a while ago:_

"_Hey, do you guys like to go swimming with us?"_

"_Are you sure? What if we are caught by the others?"_

"_Nah, don't worry about that, let's go at 10:00 pm, everyone should be asleep by now."_

_What he said:_

"_The waterfall is a good place for training, especially at 10:00pm."_

'You're gonna thank me one day, pal…'

-At the Waterfalls, 10:00pm-

"Flynn was right; it sure is quiet around here." Jax said to himself as he approached the strong falls. He placed his towel hidden at a nearby rock and safe from getting wet and tested the force of the water.

It was really powerful, but he can take it. He slowly entered the falls, as every part of his body felt like getting pelted by its powerful pressure and fixed himself to a meditating position.

But before he could begin…

"Hey, this is it!" He heard a familiar voice; he peeked out and saw the eight Eevee sisters coming towards the falls.

'What the hell is going on? I thought everyone was asleep!' Jax quickly backed away from their view, hoping the raging waters would conceal him from getting seen.

"It sure is quiet out here." He heard the voice of Gloria and peeked out and saw the 8 getting undressed in their swimming suits, making him blush by the sight of their sexy figures were now visible. He quickly looked away in embarrassment as the girls were clueless that someone was here first.

'Curse you Flynn… Curse you…' He couldn't move at all from this position, he could be seen if he tries to leave the falls. Hopefully, no one would notice the towel he placed a while ago.

"Last one on the water is a rotten Exeggcute!" He heard the voice of the Vaporeon and turned his head. He quickly closed his nose by what he saw, something that any man should be forbidden to look at.

"Victoria! Why the hell aren't you wearing anything?!" Gloria freaked out as she saw her naked sister who was first on the water.

"Everyone's sleeping sis! No one besides us eight will be able to see a work of art like this…" Victoria said and rested her back on the water, looking at the moon which was providing light in the falls.

"The water's so cold…" Lily, wearing a yellow two-piece, said upon inspecting the temperature of the water with her foot. Gloria, however, didn't seem to mind as she dove right in with her white one-piece.

"…Hmm?" Victoria noticed a piece of white fabric hanging above the rock where Jax placed it. From the looks of things, someone must be in here first before they did. And since the towel is near the waterfalls, she took a closer look inside the waters.

Thanks to her water-type characteristics, she could clearly see someone's back and looked like it's from that Victini.

"Can I leave you guys in a bit? I forgot something… I'll be back soon okay? The river's a faster route than walking back to camp." Victoria said and began to walk above the water and on her way back to camp.

And when her sisters weren't able to see her anymore, she quickly camouflaged herself with the water, making her invisible to the naked eyes and swam back to the falls and climbed to Jax's spot.

'Heehee, you naughty boy…' She said in her thoughts as she slowly approached Jax's back and raised her hand, and they were now shielded from the powerful pressure.

"Hey, what just happened?" Jax said to himself and stared above; the waters weren't hitting him anymore, but instead flowed through a different direction, like an umbrella.

Suddenly, something grabbed hold of his neck, and was followed by a very soft feeling on his back.

"Hey there, peeping tom." Victoria leaned towards his ear and whispered as she revealed herself to him as Jax found himself in-between her legs. He was speechless and shocked of course.

"I bet that you saw me naked there earlier, hmm?" She said to him seductively, her arms gripping firmly around his neck, preventing him from escaping.

"Please… It wasn't even intentional. And I didn't know you guys were also coming here." Jax said in a staggering tone, completely scared at what was going to happen to him.

"So why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well Flynn said that the waterfalls-"

"Flynn? I should have known. He really did corrupt your mind after all." Victoria giggled and placed her chin on his shoulder, tickling him and causing him to involuntarily turn his head towards her. This made her blush a bit when their heads connected.

"But…how the hell did he know you guys are going to come exactly at 10pm?"

"Hmm…I noticed Flynn earlier acting suspiciously on the girls' side. Must've overheard us talking about coming here… You poor thing, getting tricked by your fellow pervert eh?" Victoria released her grip on his neck and stood up while placing her hand on his head.

"I'm not a pervert!" He turned around and was shocked to see the naked Vaporeon up close. Instantly, blood gushed out of his nose as he quickly looked away from her.

"You're so cute when you're acting innocent." Victoria sat right next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. It's not your fault."

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere between the three, Jax completely embarrassed and clueless while Victoria didn't know what to do with this innocent guy.

"So who's got the bigger racks? Me or Flare?" asked the Vaporeon

"WHAT?!" I was shocked by the question

"C'mon, I know you boys, checking out every part of our body without us noticing it… You don't have to lie about it, it's actually my first time talking to a guy about things like this, I won't get angry." Victoria assured him and suddenly turned his face towards hers as he again got another glimpse of her chest. But, it became too much for him to handle as more blood gushed out from his nose, and fainting in front of her.

"Oh man… When things are finally getting interesting in this place… What are we going to do with you?" Victoria asked

Day two at the Weekend Survival Camp at Mount Coronet, where Jax's class was staying for the activities.

Last night's incident, however, was still bothering our Victini friend here.

"_I just can't let you go after seeing us naked right?"_

"_But-"_

"_Wait, I know, you can be our slave for the rest of this trip, that's a fair deal."_

"…_Like I have a choice anyway…"_

Wonder what kind of things the Vaporeon will make him do, as he let his imagination run on its own, staring at the sky thinking about it.

_He suddenly imagined himself wearing a big, black collar on his neck as Umber's slave on her room, awaiting what master wants him to do._

"_Hey there lover boy, how about giving your master some love?" Victoria teased him as she lied herself down to the bed, flexing her light blue, smooth looking legs in front of him and spreading them wide, revealing her panties._

_Then, she removed her tight-fitting shirt and then her bra and revealed to him to what he had seen last night._

'What the hell am I thinking?' Jax slapped himself to break out of his naughty thoughts and shook his head vigorously and gave a deep breath.

"Hey Jax, the staff said all of the boys should help for tonight's activity." A familiar voice called out to the psychic-fire type as Jax stared at the Lucario's face, faking a clueless, innocent smile at him. He just stood up and went towards the field where everyone else is doing their part of the job.

"You tricked me." Jax said to Flynn flatly.

"Tricked? What do you mean?" Flynn, faking that he didn't know a thing about what happened last night.

"Don't act like you don't know anything, you lied to me. Victoria said she noticed you overhearing their conversation about swimming at the falls at exactly 10pm."

"Whoa, you've seen Victoria's body? Was she naked?" Flynn suddenly leaned to him closely with a huge perverted smile on his face.

"Well, yea… wait a minute, don't change the subject!" Jax blushed a little before realizing it.

"Ah yes, sorry about that Jax. I just want you to experience how beautiful the female's anatomy from a man's point of view." Flynn apologized to him and gave him hard pats on the back.

"You mean a pervert…"

"Exactly…"

"…Sigh." Jax face palmed.

"If you're a pervert, why aren't you peeking at them like that?"

"Even perverts like us have some dignity."

"Us?" Jax raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But for me, it's a sin for me to peek at them, I just couldn't peek at the Eevee sisters; even if they have the sexiest hourglass appearance, those perfect curves, the biggest racks I've seen in my entire life! And-" Flynn began to drool excessively in his wild, perverted imagination. And he went flying due to another Fire punch.

"Uh… Jax." Flynn stopped when he noticed the one he was talking to suddenly disappeared from his sight; he turned around for a bit, and inspected the area. There, he noticed the Victini already at the site.

Jax was busy fixing up the poles of an improvised archway with a white banner on top. And with one big pull of the rope to secure the pole in place and ready for tonight's activity.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was, and much to his surprise, it was the Vaporeon he saw naked last night, and seemed to be smiling at him.

"Can you help me with something?" Victoria asked the blushing Victini.

"Uhh… is there something else that needs to be done here?" Jax replied and slowly, Victoria leaned closer to him.

"Not that… some personal problems. Come with me slave." She whispered to his ear and grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him away towards the staff's house. Jax felt frightened on what was going to happen next, some of the students were already looking at them, jealous and angry at him, while the Lucario, on the other hand, gave him a big thumbs-up.

The two entered the wooden house while Umber locked the door and Victoria Lay down.

"Why did you lock the door?" Jax asked in a freaked-out manner.

"So no one would disturb us… Now why is your face red?" Victoria stared at his deep-red face.

"Oh, that's nothing…" He tried his best in hiding the blushes, but he's mind was full of his wild imagination.

"You're so cute when you're blushing like that. It's okay; you're just going to give us a massage, not sex, you naughty boy." Victoria gave a cheesy grin at the blushing boy and proceeded to her bed while Jax felt a sense of relief, but was speechless by her statement, as if she read what was going on in his mind, but nevertheless, followed them.

She undressed her top as Jax saw her smooth, flawless back but quickly turned to the other direction. Were they never ashamed to reveal her body to anyone at all? She then placed a towel on her bed and lied down in a prone position and made herself comfortable for a bit.

"My back has been aching lately, so I want you to give me a massage, and no mischievous stuff, okay?" Victoria said to him as he slowly went to the side of the bed, and slowly placed his shaking hands on her shoulders, and gave a slow, light pressure at first.

"Double team" He said and he created a perfect clone of himself

"Mmm… a little lower and give it a little more push…" She instructed him as he followed what she just said. Victoria's skin was so smooth and a little cold as well while Jax slowly stroked her back while the Vaporeon just moaned in pleasure and motioned Jax to give a deeper pressure

"Ah…yes… that feels good!" She said in a very loud tone, really enjoying the massage they've been giving her. Jax, however, tried his best not to get too excited with her moans and the wonderful feeling on his hands.

The Victini slowly got a steady rhythm going as he decided to do his own way of massaging her back. Instead of using his palms only, he made use of his fists, elbow, gently exerting a deep, but gentle and relaxing pressure on her back, that she didn't seem to mind but instead, was enjoying it a lot more, the Vaporeon's mermaid-like tail waving like crazy at the sensation.

"Jax! You're so good at this!" Victoria said, but in a much, much louder voice than ever, unfortunately, her statement was so loud that it was heard outside the staff house, and instantly, everyone rushed towards the house, misunderstanding the statement into something, much more different.

*SLAM!* The door was kicked open, startling the three of them inside as the remaining 7 sisters ran towards the closed curtains; everyone else, namely boys, were peeking inside the window with perverted expressions on their faces.

"JAX, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY SISTER?!" Flare shouted and pulled open the curtains, and seeing the startled Victini with his hands on their sister's bare back.

"Wait, this is just a misunderstanding-" Before Jax could say anything else, the 7 sisters approached at him, clearly suspicious.

"V-Victoria, help me out here!" Jax quickly stared at the Vaporeon for some back-up, but much to his surprise, he saw her face, eyes shut with her mouth smiling, happily snoozing, unfortunately, unlucky for him.


	3. Chapter 3: More perverted?

Chapter 3: More perverted?

It's another day of high school here in Sinnoh. Today, the class is home economics classes with a Blaziken instructor.

"Ok class; has everyone brought out their materials?" The Blaziken asked all the students.

The students were wearing aprons with all of their materials set at their respective stations.

"Now let's begin"

Each student was assigned a partner and was instructed to begin preparing their recipes some easy and some not so easy. In Jolt and Esper's cases easy they had to make cookies, but knowing their cooking they are going to screw it up anyway. Between Flynn and me, we had to prepare a dozen shrimp cocktails, no problem.

-To Jolt and Esper-

"Hey um... Esper how do you beat an egg" a clueless Jolteon asked her older sister and pointed to the procedure of the recipe.

-To Victoria and Flare –

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook?" Flare was surprised when the Vaporeon nodded.

"To be honest I don't know either" Flare responded holding a paw behind her head

-To Lily and Synthia-

"Eh don't tell me you don't know how to cook" Lily said shocked "Just crack open three eggs and then beat them like this"

Lily was demonstrating like a pro beating them like no-one has ever seen before.

"How did you learn to do that?" Synthia asked

"That is for me to know and you to find out"

-To Gloria and Umber-

"I've learnt a new method of cooking called blast freezing" Gloria explained "Just prep the ingredients, mix them and pass them to me"

"Where did you learn that" Umber asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

-Back to Jax-

"I'm lucky to have you as my partner" Flynn explained while he prepared the simplest of tasks: boiling water.

"I still don't get why all of us boys are given all these weird recipes, while the girls get recipes like Jolt and Esper who just have to make cookies?" Jax asked while throwing vegetables in the air and slicing them over a bowl with his saber at an alarming rate, he literally minced the vegetables in the time they were in the air.

"I heard that Blaziken actually Mr. Blaze; all he really cares about are his female students, and he is one really perverted teacher." The Lucario Explained as the two kept their eyes on the Blaziken instructor, who seemed to be roaming around the room checking only the ladies' stations and pretty much ignored the male students.

"Hey sir may you please explain to us how to extract the juices from this… um… thing" a male student approached him while holding a raw yellowish thing on his hand and showed it to him who looked a little disgusted at the time.

"Umm, how about I'll check on you once I reach your station, ok" Mr. Blaze said flatly and left the student dumbfounded.

"But you've passed my station twice…"

"What did you say?" the Blaziken raised his voice at the student, startling him who quickly ran back to his station in fear.

"Now where were we girls..." he approached a station near him where a set of girls were at.

"No, no, no… not like that. Stir carefully like this… this way, the contents won't spoil…" The Blaziken went close to the Pachirisu. His hands holding tight on her arms slowly moving them in a rotating motion. He was actually trying to get a glimpse of her body as he took a deep breath in taking up whatever he could of her scent.

"What the hell? He's taking advantage of Patch and she doesn't even notice it?" Jax was disgusted by what he saw.

"Yeah… he's more perverted than I am." Flynn replied, making Jax give him a surprised look.

"… Eh?"

"Hey, at least I show respect and dignity." The Lucario proudly said.

"Hmm… can we do anything about it?"

"…Hmm, I thought of a good idea." Flynn placed his hand on his chin, and after a while, he smiled as he thought out of a plan.

"Really?"

"Here's what we do…*whisper*whisper*whisper*" He leaned close to his ear and whispered his plan while Jax nodded.

"Well, let me finish this up first…" Jax said to Flynn as he did the finishing touches to their prepared meal while the Lucario filled up a cooking pot of cold running water.

"I'm done here, what should I do?" Jax asked the Lucario who lifted the pot full of cold water.

"Take this." Flynn gave the pot full of cold water to his hands.

"Okay, what should I do with this?"

"Just splash it on him, but make it as if it's an accident, okay?" Flynn said as he slowly went towards the perverted Blaziken instructor.

"And what are you going to do?"

"These my friend are Red Chili peppers, I'll make him cry…" Flynn took out a few pieces of them and showed it to him.

"Ready? Let's go!" Flynn immediately left without even letting the Victini say anything at all.

"I just hope this works…" Jax said to himself and slowly circled around Mr Blaze who was now approaching Lily and Synthia's station.

"What is this? I said chocolate chips not raisins?!" Lily raised her voice to the clueless Sylveon and showed her the packet of raisins they just bought which should be chocolate chips.

"Eh? But I thought this was chocolate…" Synthia took the packet from her hands and inspected the label, only to her surprise and realization that IT IS raisins she had bought.

"Uh… we're going to improvise on this one… Mix this up with these." Lily face palmed and then gave her a set of ingredients as the Sylveon did what she was told and began to mix them in a bowl. There she was startled when a pair of hands gripped on her wrists that were really warm and uncomfortable.

"Now, now Synthia… there's a proper way of mixing the ingredients right." Mr Blaze slowly crept closer, making it more uncomfortable for her.

"Sir… you don't have to be so close…" Synthia tried to move away from him.

"Excuse me sir… I think I can handle teaching my sister on how to mix." Lily flatly said and gave him a serious look.

"My, my… that's the first time a female student has the guts to speak and look at me like that." He released his grip on Synthia's wrists and stared at the Leafeon. Then, he was interrupted as he turned around to see the Lucario in front of him with the chili peppers on the Blaziken's face.

"Is this the proper way of extrac-" Flynn made up a statement while in the process pressed tightly on the chili, hoping it would squirt on the Blaziken's eyes; but unfortunately, the pointed ends of each chili were pointed at the Lucario as the contents were released from it and directly on Flynn's face.

"MY EYES!" He suddenly shouted and covered his very, very painful eyes and started to run around the classroom, screaming like a girl while bumping and crashing everything on every station, making a big mess.

"Hey, watch it!" Jax got bumped hard by Flynn and sent the pot full of cold water flying towards Lily and Synthia's station; fortunately, it landed on the Blaziken, completely drenching his bottom with cold water.

"OH MY ARCEUS, TOWEL!" The Blaziken suddenly screamed and jumped like crazy by the sudden freezing cold he felt on his pants, wildly wiping the dampness off with his hands and looked for anything to wipe his pants dry.

Unknowingly, his hands grasped on something soft that he didn't notice and gave it a light squeeze; when he raised his head, his hand was touching a girl's chest; but the Blaziken was quickly greeted by a powerful slap on the cheek by the angry Leafeon.

The whole class was quiet and shocked when Lily slapped a teacher, well except for Flynn who was still running around. The Blaziken suddenly stared angrily on the Leafeon and seemed to have forgotten the uncomfortable wetness his pants were feeling.

The two stared at each other for a while, before the classroom door was opened, revealing another faculty member by the name of Mr Fisher, the Floatzel instructor.

"What the hell happened? Looks like a food fight happened here." The surprised Floatzel stared at the dirty classroom with utensils and ingredients scattered throughout the room, thanks to the Lucario who was rinsing off his eyes with running water from the faucet.

"Oh, Flynn accidentally sprayed his face with chili, and this happened. We're terribly sorry for the noise as well as the mess." Mr Blaze quickly turned his face towards Mr Fisher with a sudden change of attitude.

"Let's get him to the clinic." The Floatzel went towards Flynn and motioned the Blaziken to come over and help him move the heavy steel type towards the clinic.

It was late afternoon, and dismissal time at the Sinnoh high school…

"Hey, you okay?" Jax asked the Lucario, who was touching his deep red face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah… just remind me next time that you do the risky things, not me."

"Sure I will. The redness will be gone after a good night's sleep, so don't worry too much about it."

The two walked together outside the school. But when he passed by an alley, he noticed something…

"Hey." He whispered to the Lucario and pulled him back and peeked inside the alley.

"What is it?" Flynn asked and looked inside as well, and was surprised.

"Isn't that Lily, Mr Blaze and two others?" Upon closer inspection, Jax was surprised to see the Leafeon surrounded by three taller Pokémon, with their Blaziken instructor holding on her neck tightly.

"This is bad. Quick, call a teacher!" He said to him and motioned him to go back to the university.

"W-what about you?"

"I'll handle this."

"Seriously?! Are you out of your mind? There are three of them!"

"Don't worry about me, just go!" He gave him a very serious look as the Lucario slowly nodded and quickly ran back as fast as he could.

"I don't want you to be hurt Flynn…" Jax said to himself and leapt and climbed up the building until he was now directly above the three.

"Hmm… there's an Ursaring and a Linoone… those two shouldn't be too hard to take out." He slowly descended on the three, while preparing to ambush and take out the two quickly before dealing with the Blaziken himself, which wouldn't be much of a challenge for a psychic type like him.

"You were really brave back there… to stand to someone like me." Mr Blaze said in a threatening voice and gripped tighter on her neck as steam were coming out while Lily clenched her teeth from the heat from his hands.

"Just because you're a teacher, doesn't mean you can take advantage of me." Lily flatly said to his face, clearly not feeling scared at all in her situation and she was greeted by a fierce slap on her cheek by the Blaziken. But she retaliated and spit out against his face.

"My, my… You still have some fight in you… I like that, do you guys agree?" The Blaziken wiped the spit from his face and looked to the other two who gave sinister grins at her.

This was the first time Lily felt very scared…

"I assure you, you'll not enjoy this. But we will…" He leaned closer to her ear and whispered which made her whole body tremble of fear.

But suddenly, the Victini dropped down in front of the Ursaring and delivered a powerful Fire punch against his abdomen, forcing air to come out from his body.

'_The easiest way to beat large opponents is to deliver your most powerful attacks before he could even expect it as he is completely defenceless at that point.'_

Jax quickly jumped towards his back and delivered a strong elbow attack to his neck, sending a paralyzing surge that made him lose consciousness immediately as he fell on the ground.

"Jax?" The Sylveon was surprised just like the other two as the Victini leapt towards the Blaziken and kicked his face harshly, causing him to lose his grip on Leafeon's neck which was slightly burned. The Victini followed up with an Extrasensory attack and sent the Blaziken crashing towards the ground.

"You okay?" Jax asked her while staring intently at the other two while Lily slowly nodded to him.

"SIR! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" Flynn slammed open the faculty door and ran straight towards the Floatzel instructor who was shocked, just like everyone else.

"W-what happened?"

"No time to explain, just *pant* follow me!"

Jax shot another Extrasensory towards the two as the two quickly sidestepped, the Linoone, however, quickly positioned himself, and darted towards the Lucario and spearing him in the stomach and reached up to the outside of the alley at a very fast rate which forced the air out of his stomach.

He charged up a Fire Punch attack but when he was about to hit the Linoone, he quickly moved away from him.

"Idiot, do you think you can beat my amazing speed?" The Linoone taunted him and positioned himself again, ready for another charging attack.

'_Linoone are only fast when they're following a straight line. Striking them on their side just after dodging their signature charge attack will completely weaken it. There, they will take longer to position themselves, that's where it's time to strike fast!'_

Jax positioned himself as the Linoone charged again as the Victini barely dodged the attack and placed an clenched fist on his ribs and released a Fire Punch attack, sending it flying towards a nearby pole and hitting the pole face-first, then Jax followed through an Extrasensory Attack as a powerful explosion emitted.

As the smoke subsided, the Linoone was lying on the ground, motionless and unable to fight. Jax sighed a sigh of relief, but quickly turned his attention towards the Blaziken, but was surprised to see the Leafeon fighting against him, a clear disadvantage on her part.

"Do you think the two of you have a chance against a fire-fighting type like me?" The Blaziken said proudly as he made quick work against Lily's Magical leaf with his Blaze Kick attack.

"Darn it!" Lily gritted her teeth and released a Flash from the glowing leaf on her forehead, slowly covering the air with a blinding light.

"Pathetic." Blaziken smirked and in one deep breath, he released a thick smoke cloud, covering the area and blocking the Leafeon's vision.

"Watch out!" Jax darted right through the smoke cloud after seeing the Blaziken charging inside with a clenched fist enveloped with fire. Lily was pushed outside the smoke cloud and looked back inside in surprise.

"AARRRRRGGHHHH!" She heard a shout from the smoke, and to her shock, Jax took the attack for her as the Fire Punch landed on his rib as the Victini screamed in pain as he felt like his ribs cracked and burned.

"Fool, trying to play the hero are you?" Blaziken smirked at him and sent him flying towards the ground as Jax quickly covered his ribs with his hands and continued to scream, he never felt this kind of pain before.

"Damn you!" Lily charged in towards the Blaziken's back with her open hand which glowed a shadowy purple but suddenly, the Blaziken turned around and grabbed hold of her neck.

"First, I'll finish your prince… and then I'll deal with you later." Mr Blaze whispered to her ear as Lily's eyes opened in surprise and was sent flying towards a wall, hitting it first on the back of her head and fell on the ground, unconscious.

The Blaziken turned around and approached the Victini slowly while the injured Jax tried to push himself away with the use of his legs while still pressing tightly on his broken ribs.

The Blaziken stood on top of him and knelt down, then slammed a hand on his neck and gripped it tightly, causing Jax to gasp for air as he was being choked and being burned as steam was coming from his neck.

"I say, you're pretty brave for a boy… But unfortunately, it looks like it's time to finish you. Any last words, boy?" The Blaziken smirked at him and raised a clenched fist enveloped with fire above him.

'_If all things fail, then there's only one thing that you can do…'_

Jax's eyes widened in surprise when he remembered what Dad had taught him before he died, and then he smirked at the Blaziken.

"This!" Jax said and putting every ounce of strength in this attack, he slammed his knee right towards the Blaziken's manhood, sending a paralyzing impulse towards every part of his body, completely stunning him.

Jax quickly placed a clenched fist on his face as it glowed bright red on the Blaziken's face and released a Fire Punch attack, sending him flying towards the ground, motionless with smoke coming from his face.

Jax gasped for air as he touched his partially burnt neck while his other hand was pressing tightly on his ribs, and slowly stood up while resisting the tremendous pain he was having right now. He stared at the scene; he managed to beat all three of them.

He felt lighter by his accomplishment, then he looked at Lily, who was still lying on the ground, then he started to walk towards her, but after a few steps, he could feel his body was going to give up on him soon...

"Thank you Dad…" He said to himself as his feet finally gave up as he fell on the ground motionless. He could feel footsteps coming towards them; the last thing he saw was the feet of a Lucario before he finally fainted.


	4. Chapter 4 hot spring fevers

Chapter 4: Hot spring fever.

Today was Friday, late afternoon as the school bells rang, and signalling the dismissal of classes, as students continuously left the school premises to either go back to their sweet home or have a jolly time somewhere with their companions.

It's been almost two weeks after that incident and Jax was finally discharged from the hospital, although the burns on his body were completely cured thanks to that horrible ointment that he had to endure through a week without any baths at all, his left ribs still need more time to completely heal and must refrain from any physical activities until then.

The high school was very considerate, enough so to excuse him for anything that he missed, although everything seemed to be rushed for him just to keep up with the class discussions, not that he mind though.

At last the end of another tiring school week… All he could think about is going home and sleep, thanks to his current state; he doesn't have to do any household chores for the time being.

_FLASHBACK_

"_The doctor told us that Jax must not do any kind of physical labour, which includes workout or chores for at least a month. So everyone will be doing their usual chores before until Jax fully recovers, got it?" Umber announced, as the rest of the girls all reacted negatively to what she said._

"_What?!" "No way!" "But!"_

"_No buts… Victoria will do the laundry, Gloria will be on dishwashing duty again, Lily will do the sweeping outside the house, and Flare will do the dusting… Just like old times…" Esper shook her head, and then used her psychic move and gave Victoria a pile of dirty laundry, Gloria was given the kitchen gloves, the stick broom was for Lily, and a soft broom and dust pan for Flare._

"_So who'll do the cooking again?"_

"_Of course… *sigh* Esper will."_

"_Just great…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"…Okay, I take that back." Jax suddenly regretted about it, Esper's cooking wasn't really satisfying, as if you're eating cafeteria food. His smile turned upside down, thinking what kind of food Esper will cook up again, now he feels what her other sisters were feeling.

"HEY!" Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him from behind as a heavy hand slammed on his shoulder, sending a powerful downward force that immediately sent a painful sensation from his ribs.

"Argh! Dammit Flynn! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that to me?! That's the tenth time this week! At least twice a day! Can't you see that my ribs still hurt like hell every time you do that?!" Jax suddenly burst out to his steel-fighting type friend.

"You're hurt, and you still managed to say all that? Nah, you're fine…" Flynn smiled at him.

"Ugh… never mind." Jax sighed and went ahead of him but Flynn quickly followed him.

"C'mon, don't get angry with me man. I'll make it up to you." Flynn walked beside him and placed his arm around his shoulder, causing the Victini to stop and stare at him.

"Make It up to me?"

"Yep. Why don't I treat you to the hot springs this Holiday? We have our own private hot springs located at our vacation house near here. It would sure remove that stress you're doing from that extra work you've been having from school right?"

"Uh… Just the two of us…"

"No silly. I'm going to invite the Eevee sisters! The more the merrier. Right?" Flynn made a happy, innocent smile at him while patting his shoulder lightly.

'…Why do I have a bad feeling about this' Jax thought as he stared at the Lucario's face, but hidden in that face is a sinister smirk.

Next early morning…

The gang was inside the limousine, excited about the trip. A chauffer escorted them to the Lucario Vacation House where they were supposed to stay for the weekend.

It's been an hour since the trip started, as everyone was pretty much restless since they were near to their destination.

Well, most of them are, Jax has been snoozing since the start of this trip, leaning against the window comfortably while the Glaceon beside him, couldn't stay awake either with her head down and her eyes completely shut as well.

Suddenly, the limousine hit a small pothole, causing the car to jerk suddenly as everyone awake were startled by a sudden thud coming from Jax as he must've bumped his head hard against the window.

"Ouch… That must've hurt." Umber said as they all stared in surprise to see the Victini still asleep, but now, the Glaceon beside him was leaning against his shoulder, probably due to the sudden force.

"Hey, check those two out." Jolt whispered to her eldest sister Umber who was beside her.

"Quick, get the camera." Flare whispered as they all giggled while Esper took the camera from her bag and positioned herself a little, then took a few shots of the two sleeping right next to each other as they all giggled.

"Aww, they look so cute together." Jolt said while looking at their picture from the camera while they all giggled, well except for the Leafeon who wasn't saying anything at all, instead, she was just staring outside the window, glaring lazily at the green, beautiful environment.

"We're almost here at the Vacation House." Suddenly a voice said which came from the speakers, which was the voice of the chauffer.

"Sweet, we're already-" Flare was about to cheer loudly when Synthia suddenly interrupted her by closing her mouth with her hands.

"Shhh, you might wake those two up." Synthia pointed to the two who was still drowsing off.

"But we have to wake them up eventually." Esper said.

"That's why I have an idea." Synthia replied with a smirk as they all stared at their youngest sister curiously, even Lily got curious.

"Come closer…" The Sylveon motioned them as they all leaned closer as she whispered her plan, and slowly, they all liked the idea and nodded in agreement.

"You're so clever Synthia."

"Yet so evil! I like it."

"Someone should video this." They all giggled and quietly crept around the two sleepers, unaware of what they were planning for them.

"I'll get the camera." Lily volunteered and took the camera from her eldest sister's hands and set it on video mode and positioned herself so she could videotape everyone at a perfect angle.

"Ready?" Jolt motioned the three as they slowly crept closer to the two, and with the Jolteon's hand signal… One… two… three!

"AAAAHHHH!" They all screamed in unison up close to them. The Glaceon was the first to wake up, her eyes and mouth wide open and also screamed in fright as she quickly backed away from them while clinging tightly on the Victini, who was only half-awake.

They all laughed on their sister's expression and pointed fingers at the embarrassed Glaceon's face as Lily caught everything on camera.

"That expression is priceless!"

"Nothing beats scaring the hell out of Gloria!"

"Can't… stop… laughing…"

"Can't breathe! Hahaha!"

They all continued to laugh at her while Synthia was lying on the floor, still laughing hard.

When they looked at her, they suddenly became silent as a sky blue colored aura was emitting from Gloria's body, her eyes glowing deep blue; their smiles immediately turned upside down while Lily quickly shut off the camera and backed to a corner.

Suddenly, the back of the limousine rocked around, while the girls screamed inside as they all received the Glaceon's fury. The rocking finally stopped when the limousine arrived at the entrance of the vacation house.

Immediately, the Lucario, wearing a fine, dark green robe came running towards the limousine, but as he opened the door, a chilly breeze greeted him as Gloria was the first to go out with Jax, hugging his body from the cold, was right behind her.

Flynn looked inside and was shocked to see the insides of the limousine became encased in ice, along with the rest of the sisters, frozen solid and unable to move at all.

Later, inside the Vacation house… the gang changed their outfits into the same green robe that Flynn gave them, to follow the tradition or something like that…

Inside the living room, Umber, Lily, Victoria, Jolt, Synthia and Esper were sitting together at the sofa, shivering wildly. They were draped with a blanket while their feet were soaked in a bucket of warm water.

"It's fun being a fire type!" Flare teased the six who were having a cold while they all looked at her with annoyed expressions.

"The tea's ready." The Glaceon said while she entered the room while holding a tray of tea towards them; strangely, she was in a good mood.

"I hope you're *sniff* happy Gloria *sniff*" Victoria said while Gloria gave her a cup which she quickly took a sip from it.

"Well, I'm not that small, defenceless little girl you all used to know…" Gloria replied with a smile while giving the tea to the rest of the sisters. Suddenly, they were all interrupted as they stared at the two boys entering the room.

"Why don't you girls get a nice warm dip at our hot spring-" Before Flynn could finish, all of the girls quickly darted outside the room, leaving the blankets behind… well, except for Gloria.

"I guess I should join my sisters." Gloria said to them and walked outside the room to the hot springs. That leaves Jax and Flynn alone.

"So… where's the hot springs?" Jax asked.

"You want to join the girls?"

"Eh? Shouldn't there be separate hot springs for boys and girls?"

"Nope, our hot springs here are unisex, so you're welcome to join them if you like." Flynn smirked at the embarrassed Victini's face.

"Sigh…"

"Just joking man, you can go there later when they finish… But in the meantime…" Flynn said while placing his hand on his shoulder while staring at him devilishly.

"…What?"

The girls finished changing removing their clothes and each grabbed their white towels to cover their body as they opened the sliding door, leading to the hot springs.

"Wow! This place looks so awesome!" Synthia said while she and the girls awed in amazement to see how exotic the hot spring looks like. The oriental style of the spring along with the best selection of plants and rocks to make it look all natural and pleasing to the eyes.

"Last one is a rotten Exeggcute!" Flare said while jumping first at the hot springs, drenching the legs of her sisters who quickly jerked by the very hot water.

"OW! Watch it! You're lucky you're a fire-type..." Victoria shouted while Flare stuck her tongue out while bathing her whole body beneath the steaming bath. The girls slowly made their way towards the ledge of the pool and tested the warmth with their feet.

"It's hot!" Jolt shrieked and backed away from the pool; Umber slowly sank her whole body in the bat, adapting to the temperature until she became comfortable. Victoria, Lily, Umber and Synthia slowly got in as well.

"Ahh, I feel better already." Umber said as she stretched out her legs wide.

"No fair! I can't handle the heat!" Synthia whined while she tested the water again with her finger, but quickly pulled it out.

"That's okay; I'll cool it off for you." Gloria went right next to her as she slowly sank her legs beneath the bath as steam quickly emitted.

"Whew Gloria, is that gas?" Victoria teased her while they all giggled, Gloria, on the other hand, paid no heed to her as she continued to dip the rest of her body as more steam came out.

"There we go, c'mon in." Gloria motioned to Synthia as the sister slowly sank her feet, much to her surprise, it wasn't as hot as before when she first tested it.

"All better?" Gloria asked and sank her body deeper until to her neck and stretched out her limbs far and wide and gave a relaxing sigh.

"Yep, thanks sis!" Synthia replied cheerfully and hugged her sister tightly around her chest.

"Wow, Gloria, you've got a big chest." Synthia asked while curiously touching her towel-wrapped chest.

"Pfft… Her chest is nothing compared to mine." Victoria said with a smirk and removed the towel that was hugging her body, revealing her fine, damp flesh to everyone and posing seductively.

"Oh really sis? You probably haven't seen mine yet." Flare intervened while revealing her body to them.

"Hey! Since when did breast size become a competition? Plus, you're both older than me!" Gloria replied.

"Their breasts are the only thing they have, nothing else…" Lily said with a smirk, suddenly they all became quiet and looked at the Leafeon.

"What did you say sis? I didn't quite hear you…" Suddenly, the Flareon was right behind her and speaking to her ear.

"Breasts are the only things we have? Nothing else?" Victoria leaned closer to her while smirking at her devilishly; she looked down, and noticed something.

"Speaking of which… looks like your chest has grown Lily…" Victoria said as she put her hand on her towel and tried to remove it while the Leafeon quickly gripped her towel tight.

"Hey stop it! Help!" Lily shouted.

"Flare, hold her for me." Victoria smirked at her as the Flareon grabbed hold of Lily's hands off her towel as Victoria removed the towel from her.

"You've brought this to yourself sis…"

Meanwhile… outside the vacation house, the two were walking inside a thick forest, Flynn was leading the way while holding tight on Jax's arm, and clearly not letting go even with the use of force.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" The tired Victini asked the Lucario.

"We're almost here." Flynn said as they moved through some bushes and big leaves until they saw a very tall bamboo wall.

"Okay… where are we?" Jax asked curiously.

"On the other side of this wall is the hot springs…" Flynn said to him while Jax immediately got the idea of him going to this place.

"So... you're going to peek at them." Jax crossed his arms, staring at Flynn looking for something at the wall while pushing away the leaves concealing something that seemed to be a small hole.

"Correction, we're gonna peek at them."

"So what happened to that dignity and stuff you were saying to me before?"

"Hey look, I think I see Flare… and what are they doing to Lily?" Flynn peeked inside while paying no heed to what Jax had just said to him.

"… I'm outta here." Jax turned around and was about to leave until Flynn grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back.

"C'mon, don't be such a sour puss, take a peek, they'll never know." Flynn locked his neck with his arm as Jax's head was under his armpit and pulled his head closer to the hole, with the Lucario's free hand keeping his eyes open.

"Let go you freak!" "No I wo-"

Jax tried to break free from the tight grip he's placing on him and not to open his eyes, but he was too much for him as Flynn slammed his face against the wall and made sure his eye was open to peek inside.

Jax was shocked by what he saw; he suddenly stopped resisting and was just stunned. Flynn got curious and looked at the Victini's face and was surprised to see a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"What did you see?" "Move!" Flynn immediately shoved him away and quickly but carelessly peeked as his whole face slammed against the wall.

_On the other side of the wall…_

"Stop…It…Please." The blushing-red Leafeon pleaded while Victoria continued fondling with her breasts; she couldn't do anything at all since Flare locked her arms from moving while Victoria pinned her legs.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Jolt asked Gloria who was just relaxing and not minding the three.

"Nah, let them be. If I do that, I'll probably be the next one getting double-teamed by those two, and knowing them, they won't stop until they get tired." The Glaceon replied.

"True."

"Hmm?" Esper quickly turned toward a nearby tall bush which suddenly rustled. Immediately she stood up and thrusted her hand towards the bush as a powerful force rippled through the spring and towards the spring.

_Back on Flynn and Jax's side of the wall…_

"Hey, what's that bright flash?" Flynn asked himself as he continued to stare cluelessly at the flashing light coming closer and closer then…

BOOM!

The portion of the wall where Flynn was peeking exploded with Flynn flying towards the sky. The startled Jax quickly ran back towards the house while still covering his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Why'd you do that for Esper?" A startled Gloria asked why Esper suddenly destroyed that portion of the wall.

"Yeah, sis? It isn't even our property." Victoria asked as the two unknowingly released their grip on Lily who slowly crawled away.

"I swore I heard something." Esper said and walked towards the wall and peeked outside, but no one was there beside the sisters.

"Are you sure?" Flare asked as the six followed their second eldest sister and peeked outside as well.

"Hmm…" Esper examined the surroundings until she noticed at the patch of grass on the ground which looked like someone stepped on it, upon closer inspection, she could see some pawprints with some blood droplets.

"Hey? Is something even there?" Gloria asked Esper; there were nothing besides trees, grass and shrubs.

"Probably just my imagination… I know Flynn will fix this for us." Esper said and smiled and returned to the spring. The rest of the girls all went back to the springs; the Flareon suddenly noticed something amiss and looked around.

"…Hey, where did Lily go?"

_At the living room… The two boys were sitting quietly at the sofa._

"Told you that was a bad idea." Jax told him.

"Shut up. At least my nose doesn't bleed every time I see a woman naked."

Suddenly, the two heard footsteps and quickly sat down and acted cool.

"What happened to you Flynn?" The girls were shocked when they saw Flynn's entire face, along with some bandage on other parts of his body.

"I just tripped and landed on my face, that's all…" Flynn quickly made an excuse.

"Ouch, that must've been a hard fall." Gloria said and went towards the Lucario examined his head.

"And what happened to you Jax"

"I… uhh… didn't watch where I was going… and hit my nose hard against a wall." Jax also made an excuse.

"Really? You're so clumsy."

"Hehe, yeah I am." Jax faked a laugh; although he was grateful she bought that. Unknowingly, the second eldest sister was staring at him intently, clearly suspicious about him.

"So Jax, what did you two do while we're at the hot springs?" Esper suddenly asked and sat right next to him.

"…We were… playing Ping-Pong. Uhh, isn't that right Flynn?" Jax quickly thought of an excuse and looked at the Lucario, hoping he would get some backup.

"No we didn't." Flynn flatly said as Jax's jaw dropped upon hearing the Lucario's statement, clearly he was getting revenge.

"Haha… stop joking with me Flynn…" Jax was at a loss of words as he looked more suspicious than ever in Esper's eyes.

"…I think I'll go to the hot springs." The sweaty Victini said as he stood up and left the room, while the others stared at him cluelessly.

"Is it just me or is Jax acting weird all of the sudden?" Gloria asked.

"Yeah, why would he even get hit by a wall? He should just cut his nose off…" Umber said while giggling.

"Oh yeah, did anyone see where Lily had gone? I haven't seen her since Esper destroyed that wall…" Jolt said while scratching her head when Esper suddenly realized.

"Oh… about that…"

At the hot springs…

"That was too close for comfort… Damn Flynn for not helping me." Jax said to himself as he removed his clothes and placed it inside a cabinet took a towel to cover his bottom and went towards the hot springs.

He slowly placed his foot down to adapt with the warmth as slowly he soaked his whole body and sat at a tall rock at the centre of the spring and made himself comfortable.

"It's been a long while since I've been in a hot spring. It's so relaxing when there's peace and quiet." Jax said to himself yet again while stretching his hands.

"You said it."

"Yep."

"Huh?" Jax suddenly realized that a voice answered him that was coming from behind, in which he quickly stood up and peeked on the other side of the rock and was surprised to see a familiar face looking at him.

"L-Lily?!"

An eerie, cloudy atmosphere filled the hot springs. The ruby eyes and the auburn eyes stared at each other as if they've only just met for the first time.

A few more seconds of silent staring and mouths wide open until the both of them finally realized that both of them are half-naked with only the white damp towels covering private parts of their body tightly as the two quickly blushed.

"AAH!" The Leafeon let out a shriek as she quickly covered her chest with her arms and turned away from him.

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Jax quickly hid behind the giant, centre rock, embarrassed as well.

"I'm sorry Lily; I'll get out right away!" Jax was about to go towards the door when-

"W-wait."

Jax suddenly stopped in his tracks, confused on why did she suddenly tell him from leaving just yet.

"C-can you stay for a while?" Lily slowly asked him while playing with her fingers a bit, hoping it would get him to do what she said.

"O-okay… W-what for?" Jax felt uncomfortable at first but proceeded back to the center rock and sat down with Lily who was on the opposite side.

"We haven't talked to each other since last week…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

An eerie silence ensued afterwards…

"So… how's your body doing?"

"H-huh?"

"I mean your ribs…"

"Oh…Feeling better than before… I think…" Jax replied and checked on his torso the part where it was recovering nicely as his fur slowly grew back.

"That's good to hear…"

Another silence filled the atmosphere…

"I… want to thank you Jax…"

"Huh? But that's been so long ago."

"I know… But I haven't thanked you properly yet."

"Oh… You're welcome."

That made Lily blush a bit… She slowly stood up from her seat and leaned to take a peek at the Victini who was relaxed and leaning against the rock.

It was the first time she saw him half-naked…well, twice actually. She took a good look on his well-toned muscular body which sent a throbbing feeling inside her body.

'Why do I feel weird all of the sudden?' Lily said to herself and continued to stare at him until he suddenly raised his head as if he noticed something while the Leafeon quickly hid behind the rock, shocked.

"Lily?" Jax asked.

"Uhh… y-yeah?" Lily felt embarrassed.

"Jax wait!" These words burst from her mouth unknowingly as Jax turned around and was shocked to see the half-naked Leafeon out in the open but he was about to get another surprise…

The towel hugging her body tightly suddenly loosened and fell on the springs as the Victini's eyes widened in shock, mouth wide open and blood gushed from his nose as he quickly covered his nose and immediately left.

The Leafeon stared at him confused at first before taking notice that he was looking at her body before he suddenly left as she stared underneath and was shocked to see that there wasn't anything covering her body while the towel that should've been wrapped around her was just floating on the spring.

Lily was just stunned and quickly picked up the towel and covered her body; she was trembling greatly and sat down against the rock.

"H-he saw me…" Lily said to herself, her mind fuelled with rage and confusion at the same time; yes, she would kill him right about now but a part of her doesn't want to…

-Back at the living room.-

"Guess what we'll be doing guys!" Synthia shouted and ran towards the living room where everyone was resting.

"What?" Flare, who was relaxed at the sofa, asked lazily and didn't move an inch.

"Just guess!" Synthia got annoyed a bit.

"Umm… don't want to." Flare replied and still didn't move; then Synthia threw an object to her face, leaving a mark on her face resembling a Ping-Pong racket as Flare shrieked in pain and covered her face.

"Ouch! Why you shrimp!" Flare took the object from the floor and was about to throw it to her annoying little sister when.

"Hey, come now, we're here to have some fun and not to fight amongst ourselves, right?" Flynn said while patting Flare on the shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Now look at what you're holding."

"Hmm?" The Flareon looked at the object which was thrown to her face earlier and just realized it now that it was a Ping-Pong racket, but was much different than the wooden and rubber design.

"So we're going to play Ping-Pong?" The Glaceon asked.

"Right, but not just an ordinary game of Ping-Pong, my dad invented something that would revolutionize the sport of Ping-Pong forever. But I think that it's better if you guys come with me and see for yourself." Flynn motioned them as he went towards the hallway with Synthia right beside him for safety purposes. Interested, the rest of the girls followed him behind.

"Here we are at the recreation room." Flynn opened the door and led them inside as the girls were in awe on how big the room was and was filled with all sorts of stuffs for recreational activities like a chessboard, arcade, exercise machines, a bookshelf etc. And on the centre of the room were two black, sturdy looking tables as Flynn went towards it.

"I would like to present to all of you 'Elemental Ping-Pong'! Not a shabby name, don't you guys think?" Flynn proudly said and looked back to the girls, but much to his surprise, only Synthia and Esper were there, listening while the rest of the girls were still sightseeing.

"A-ahem!" Flynn coughed out loud to call everyone's attention, but to no avail.

"Let me handle this." Esper said as she closed her eyes and in one deep breath, she opened her eyes which glowed brightly while Flare, Victoria, Gloria, Umber and Jolt's bodies glowed also and were lifted off the ground.

"Put us down!" Victoria demanded.

"Hey don't-" Gloria tried to interrupt the Vaporeon when she realized what Esper was going to do upon hearing that.

"As you wish." Esper smiled and cancelled her Psychic attack as the glows on their bodies were gone, but they were still in mid-air and fell down on the floor; Victoria and Gloria landed on their butts while Flare, Synthia and Jolt landed face first as she covered her face and shrieked at the more throbbing pain.

"Ouch… My butt…"

"My face…"

"Now Flynn, please continue…" Esper looked back to the stunned Lucario.

"V-very well. I will explain how the game works." Flynn took over as the sisters slowly stood up and paid attention this time while holding on to their affected body parts.

"Elemental Ping-pong works like the same with the usual Ping-pong rules, but instead of using a wooden racket, we use a specialized racket." Flynn said and showed them the same looking racket that Lily used to throw to Flare's face.

"So what does that do?" Gloria asked.

"Glad you asked. When a Pokémon holds this racket, it will record the type the pokemon is and see what happens." Flynn raised Gloria's hand and placed the handle on her hand and pressed a button on the butt of the handle as it glowed brightly sky blue.

"Now try to serve with that racket." Flynn gave her a white, lightweight Ping-Pong ball as she did what she was instructed to do; she went towards one side of the playing field, and with one toss of the ball and hit it. Amazingly, the ball suddenly glowed brightly blue and was transformed into an ice ball as it bounced off the field and partially freezing the part of the field.

"Wow! That's so cool! Quick, give me a racket! I want to play!" the fairy-type got really excited and stared at Flynn.

"Here you go. Why don't you girls have some fun while I go check up on Jax."

"We will Flynn. Oh, can you go look for Lily? She's been missing for a long time now." Gloria asked.

"Will do."

"Hmm… So where did he run off to?" Flynn said to himself as he scratched his chin while walking on the hallway. When he was about to turn to a corner-

"Hot springs maybe"

He walked into the hot springs to see what was both a beautiful but unexpected at the same time.

"JAX… LILY!"

"Wait, I can explain!"

"Oh? Crap…"

In shock Jax launched a Fire punch at Flynn just catching his shoulder.

"Flynn don't do that!" Jax shouted

A few minutes have passed, as the two found Lily all dressed up in the traditional kimono outfit and were going back to the recreation room. Jax and Flynn were up front while Lily was behind.

"You're really one lucky guy you know that?" Flynn whispered to Jax.

"What?"

"C'mon, think about it. Lily is actually talking to a guy beside myself, and when you saw Lily naked, she didn't even hurt you one bit."

"I-I guess…" Jax replied slowly and turned around to look at the Leafeon with her arms crossed and looking down until she noticed and raised her head up as their eyes stared at each other for a while, then the two blushed and looked away.

-The recreation room-

"A-ahem! Now that everyone's here. How about let's make this a tournament. Obviously, the winner gets a wonderful prize." Flynn suddenly announced. Is it just me or is Flynn good at changing topics?

"And the prize will be?" Victoria asked.

"The winner will have… Jax as their personal slave" Flynn scratched his chin for a moment, and then snapped his fingers and said it out loud.

"WHAT?" Jax was really surprised upon hearing that.

"Hmm… Slave, I like the sound of that." Victoria chuckled.

"I could make him massage my feet or something…" Flare added.

"No fair! I didn't agree on this! What if I win?" Jax was clearly annoyed.

"What if you win? Hmm, I still haven't thought about that yet. Sorry." Flynn replied and faked a smile.

"Sigh…"

"Well then, let's get started!" Flynn said and pulled a sheet out of nowhere.

"This will be a single-elimination rule. I already fixed who will battle who; and the first match will be Jax vs Umber!" Flynn announced as everyone stared at the two who will be battling first.

'Why do I feel that this is rigged?' Jax said to himself.

"Well this will be fun." The Umbreon stretched out her limbs and took a racket as it glowed brightly pink and proceeded to her side of the playing field.

"Here you go" Flynn handed him the paddle

"Thanks." He smiled at Flynn and took the racket which glowed bright Pink on one side and a fiery red on the other.

'Okay, what's with this racket? Probably not a good idea asking them how this works.' Jax stared at his racket in a confused manner, and gulped down as he proceeded to his side of the playing field.

"Toss coin; heads or tails?" Flynn asked to both of them and threw the coin to the air, caught it as it fell and covered it on his hand.

"Heads." Umber said as Flynn revealed the position the coin was, and much to their surprise, it was heads, meaning she's going to serve first.

'I'm going to lose this; I can feel something bad is going to happen to me.' Jax braced himself as the Umbreon tossed the black Ping-Pong ball to the air and hit it towards Jax as it became almost invisible at a very fast rate.

"Damn!" Jax quickly reached out towards the ball and managed to return it as it turned to colour pink and looked rather powerful too; but suddenly he felt a throbbing pain from his ribs.

'Oh man, not now…' Jax gritted his teeth and pressed his ribs with his elbow.

Meanwhile… at the benches…

"Wait a minute, Jax is not completely healed yet, right?" Gloria suddenly remembered something and whispered to her seatmate, Lily.

"O-oh yeah. Shouldn't Jax do any kind of physical activities for the next month or so?" Lily replied as the two stared at the Victini as the Leafeon felt concerned.

It was 8:00pm as evening already settled in as the group waited excitedly for a dinner to celebrate Umber's Victory in the tournament. They were all seated together on the floor at a long, small table. Flare, Victoria, Jolt, Synthia, Lily, Esper, Umber and Gloria were on the sidesides while Jax and Flynn were on each end.

The sliding door opened as the staff members entered the room with trays filled with delicious looking foods as they placed it on the table, fried chicken, sweet and sour pork, seafood, noodle soup and sizzling sisig, their mouths already drooling and ready to stuff their stomachs with these delicacy.

"Dig in guys!" Flynn said, and immediately Flare and Victoria grabbed a piece of chicken and chomped down; there were no manners for their hungry stomachs as the rest filled their plates and started eating.

"Here are the drinks, sir." A waiter said to the Lucario and presented a tray filled with glass of dark violet coloured beverage and served it on each of them. They all stared at it strangely at first…

"That's our special beverage in this vacation house. It's quite famous too." The waiter assured them all. Flare took the cup and stared at it for a while, then shrugged her shoulder and tasted the purple drink.

"Wow, this is good!" Flare said and gulped the entire drink down as the rest did the same. All of them tasted the beverage and all seemed to like it despite the purple colour it has. Well, except for Jax, who still hasn't drunk the cup.

"What the hell is this anyway?" Jax smelled the cup and could smell a faint scent of beer or wine from it. Strange, he took a sip from it.

'Why do I taste cola and some kind of red wine in this thing?' Jax was shocked and quickly placed the cup on the table. Although he admitted it tasted kind of good…

"Uhh, Girls, I don't think you should drink this stuff." Jax looked towards the eight sisters to warn Umber; unfortunately, she just finished drinking the entire cup of that purple beverage.

"More please!" Umber raised the empty cup towards the waiter as he happily refilled the cup again. "Jax in all fairness if there is alchahol in this just imagine what you would get tonight" she gave me a wink, my ear twitched and my jaw dropped.

'Sigh, why do people just eat or drink stuff without even knowing what's in them. Clearly, Flynn has something to do with it.' Jax stared at Flynn intently who was still smiling. Then, the Lucario noticed him looking at him as the two stared at each other for a bit before Flynn gave him a thumbs-up.

"You're welcome" the Lucario whispered over the table

"What's he planning anyway?" Jax said to himself and continued to eat while observing the Lucario's actions. Suddenly, Jax felt something cold and wet on his pants.

"What the hell?" A shocked Jax stared at his dampened pants and looked back on the table where a now empty cup of that purple beverage was lying on the edge, with its contents already on his thighs right beside his private part.

"Oh sorry, Jax…" Lily said to him as the Victini looked to her and was very, very surprised to see her face flushing red.

"I'll clean that…up." The Leafeon groggily said, took a towel and suddenly started wiping the contents of his pants.

"Hey stop that!" Jax freaked out and took the towel from her hands.

"W-why'd you do that?" Lily asked with a concerned look on her flushing face.

"I-I can do it myself. Thank you." Jax said and looked away as he continued to wipe his pants to dry his pants faster.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jax said, stood up and proceeded outside the dining room while continuing to dry his pants.

'What is Flynn planning this time, I wonder?' He thought as he came across the kitchen. Curious, he went inside to see if there's anything he can find about that purple beverage. He looked the counters and the cupboards, but there's nothing unusual about anything.

Then, he looked at the trash bin, and found two empty bottles, one plastic with a red tape on it and one glass with a greenish tint to it. He picked the plastic bottle first and read the label.

"Cola… I knew it." Then, he picked the glass bottle and read the label.

"My Seductive Concubine. Red Wine."

He took both bottles and went back to the dining room, and was surprised to see everyone's face flushing red, obviously drunk. Jax immediately went towards Flynn, who was still eating and didn't seem to touch the cup yet and revealed him the two empty bottles.

"Can you tell me why you mixed Cola with this wine?"

"Huh? I don't get what you mean…"

"Don't play dumb with me Flynn you had something to do with this."

"I clearly don't know what you're talking about, Jax."

Jax felt dumbfounded by his answers as Flynn looked innocent.

"Excuse me Master Jax, but I remember that Master Flynn ordered us to mix both Cola and that red wine together for evening's feast. Why? He didn't say." The waiter explained.

"Flynn what the heck did you do to them…"

"Why that red wine is just to give you the best night of your life…" he said with an evil smirk

"That must've been it. Now if you'll excuse me…" The waiter bowed down and went outside the dining room.

"What a strange waiter…" Jax said to himself but was interrupted when his face met with an empty cup.

"WOOHOO! I FEEL SO ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" The flushing red Flareon shouted out loud and stood up and continued shouting and saying words that cannot be understood.

"UGH! WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?" Flare wiped off the sweat off her head and removed the knot of the belt of her kimono and revealed her undergarments to everyone, although almost all of them didn't seem to care, Flynn didn't react at all and continued to munch down his meal.

Victoria joined her and stripped off the kimono and threw it towards Jax. He stared back at the mess that purple beverage made: Flare and Victoria were now dancing together, Jolt, Synthia and Esper were sleeping on the table, probably couldn't handle the wine luckily, Gloria and Lily seemed to be disoriented while Umber suddenly stood up.

"I WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Umber shouted out loud and gulped down the entire glass. Then, she suddenly stared at a shocked Victini, she lunged towards him and pinned him towards the ground.

"How about you Jax? Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Umber asked seductively, her hands and feet prevented his from moving even an inch; he was basically helpless at this moment.

"Umber snap out of it!" Jax tried to move but to no avail, she was taller and stronger than him. Then he was shocked when Umber lowered her face towards his.

"Flynn help me!" Jax shouted to the Lucario who turned and stared at him and just gave him a thumbs up and smiled.

"My, my. You two couldn't wait it until bedtime. Ahh, young love…" Flynn simply said and stared upwards, closed his eyes and swayed sideways as if he's in his own fantasy.

"What the hell happened to you? Dammit!"

"Pucker up, you naughty little boy." Umber continued to descend to his face, as Jax was already panicking and turned his head sideways. Then, Umber grabbed hold of his face and turned it towards hers.

"Now, now, don't be shy…" Umber held his face tight with her hand and raised her lips as they were only inches apart from contact.

Suddenly, fortunately and unfortunately for Jax, she suddenly let go of his face and dropped her entire weight on his body.

"Ow! Get-" Jax said but he suddenly stopped when he heard snore sounds from Umber.

"She must've fallen asleep." Jax felt relieved and slowly and carefully remove himself from her body. He stretched his limbs and looked back at the table, strangely, everyone was suddenly asleep.

"Okay? What the hell just happened?" Jax scratched his head.

"I know why Master Jax." Suddenly, the waiter was right beside him while he scared the hell out of the Victini.

"It's because of this wine. Please read the label." He presented the empty glass bottle to Jax as he read the label.

CAUTION: First-time drinkers may experience nausea and hallucination, hyperactivity, elevated body temperature, then eventually drowsiness

The entire gang went to bed due to the effects of the red wine Flynn had placed on their beverage in which he used to try and 'help me'. So it was a tiring night for the Victini, who had to carry all of them to their respective rooms by himself which took about an hour or so with no thanks to the waiter disappearing again and the Lucario who wasn't moving from his seat for the entire time.

"Finally…" Jax stretched his aching limbs and went straight for bed and stared at the ceiling as he slowly became drowsy until he finally fell asleep after a few minutes.

About ten minutes later…

Suddenly, Jax woke up and felt a throbbing pain on his ribs and quickly sat up.

"What the…" He placed pressure on him to somehow relieve the pain until it subsided.

"Sigh… finally." Jax was relieved and laid down on his bed again, did the same routine before going to sleep.

Unfortunately, the same thing happened again…

"Argh… not again…" Jax woke up again after five minutes only as the pain returned.

"Must've been after carrying all of them… Just great I can't sleep like this." Jax cursed himself and moved out of his bed and went outside his room.

"Maybe a little walk around would help." He said to himself and walked across the hallway, when he was about to turn to a corner.

BLAM!

"Ouch" The strong impact sent Jax to the floor as he rubbed his affected forehead and looked on what he just bumped into.

"G-Gloria?"

"J-Jax?"

The two were surprised to see each other still awake at this hour as they slowly stood up.

"Couldn't sleep?" the Glaceon asked him.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I was planning to watch TV on the living room, will you join me?"

"Um, sure anything to put me to sleep again, I guess."

"Great, can you wait for me at the living room? I'll just grab something back at my room."

"O-okay…"

Gloria waved at him before going back to the hallway, leaving Jax as he went towards the living room as planned.

Jax arrived at the living room and waited patiently. Gloria arrived shortly after and with her was a blanket.

"It's cold in here. This will keep both of us warm." Gloria sat beside him and wrapped the blanket on both of them.

"Wait a minute, don't you like cold temperature?"

"O-Oh that? Well, this is j-just too cold for me, you know?" Gloria quickly made an excuse and quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the television and switched channels.

"So… do you remember anything back at dinner?" Jax asked her.

"Nope not really"

"Well everyone fell asleep, I had to carry each one of you back to your rooms."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah, Flynn and the Waiter weren't really much of a help. And thanks to that, my ribs have been acting up again, that's why I couldn't sleep."

"I-I see…" Gloria felt quiet… Then suddenly, Jax could feel something put pressure on his ribs. He looked at it and saw the Gloria's hands on it.

"How's that? Feeling a little better?" Gloria said and gave him a smile.

"Th-thanks…"

The two spent the night watching television as they found a channel where a drama movie was being played which quickly caught Gloria's interest so Jax had no choice but to join in. Both of them were moved by the movie and unknowingly, the Glaceon's hands never let go off the Victini's body.

After the movie finally ended, Jax felt something bump his shoulders as he looked towards it and was surprised to see Gloria leaning against it, sleeping.

"Oh well, time to hit the sack." Jax turned off the television, carefully stood up, wrapped Gloria with the blanket and lifted her to his arms as he carefully went back to her room.

"Good night." Jax said to her before kissing her on the forehead, closing the door and went back to his room. Hopefully this time, he would finally go to sleep.

He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling as he slowly got drowsy and eventually fell asleep. Thankfully, his ribs didn't wake him up again… I wonder why?

As the school week started again as everyone went back to their usual things after the vacation. Gloria quietly entered the classroom, when she opened the door…

"Hey Gloria! Woman of the hour!"

"You never told us you guys went for a vacation last weekend!"

"So Jax is your boyfriend now?" The Glaceonwas greeted by three of her friends.

"W-what? What are you guys talking about?" A surprised and clueless Gloria asked them.

"You mean you don't know? Check this out!" One of her friends, Patch the Pachirisu, brought out her laptop, opened the Internet browser and went to PokeTube, typed "Who knew".

Then one video showed up as Patch clicked on it. Then, the video loaded as Umber's eyes widened in surprised.

An Glaceon and a Victini were sleeping under a blanket in a large room. The Glaceon's hand was creeping under the blanket and you could see the Victini's ears drop. You could hear a feint talking come from the Glaceon and then the Glaceon fell against the Victini's shoulder and the movie stopped.

"Awwwwwwww…" The three stared at the embarrassed Glaceon.

"How did that get there?" Gloria asked and checked on who uploaded that embarrassing footage of hers.

Username: Flynnisawesome

Video name: Who Knew?

Category: Romance

Video Description: After two of my friends met in a hot spring.

Views: 100'000+

Favorites: 19, 600+

Awards: Video of the Week 15/11/2013

Comments:

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww"

**-After the school bell-**

"FLYYYYYYYYN" Gloria and Jax yelled as they ran after the Lucario. The Glaceon charging an Ice beam attack while the Victini was charging a fire punch.

"It was security footage." The Lucario cried out as he was tossed between attacks.


	5. Chapter 5: Run away love

Chapter 5: Run away love

"Good afternoon class. Today is a great new day for everyone. Can anyone guess what I'm talking about?" Madam Viks, the first instructor for Jax's class in the afternoon. She is a Vespiquen, a terrifying and strict one to be exact, especially to students slacking off. But other than that, she's quite a conversationalist and quickly gives in to gossips and the like.

"Umm, Mid-year Vacation?" The Absol named Abel, raised his hand and asked the instructor.

"WHAT! Mid-year isn't here until next month, you whippersnapper! One thousand words, an essay about mid-year isn't coming until next month and should be passed on the end of the period!" Suddenly, the Vespiquen became enraged, and with a slam of her fist on the table, she shouted to the dumbfounded Absol.

"B-but, you said we should guess…" Abel's voice was trembling upon hearing that, well, who wouldn't after being given an assignment at the start of classes.

"What did you say? Did I hear you like another five hundred words with that?" Ma'am Viks teased him with a sinister grin on her face, knowing her power over the students as the Absol simply sat and looked down and started his essay.

Poor Absol… oh well, back to guessing…

"So Ma'am, what is it?" The Glaceon raised her hand and asked with full confidence while the rest of the class, mainly boys, were too afraid to even look at her; maybe it's a girl thing?

"Without further a due, let's greet our new classmate for this semester!" The Vespiquen proudly said and raised her hands towards the door. Everyone was surely surprised upon hearing that they'll be receiving a new classmate and stared at the door with anticipation…

After a few moments, nothing happened, no doors opening, no dramatic entrance, not even the student… It made Ma'am Viks really embarrassed. Immediately, she went towards the door and slammed it open.

"Where are you?! That was the signal for you to come in!" The instructor shouted outside the room, her mood quickly changing from a happy adult hearing a new gossip into a terrifying witch.

"I-I'm sorry…" A soft, cute-sounding voice replied back to her. Making the class suddenly curious, especially the boys, immediately knowing it's a girl.

"Sigh, you're lucky you're as cute as me when I was younger, come inside." Ma'am Viks somehow calmed down and went back to the teacher's table.

The new student followed her from behind as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl had emerald hair, her bangs covering her entire forehead up to between her ruby eyes. She had white, silky skin and cute pointy features on each ear, and a red chest spike, similar to a Lucario's, but a bit larger than that.

"U-umm…" The Gardevoir, if you guys still haven't guessed it yet, felt embarrassed when she began to speak as it made the class stared at her intently.

"M-My name is Gardenia… Nice to meet you all, a-and I hope that all of you will take care of me…" Gardenia introduced herself, still a little shy, but nevertheless, she bowed down to everyone.

"Okay, since you're a little behind with the lesson, I expect that you'll double up your efforts in catching up with the rest of the class, do you hear me?" The Vespiquen said to her.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." The Gardevoir replied.

"Good. Now…" Vespiquen replied back with a smile and then looked around the classroom.

"Why don't you sit at that vacant seat in front of that Victini over there?" The Vespiquen pointed at the empty chair in front of Jax, who she apparently forgot his name or never bothered stating it.

When Gardenia was about to move towards her selected seat, she happened to stare at the Victini's eyes, as he stared back. A few moments have passed before light blushes formed on the Gardevoir's face.

'Huh?' Jax said in his thoughts, somehow, he felt as though he had seen her before, although he couldn't remember when exactly. Same goes for Gardenia, but with the sudden blush that formed from her cheeks, it looks like she remembers him all too well.

The whole class, of course, was surprised as they shifted their whole attention to the clueless Victini, who was snapped back to reality due to their suspicious staring which made him very uncomfortable and looked away; obviously, some of them were jealous and angry at him.

Gloria and Lily also suddenly felt a bad feeling when this happened and quickly stared at Jax…

After one deep breath, Gardenia slowly moved towards the seat with her head down, clearly shy to stare at the clueless Jax's face. Was it love at first sight? Who knows? But looks like everyone had the same idea on their minds.

She sat down on her seat quietly as Madam Viks began today's lesson as she started writing on the blackboard.

"Psst… Jax…" A voice whispered to the Victini which was followed by a shove on his arm as the fire-type looked on his right to see his fighting-steel friend, getting his attention.

"What?" Jax whispered back.

"Looks like you have another woman falling for you; you're really one lucky guy." The Lucario teased him and made a wide grin on his face while a faint blush formed on Jax's face.

"Shut up!" Jax replied in an annoyed tone. Then, suddenly, his ears twitched as he diverted his attention to an eraser flying straight towards him, quickly, he swung at the eraser with the back of his hand which sent it flying towards the Lucario's face instead, covering his blue face full of white chalk.

"My, my, what a very quick reaction time you have there, Mr. Jax." Ma'am Viks said to him while clapping her hands slowly but loudly, certainly creeping him and everyone inside the classroom.

"You both know that I don't tolerate any kind of whispers when the lecture is going on. Now, both of you, make a one-thousand word essay about how I don't tolerate and kind of whispers inside the classroom, and should be passed on the end of this period. Got it?" Ma'am Viks said in a loud tone.

'Just great… Why do I always get involved?' Jax said to himself as he brought out a piece of paper and began writing down this sudden, outrageous assignment. He couldn't even complain since their Vespiquen instructor was really a strict and a feared instructor, and not even a single male has stood up against her.

At the end of Ma'am Viks's lecture, it was an hour of free time for Jax's class as everyone was scattered around the room, doing their usual business, some were sleeping, some were outside enjoying the afternoon breeze, while some were meeting with the new student who was still on her seat while most of the girls surrounded her, wanting to introduce themselves.

"Oh bummer… That was tiring…" Jax leaned down on his table and sighed in relief after finishing the assignment given to him thanks to Flynn. He simply rested his head on his arms to get a quick snooze.

Sadly, it became a challenge for him to even get a wink of sleep due to the loud noise the girls were making over the new student, Gardenia.

"My name is Patch, nice to meet you." The Pachirisu and the others, one by one, introduced themselves to the new student.

"L-Likewise." The Gardevoir, however, responded a bit shyly, probably not used yet to the new atmosphere and faces around her.

"So…" The Pachirisu went closer to Gardenia and asked her.

"What do you think of Jax?" That question made her blush lightly.

"U-Umm…"

"Come on, we know you like him from the moment the two of you locked eyes." Patch continued teasing her as they all stared at the wasted-looking Victini who was pretending to be asleep all this time.

(EPIC ICE PUNCH)

"T-that's not it…"

"Whenever you feel like it Gardenia, you can tell us everything you want… Boys, clothes, anything!"

"I-I see, thanks." Gardenia replied while faking a laugh, obviously, she wasn't too thrilled about their offer.

'So his name is Jax… I wonder…'

The school bells rang, signaling the next period of classes…

"Good afternoon class. I hope everyone is ready for our weekly friendly competition." Mr. Mach, the Machamp Instructor for Physical Education, entered the classroom.

"Now get your things and proceed to the gym-" The Machamp motioned for the class to stand up, pick their things and follow him until he noticed something…

"Oh, looks like we've got a new student. What's your name?"

"Umm, Gardenia, sir…"

"Well then Gardenia, I hope you're prepared, because we'll be doing practice battles with each other."

"O-Okay…" She said softly while the Machamp raised an eyebrow at her shyness but shrugged his shoulders and proceeded outside while the class followed suit with the new student lagging behind, the two sisters, however, took this chance to know more about her and be acquainted.

"So, is it your first time doing battles before?" Lily asked the new student, who also happened to be sitting with her.

"No not really, I'm just amazed on how different this school looks like from where I was studying before."

"Ahh. But I know you're going to love it here." Gloria replied with a smile and raised an open hand towards the Gardevoir.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Lily, by the way. And over there is my sister, Gloria." Lily said as Gardenia shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, if you need anything, just ask, okay?" Gloria, who was on Gardenia's other side, said to her while raising her hand as they shook hands too.

"And my name is Flynn." Out of nowhere, the Lucario was beside them, surprising the three who were completely unaware of Flynn's sudden appearance.

"And this is Jax…" Flynn pointed his arm towards the Victini, whose head was locked between his other arm and body, desperately gasping for air as the Lucario finally released him from his grip and pushed him towards the girls.

Still disoriented from the grip which deprived his head from oxygen, Jax was unable to maintain his balance as the force made him trip towards a surprised Gardenia with his pale and whitish face landed on her chest while his hands around her back which shocked the three girls.

Gardenia was silent, however, she unknowingly held the disoriented Victini within her arms. Suddenly, both Lily and Gloria's hands grabbed hold on each of the Victini's ears and pulled him away from the Gardevoir as he landed on the floor on his back, but instead of writhing in pain, he has coughing and gasping hard..

"J-Jax! What's wrong with you?" Lily was shocked as she knelt down and rubbed Jax's back to comfort him as he continued coughing.

"Flynn, how long have you been holding Jax like that?" An also shocked Gloria asked the Lucario and demanded answers.

"About a minute or two… But hey, he's still alive right?" Flynn simply scratched his head and said in a calm manner with a jolly smile to boot like he usually was even in situations like these, especially in Jax's cases.

"Alive?" A weak, but angry voice replied to him.

"Huh?" Flynn was surprised and turned towards the direction where he heard the voice, boy was he surprised upon seeing the Gardevoir enveloped with a bright pink strong aura.

"HE COULD'VE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gardenia said in a loud tone as her body began to float in mid-air; she then raised her hand towards the Lucario as his body began to glow as well.

"HEY! WHAT GIVES?" Flynn was surprised as his body began to levitate in mid-air. Gardenia, then clenched her fist and swung her hand towards a nearby window where Flynn's body suddenly moved towards it, smashing the window and flew straight across the horizon.

An eerie silence ensued afterwards except for the falling pieces of debris and shattered glass on the large hole on the wall. Jolt and Synthia were quite shocked by the immense power that Gardevoir had, even Lucas suddenly stopped coughing when he witnessed that.

-At the gymnasium-

"Wow… this gym feels much different from where I was back then." Gardenia said with astonishment as she stared at the large space where it covered a variety of fields for specific sports: Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis, Swimming, and the most popular of all sports, battling.

The class made their way to the bleachers as the four sat together with Flynn still missing in action while Mr Mach went towards a podium near the battling field with a huge LCD screen above him.

"So Gardenia…" Lily asked her.

"Hmm?"

"So where do you live?"

"At 45 Lugia District."

"Hey, that's near our house!" Gloria said in surprise.

"That's great, we can visit each other." Lily added in.

"Yeah!" Gardenia seemed to like the idea as the three giggled together.

"Hey, do you want to have dinner with us?" Jolt asked their new friend.

"Uhh, sure, I guess so. But is it alright with you?"

"Sure, you're welcome at our house anytime. Plus, Jax can cook really well." Synthia replied with a smile while patting Jax's back.

"R-really?" Gardenia was surprised to hear that and stared at the embarrassed Victini who was looking at the other direction, pretending not to hear their conversation.

"Yep."

"Wait a minute; does he live in with you guys?"

"Uh-huh, and he's also our butler." Gloria added, making Jax feel more embarrassed about it.

"…I see." Gardenia said in a soft tone as their conversation suddenly ended with a strange silence with the three as Synthia and Jolt were both clueless by her weird response.

"This will be today's order." They were interrupted upon hearing Mr. Mach's voice, booming from the speakers.

Then the screen flashed the portraits of each student in line until all of them were turned upside down and began to scatter around while the screen randomly selects a pair until all of them were selected.

As the portraits turned right-side up, everyone's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the first pair who will be fighting each other.

"Me… versus… Jax…" Those words came out from the Gardevoir's trembling lips.

Surprised, Jax's jaw dropped; he wasn't expecting to battle the new student right away and be the next to witness her tremendous power.

"Wonder how will Jax pull off this one?"

"A Psychic type versus Psychic type…"

"Jax is going to get owned by that hot chick!"

"He'll definitely lose this one…"

The class began to whisper amongst themselves as the nervous Victini walked his way towards the field. There are only two things on his mind: Come home safe and avoid getting his butt kicked. He knew how powerful his opponent was since he witnessed her power beforehand, luckily he wasn't the target, but now… Well, let's just hope not…

"Will Gardenia proceed to the field?" The Machamp instructor called for her attention again as the whole class now looked at the nervous Gardevoir, her mouth is shaking, and her hands are twitching.

"Go Gardenia, you don't want to keep Mr. Mach waiting, you know." Her seatmate, Lily, called out to her to snap her back to reality.

"Yeah, plus, Jax is a piece of cake for a someone like you." Gloria added who doesn't seem to care the fate of the Victini...

"O-Oh, sorry…" the Gardevoir finally came back to her senses and took a deep breath as she slowly went down from the bleachers to meet her opponent.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gardenia and Jax, there is no time limit and the match will be over when either of you cannot continue, anything goes in this round. Are you ready?" Mr. Mach announced and called out to the two as they both nodded in response.

"Fine. then let the battle begin!" The Machamp raised his hand and swung it downwards as a hornlike sound boomed from the speakers, rocking the whole class's eardrums, but didn't seem to be affected by it since they're too focused on the battle.

So, who's in favour for Gardenia? Ja- oh, never mind…

Once the signal horns were heard, Jax quickly leapt from his position at blinding speed, moving towards his opponent in zigzag pattern in hopes to confuse her.

Suddenly, he managed to be behind his opponent's back, now that he's at striking distance, he clenched both his fists as he formed a fiery aura and was about to swing at her, until…

Gardenia turned around at the last second with her eyes glowing brightly blue, and in an instant, Jax's body also glowed and stopped moving as well. So much for that blinding fast speed…

Then, with one swing of her hand downward, she sent the Victini to the ground with a powerful force, crashing him deeper into the ground, producing a dust cloud in the process.

"Whoa!"

"Even I couldn't catch up with his speed."

"She's even better than him in that category."

"Gardenia's so awesome!"

"Who's in for a Gardenia Fan Club?"

"Me one!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

Once again, the class discussed amongst themselves and looks like they're pretty convinced that the Gardevoir got this in the bag.

Once the dust cloud cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock upon seeing that the fire-type's body wasn't there.

Then suddenly, Jax appeared from her back, but now at a distance as he channelled up a bright globe of Fire from his palms and shot it towards her, with the Gardevoir, still haven't noticed something coming behind her, or is it?

Gardenia, suddenly turned around again with her eyes already glowing, and in an instant, the Searing Shot attack was put into a halt, and with a clench of her fist, the globe immediately burst and dispersed to the air.

'Dammit!' Jax gritted his teeth, its as if she knew where his position at the very beginning, without even turning back. Is she really that good?

'Wait a minute, why do I feel that I had this battle before?' Jax stopped concentrating for the battle for a moment and began to recall a past event… he feels somehow that he battled with this Gardevoir before…

'Could it be?' Jax continued in his recollection of thoughts, completely forgetting an on-going battle.

"HEY IDIOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?"

The angry chants from his class snapped him back to reality as the Vctini looked around and was surprised to see his opponent nowhere to be found. But when his ears suddenly twitched, he looked above; a semi-transparent ball of energy was right above him…

"aw Fuck this shit" Jax tried to leap away but his body suddenly glowed brightly blue in mid-air and stopped moving again while the Focus Blast connected, leaving a huge explosion in the process.

"Man, I've never seen Jax get pawned badly by a girl…"

"Yeah, he couldn't do anything at all."

"This is where he usually does his comebacks right?"

"Sadly, we won't see that in this battle."

"Poor Jax."

Now, the class was feeling sorry for the fire-type, he was never this outmatched before…

As the cloud of smoke from the explosion was subsiding, Jax suddenly leapt from it and towards his opponent above with his sabre ready. But why a head-on attack, who knows that doing an attack like that against a Psychic-type is almost impossible; as if he's being desperate now…

Gardenia's eyes glowed brightly again as Jax was once again, stopped in mid-air. But this time, Jax dissipated with the Psychic Attack as the double team clone disappeared another grabbed her arms and the true Victini shot a Searing shot at the immobilised Gardevoir.

He shot the fiery rays both palms, but strangely, he aimed it at different directions instead at his opponent.

"What's that guy doing?"

"Has he gone mad?"

The class was now asking each other; clearly they don't know what Jax's intentions are.

The Gardevoir didn't even look around as each ray bounced off the floor, the walls, even one of the classmates in the face, until both rays were going straight towards her.

She didn't have to, however, she can even sense it coming to her as she simply broke away from the clone before the Searing Shot connected with her as it hit the ceiling and right back at the Victini.

Jax smirked, that's what he planned her to do, right before the Searing Shot was about to hit him, he crossed his arms and focused Chakra to his sabre and intercepted the rays, and reflected it right back at the unsuspecting Gardevoir.

Finally, it was a hit for Jax as the Searing Shot hit her straight in the face as she fell towards the ground. When Jax hit the ground, he quickly ran towards the still disoriented Gardevoir and leapt towards her with a charged up his sabre for an attack.

With a roar, he channelled more energy into this attack as the sabre glowed brightly and white static was dancing from the sabre.

Suddenly, his sabre was enveloped with a red aura, the sabre was now longer than before and Jax felt stronger than before as he swung the sabre towards the Gardevoir and connected, sending her crashing towards the ground.

As he landed, he stared at his sabre, completely surprised and amazed at his new power.

"but I didn't even activate Kaioken?" He was shocked at first, and then he made a silly grin on his face, finally he has an active counter against Gardevoir's defences.

"Pay attention to the battle, idiot!"

A voice called out to him as Jax looked back at his opponent, who was immediately charging towards him with a glowing, bright globe on her palm.

As Gardenia was about to thrust the Focus towards his chest, Jax was able to jump above her, while hitting her palm downward and directed the blast towards the floor which promptly exploded, sending her flying away.

"WHOA!"

"Guess this is his comeback…"

"HOW DARE YOU HIT GARDENIA LIKE THAT?! US, MEMBERS OF THE GARDENIA FAN CLUB WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Hum dee dum… Oh, sweet, sweet honey…"

This person was quietly licking her hands off the ever delicious sweetness of honey with her other hand on a jar full of that sweet stuff as she walked towards the hallway.

"Hmm, maybe I should visit the gym today and watch those young'uns battling each other. Ahh, my sweet days of youth, just like this honey; and how I used to win every battle with my grace and elegance as I lure everyone's eyes into my gorgeous stature. If only I was young again…" She said a mouthful of words, luckily, she was talking to herself so anyone wouldn't be dumbfounded by her statement.

Madam Viks, If you haven't guessed her by now, walked towards the gymnasium door, pushed the swinging door open, while leaving a sweet-sticky stain on the door and looked around.

Surprised, she saw the new student already fighting, but more surprising is that, she was losing this battle. Her dirt and bruise covered body was struggling to dodge the swings of a somehow, familiar attacker.

Gardenia was beginning to weaken as her reflexes are gradually getting slower and slower, that blow from earlier must've really hurt a lot while Jax continued on with his assault, leaving no chance for the psychic-type to breathe.

Jax, then swung his sabre downward at her as he tried to back away to avoid getting hit with only the tips touching her clothing and ripping it apart from chest up to the abdomen, leaving her partially exposed, even her bra was cut.

Jax was definitely shocked as his Kaioken Attack quickly dissipated and his eyes were staring at her exposed flesh. Gardenia, on the other hand, was just stunned and she saw her clothes ripped until she finally snapped back to reality and covered it with her hands and looked at Jax with deep red blushes on her face, however, she didn't shout like most girls do.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!" Suddenly, a loud creepy voice came out of nowhere as everyone shifted their attention towards the gym entrance where a very angry Vespiquen was charging towards the field.

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE THAT!" Madam Viks shouted at the trembling Victini as swarms of Combee quickly surrounded Jax from all sides, preventing any chances of escape.

Then, simultaneously, each Combee released a Thunderbolt attack at the helpless Victini. But how many Combees are there? One, two… twenty, thirty…forty, Poor Jax…

"Will someone help him?"

"And risk writing a one thousand word essay on why we shouldn't help him? I don't think so."

-Going through Jax's mind-

_At a nearby lake, two young individuals were quietly enjoying the pleasant atmosphere. The Victini and Kirlia were sitting close to each other, until one of them broke the silence…_

"_Hey, let's have a battle!"_

"_Huh? You and me?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because, we're both at type disadvantage. we could never never win."_

"_Oh come on, type alone can't be based for outcomes of every battle."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we need to rely on our skills and intelligence to outsmart our opponents. That's what Dad always tells us."_

"_I-I see…"_

"_So do you want to have a battle now?"_

"_I-I guess so…"_

_And so they battled, as valiantly as the young Victini tried to reach her to attack, she was way too elusive and simply levitated around him, as if she's just playing him for an idiot._

"_No fair! Stop flying around!"_

"_I'm not flying, it's called levitating, idiot!"_

_The Kirlia was a gifted battler, or should I say, cocky since she's one of those who likes to get the upper hand right from the beginning. She unleashed a variety of attacks such as Psybeam, Thundershock and Confusion, at a very safe distance where the Victini could do nothing but dodge her every attack._

_The young Victini was obviously was getting annoyed, he knew that a head-on attack would be entirely useless against her, now if he could just outsmart her and strike where she least expected it…_

_He looked at his surroundings where their battle was taking place as he noticed some nearby trees where he could jump to and leap off to reach a higher ground._

_And so he charged towards her, trying to force her to back away until she's near a tree, he evaded her every attack thanks to his innate agility._

"_Stop moving and let me hit you!"_

_The Kirlia was getting annoyed as more and more of her attacks missed as she tried to levitate away from her opponent while completely forgetting about the environment._

_Then, her back hit something rough and hard which made her lose her balance as the Victini took this opportunity to turn the tables around, he quickly climbed the tree and leapt from it until he was above her, his hands are clenched and summoned fire from it and struck her from behind, sending both of them falling to the ground with that Kirlia being the first to eat dirt._

_*Pant* pant* pant* _

"_D-did I w-win?" The Victini asked himself as he panted hard after that rigorous battle and lifted himself up._

"_I-I got to… admit, I-I wasn't expecting t-that…" The Kirlia replied as she breathed deeply, she slowly opened her eyes while the Victini opened his as well._

_There, it felt like time stopped for the Kirlia, as her ruby eyes locked with his, their faces were quite close to each other as deep red blushes formed on her face until the Victini realized that he was laying his entire weight on her._

"_I-I'm so sorry!" He quickly leapt away from her with his butt landing on the grass, she however, still laid there, quiet._

"_Uhh, are you okay?"_

_She slowly rose up with her hands on her chest, she felt a throbbing sensation from her heart; could it be?_

"Hmm…"

-End flashback-

The Victini woke up from his sleep, still drowsy to lift himself up; he laid there staring at a familiar ceiling. He's been visiting the Hospital more and more frequently now, but this time was the most painful ordeal he took yet.

He remembered passing out when a swarm of Combee that appeared out of nowhere and zapped him with Thunderbolt attacks. He could still feel some electricity lingering inside his body. This was a good time to finally take some rest, as he was about to get some shut eye…

"Hey! You're awake!" A loud voice called out to him which startled the wits out of him as he looked at the person.

"Oh, Gloria…" He spoke softly while staring at the smiling Glaceon, who doesn't seem to realize that she just ruined his opportunity for some rest.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I still feel weak after the battle; my body feels kinda numb all over…" He replied while trying to raise his arms, it took some effort to even lift one arm up.

"Really? I guess it makes sense after what Madam Viks did to you."

"What's wrong with her anyway? She just charged towards me with a scary old look on her face."

"I think she must've burst out to you when she saw you ripping Gardenia's uniform."

"Oh that, is she okay? Is she mad at me?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, she just simply channelled something and then her uniform tied back together, good as new."

"And that old hag still electrocuted me, just great…"

"Yeah, it even took us a while to finally calm her down; Mr. Mach had to freeze her with an Ice Punch attack before things got much worse for you."

"So you guys didn't even help out?"

"We couldn't because-"

"You all feared that you'll all have to write a one-thousand word essay on why you guys shouldn't help me…"

"H-how'd you know?"

"Well you're talking to the guy who made several essays before… thanks to Flynn."

"Oh I remember, you two are the ones who always made essays almost every day." Gloria replied with a giggle.

"You're lucky you're not even seated next to him, seriously, he's getting me into every sort of trouble, and I'm innocent! Maybe I should just avoid him or change seats…"

"Come on, don't be like that. Flynn may look and act like an idiot, but he's a really good friend when you need him." She replied.

"…Yeah."

*DING* *DONG* *DING* *DONG* The school bells rang, signaling the dismissal of classes.

"Oh, time sure flies by so fast when you're waiting for someone to wake up." Gloria said with a smile.

"W-wait, you mean you've been here all this time?" Jax was surely surprised.

"Yep. I'll just go get the nurse so we can go home." And then she left as Jax stared at the open door.

"…Thanks."

Moments after, Gloria returned with a huge nurse right behind her, her every step felt like an earthquake.

"Let me just assess him first before he goes home." The nurse Blissey went towards him and picked up his arm and felt it with her fingers. And then, his chest, back and then the head, unfortunately, her fingers felt like bricks to him.

"He's still numb all over due to the Thunderbolt he received earlier. Miss, can you stand at this side?" The nurse said and called out to her while pointing at the side of the bed.

"O-okay…" Although she doesn't know what the nurse was planning to do, she simply agreed to whatever assistance she can give.

Suddenly, the Nurse grabbed Jax by the back of his neck with just one hand, and then threw him over to Gloria, which made his face land on her chest, now his face was also feeling numb due to the cold feeling.

"W-what the?" Gloria, was obviously startled while Jax just pressed his weight on to her since his legs couldn't even lift him up anymore.

"Make him stay in that position for a while, I'll just…" The Nurse then rolled up her sleeves, stretched and flexed her hands, and then placed one hand on his shoulder, while one arm grabbed his arm. Gloria gulped down and just did what the nurse told her to.

*CRACK* The Blissey suddenly stretched the arm out from his range of motion, which felt like something just broke inside Jax's body.

"AWW! What are you doing to me?" Jax felt an intense pain and shouted out to her to stop, he wanted to get away, but unfortunately, he could only move his head.

"Shut him up." The nurse said to her while her thick pink hands pushed his face against the Glaceon's chest to stop him from talking while causing her to blush even more.

With a few more tugs and pulls over his limbs, and then a few sounds of clicks and cracks and there while Jax's screams of pain and agony were being blocked by Glaceon's chest.

"There, all done." The nurse finished with a final twist on both arms while Jax gave out his loudest muffled scream as Glaceon sighed with relief and finally let him go.

But something felt wet as she stared at her chest and was surprised to see stains from his saliva due to the yelling and screaming; from the weird tingling sensation to a grossed-out feeling.

"H-hey, I suddenly feel fine. I don't feel numb anymore." Jax stood up on his feet and stretched out his arms, the numbness was gone and he could move his limbs freely again.

"You should be. I'm a master massager after all." The nurse replied proudly.

"That's a massage?!" Jax was shocked, he felt like being tortured back there.

"I have several techniques if you're interested…"

"I-I'll think about it…"

"Good, now why don't you let your girlfriend here escort you back home?" The Blissey suggested, the two, however, responded with blushes on their faces.

"G-girlfriend? No, we're not…" Gloria said softly.

"Oh come on now, you didn't even refuse when I threw him over to your arms. You like him, don't you?" The nurse continued to tease her; completely forgetting that the Victini was still there, or he didn't even existed while the Glaceon blushed even more.

"N-nrgh…" Gloria couldn't even say anything anymore, this was too much embarrassing for her.

"Hahahaha, young'uns these days, can't seem to express their feelings openly anymore. Now, off you go, both of you, it's getting late and you two should be heading home." The nurse laughed out loud while her body swayed up and down like jelly shaking back and forth.

She then, led them out of the clinic and closed the door behind them, leaving the two all by themselves in the empty hallway of the school.

"Umm, we should be getting home now." Jax suggested.

"Y-yeah…" Gloria replied softly as the two began to walk; now the atmosphere suddenly felt silent and uncomfortable for the two.

"I-I'm sorry about the stain I made there…"

"O-Oh this? Don't worry about it." She remembered the stain on her uniform, a round-shaped saliva stain on the middle of her chest, but she simply brushed it off with a giggle.

"It was kind of ticklish though when you were screaming out loud."

"You try to be in my position, it felt like she's tearing my arm off."

"I still find it cute though…" She replied.

"Cute?" Jax was surprised when he heard that.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" She suddenly burst out at him and then looked away, now the atmosphere went back to its uncomfortable silence as the two now quietly walked, now more embarrassed to talk with each other.

-Later that evening-

"Oh, you guys are home! Just in time!"

The two were greeted upon by their youngest, adorable, yet sinister sister, Synthia as she hugged both of them and then pulled their hands by the wrist and led them inside the living room.

"For what?" Jax asked.

"We have a new guest!" Synthia pointed out to the new student they've met earlier, along with the rest of the sisters sitting together at the sofa, chatting amongst themselves, with the exception of the second eldest of the eight, which became a usual routine of Esper, especially since she recently got a boyfriend now.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay for dinner." Gardenia bowed down to them.

"It's no problem at all." Lily replied.

"Plus, we'll have a feast!" Flare added, imagining of what kind of a delicious dinner she's going to eat this time.

"And Jax makes the best meals we've ever tasted." Victoria said.

"Wow, he's really that good. I've got to try it myself." Gardenia was surely getting excited upon hearing their comments on his cooking, much to his embarrassment.

"So what are you waiting for Jax? Cook something special already!" Excited and impatient as ever, Synthia suddenly tugged his arm and led to the kitchen while leaving Gloria as she went and sat with the rest of them.

"We're home!" Shortly after, they could hear Esper's usual cheerful voice as she entered the house, especially since her boyfriend was with her again for dinner; although his visits were getting more and more frequent, much to Jax and the remaining sister's annoyance about that guy.

"What are you guys doing there-"The Espeon entered the living room where she found that everyone was seated there, watching TV when she noticed the new guest they were having this evening.

"Oh, we have a new visitor." Esper said in a surprised tone, as the Gardevoir quickly stood up and bowed down.

"Good evening, my name is-" Gardenia was about to introduce herself, when she noticed Esper's boyfriend, the Gallade right behind her. The two pairs of ruby eyes locked sight with each other as both widened in surprise simultaneously.

"Brother?!"

"Sis?!"

"What are you doing here?" The two asked the same question, at the same time while the sisters just stared at them with surprised expressions on their faces.

"No wonder you've been away almost every night. Now I know why…" Gardenia stared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"S-sorry… I just couldn't resist being parted with Esper…" Gary replied as Esper blushed deeply upon hearing that while the rest just rolled their eyes.

*CRASH* Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud crashing noise that came from the kitchen.

"HELP! HELP!" Synthia came rushing towards the living room, her face terrified and scared as she shouted for help.

"W-what's wrong?" Esper knelt down and asked her with her hands grasping Synthia's shoulder.

"It's Jax, he just fell and then-" Synthia's voice was trembling, but before she could finish, she started to cry hard.

Shocked and worried, all of them ran towards the kitchen immediately as they were surprised to see the Victini laid down on his stomach, with a pot on top of him while his body was drenched with hot water as steam were emitting from it.

"Oh no Jax!"

"Get the first aid kit!"

"Lily, get some ointment!"

"I-I'm on it!"

-Later-

In Jax's room, the girls stared at the unconscious Victini, with his face flushing red due to the intense heat his whole body just went through.

"Lucky that Jax received were only minor burns." Gloria said while finishing up wrapping bandages all over his body.

"S-so, will he still be alright?" The weeping Sylveon asked.

"Jax has been through all sorts of accidents, I think he'll be fine." Umber reassured her and patted her on the head as Synthia wiped her tears, feeling a little better that Jax will be all right.

"So how'd Jax suddenly pass out like that?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, he was just boiling water until he suddenly collapsed in front of me." Synthia replied while scratching her head, recalling the traumatic event she witnessed.

"So is he going to be okay?" Gardenia asked them.

"Yeah, hopefully. We're truly sorry that this had happened, Gardenia." Umber bowed down to their guests and apologized.

"We even invited you to come over for dinner with us, but…" Lily added, also embarrassed.

"Jax is out cold…" Jolt said, still feeling upset.

"There's no need to apologize at all. No one knew that this would even happen." Now it was Gardenia's turn to feel embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I have to co-" Esper said, as her younger sisters immediately knew what she was going to say.

"Well then, who wants takeout?" Flare interrupted Esper as she raised her hand up.

"Me!" "Me two!" "Me three" The rest of the sisters quickly seconded the idea as they all simultaneously raised their hands up.

"Okay, takeout it is then! Sorry Esper." Flare cheered with joy and ran out of the room with Victoria, Jolt, Synthia and Umber right behind her, all with silly grins on their faces, leaving Esper, Gloria, Lily, the two siblings, and the mummy-wrapped Jax inside the room.

"Y-you guys…" Esper said to herself while clenching her fists.

"I'll be at my room if you guys need me." Lily said and left the room.

"And the two of us will be spending some quality time together." Gary said while placing his hand around Esper's shoulder as her feelings of anger changed quickly to happiness as the two went outside.

"So Gardenia, want to go to my room?" Gloria asked the psychic-type as she stared at her, strangely, she didn't reply as her attention was towards the Victini.

"Uh, Gardenia, you okay?" Gloria leaned closer and touched Gardenia's shoulder.

"O-Oh, yeah, of course." The Gardevoir was snapped back to reality and quickly smiled at her which made Gloria raise an eyebrow at her sudden behaviour.

"Let's go." Gloria called out to her as Gardenia quickly followed behind, but her attention was still at the mummified Jax before they closed the door to let him get some rest.

Gloria welcomed Gardenia to her room as the psychic-type was shocked by the sudden drop of temperature she felt inside as a tingling chill touched her flawless white skin.

"Brrr, it's cold in here." Gardenia said while hugging her arms.

"Sorry about that, it's just I like it that way, do you want a jacket?" Gloria chuckled.

"N-no thanks, I'll manage."

"So what do you think about my room?" Gloria showed her around as Gardenia looked with astonishment, mostly everything is ice and light blue theme such as a chime with a diamond design hanging on her window, a mirror with its borders, embroidered with glittering ice, as well as her collection of crystal clear jewelleries.

"A-amazing. You made this all by yourself?" Gardenia said in awe.

"Yep!" Gloria replied proudly.

"Are these ice sculptures?" Gloria's collection caught Gardenia's attention as she inspected each statue of her family members, all perfectly designed as well.

"Wow, you have an amazing talent Gloria."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Hmm? What's this?" A certain sculpture caught the Gardevoir's interest as she took a closer look at two figures which looked like they're kissing and hugging each other, and strangely enough, the two figures looked like the Glaceon and…

"Oh Gardenia! I forgot to ask you something!" Looks like Gloria noticed her staring at that sculpture she made as she quickly stepped in front of her to block her view and motioned her towards her bed to sit down.

'Crap, I forgot to put that away!' She cursed herself.

"W-what is it?" Gardenia sounded surprised, as well as suspicious at the same time, well who wouldn't after knowing

"I-I'm just curious… Have you and Jax met before?" Gloria asked as Gardenia's eyes widened in surprise as light blushes formed on her cheeks.

"O-oh that, um, well, we've known each other since childhood." The psychic type replied softly.

"Really? But he looks like he doesn't remember you at all…"

"…Beats me." Gardenia replied with her head down, feeling suddenly depressed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Gloria quickly realized that she kind of hurt her feelings and quickly apologized.

"It's okay really. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Oh, it's just two doors from your right, you can't miss it."

"Thanks, I'll be back." Gardenia smiled as she left the room, leaving Gloria alone as she quickly got rid of that embarrassing sculpture she made from her fantasy.

At the hallway, Gardenia moved to the opposite direction where the bathroom was.

'So, she feels the same way about Jax…' Gardenia felt a little upset after seeing that ice sculpture which showed an intimate position between the Glaceon and the Victini, there could be a possible rivalry between the two, maybe Gloria is thinking the same thing as well?

'And he doesn't seem to remember me at all. I intend to find out why…' She said in her mind as she stopped at a door and opened it quietly as she peeked inside and lucky for her, only the mummified Victini was there, peacefully sleeping.

She closed the door and quietly walked towards his bed to not wake him up. She climbed towards the bed until she was on top of him, then she slowly leaned down until her face was close with his and touched his forehead with hers, she closed her eyes and concentrated deeply as faint images filled her thoughts.

'Looks like I need a closer contact.' She had a light smile on her face and puckered her lips but she felt a bit hesitant and bad about what she was about to do, but she wanted to do this for a long time now.

She took a deep breath to relieve her tension as she leaned down further, her puckered lips touching his motionless, slightly open lips, too bad for Jax who can't enjoy nor feel anything at all; she could now feel the images flushing through her thoughts much clearer now.

"Mmm…" But before she would dwell into his dream, she savored the kiss first for a few more seconds before finally concentrating deeper into his mind; hopefully, no one will enter his room just yet.

-In Jax's mind-

_That evening, two young individuals were on top of a hill, a short distance away from a house where a party was being held._

_A Victini and Kirlia sat together under the shine of the moonlight, where it overlooked the small town they lived in. Well until now, since it's actually a farewell party for the Victini who was going to leave town to stand in the war._

"_Boy was that a party, I'm full." The Victini said while rubbing his full belly._

"_Well, most of the foods there were made by you, how did you learn to cook that well anyway?" The Kirlia replied_

"_I can't really explain it well; I was experimenting with anything I can find."_

"_Looks like you have an amazing talent in cooking, unlike my brother." The Kirlia frowned._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, he's also experimenting stuff just like you, but everything he makes is a disaster, and the worst part is that he made me eat it." The Kirlia said, recalling the terrible "meals" that her brother was making her eat, as her face turned to disgust while the Victini laughed._

"_Hey, why are you laughing?!" The embarrassed Kirlia stood up and shouted at him, who still continued laughing._

"_Oh, nothing." He replied as he eventually calmed down while the Kirlia sat down again as the two stared at the sky._

"_Hey Jax." _

"_Yes?" Jax looked at the Kirlia who was hugging her legs with her chin resting on her knees, her face feeling a little glum._

"_Even if we can't see each other anymore, we'll still be best friends, no matter what, right?" She stared at him with a serious look on her face._

"_Of course. We'll never forget each other." Jax replied with a smile as the Kirlia felt lighter when he said that._

"_Promise?" The Kirlia asked._

"_I promise."_

"_Really?" She asked again, persistent little psychic-type isn't she._

"_Really." _

"_Pinkie finger then?" Now she raised a pinkie finger at him._

"…_Pinkie finger it is." Jax felt a little irritated by her persistence, but she was always like that, just to be completely sure; he raised and locked his pinkie finger with hers and let go afterwards. _

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Sorry that you have to move away unexpectedly, lucky that our class managed to hold up a party just for you."_

"_Yeah, you guys are the best."_

"_Heh, that's what f-friends are for right," she said to him as he walked off for the war_

"_F-friends…" She said to herself, her mind was fueled with thoughts of their friendship into something deeper than that._

"_Well then, its getting late, I guess I should get going, Sarge wouldn't like it if I'm late." Jax said as he stood up while she was clearly surprised._

"_W-wait-" She raised her hand towards him._

"_Bye! We'll see each other again!" Unfortunately, he quickly ran off, leaving the Kirlia all by her lonesome._

"_C-can't we be more than friends?"_

-Out of Jax's thoughts-

Meanwhile… outside the Eevee residence, their takeout order finally arrived. As the seven most enthusiastic sisters met with a young delivery boy and took their orders.

"And here's an extra burger for you lovely ladies." The delivery boy said to them as he gave them the last bag of their order.

"Thank you, you're so sweet. Here's the pay." Flare replied and pinched his cheeks, making them more blushing red than before while giving the payment to his hand.

"U-umm, if you don't mind me asking, can I go out-" With a deep breath, the delivery boy spoke softly, but as he looked up, the door was already shut tight.

Sobbing, he got back to his car and drove away, poor guy. The three then placed the bags at the dining table and began to sort them.

"Synthia, please be a dear and give this bag to Jax?" Victoria asked her sister as she reached out a bag containing his food to her.

"Okay! But don't start without me okay?" Synthia happily took the bag and quickly ran upstairs and towards Jax's room. She quietly turned the doorknob and opened the door and went inside.

"Jax, here's your-" Umber said to him as she looked at the bed where Jax was supposed to be at, and boy did her jaw drop along with the bag she was holding, which made quite a noise.

The Gardevoir broke from her concentration as well as from her lip lock and immediately looked at the door and was surprised to see Umber's eyes staring at her.

"U-umm, I can explain…" Gardenia faked a smile at her.

"Explain? What's there to explain? You're trying to rape Jax, weren't you?!" Rage built up inside the Sylveon, as she angrily shouted and pointed her finger at her.

"R-rape? No! This is just a misunderstanding!" The Gardevoir was shocked when she heard that word and quickly got off from his bed.

"Oh really now, so tell me why you're on top of him then?" Synthia replied with more anger within her as a dark aura enveloped around her. Gardenia couldn't even answer her question which made her aura stronger than before.

"You're taking advantage of him weren't you?"

"P-please… Synthia, I can explain-" Gardenia tried to calm her down and tried to get near her, but instead-

"You're not going to get away with this!" She was greeted by a white globe of energy from Synthia's palm as the fairy-type shot it towards her.

"Hey, watch it!" The Psychic-type barely dodged that moon blast attack as it hit Jax's cabinet instead as his clothes flew while creating quite a ruckus inside the house.

_-Meanwhile, downstairs-_

"What's that noise?" Flare's ear twitched when she heard the noise, interrupting the two from what they were doing.

"It's coming from upstairs. Come on." Victoria replied as she put down her burger on the table and motioned for the Flareon to follow her as the rushed towards the upper floor.

"What's going on?" Lily said to them as she left her room and joined the two while two doors opened.

"What was that?" "Is there an earthquake? The floor suddenly shook." The Glaceon, Jolteon and the couple peeked outside the hallway and were surprised to see the three sisters already found out the situation and joined them.

"It's coming from Jax's room! And it's getting louder." Victoria said to them as she could feel the shakes coming from the direction to where his room is. They all ran and entered the room and boy, were they surprised to what they've witnessed, unfortunately, none of them noticed what they were stepping at…

Synthia was shooting Moon Blasts from her hands towards Gardenia who was levitating as she quickly dodged every one of the attacks as it landed against the furniture and walls. Strangely, Jax was still asleep after all that. As Synthia was about to throw another Moon blast towards the psychic-type…

"What are you two doing?!" Esper shouted at them as Synthia was shocked when she heard her loud voice as she mistakenly thrown the Moon Blast at the other direction, towards Jax's bed in fact.

*BOOM!* Jax was thrown off the bed and at a nearby wall, slamming against it while destroying the bed in the process.

"What the hell?!" Jax shouted as he suddenly woke up as he could feel an immense pain on the back of his head, he looked around and his jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" The terrified Jax shouted in shock, demanding answers as to why there are cracks and holes on his wall, broken furniture, and his clothes scattered and partially burnt while everyone else was inside his room.

"She started it!" Gardenia quickly defended herself and pointed her finger at Synthia who obviously caused all that destruction in Jax's room while everyone stared at the little Sylveon suspiciously.

"She's trying to rape Jax!" Synthia pointed back at the Gardevoir as everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they all stared at the blushing Psychic-type.

"Rape me?!" He replied in more shock than ever.

"N-no! I-I wasn't raping him! I just kissed-" The embarrassed Gardevoir tried to defend herself but quickly realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth and looked away.

"She kissed him?!" Both Lily and Gloria said in surprise.

"…I was kissed? My first kiss? My… first k-kiss?" Jax became disoriented as he touched his lips slowly, he doesn't know if he can take any more of this; first, he got a rude awakening, then he witnessed his room was in a wreck, then now he was kissed for the first time that he never knew until now?!

"See? She's taking advantage of him!"

"Please! I can explain!" Gardenia suddenly burst out as tears flowed from her eyes, her sudden outburst which startled everyone.

Everyone was at the living room, including the mummified Jax as they all sat down at the sofa, waiting eagerly to her confession.

"Jax and I have been friends since childhood; unfortunately, He had to move away…"

"It's been a long time since I last saw him, but I never forgot about him all this time."

"And when I transferred to Sinnoh, that's where I met him again."

"Sadly, he looked like he couldn't remember you at all."

"W-wait…" Jax interrupted.

"When I first saw you, I felt like I met you before. But I couldn't remember when…" He continued while he scratched the back of his head.

"That's what I wanted to find out. Why you couldn't remember me at all." Gardenia replied.

"So that's why you lied to me in going to the bathroom." Gloria said to her.

"It was the only time I could do it alone. I'm sorry…"

"But what about the kiss?" Lily was the next to ask.

"…That." Gardenia knew they would ask that question eventually as she took a deep breath first.

"We, psychic-types are capable to enter into someone else's dreams, but for that to happen, a strong connection needs to be placed for the psychic-type to enter the dream without interference."

"But isn't there another way instead of a kiss?" Jolt asked.

Unfortunately, Gardenia wasn't able to answer that as she took a quick glance at Jax, but as their eyes met, she immediately looked away while blushes formed on her face.

"Well, well, well… Looks like Jax is your special someone, hmm?" The duo made silly grins on their faces and began to tease her, while the Victini felt more uncomfortable.

"U-umm, Gardenia?" Synthia went towards the psychic-type with her head down.

"Y-yes?" The psychic-type was surely surprised.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Synthia said to her, she was embarrassed to even look at her after hearing her confession.

"Apology accepted." Gardenia smiled and patted her on the head.

"Well then, now that's finished, let's eat before our orders get cold." Flare said as she and Victoria stood up and went towards the dining room.

"Can you stand up?" Gloria asked Jax as she offered a hand to him.

"I-I think I can…" the Victini replied as he took her hand and pulled himself up, thankfully, his feet can lift his weight fine now.

'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about her…' Gardenia said in her mind as she stared at the Glaceon assisting him towards the dining room. An uneasy feeling dwelled inside her…

"Uhh, earth to Gardenia." Lily said to her and snapped her fingers to break her daze.

"H-huh?"

"You okay?"

"Just a little hungry, I guess…"

"Come on, let's go eat." Lily led Gardenia towards the dining room as they all sat down together while distributing the food. But something's amiss.

"So where's mine?" Jax asked after realizing that everyone else got their food except for him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we left your order at your room." Flare suddenly remembered.

"Synthia was supposed to bring it to you." Jolt added as Jax then stared at the young Sylveon.

"U-umm, when I entered your room, I kind of dropped it on the floor when I saw… you know…" Synthia said softly and looked down.

"Room…" Suddenly, that word made him recall something, much, much more important than his meal.

"SO WHO'S GOING TO FIX MY ROOM?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Mid-year trauma

Chapter 6: Mid-year trauma.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Security breach! Security breach!

"Prisoner No. 314-618 has escaped from his facility! He was last seen at the Mess Hall, east wing. All units secure all areas." The loudspeaker placed throughout the Sinnoh Jail as a prisoner escaped.

"He's a dangerous man, fight him with water-type attacks-" The loudspeaker was suddenly struck by a fireball as it scorched to nothing but ash and smoke.

"Pfft… noisy. And I was expecting better security in this jail." A tall fire-type pokemon said as he flexed his wrists.

"So Boss, what will we do now that we've busted you out?" One of his lackeys asked him, while the other was on a lookout and bodies of unconscious security guards lay lying on the floor.

"What do you guys think?" He turned to two of his goons that were also prisoners.

"Well, I want to get some payback with that Victini that knocked me out!" An Ursaring roared as he flexed and pumped his muscles, his mind fuelled with rage by that tiny Pokémon that knocked him out easily.

"Yeah! Next time, he will pay for what he did!" A Linoone added, also wanting to get revenge.

"Hmph…" The Blaziken smirked.

"I just want to put my hands around that girl's neck, strangle her and burn her to a crisp… along with her family." He added before he did a maniacal laughter. Even his lackeys felt a bit frightened to what he just said.

-Meanwhile at home-

*YAWN*

Last day of the semester have arrived as students were very eager for the day to finish the exams and go home and celebrate Christmas with their family.

Someone, however, was a little bored as she just stared at the blackboard, and then at the wall clock, waiting for the time to reach 5:00pm for the school bells to finally ring.

The Leafeon was already finished with her examination half an hour ago, but her instructor's rule is that nobody stands up until everyone is finished or the time is up.

*YAWN* She was really getting sleepy as she could feel her eyes closing by themselves as her head keeping bobbing up and down.

"Ms. Lily?" Suddenly, a voice called out to her.

"I-I wasn't sleeping, Ma'am!" Lily suddenly became wide awake and quickly blurted out those words to her instructor, as the rest of the class stared at her, all surprised by the sudden outburst.

"But I didn't say anything yet." The instructor replied with a raised eyebrow at her as the class began to chuckle at her as the Leafeon looked down in embarrassment.

*RING* Finally, the school bells rang as all students rose up from their seats, hurriedly placed their exam papers at the teacher's desks and rushed outside the room to join with the other students all wanting to go home and celebrate their mid-year break.

"Whew…Man, I'm really getting sleepy." Lily sighed in relief as the school finally ended. She was really getting drowsy as she slowly rose from her seat and lifted her backpack.

"Hey Lily!" Her sister called out to her.

"We're going to the mall, want to join us?" Gloria, along with the Pachirisu and Gardevoir, invited her to join them.

"I think I'll pass." Lily simply waved off her hand, wore her coat and proceeded outside, slouching. The girls just stared at each other by her strange behaviour.

"Man do I hate winter…" Lily said to herself while hugging her arms. Winter isn't really the season for grass-types like her who needs sunlight.

Outside the school, she walked alone slowly towards the school gate amongst others who were in groups, chatting about how they'll spend their mid-year while some were intending to go out together for a party. But all that Lily wants is bed.

She usually goes walks by her usual path towards home as it was the fastest route, with only the snow and the chilling breeze as her company, as everything else was quiet.

But she never noticed that a black car was following behind her…

"W-what?" She only noticed the car when it suddenly sped up and stopped right beside her as the doors opened quickly and two large individuals came out.

'N-no…' Fear quickly struck her mind as an Ursaring quickly gave her a powerful punch on her belly, pushing out the air from her belly as she quickly lost consciousness, dropping her handbag on the snow-covered ground.

The Ursaring then tossed her body inside the car and quickly sped off, leaving only their tracks and Lily's handbag.

A few minutes passed before another individual was walking alone the same way…

"Brrr… its really getting cold in here." He said to himself as he hugged his thick coat and continued walking, until he noticed something lying on the ground.

"What's that?" He approached the unknown object and with closer inspection, it was a handbag, partially covered with snow, along with several footprints.

"This looks like Lily's handbag! But where is she?" An uneasy feeling dwelled in his mind as he inspected the scene and found, that on the road were tracks from a car, and were quite fresh too.

"Huh?" Suddenly, and his heart suddenly pumped faster, his hands were trembling as he could feel that his whole body became disoriented.

"Arrgh…" He closed his eyes and grinned his teeth and concentrated hard to regain control over his mind and body, as he could feel his body feeling fine again, he slowly opened his eyes.

"What the?" He was surprised that the first object that he saw, namely Lily's handbag, was glowing light green.

"Chakra or at least what's left of it?" He said to himself as he checked the footprints next, there was a light green reminisce, and then a light and dark brown glows emitting from each footprint.

"…I have to get to her!" He said to himself as he stood up and took Lily's handbag with him as he quickly ran. Her life could be in danger.

Meanwhile… at the Eevee Residence… specifically at the living room…

All was peacful, quiet... BUT

Moments later, the door was slammed open, startling everyone inside.

"HEY!"

"WHO DID THAT!"

"A LITTLE GENTLER WOULD BE NICE!"

All were furious and quickly went towards the door to see who caused that unnecessary noise that wasted their efforts.

"Jax?" They were surprised to see the Victini, panting heavily with Lily's handbag in his hands.

"What are you doing with Lily's handbag?" Esper asked after noticing the handbag he was holding.

"She's…she's…" Jax tried to say something, but he was too tired.

"D-did something happen to her?" Esper felt uneasy and asked him again with a serious look on her face.

"She's… she's…"

"What?!" The six shouted at him, obviously getting pissed off.

"She's… been kidnapped!" Jax finally said as their eyes widened in surprise by what they just heard.

"W-what do you mean she's been kidnapped?" Flare asked.

"I saw her handbag lying on the ground *pant* and there were sets of footprints *pant* hers and two other individuals *pant* along with tire tracks…"

"H-how do you know?"

"I sensed the reminiscent *pant* energy from those footprints *pant* since the signal on her handbag was the same with the footprint, I presumed it was Lily's…"

"T-this can't be…" Umber was in shock and began to cry hard.

"Quick, we need to call the police!" Esper said to them as Victoria quickly ran towards the telephone.

"NO!" Jax yelled "I… I'll go after her"

"Jax this is madness no time to be playing hero"

"Please, I've been in a *pant* war" He answered between panting "I've lost thirty thousand men die including my parents in the blink of an eye. All I could do is watch" He had regained his composure. "I'm not letting that happen again not to anyone here"

A short while later, a police car drove and stopped by the entrance of the Eevee Residence, and quickly rushed in.

"We're the police! Keep your hands where I can see them!" Suddenly, they slammed open the door as a squad of Pokémon in black armour entered the house.

"What the hell?!" They were shocked to see that the police that were supposed to help them, instead, they were met by large looking guns pointing at their faces.

"I am Agent Gus, and I'm placing all of you under arrest for kidnapping!" A Gengar said who looked like the captain of this squad as his men all pointed their big-looking guns at them.

"What?!" They were all dumbstruck by his statement.

"This is a misunderstanding! It's our sister who was kidnapped!" Victoria replied in a harsh tone.

"And why would we kidnap our own sister in the first place!" Flare became enraged.

"You cops are full of idiots!" Umber added.

The three girls continued in their verbal assault at the police, who appears to mistaken them for kidnappers as they all laid down their weapons with their heads down, all ashamed and embarrassed by their actions.

"W-what's going on?" They were interrupted by a voice from outside, as they peeked to see who it was, but Esper seemed to be delighted to see that person.

"Gary! You're here, thank goodness!" She said as she lunged at him and gave him a big hug, and began to weep.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked her simply, as Jax got a glimpse of his emotionless face. All of the sudden, the Gallade looked suspicious to him as he could sense a different energy being emitting from him.

'What's this feeling I'm getting from him, it feels as though I shouldn't trust him.' He said in his mind.

"It's Lily, she's been kidnapped!" Esper cried to him as it took a second for him to become surprised as well, but for the Victini, it feels as though he's hesitating before making a false surprised look on his face.

'What's with that guy?! And what's with that delayed surprise!'

"Ma'am, the kidnapper may try to contact you, with our help, we can trace where the kidnapper is calling you. Agent Ray, get over here." Agent Gus said professionally, while motioning for a Raichu as he saluted and came over.

The Raichu knelt down and set up an electronic gadget near the phone, combined with antennas, a frequency monitor, a headset, speakers and other gizmos that are unfamiliar to them.

"Hey good thinking Captain! By that, we can know where the kidnappers are hiding and then set up an ambush!" The rest of his squad cheered for him while the Captain did a proud pose, while the rest just rolled her eyes.

"It won't work they would call and flee their location." Jax walked up to them "People I've been in a war it's to predictable"

"Now, we just sit and wait for him to call…"

"You can wait for the call I'm scouting" Jax was obviously annoyed with them.

He summoned up a good hundred double team clones and gave them the search order.

"We are a patient species but we are a caring one as well." Jax told the officer's referring to Victini's "And we are not afraid to take action."

_Meanwhile…_

"U-uhh…" Lily regained her consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes, as another pair of eyes was the first thing she saw.

"Good evening, Lily." It called out to her as her eyes widened in surprise, she recognized whose voice is that.

"Y-You!" Lily became furious and at the same time, terrified to who she was facing at. Mr. Blaze. The Blaziken who ganged up on her at the alley, she remembered him all too well.

"Glad you remembered me; did you miss me while I was away?" The Blaziken teased her and lifted her chin. Lily tried to move away, but she realized that her arms and legs were locked in chains.

"What will you do to me?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet, but since that meddling Victini had to intervene with you and put me in that stinking hole, I'll burn him first to a crisp before your eyes…"

"Pfft, I remember when he defeated you, come on, a Fire-type losing to another fire-type? Haha-" Lily mocked him and began to laugh, but she was interrupted as he slapped her on the cheeks rather harshly.

*cough, cough* Lily could feel tremendous pain on her cheek as well as a burning sensation, as light smoke emitted from her face.

"Shut up! He pulled a cheap shot at me!" He shouted at her face, while saliva was being sprayed at her.

"And I intend to pay him back…" He clenched his fists as it became enveloped with fire as he began to laugh like a maniac.

"Oh, now that you're awake, let's call your family and let them know you're doing fine." He sat beside her with his arm around and resting on her shoulders while pulling out a cell phone on his other phone, dialled some numbers and held it on his ear.

_Back at the Eevee Residence…_

*RING*

"Could it be… the kidnapper?"

"W-who's going to answer it?"

The girls stared at each other, all hesitant and frightened as well on who was going to confront the kidnapper.

"I will…" Umber stepped forward, being the eldest, she has to stay strong for the rest as she approached the phone, while the Raichu put on his headset and turned on the gizmo.

"H-hello?"

"Long time no see… Umber…" A familiar voice replied from the phone as his voice could also be heard from the speakers so everyone could hear the conversation as the sisters were shocked.

"B-Blaze?!"

"How nice of you to remember me, dear…"

"But how did you escape?"

"Now now, let's not dwell in that matter since there's something or someone much, much more important than my escape…"

"L-Lily! What have you done with her?!" Umber became furious.

"Hush, hush, hush, no need to shout, she's alright, here, I'll let you two talk for a bit…"

"S-sis?!" Lily's voice answered.

"Lily! Are you alright?!" Esper felt a little relieved to hear from her.

"I'm alright… for the time being-" Lily replied in a calm tone, she also needs to be strong.

"Now that you heard her voice, she's in good hands." Mr. Blaze's voice suddenly answered back.

"W-what do you want?"

"Hmm, half a million would do-"

"Half a million?! Are you nuts? We don't have that-" Esper shouted at him, clearly, it was an impossible demand.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking wench!" He shouted back. "Plus, you're in no position to do the dealings here, am I right?"

"Nnrgh…" Umber gritted her teeth, but it was true, she was in no power to argue with him.

"Now that I've shut you up. I want the half million within two days, hopefully, she's still… you know…"

"Don't you dare!" Umber shouted.

"I can and I will if you keep shouting like that!" He again replied back with a much louder tone which silenced her.

"Now, I'll be calling back to update you where the meeting place is, and whatever…"

"W-wait, let me just hear Lily's voice one more-"

*BEEP*BEEP* The connection was cut… as Umber put back the phone as all of them were terrified.

"W-what do we do now?" Flare asked her while clinging close to her Jolteon sister.

"Lily!" Synthia cried and ran towards Umber as she knelt down and hugged her.

"I don't know… I don't know…" Esper replied softly .

"A-ahem…"

"C'mon Synthia, don't cry, we'll save her…" Umber said to her, hoping to calm her down.

"Ahem…"

"But Lily, is she going to be alright?" Synthia continued to cry.

"AHEM!"

"WHAT?!" The four of them all shouted at the Gengar who was trying to get their attention.

"Sorry… But I think you guys forgot our little buddy here…" Agent Gus pointed at the Raichu who was sitting on the floor and working on his machine.

"Okay, we've got the coordinates. The signal came from a mobile phone, specifically a S-6 model, brand name Samsung, and-"

"We're interested in the location, not the mobile phone!"

"S-sorry… the location is at 376, 219; now let's zoom in that specific location. The signal is coming from the third floor of an abandoned building at Hanes Street which is about five blocks away from where we are." The Raichu read the coordinates and typed a few commands as the monitor showed a very old building.

"Looks like that scum isn't so smart after all." Jolt said.

"I wouldn't cheer just yet I've got scouts scanning 360 degrees looking for abandoned mines, buildings, warehouses etc." Jax sighed "But once that shot goes off over one thousand clones and I would follow to that co-ordinate. They won't be there for long."

"Don't worry Lily, we'll save you."

"Come on, let's go!" the sister's cheered as she started to walks towards their front door.

"Not you! Not any of you. You stay here." Jax pulled them back by their arms.

"What? No fair! I want to come!" they argued back.

"Do you think we're playing a game?!" The Victini suddenly shouted at her as everyone stared at her sudden outburst.

"S-sorry…" They quickly realized what They did and apologized to him.

"N-no, I'm the one who should apologize. we'll guard the house… and wait for you guys to come back… and we'll just call if anything happens, okay?" Esper spoke softly at her and went upstairs while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, girls, but it's too dangerous for you…"

"Ma'am, we'll assist you in any way we can in capturing that man who kidnapped your sister." The Gengar said to them and saluted along with the rest of his squad.

"T-thank you…" Esper managed to make a smile.

"Let's go men." The Gengar ordered as his men quickly made their way outside the house with Jax right behind them.

Gloria hasn't returned home nor heard the news, but wait… there's someone missing in the group as they quickly went towards the location where the kidnappers are suspected to be hiding.

"Aww!" Lily shouted as she was pushed inside a car forcefully by the kidnapper.

"Shut up and get in!" Mr. Blaze shouted to her as he entered the vehicle as it quickly sped away.

"Where are you taking me?!" The Leafeon demanded answers, seeing how he and his gang suddenly got riled up and hurriedly left their hideout along with her.

"Somewhere… safe." The Blaziken responded in a calm tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we are keeping a close eye at your family, to make sure they won't do anything funny."

"You mean you have someone spying on them?" A shocked Lily asked him but the only response she got was a smirk.

'I hope you guys will be all right…'

At the suspected hiding spot where the kidnappers' are, Agent Gus' squad surrounded the building, acting as if they're a professional SWAT team in special missions, doing weird hand motions that were alien to our group.

"Here's the plan, we will go ahead and check the building first, you guys follow behind, okay?" The Gengar told the group as they stared at him blankly, since when did he became the one ordering them around.

"But-" One of them tried to talk but they quickly went inside the building, without giving any chances for them to talk, and simply followed them behind.

"Clear." "Coast is clear." This place is secured." They all talked on their radios, communicating with other squad men as they checked all rooms on the first floor.

They made their way towards a room which was the only one on this floor. Feelings of uneasiness dwelled inside their minds as Gus slowly reached for the doorknob while the rest positioned themselves around the door.

"Get ready…" Gus said to them as she twisted the doorknob and swung open the door as they all charged in, expecting to find the kidnappers off-guard, but… there was no one inside, it's just an empty room with a single mattress on the middle.

"What?" They were all surprised when the kidnappers weren't there as they inspected the room.

"Shouldn't they be here?" the Raichu asked them while scratching his head, now they don't have a lead as to where they are.

"…Strange. Did they know we were coming?" a Machoke added, as they all stared at each other, concerned and frightened.

"They're gone… Jax did warn us"

"What?"

"The kidnappers, they're not here anymore."

"What the? This is the third floor right?" Agent Gus was shocked and then turned to one of his squadmen.

"AGENT RAY! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T CUT YOUR SALARY!" He shouted at the Raichu who gave them the directions.

"B-but sir! I'm a hundred percent sure that this is the exact location where we last traced the signal." Agent Ray quickly defended himself and showed him a laptop.

"See? We're right on top of it!" He pointed towards the monitor which clearly showed that they're in the exact room as with the marker where the signal was.

"Officer, I found this." The Machoke showed it to the Gengar.

"W-wait a minute…" The Raichu was shocked when he saw the phone and quickly swiped it from her hands before she was about to give it to Agent Gus.

"Yes…yes… this is it! The phone!" The Raichu said with excitement.

"W-what?"

"Model S-3, brand name Samsung. This is the phone where we traced the signal, sir!"

"Really?"

But suddenly, the screen of the phone flashed and a ring tone played as everyone stared at it. Could it be the kidnappers?

_Meanwhile…_

"Whew, that took a lot longer than expected." Gloria said to herself, she was only a short distance away from their house after a tiring trip at the mall. When she can see the front gate of their house, she was surprised to see it slightly open, where it supposed to be closed at all times.

Then, a shadowy figure came out from that gate which shocked the Glaceon as she quickly hid herself.

"Who was that?" She peeked towards the direction where the suspicious character went but it was already gone. Suspicious and frightened, she quickly entered the house.

But little did she know that the suspicious character she saw looked back and noticed her entering the house as fears of her thwarting the whole plan.

"Anybody home? Esper? Flare? Lily? Umber? Victoria? Jolt? Synthia? Jax? Where are you guys?" Gloria called out, but no one answered. She placed her shopping bags on the floor beside the door and checked inside, there must be something that certain individual did.

Then she sensed something as she sniffed the air…

"I-Is that smoke?" She was certain it was smoke as she quickly ran towards where the smoke was coming from. She came towards the kitchen where the smoke seemed to be coming from, and as she peeked inside…

"N-no…" She was shocked to see the stove, the counters, the cupboards, almost everything inside the kitchen was on fire.

"HELP!" She screamed for help, but sadly did she realize that there was nobody at home, except for her. There was no time to contact the police as the fire quickly spread and grew stronger. Much worse, is that she's an ice-type and dealing with fire was going to be hard.

"C'mon Gloria, you can do this… Just concentrate…" Seeing that only she can stop the fire before it spreads to the entire house, she stood straight and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply as the light blue aura enveloped her.

After channeling her power, she opened her eyes and inhaled air through her mouth, and when she released it towards the fire, a fierce Blizzard was summoned as snow and cold wind fought with the fire.

The snow was quickly evaporated at first but the moisture and cold temperature gradually weakened the fire, as it stopped spreading as snow and ice slowly covered some areas of the kitchen.

'J-just… a little more…' Sweat flowed from her face and her whole body as she continued her Blizzard attack at the fire as it weakened as more snow and ice covered the area, as it continued to do so.

She finally let go of her attack as she could feel fatigue on every part of her body, the Blizzard attack took a big toll on her power, but fortunately, the fire was finally extinguished as the kitchen was now covered with snow, ice and some ash and burnt furniture.

"ACK!" A powerful blow hit the back of her head as her whole body suddenly paralyzed. She dropped on the ground, unconscious.

"I'm sorry …" Her attacker said as he raised his bladelike arm and charged up a powerful attack as it became enveloped with a bright purple energy.

When he was about to strike the finishing blow at the defenceless Glaceon, something suddenly hit him from behind, causing him to fly towards the snow-covered kitchen and landing on his face as he felt immense pain on his back.

"ARGH! WHO DID THAT?!" He shouted by the intense pain he felt on his back as he slowly stood to his knees and looked back to see who attacked him.

"Surprised? Don't be…" The Gallade was shocked when he saw the Umbreon, with her hands pointing at him, summoning another Shadow Ball attack.

"Y-you…" He gritted his teeth and slowly stood up to his feet.

"You… used my sister and betrayed our family. I'll never ever forgive you!" Rage built up inside as a dark aura enveloped her body, and her Shadow Ball grew larger and stronger.

Gary, however, didn't say anything else and did a battle stance. This was it, the battle of her life, either she'll be victorious, or die by the hands of a traitor…

As she shot the Shadow Ball at him, the Gallade quickly dodged and darted from his position and suddenly he was in front of the Umbreon as he swung his arm at her.

But when his bladelike arm hit her face, her whole body suddenly dispersed into thin air, surprising Gary and catching him off-guard as Umber suddenly appeared behind him and shot another Shadow Ball at his back.

"ARGH!" The Shadow Ball sent him flying towards the living room, colliding with the sofa as well as the TV set, destroying both of them in the process.

"Got to love Shadow Sneak!" She smirked and approached her opponent while he's still down.

"W-what? Where'd he go?" The Umbreon was shocked when he suddenly disappeared from the debris.

"Here." A voice called out to her from behind as the Gallade swung his arm at her back in a horizontal fashion, but suddenly, Umber made a split, barely dodging the attack from hitting her head, much to his surprise as another Shadow Ball hit him on the chest, sending him flying again.

"Had enough?" Umber said to him as she charged up another Shadow Ball from her palm.

"You're really pissing me off, Umber…" Gary replied as he slowly stood up.

"Don't ever call me by my name… you disgusting low life."

Back at the abandoned building…

"H-hello?" The Gengar answered the phone.

"Did you seriously think your little plan to ambush me work?"

"Nnrgh…"

"Hmph… Since, I'm in a good mood today; we'll still keep our deal… But now, I want, one million, or you can go on without her."

"You'll love the present I've sent you." The Blaziken whispered menacingly.

"W-what? What present?"

"Oh, you'll see soon as you get home. Let's just say you're going to see a huge FIRE work display."

"Fireworks?"

"Bye bye." The Blaziken quickly disconnected, leaving the officers in a daze.

"…We must get back to their home!" He soon realized what his plans were and quickly shouted to the group.

"W-why?"

"the sisters are in danger!"

"What?!"

"There's no time to explain, let's just go!"

-To Jax-

"I'll find you…"

-at the Eevee residence-

"ARGH!" Gary darted from his position and swung at the Umbreon but she quickly dodged every one of his attack thanks to her amazing agility and flexibility.

"Eat this!" Umber shot another Shadow Ball attack when he was in close range, but he managed to dodge it by backing off some distance from her.

The Gallade then stood on his ground and channeled energy through his bladelike arms, as a bright pink aura enveloped on both arms, then he shot both waves of energy at her.

'Pfft, Psycho Cut, that's a psychic type, and I'm immune to that!' Umber smirked as she charged on it head-on, and it was true, when the attack collided with her body, it simply dissipated into thin air, doing no damage at all. However, that wasn't Gary's plan after all…

"W-what?!" She was surprised when Gary suddenly appeared at her back, as he swung his arm at her side at full power, sending her crashing through the dining room, destroying the dining table along with the nearby chairs due to the very strong impact from the attack, as she finally slammed against the wall and fell on the ground.

'Ack, got… a little careless… there…' She coughed up blood while she clutched her arms onto the site where she got hit by that move.

'If only I'm not at a type disadvantage, I'll…' Intense pain then settled in through every part of her body as she could no longer stand up, she remained lying on the floor. Her vision began to be blurry but she could feel that the Gallade was approaching her, apparently, she was in a state of shock, she couldn't even shout for help no defend herself.

She could only notice the silhouette of the Gallade as he raised his arm above her… and that's all she saw until she lost her consciousness.

"Girls! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A double team clone shouted as it quickly ran inside the house, only to see a terrifying sight: Most of the furniture inside was destroyed, the walls and the floors were cracked and scattered as a light cloud of smoke surrounded this traumatic atmosphere for them.

"Girls" The clone called out to the sisters as she was about to run towards the stairs until-

"We're right here!" Someone called out to her as she quickly turned towards the direction to where the dining room is. However, that wasn't Umber…

"GLORIA!"

"What happened?" Fear struck the clone's heart as it quickly ran towards them and knelt down as the Umbreon laid on Gloria's lap, unconscious. Both of them were draped by dust, but Umber's was more horrific, bruises and cuts were all over her body. The rest of the sisters lay along the floor with more cuts and bruises.

"W-what happened?!" he asked her.

Gloria merely pointed towards an ice statue near from them as a frozen Gallade, with his arm right above them, as if he was ready to strike.

Then the rest of the group entered the scene and was shocked by the almost complete destruction of their home.

"I'll explain everything, but first, we need to get them to a hospital quick."

It was now almost midnight as the people were busy swarming around the streets of the busy Market District of Sinnoh, buying whatever they needed to prepare for winter.

But for the Eevee family, it was different … very different…

Jax was running through the crowds; his eyes were closed as to let his mind be his vision as he locked on a specific energy of a certain person he was very determined to find and rescue, and with the faint trail on the roads, there is still hope for them yet…

'I can feel it, it's getting near…' He could feel that the trail was getting stronger as he continued running.

_Meanwhile… at an unknown location…_

*Grrr, grrr, grrr…*

"Argh, so hungry…" Lily said to herself as it was her stomach making that noise, she hasn't eaten since she was kidnapped. Plus, the Linoone was standing at the doorstep, keeping watch just in case she tries to do anything funny.

The kidnappers, along with the Leafeon again hid themselves at another abandoned lot which was located near a cliff, away from the city, and looked like a perfect hiding spot for criminals. It's a simple apartment really, it only had a single floor, but quite large to accommodate a number of rooms, looks like they have a number of hideouts placed throughout Sinnoh, not just one.

She was locked at a last corner of the house; she was just sitting on her knees with her shackled hands on her back along with her also shackled legs, with ground and dirt partially covering the wooden floors. She sighed helplessly thanks to the steel shackles they've binded on her hands and feet. W-wait, ground and dirt…

Lily stared at the ground again, and it seems like the ground made their way through into the foundation of this very old house and through this old, withered wooden floors; a big chance was waiting for her and her freedom.

She slowly moved her hands closer to the ground while not catching the guard's attention and moved her fingers as a light green aura was emitting from her fingertips, then small green vines sprouted from the ground as it slowly grew until it reached her shackles as it entered the keyhole to try to unlock it.

A few moments later…

'Argh, why won't these things unlock?' She gritted her teeth as her efforts in trying to unlock these shackles were just a waste, her hopes in claiming freedom felt like it just shattered.

'Bah, at least I can control grass in here.' There was still hope all right, as she can use her power in this room, plus she remembered something before she was dragged inside this room.

"_Keep watch at her at all times got it?! We can't risk her doing anything stupid." The Blaziken ordered the Linoone while placing a set of keys on his hand._

"_So, I get to stay and do nothing while you guys have fun by yourselves?!" The Linoone argued._

"_Fine then, if she disobeys, then you have my permission to… do anything you want with her." The Blaziken smirked as the Linoone liked the idea._

'Ugghh…' Men, it made her remember why she despised them in the first place, disgusting perverts who takes advantage of women and treats them nothing more than pleasure toys.

But this was a risk she's willing to take…

"Uhm, excuse me?" She called out to the Linoone.

"What?" He stared at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Have you ever wondered how my family can ever pay half a million in just two days time?"

"…Your point?" He replied in a bored tone.

"Well, since the deal can't be made, you guys are just going to keep me and make your… sex slave." She said softly, it was very embarrassing for her to say that. The Linoone, however, became interested.

"I'm listening…"

"Since I'm probably going to be stuck and pleasure you guys, I should just start now…" She made a seducing look at him, which really got the Linoone excited.

"So, do you… want?" He asked as she answered with a slow nod, then the Linoone slowly approached her as Lily gulped down, hopefully, her plan would work.

"W-wait! Hold on just a minute!" The Linoone suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" The Leafeon was surprised, did he realize what was her intention really was?

"How do I know that you're not going to fool me?"

"Uhm… it's impossible for me to even escape from here; there are so many of you guys keeping watch, so I'll pretty much be easy to capture." Lily quickly made an excuse as he seemed to buy it and nodded his head in agreement.

"Besides… you'll be my first… Aren't you lucky?" She said in a soft, seducing tone and then leaning back as if she's offering herself to him, while the curved leaf on her forehead released a concentrated Sweet Scent towards his face which clearly aroused him more.

"Then, let's… get over this then." The Linoone replied in a sluggish tone while he approached her groggily while dropping his pants, which Lily didn't expect as it shocked her.

'Hope this works…' She said in her mind as she tried to keep a sexy, tempting face at him; she then raised her hand and motioned him to come closer while the hypnotized Linoone was about to get caught by her trap.

Suddenly, her hand glowed green as vines from the soil and in-between the wooden floors sprouted and quickly latched on his legs which caused him to trip and fall down on Lily as she connected with a powerful Head-butt on his nose as more vines sprouted from the ground and then constricted around his mouth, silencing the Linoone.

The vines then overpowered the Linoone and pinned him to the ground and prevented any of his limbs from moving at all. Lily quickly rummaged through his pockets and took out a set of keys while her controlled vines did the unlocking for her since it was impossible to do on her own.

"Finally." The locks clicked open as she was now free from the shackles on her arms and legs. Now, she turned towards the defenceless, yet very angry Linoone, looks like her plan worked very well.

"You men are all the same!" She said to him and delivered a powerful kick to the groin, as the Linoone moved wildly from his place as the pain quickly went towards every part of his body while Lily proceeded to kick him again. He can't even protect his private parts from her continued assaults.

After she delivered her third kick, the Linoone's expression went blank as he finally lost consciousness.

"That'll teach you a lesson." She said to him and went towards the door, but before she did that, she spit on the Linoone's face for the final touch.

*BAM! BAM! BAM!* A loud noise came from the outside as someone was knocking loudly at the door.

"Hey! What's going on there?!" A deep voice shouted, as the knocks became louder and louder, as the Leafeon could only stare at the door in fear, boy is she in a lot of trouble.

*Pant*pant*pant*

Jax was catching his breath after his search for Lily's Chakra which led him to the outskirts of the city.

"So this is where they're hiding…" He stared at a house standing near a cliff which leads to the ocean.

"Sigh…" Jax rolled his eyes.

Jax quietly made his way towards the old looking building as he placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes.

He could sense four kinds of Chakra here, the same ones back at their first hideout which they failed to apprehend them, and one of them were Lily's, and was definitely stronger. She is really inside this house, and he is determined to set her free.

He scouted around the house and peeked through the windows, he peeked at every window if he can find anyone inside. The first ones were all empty rooms, dark with no one inside. He continued until he found the kitchen where he saw someone's back at a table in the middle of the room.

Jax inspected the surrounding for Lily's Chakra as he could sense a trail of her green aura and made his way towards the hallway quietly, hopefully be unseen.

Jax stopped when the trail ended inside an open room at the end of the hallway as he slowly went towards the room where he could now hear people's voices.

"Fool, do you think that you can get away that easily?!" Jax could hear a deep, roaring voice from inside the room and peeked inside.

Jax was shocked from what he saw; an unconscious Linoone was lying on the ground, almost completely covered with vines, and an Ursaring, standing tall with his hand holding and lifting someone by the neck.

'Lily!' He quickly recognized the Leafeon being choked by the larger, taller opponent. But amidst through the pain and suffocation, Lily spit onto the Ursaring's face.

"Why you, I'll kill you!" The Ursaring became enraged as he raised his other arm with his claws glowing brightly.

Lily closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow she's about to take hard, but suddenly, the tight grip on her neck was suddenly gone and she fell down on her butt as she quickly gasped for air.

When she opened her eyes, she was only shocked on what she saw. Jax, who was suddenly in front of the Ursaring and giving him a powerful punch on the stomach, forcing the air out of his body.

The Victini then quickly climbed towards his back and delivered an elbow blow to the back of his head, hitting a vital nerve which caused his whole body to be paralyzed; the very same method he used in dispatching him back when they first met.

"N-not again…" Those words came out from his mouth as he fell on the floor with Lily barely getting away from being squished.

Jax panted while staring at the fallen opponent, and then he turned his attention towards the Leafeon.

"Lily, are you alright?" Jax knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders. But he didn't expect the first reaction he'll get was a hug from her.

"Jax!" Lily let all of her emotions out from her body to his chest and cried hard. Jax could only smile and hug her back to comfort her through this whole ordeal.

"Thank you." She raised her head from his chest and stared at his ruby eyes, now she could feel her heart beat faster.

"Let's go home, Lily." He said back as the Leafeon nodded with a happy, tearful smile.

"I won't be too sure of that…"

An eerie silence enveloped the atmosphere of the old, dusty room where the Leafeon was being held captive.

The two quickly stood up and stared at their enemy, the tall, red-feathered fire Pokémon who became their worst enemy.

"Did you miss me…? Jax is it?" The Blaziken spoke to him and smirked while the Victini answered igniting a fire punch, he gritted his teeth with so much hatred on this man.

"Pity, I was going to enjoy torturing little Lily here, but since her Prince Charming is here to the rescue…"

"Well, we just can't have that, now, do we?" Mr. Blaze sighed and raised his hands; as he clenched his fists, fire spewed out wildly from his wrists.

"You're going down!" Lily shouted and growled at him. She hated that man; she just wants to rip him apart just to get him out of her life.

"Hmph, it's two against one… but I still have the advantage on Lily and equal levels with Jax that sounds fair don't you think?" He said with a chuckle.

'He's right; fire attacks are very effective against grass types. We shouldn't get careless here.' Jax said in his mind and looked at the Leafeon's face, full of determination as well as rage.

"I'll have fun burning both of you to ashes!" The Blaziken roared and then darted from his place so fast, as if he almost vanished which took them by surprise.

The Blaziken appeared in front of the Victini with his fist enveloped with fire, ready to strike at him while Jax leapt backwards to avoid the attack from connecting.

The fire-type thrusted his fiery fist to the Psychic type's face as Jax bent backwards, barely touching his chin. However, the Blaziken followed with his other hand, which was something the Victini didn't expect.

Suddenly, vines appeared from the spaces beneath the wooden floor and latched on to the Blaziken's arm, restraining it from moving at all while Jax took this chance and launched an extrasensory.

The Blaziken was sent blasting away from his extrasensory attack, causing him to crash against the door and onto the hallway. They stared at the fallen fire-type, but they were shocked upon the fact that he quickly jumped up on his feet again.

"Hmph, not bad." He said while wiping off the dust from his body as though he was unscathed by the attack.

"Let's see how you like this!" He smirked as he spread his legs, chest out and stomach in. He then opened his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Get down!" Jax warned Lily upon realizing the Blaziken was about to do a Flamethrower attack directly at them.

Mr. Blaze then released the air in the form of a wave of fire, but instead directly at the Victini, he aimed it towards the Leafeon instead. However, the Leafeon couldn't move as she was terrified at the incoming wave of fire aimed straight at her, which was something she never expected.

"Dammit!" Jax immediately jumped towards the Leafeon and knocked her out of the way just barely in time while the Flamethrower hit and burnt through the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"Arrgh!" Jax felt an intense burning sensation and shouted in pain.

"Are you all right?!" Lily, who was underneath him, was shocked to see him suddenly hurt and shouting.

Jax touched his left shoulder where the Flamethrower attack managed to hit him and quickly stood up, but when he tried to raise his affected shoulder, the pain only got worse for him as he couldn't move his arm at all in this state.

"Aww, looks like you've just got burnt…" The Blaziken said and then laughed at the Victini who was in pain. Even if it was only his shoulder that was hit, it felt like his whole body is in pain.

'Jax…' Lily was scared; he got burned because he tried to save her.

"Now let's heat things up!" He shouted as he darted towards them.

"Argh!" Her arm glowed brightly green as it completely enveloped her arm and elongated into a sharp blade.

She swung her Leaf Blade attack at the Blaziken, but he managed to dodge every swing.

"Too slow!" He said with an arrogant grin as he charged up his fist for a Fire Punch.

'Oh no…' Lily was shocked, she was too close to him and there's no chance to dodge the attack.

But suddenly, Jax appeared in front of the fire-type and speared his abdomen, forcing the air out of his body as well as his concentration as his attack was cancelled, he then swung his elbow against his cheek and then a hook on the other.

"Jax!" The Leafeon was relieved that he saved her again, but this was not the time to be overjoyed, she has to concentrate on this battle if they have a chance to win.

"YOU!" The Blaziken became enraged as he swung his arm at the Victini who quickly backed away to dodge his attack.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP INTERFERING WITH ME!" He charged up his fist as it became enveloped with fire while Jax's charged up his able arm as it glowed fiery red and grew into another fire punch.

"Is that it?" Amidst in their struggle to overpower one another, Jax taunted the angry Blaziken.

"Why you!" Rage clouded the Blaziken's mind as the flame on his fist grew stronger, however, he completely forgot someone very important…

Paralyzing pain suddenly entered the Blaziken's body from his bottom as Lily, who was behind him, gave him a kick to the groins. He immediately lost his power on his attack as Jax struck his chest with his extrasensory attack.

Lily then leapt towards the Blaziken and gave a roundhouse kick to the face as it sent to him flying towards the floor, but before he could land, Jax quickly charged up power from his palms as a bright ball of fire was formed, he then released it towards the falling Blaziken as a powerful explosion ensued.

As the smoke cloud slowly dissipated, the two watched carefully at the result, hopefully, they will see the fire-type lying on the floor, fainted…

"!" They were both surprised as a bright, red glow emitting from the dust cloud; it became brighter and stronger as the two backed away a few distance.

"You two destroyed my life, everything… And for that… I'll kill both of you… and your family..." The Blaziken emerged, covered with dust with some scratches and bruises; his body was glowing brightly red. He then roared loudly as he channeled up power for this one and final attack.

His whole body glowed brighter, he turned his head towards the ceiling with his mouth wide open as a fireball was summoned, and however it quickly grew larger and stronger. Sweat covered the faces of both Jax and Lily as they could feel the intense temperature emitting from the Blaziken.

'Overheat…' Jax suddenly realized something…

"_Overheat is a double edged sword attack, the user can unleash very tremendous damage with just one attack and can turn the tides of battle at the correct situation, however, it consumes a lot of the user's power and severely weakens his defenses."_

"_So how do you counter against that pop?"_

"_Easy, Jax my boy, make sure Overheat doesn't hit and you'll see all his efforts will be gone to waste."_

Now if only that's easy to do, but that's his best option yet. He took a deep breath to calm himself down since this was a very risky thing to do.

"Catch this!" Once the Overheat attack has reached its full power, the Blaziken shouted as he aimed the fireball towards the two, however, he couldn't see anything else but the huge fireball he summoned in front of him…

Suddenly, Jax appeared below his waist, something he never expected at all, as the Psychic-type uppercut him on his chin, directing the Overheat attack above instead as it fired onto the ceiling instead, quickly burning the wooden structures with ease and flew above while scorching the entire rooftop of the house.

Jax then followed up with a Searing shot on the Blaziken's chest as a bright glow formed from his palm and then a powerful blast sent him flying against the wall, now that did a lot of damage considering how Overheat takes a big toll on its user's power.

*Pant, pant* The Victini was exhausted and held onto his hand which he used to deliver that Uppercut as it was burnt and numb. He knelt down and braced himself for the incoming burning sensation as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as the burn on his shoulder as well as his hand became too much to bear.

"Jax are you all right?!" The Leafeon rushed to his aid as she knelt down and shook his shoulders to keep him conscious.

"Your hand!" She was shocked when she saw his burnt hand, the fur around the knuckles was scorched as well as the skin.

"Huh?" Something fell on Lily's nose as she picked it to see what it is: It was white, cold and wet snow as she looked above as snow rained into the hole made by the Overheat. However, due to the high temperature inside the house, the snow quickly melted and dampened the floor, drawing a smirk on her face.

"Y-you…"

The two were surprised when they heard the Blaziken's voice from the debris of wood and dirt as his hand emerged from it followed by the rest of his body. Bruises and scratches almost covered every part of his exhausted body; however, he still managed to stand up.

"You just never give up, do you?" Jax gritted his teeth in anger, but when he tried to stand up, he felt something heavy on his shoulder as he was pushed back on his butt.

"You just rest Jax; I'll take care of this." The Leafeon leaned to him and whispered to his ear and stepped forward to confront the Blaziken while leaving the psychic-type surprised to what she just said to him.

"Do you… seriously think you can beat… me even in my current state?" The fire-type mocked her in a groggily manner, his body swaying sideways, and his mind in a daze, it's still amazing how he can even talk like that.

"You just had to enter into my life and my family… and ruin everything!" Lily shouted back as she raised her hands towards him and slammed her foot on the floor as the water droplets from the evaporated snow rose up and formed into one huge water globe.

"…Weather Ball…" Jax said in awe by the strong power he could feel from her attack. He could feel himself at ease and sighed in relief.

The Blaziken, on the other hand, couldn't move an inch due to his shock that she could use a Water-type attack at all, let alone caught him in his exhausted state.

"Eat this!" Lily shot the Weather Ball as it quickly made contact with the fire-type who can't even dodge it anymore as the force pushed him towards wall after wall, breaking each of them until he was outside the entrance as the Weather Ball exploded.

*Pant, pant* Sweat flowed from Lily's face since the attack also took a lot from her as well.

"Lily, you okay?" A voice called out to her as her ear twitched, a huge smile formed on her face as she turned towards the man who saved her life again and leapt towards him for a big hug.

"Jax!" She started to cry on his chest and hugged him tighter while the Victini smiled and hugged her back.

It was over… finally, it was over… Lily eventually lifted off her head from his chest and stared at his ruby eyes. She could feel her heart pounding hard as she continued to stare at his face. He saved her yet again from that Blaziken…

"Let's go home, Lily." Jax said to her as she nodded with a smile. The two slowly got up and made their way outside the house through the holes the Weather Ball made while leaning on each other for support.

But when they reached the entrance

"I-I'm… not… finished y-yet…" The two were in shock when they saw the Blaziken on his knees, damp and partially covered with snow. Now they feel sorry for that desperate man is he that intent on getting his revenge?

"I'll… kill all… of you!" He rose up from the ground and tried to run towards them but he barely kept his balance. The two weren't even sure if they want to fight him in his state.

"Lily I'll finish this" Jax drew his sabre and enveloped it in Kaioken Chakra.

He threw the super charged blade at the Blaziken and pierced his heart; sending the fine and bloody titanium sabre through his body.

Now it was over…


	7. Chapter 7: Post mid-year

Chapter 7: Post-Mid-year

The class stared at the newcomer with eagerness while our favourite Lucario stared in surprise that he even stood from his seat, causing his table and chair to fall down in the process; his mouth wide open and his finger pointing out towards the Pokémon that he seemed to know.

"It's you!" Flynn said out loudly as the whole class shifted their attention to him.

"My dream girl! We've finally meet again, Lizzie!" Hearts formed from his eyes as he said it out loudly, swaying his body due to the excitement.

"Oh, it's you." The Pokémon flatly replied with a tone of disappointment. She had long ears that extended up to her heels, covered with light, beige coloured fluffy fur on the ends, and also on her wrists. She had light brown skin and with her body shaped like an hourglass. She also had light red eyes, with a small nose and mouth.

"Oohh! It's a Lopunny! And she is hot!" The Absol shouted in joy, completely mesmerized by the Pokémon's beauty, along with the rest of the guys, well except for Jax, who was more concerned about the Lucario's strange behaviour.

"Flynn, do you know her?" Their instructor asked.

"Of course! We've known each other since grade school!"

"Unfortunately… My Papa just happened to be friends with his, and decided to introduce us both. And since then, he's been a thorn on my life." The Lopunny answered for him, with a flat, harsh statement that shook the class.

'Well, she looks like she's not happy at all to see him…' The Victini stared at the Lucario's face that doesn't seem to be affected by her statement at all. His eyes still formed like hearts, his mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out as well.

"Hey, Lizzie, aren't you a little too rude with our long-time friend here?" A voice called out from outside the door as another Lopunny entered, but this time, it was a little taller, and little darker in color, and was more built than her.

"Hey, Laurice! You're here too!" Flynn said out with joy as he clearly knew him very well.

"Wait a minute…" The Pachirisu said as she stood up and pointed her finger at him.

"Aren't you THE Laurice? The winner of the 2009 Pokémon Idol?" She asked out loudly, as the rest of the class who knew the show widened their eyes in surprise as they all stared at the male Lopunny.

"Hmph, that's right." He said with a smirk and waved his hair as if he's acting cool.

"Aaaaiiieeee! I watched your performance, and congratulations on winning that competition!" Patch screamed, along with the rest of the girls who also knew about him, well except for the Glaceon and Leafeon who just stared at each other in confusion.

"Thank you very much." He replied and gave a smile at them, showing off his sparkling teeth, making them swoon.

"Umm, who is this guy again?" Lily whispered to her sister.

"Beats me. First time seeing him." Gloria answered back. also clueless while the rest of the girls are captivated by his looks.

"Now, with my twin sister's rudeness aside, let us formally introduce ourselves: I am Laurice and this is Lizzie. We are pleased to meet your acquaintance." The male Lopunny said and bowed down in front of the class, making the girls roar with admiration, typical fangirls.

'Why did Papa transfer us into this school anyway…' The female Lopunny said in her mind, as she sighed in disappointment.

"Can we sit now?" She asked the teacher with a flat tone, startling him a bit.

"O-Of course. You can take that empty seat located at the back of that Victini over there." The Machamp pointed his finger towards the seat behind Jax.

Lizzie quietly walked while the guys stared at her maliciously, although she did enjoy the attention she's getting as a little smirk formed on her face. However, when she passed by the Victini, he didn't react and stare at her like the rest of the guys as she stopped in her tracks and stared at him in the eye.

"Why aren't you reacting at all?" She asked loudly and slammed her palms onto his table and leaned towards his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" A surprised Jax asked.

"Sadly, my friend here doesn't share the same feeling we all have towards you, my angel." The Lucario intervened.

"Oh, that can be arranged." Lizzie said as she leaned closer to his face and then smirked at him before she backed off and went towards her seat while taking a glance at the Leafeon and Glaceon.

"NO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS JAX?" One of the boys was enraged and shouted.

"Yeah! No fair! Why does Jax always get the girls?" The Absol added.

"You already have the Eevee sisters! And now her?"

"This is madness!"

The boys continued to rant and curse the Victini, staring at the poor, innocent boy as if they're already sending death threats to him until the Machamp slammed his palm against his table, silencing the whole class in an instant.

"GET HIM" One of the boys screamed out.

(EPIC 360 DEGREE CHAKRA ROTATION)

"Now that's settled, Laurice, you can sit behind that Leafeon." He pointed towards the empty seat behind Lily as he quietly walked towards it, as the girls he passed by swooned over by his fragrant smell and handsome looks.

He sat down quietly and leaned forward…

"Nice to meet you ladies." He said, referring to the two sisters.

"You girls must also know me, but since I'm new to this place, can you take care of me please?" He whispered to them

"No we don't." Those words came out from Lily's mouth as she didn't even look at the Lopunny in the face.

"Eh?" Laurice felt like some pieces of his heart and ego shattered.

"You haven't heard of me? The great Laurice, the singing sensation. Heartthrob. and winner of the 2009 Pokémon Idol?"

"No, sorry…" Gloria replied with an innocent smile on her face.

"No way…" Laurice backed away and tried to recompose himself after what they had just said.

'That can't be right, every girl must have known or heard about me. They probably just forgot about me, that's right. Amnesia… Yeah, those two must have a poor memory span. Why am I worried about that? They'll remember me, eventually.' He said in his mind and felt content.

"Okay class, let's all head to the gym. And this time, we're doing double battles." Mr. Mach said and motioned the class to leave the classroom as they all stood up and went outside.

"What's with the big idea?" Jax whispered to the Lucario and hit his arm with his elbow.

"Oh, sorry about that." Flynn replied with an innocent look on his face, as if he felt nothing from the Victini's hit.

"So, how'd you know about Lizzie?" Gloria, along with Lily, joined the two and asked.

"About that… I've met her way way back."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, old friend. Long time no see." A tall and huge Lucario, wearing a big, formal attire, an eyepiece and sporting a curved moustache, said to his friend and his hand._

"_It's been a long time, eh?" A dark coloured Lopunny replied, sporting a tuxedo and a long moustache, said and shook hands with him._

"_Is that your daughter?" The Lucario asked upon noticing the little Buneary hiding behind his legs, probably scared of the very big pokemon._

"_Yeah. Come on Lizzie; don't be scared, this is Leo, daddy's old friend." The Lopunny said to the Buneary kneeled down and patted her on the head._

"_Aww, she looks cute." Leo said in awe as the father lifted the Buneary up to his arms._

"_I heard you have a son." The Lopunny said._

"_You're right about that. He'll be back in about three… two…" The Lucario replied as he checked his watch._

"_Daddy, I'm back, and look what I have!" A child's voice as they all shifted their eyes towards a little Riolu, wearing a white sweater, a cap with a mini propeller on top, and on his hand, a huge lollipop with his tongue wrapped around it._

"_One." The Lucario smiled as he knelt down to meet his son who jumped with joy._

"_Looks like someone is very excited with his big lollipop, eh?" Leo said as he patted him on the head._

"_Not that Dad, this!" The Lucario shook his head and revealed from his other hand what it seemed to be a magazine._

"_W-wait a minute, this is…" The Lucario stared at the cover of the magazine before realizing what it was as, his eyes widened in shock as it showed a naughty picture of a female Pokémon; he then took the magazine away from his son's hands and hid it inside his briefcase._

"_Where did you get that?" He whispered to his son's ear._

"_From a bookstore."_

"_Wait, isn't it prohibited for them to sell these kinds of things to underage children?" Leo said to himself._

"_Oh, I didn't buy it, my newfound friend did." The Riolu said._

"_Oh, as long as you didn't buy it then." The father sighed in relief as he stood up with his son in his arms._

"_Papa! Papa!" Soon after, they could hear another child's voice as they looked towards the direction where the voice was coming from, surprising them as a Buneary sporting a jacket and short pants, came running towards them waving a magazine on his hand, which looked awfully familiar to what the Riolu had._

"_Laurice! There you are!" The Lopunny said in shock as he knelt down, placed his daughter on the floor and met his son at eye level._

"_That's him! That's the guy who bought the magazines for me!" The Riolu got excited and pointed his paw at the male Buneary._

"_And, what's that in your hand?" The father asked and took the magazine from his hands to look at the cover._

"_H-how did you get your hands on this?" The father asked while putting the magazine away in his bag._

"_From the lady at some bookstore."_

"_I said how."_

"_Oh that, the lady said that I couldn't buy it since I was too young, but I told her that I was the son of the great Lawfer, and we were super rich that we could easily buy this bookstore just to fire her... Aren't I clever?" The male Buneary explained and gave an innocent grin._

"…_Clever." Lawfer was just stunned on his son, but patted him on the head nonetheless._

"_I think our children haven't formally met each other yet." The Lopunny said._

"_This is Laurice and Lizzie, and that Riolu is named Flynn."_

"_Nice to meet you, again!" Laurice smiled and gave him a handshake._

"_Do I have to do this Papa?" Lizzie, on the other hand, wasn't too enthusiastic in meeting him._

"_Hi! My name is Flynn; I'm pleased to meet you." The Riolu raised his hand towards her._

_Slowly, the Buneary raised her hand, trembling with fear and disgust as his tongue was sticking out with his saliva already dripping on the floor._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wait… that doesn't explain how you went gaga over her earlier." Lily said.

"Oh that, her family stayed at our villa for a week, and since we're playmates…" Flynn said and blushed lightly on that last statement as his voice slowed down.

"You developed a crush on her, right?" Gloria added.

"Y-yeah, something like that." Flynn felt a little embarrassed.

"So why is she not happy to see you at all?" Lily asked.

'Well, being Flynn's close friend, I think I know why…' Jax said in his mind and rolled his eyes; Flynn must been annoying her since their first meeting.

_At the Gymnasium… the class sat together at the designated bleachers…_

However, instead of their usual talkative mood, it felt like an eerie atmosphere due to the staring; most of the boys are either staring at Lizzie, mesmerized by her beauty or staring at the Victini, cursing him with their eyes. While, most of the girls are staring like fangirls to Laurice who enjoyed the attention pretty much.

"Okay class, although it's the first day of classes this New term doesn't mean anyone should slack off. We'll start with random pairings for today's practice matches." The Machamp, who was standing at the foot of the bleachers, announced through a microphone.

And in an instant, Jax could hear everyone whisper to each other:

"Sweet, I can't wait who I'll pair up with."

"I really, really hope I'm paired up with that Lopunny. Man, she's so hot!"

"I'm curious how those two battle anyway."

"I hope I'll pair up with my Laurice."

"I want to beat Jax to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah, that womanizer deserves to pay."

"How does he do that anyway?"

And other related statements that made him regret why he had heightened hearing senses and tried his best to ignore the whispers and deathly stares about him.

I turned around and handed them a small orange book. "Read this." They hesitantly took the book and opened it around the middle. after about a minute their heads had flooded and they had passed out from a nose bleed. "Amateurs." I spoke to myself

"Now let's start!" Mr. Mach said and pointed his finger towards a giant screen right hanging at the ceiling of the gym.

Portraits of each student were placed at cards which are flipped over and shuffled, then spread out as two cards were chosen randomly and paired up until each card has a pair.

Then, all cards were flipped over, revealing the portraits of the students who are paired together, shocking the entire class.

"Sweet! I'm paired up with Lizzie!" The Absol roared with joy as the rest of the boys gave him the stare of jealousy.

"Aaaaiiiieeee! I'm with Laurice!" The Pachirisu squealed with happiness and instantly became the centre of attention of jealousy by the girls.

"Heh, let's beat all of them to a pulp, Gloria." Lily said and made a fist towards her.

"Yeah, we're going to be the best tag team ever." Gloria replied with a smirk and also made a fist.

"Aww, I was hoping that I would pair up with my dream girl…" Flynn said slowly.

"Hey, you're saying as though you don't like me as your teammate." Jax replied, feeling pissed since Flynn felt disappointed that he was his teammate.

"The rules are the usual: The match is over once either team is unable to battle. Remember that teamwork is the key in winning double battles. And with that, let's begin!" The Machamp announced and pointed his finger at the giant screen again.

The portraits of each student are paired up and shuffled again as two random pairs were placed accordingly on each rounds. After the pairing is complete, the cards flipped over again, revealing the teams who will be battling against.

"First round! Gloria and Lily vs Laurice and Patch!" The Machamp announced as the whole class stared at the four Pokémon who will be fighting at the first round.

"Well, let's kick some ass!" Lily felt excited as she held Gloria's hand and pulled her as the two went down the bleachers and onto the battling field.

"I won't be a burden, Laurice!" The Pachirisu said.

"Don't worry, let's win this together." The Lopunny replied and raised his hand towards her, prompting her to place her hands onto his, and then suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her hand.

"WHOA!" The whole class was shocked, especially the girls. Patch immediately swooned while the rest of the girls were enraged by his act towards her.

"Let's go and win this!" Laurice said and went towards the battling field with a blushing red Pachirisu following behind.

"What's with that guy? He's pissing me off…" Lily whispered to her partner.

"Calm down, Lily, your hate towards guys is coming back again." Gloria smirked at her.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

As the two pairs were at the field and at their respective sides…

"Are the teams ready?" The Floatzel asked as the two pairs nodded.

"Well then, let's begin!"

"I'll handle Patch, you go for him." Lily quickly said to Gloria.

"Got it." She nodded as the two quickly darted in towards the two.

"They're coming! What's the plan?" Patch asked her teammate.

"Hmm, strange for those two to not remember an Idol like me… What should I do to make them remember…" Laurice was in a deep thought, his head clearly off the match.

"Hey! They're coming!" Patch shouted and stared at her distracted teammate who finally snapped out of his imagination.

"W-what did I-" The Lopunny said and looked around like a fool, until his face was hit by something.

Gloria leaped towards him and gave a roundhouse kick to his cheek, causing him to fly and skid against the floor.

The Pachirisu quickly retaliated with a Thunderbolt from her arm, as the blue colored electric attack surged from her body and towards her arm as she pointed it towards the Glaceon.

"Eat this!" She shouted as she let loose a powerful Thunderbolt, and knowing that Ice-types are vulnerable to electric attacks, it was sure to pack quite a punch, well that's what she hoped.

Suddenly, the Leafeon appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the path of the Thunderbolt as she slammed her feet against the floor, and took on the Thunderbolt.

Lily struggled for a bit before dissipated the entire attack with only minor injuries as the electricity surged from her body, towards her legs and onto the floor.

"W-what?" Patch was surprised that the large energy she used for that attack was just countered easily.

Lily smirked at her reaction as the large, curved leaf on her forehead glowed brightly as it straightened into a sharp looking blade as she slammed a Leaf Blade attack against the Pachirisu's head, which was followed by a kick to the stomach, propelling her towards the location where Laurice was lying as the two collided and skidded against the floor together.

"Nice one Lily!" Gloria cheered with joy.

"Heh, it's been a while since I last battled, but I haven't lost my touch." Lily smirked and stared at their two fallen opponents; but only the Lopunny stood up while the Pachirisu was still lying on the ground, fainted.

"MY FACE!" Suddenly, the Lopunny shouted as he touched the site where Gloria kicked him, as it became red and was swollen.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FACE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" He shouted and charged directly at them, startling the two as his enraged, yet swollen face disturbed the whole class, especially the girls.

Immediately, Gloria knelt down and placed her hand against the floor, as ice covered the ground and quickly spread in front of her; as the Lopunny stepped onto the ice, he lost his balance and was sliding onto the floor and at a fast rate as he couldn't control the direction he was going and didn't know he was heading straight towards Lily.

*BOING* His face collided with something that stopped him in his tracks; it was soft and warm to the touch, when he lifted off his face, that's where he realized that he landed onto her chest.

"Whoa, a C-size!" His face instantly changed from an enraged look into a perverted one as he took his hand onto her breast intentionally to examine her size.

"WHOA!" The whole class gasped by the "Idol's" actions towards her; especially Lily, where touching a delicate part of her body was more than enough to fuel her rage, intentionally, that's another story.

However, the Lopunny wasn't aware that the Leafeon's arms was already on top of him, glowing brightly as she slammed it against the back of his head, sending him crashing into the ground.

Even Gloria was stunned on how powerful Lily's Hammer Arm attack has become, the ice type stared at her enraged demonic face and she felt that Lily wasn't about to let him get away as she charged another one and slammed it against him again.

Finally, Lily stopped after the third Hammer Arm and stared at the Lopunny-shaped hole on the floor in front of her where a fainted Laurice was lying about three meters below.

"Uhh… Oh yeah, Lily and Gloria win!" The Machamp was also stunned by the outcome, but regained his composure while the girls went back to the bleachers.

"Sigh, typical brother…" Lizzie rolled her eyes in disappointment as she watched her brother, along with his teammate get carried via stretchers by Pokémon in white jumpsuits and were moved outside the gymnasium.

"Does that scene make you remember anything Jax?" Flynn asked him and smirked.

"Yeah, I remember it too well." Jax felt embarrassed since he was also defeated by her in that exact position as well.

"Okay next up, Jax and Flynn versus Abel and Lizzie!" Mr. Mack announced as the two pairs stood up and went towards the battling field.

'Why do I feel that things will end badly for the two of us…' Jax was in a deep thought and stared at his teammate who'll obviously be too distracted to fight.

"Are the teams ready?" The Machamp shouted.

"You'll handle Abel, and I'll deal with… her." Flynn whispered to him as a huge grin formed on his face as he stared at his dream girl.

"I knew you're going to say that." Jax smirked as he stared at the Absol on the other side of the field.

"So what's the plan?" Meanwhile, Abel was also discussing their strategy with his teammate.

"That Victini is the only real threat here. Let's focus on him." Lizzie replied with a flat tone.

"Eh? How about Flynn? He's still an annoyance, right?" The Absol was surprised.

"Well then, let's begin!" The Machamp shouted, signalling the start of the match.

"Let's go!" Jax said as he charged forward, only to stop midway when he turned around and saw his teammate still standing there.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Jax shouted.

"Should I fight her? No, I can't do that. She's my dream girl…" Flynn was in a deep thought, his mind also clearly out of the match.

"NOW!" Suddenly, the Lopunny shouted as the two of them charged towards the lone Victini, seizing a perfect opportunity to tag team against him.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jax said to himself, looking at the Absol and Lopunny targeting him.

The Absol leapt to the air as the blade-like feature sticking from his head glowed pink, charging up an attack; while the Lopunny charged at him directly and made a flurry of punches and kicks.

Jax managed to fend off her continuous assault, obviously making him busy while Abel was charging up a powerful attack.

"Eat this! Womanizer!" The Absol shouted as he let loose a Psycho Cut attack, distracting Jax off his momentum by that word as the Lopunny sidestepped and grabbed him from behind, immobilizing him while the Psycho Cut attack approached.

"Well youre certainly quick to mount! You should at least buy me dinner first" Jax shouted as he resorted to dirty tactics that he stomped her on the foot.

"Ouch!" Lizzie yelped in pain, loosening her hold on Jax, as he grabbed her by the neck and threw towards the direction of the Psycho Cut attack.

But suddenly, a Lucario sprang out of nowhere and wrapped around Lizzie's body and pulled her out of harm's way, leaving Victini stunned by what he just witnessed and very vulnerable as he was still in the path of the attack.

*BOOM!*An explosion ensued as the Psycho Cut hit its target.

_Meanwhile, on Jax's and team's side of the field…_

"Y-you saved me…" Lizzie said to the Lucario as she only realized that he used his extreme speed to save her.

"Of course, you're my one and only girl…" Flynn said like a gentleman as the two stared at each other's eyes for a while as the Lucario slowly placed her on the ground and unwrapped her as the two continued to gaze at each other, until-

"Oof!... My teabags…" Sudden, radiating pain surged throughout his body as Lizzie gave him a kick to the nuts, catching him completely off guard with a dirty move.

Flynn knelt down, with his forehead touching the floor and his hands holding his crotch and tried to ease the radiating pain.

"Sorry, but anything goes in battles." Lizzie smirked at her fallen opponent as she raised her leg up high and slammed it against the back of his head, sending his face into the ground due to the immense force.

"Although, it's not according to plan, it's still two on one." She said to herself and looked back to the other side of the field.

However, her eyes widened in surprise when the Absol's body was flying straight towards her, causing both of them to be hurled outside the battling field, and skidded against the ground.

"Get! Off! Me!" She shouted as she pushed Abel away from her, but when she looked at his face.

"Eh?" She was surprised to see the dark type already fainted as she looked back at the field where the Victini, covered with dust and bruises, standing there and didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Tsk… Looks like I have to do this myself." Lizzie sighed and slowly stood on her feet and walked back at the field.

"This will be fun…" She smirked as she made her battle stance, staring at the Victini intently, excitement brewing inside her.

_Meanwhile, on the stands…_

"Whoa, Flynn was defeated, just like that?"

"She's a dirty fighter, but a good one I'll give her that."

"Wonder how Jax will deal with this one…"

The class discussed amongst themselves about how the outcome of this match will be.

"Lizzie, something about her makes me feel uneasy…" Lily said to herself.

"LIZZIE! LIZZIE! LIZZIE!"

"KICK JAX'S ASS!"

"BEAT HIM TO A PULP, LIZZIE!"

"WE'RE YOUR NUMBER ONE FANS!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE JAX!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO GET YOUR ASS WHOOPED BY A GIRL!"

"YOU SAID THAT WHEN I FOUGHT GARDENIA." I shouted back

The boys cheered loudly for the Lopunny and obviously wanted her to win this round against the Victini, who was getting more and more annoyed by their chants and curses against him.

"Heh, looks like the class is in favour of me." Lizzie mocked her opponent and smirked at him.

"Looks like someone's very confident."

"Why wouldn't I? One-on-one battling is my specialty anyway."

"So you're just going to stand there or what?" Jax gritted his teeth.

The Lopunny didn't say a word and raised her arm at him, and waved her fingers, motioning him to come towards her, taunting him.

"Fine." "Double team" Jax quickly darted off from his location and towards her; his hands already enveloped in fire.

Lizzie, however, stood her ground and made a battle stance, however, she still had that smirk on her face.

Jax's Fire punch attack, but before he could make contact, Lizzie quickly moved her hand against his wrist with a swift blow, temporarily paralyzing his hand and cancelling the attack, as she swept her other hand against his face as it charged up with electricity and slammed against his cheek, sending him flying away from her.

'What the?" Jax was shocked on how fast she countered back.

Lizzie dashed from her position and towards Jax who was still in mid-air, hoping to get another hit before he hits the ground.

She raised her elbow up and slammed it straight towards Jax's abdomen and connected before he could even defend himself, causing him to crash below the gymnasium floor.

But that wasn't over, the Lopunny jumped above him and joined her hands together and channeled up another attack; she released her hands as a bright globe of energy formed from her palms as it grew larger immediately.

"Eat this!" She smirked as she threw the Focus Blast attack against the Victini, who was still lying on the floor and recovering from that blow.

Quickly, he jumped out of the way before the attack collided, as it exploded on the ground instead.

"Quick reflexes you got there." Lizzie said to him, although he doesn't know if she's complimenting him or just messing with him.

Jax, however, didn't say a word as he dashed from his position, but this time, he didn't charge up an attack while Lizzie stood her ground again, waiting for him to strike so she could counterattack. But she forgot about the double team clones which lunged at her from the sides.

The Victini thrust his Fist against her face, but she smirked as he fell on the same trick again, but instead of intercepting the attack, she suddenly ducked down to the floor and making a perfect split with ease as the attack missed its mark.

"Nice try." Lizzie smirked as he was very vulnerable at that point as the Lopunny charged up a globe of energy from her palm and released it towards him.

Jax however, quickly leapt away and gained some distance from her and some time as well to counter that Focus Blast from her.

He stood his ground, closed and joined his fists together as a red sphere enveloped his body. He had launched a devastating Searing shot against the focus blast. He didn't only stop it he intercepted it.

However, the Lopunny who also stood her ground; from her position she quickly leaned forward and placed her hands on the floor as she did a handstand where her arms were supporting her whole weight as she began rotating around with her legs extended and gained speed and momentum.

As the attack came within range, she intercepted it with a powerful kick right back at the Jax, who was surprised by her sheer flexibility and agility, however this wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

_Meanwhile in the stands…_

"Whoa, this is an amazing battle." Lily said in awe.

"Yeah, that Lizzie sure is giving Jax a very hard time." Gloria added as the two stared at the Victini who charged right through the dust cloud created by the explosion, trying to capitalize on the opportunity.

_Back in the fight…_

'Damn, she's a tough one!' Jax said in his mind as he ran inside the dust cloud and hoped to find the Lopunny, however, doing that was going to be a challenge since he couldn't really see anything besides flying dust all around him.

Jax's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Lizzie's extended leg aiming right towards his face and immediately, sidestepped as the attack missed him by an inch and left her quite open for a counterattack.

'H-how'd did he know?' Lizzie was shocked on how he countered what she seemed to be a perfect strike.

Soon after, Jax came charging from the dust cloud with long, sabre drawn, startling the Lopunny as she tried all she could to stand on her feet to defend herself.

'Don't you dare fail on me? Not right now.' She said in her mind, pertaining to her arms and feet as she raised her arms and spread out her legs to try and counter his attack.

The Victini swung his sabre against her as she managed to intercept it with her fist, hitting his wrists and redirected it away from his body.

But luckily, she managed to redirect it away from her as well, now he was open for a counterattack; she backed away a bit as she leapt towards him and swung a leg against the side of his head.

Unfortunately this time, the Paralysis kicked in as she stopped in a few inches from making contact with him. Jax, however, used this window of opportunity as he grabbed hold of her leg with his arm.

She quickly retaliated with her other leg, but he caught it and grabbed hold of her other leg.

'WHAT?' Lizzie was just surprised that she was now at a very dangerous position. She was in a sitting position with her legs secured tightly by his arms and shoulders; however, it was still an awkward position since Jax's head was in between her legs.

Nevertheless, Jax lifted her up the air and dived towards the ground, using all of his force as he slammed the Lopunny, Electric Chair Drop style, against the ground as it shook the whole gymnasium as her back made contact with the floor, forcing the air out of her lungs due to the immense force as it shocked every inch of her body.

Everyone was standing from their seats as they stared in suspense at the two combatants. Lizzie was motionless as Lucas let go of his grip as her legs fell helplessly on the floor.

_Meanwhile, the class was whispering amongst themselves…_

"Was that Seismic Toss?"

"More like an Electric Chair Drop to me."

"You watch too much wrestling…"

"Looks like Jax pulled through this one again…"

"Wish Madam Viks would have interrupted their fight and fry him."

"Again."

"Jax and Flynn are the winners!" Mr. mach announced after examining the fallen Lopunny's face as the swirly eyes showed that she's unconscious and unable to battle. Paramedics immediately came in and picked up the three fallen Pokémon via stretchers, and left the wounded Victini

The class, however, was still in a state of shock, at first the Lopunny was controlling the fight, and then in an instant, the Victini suddenly defeated her. Did something happen while the two were inside the dust cloud? Only one Pokémon aside from the two combatants knew…

"How about we take a twenty minute break before we continue with the double battles, okay?" The Machamp said to the class.

Immediately, the class dispersed from their seats and headed straight outside the gymnasium while Gloria and Lily came towards Jax.

"That's an awesome comeback Jax!" Gloria congratulated him with a pat on the back while he quickly made a painful expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry…" The Glaceon quickly realized he's still hurt. Wonder why Paramedics didn't bring him towards the clinic.

"Nah, that's okay." Jax smiled a little before trying to walk towards the bleachers to sit down in which he was quickly assisted by Lily and Gloria as they placed his arms around their shoulders as they walked.

"At first everyone thought you're going to lose." Lily said to him as they assisted him in sitting down and offered him a bottle of water.

"Let's go get some lunch"

"You coming Jax?" Lily asked.

"Are you kidding me? I'm too exhausted to even walk…" Jax replied in a deep, tired tone; he already finished the whole bottle but still felt thirsty.

"Oh, sorry. We'll buy you a sandwich and another bottle then." Lily giggled.

"Umm… Why don't I keep him company for the meantime?" Gardenia suddenly suggested.

"Oh okay, what do you want us to buy for you?" Lily asked.

"The same food you'll buy for him, I guess."

"Okay then, see you guys later." Gloria waved at the two and headed towards the door while the Leafeon followed behind, although the grass type took a glance at the psychic type who sat down next to him.

'Why do I feel uneasy all of the sudden?' Somehow, seeing those two together made her felt weird…

"What's up Gardenia?"

"I mean, it's nothing really. There are just a lot of things going on inside my mind, that's all." She quickly made up an excuse made a fake smile at him.

"I see." Jax replied and didn't utter another word. He knew that she was lying and there was clearly something wrong, although he didn't want to dwell in it further if she doesn't want to. Girls, we'll never understand them…

'I'm sorry Jax… I want to tell you everything, but not now…'

_After break time is over as the class was back in their seats and the double battles resumed…_

Match number six of the double battles between the Gardevoir and her teammate, a Raticate versus a Vulpix and a Machoke.

Unfortunately, the Raticate had already fainted due to a combination attack by their two opponents.

Gardenia, however, didn't show any signs of fear at all; she was in a calm and quiet state as she just stared at her two opponents intently.

"Let's go Trixie!" The Machoke told to his partner as the fire type agreed and the two charged towards the Gardevoir, who stood her ground.

When the two were close, Gardenia suddenly rose her arms towards the two as her ruby eyes glowed brightly, followed by her entire body.

Suddenly, the whole gymnasium shook due to the immense power she was about to unleash.

The Machoke and Vulpix leapt towards the air and dived towards the Gardevoir, but suddenly, she stopped in mid-air as their bodies glowed as well and they couldn't move at all.

After a few seconds, she swung both her arms towards the ground, as the two also fell towards the ground at a very fast rate, crashing beneath the floor due to the intense force, causing a huge dust cloud to form and covered the whole battle field.

The class was at the edge of their seats; curious on the outcome of this match, did the two make it? Although it was hard to tell due to the fact that they couldn't see anything with that dust cloud covering everything up.

The cloud slowly dissipated as they could see two Pokémon-shaped holes on the floor while the Machamp rushed towards the field and examined inside.

Both the Vulpix and Machoke laid there below the floor, both unconscious and unable to battle.

"Gardenia and Ray are the winners!" Mr. Fisher announced and pointed his arm towards the Gardevoir who quietly went back to the bleachers.

_Meanwhile at the stands…_

"Amazing…" Gloria's jaw dropped.

"She just took those two out with a single blow." Lily said as she scratched her chin while staring at the emotionless face of the Gardevoir.

"What do you think Jax?" The Glaceon asked.

"Well, she's gotten a lot stronger now… that's all I can say." The Victini replied.

"So what's with her face? Shouldn't she be in a joyful mood that she won?" Lily asked as the three stared at the psychic type who just took her seat quietly with her seatmates all staring and backing away from her a little.

Who knows? Inside that empty expression of her face was a war inside her mind, filled with confusion, anger and desperation that she kept it to herself…

*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

The School bells echoed throughout the university, signalling the end of the morning classes as students were overjoyed.

Jax, Lily and Gloria sat together as they joined tables together for a bigger space and brought out their lunch.

"I almost forgot, how's Flynn doing?" Gloria popped the question, leaving the two in a deep thought.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly, a familiar, yet cheerful voice called out to them as they all turned towards the door where the steel-fighting type Pokémon was approaching them.

"Hey Flynn, you're back!" Lily was delighted to see him as the Lucario took a nearby chair and sat with them.

"Are you feeling okay?" Gloria asked.

"Me? I'm perfectly fine! What are you talking about?" Flynn replied with a very big smile as he brought out his humongous packed lunch.

"Eh? You don't remember?" Lily, along with the rest was shocked by his statement.

"Remember what?"

'Wait, I remember, Flynn's weird Amnesia thing…' Jax said in his mind as he recalled a familiar incident with him also getting hit in the nuts and having Amnesia afterwards.

"Oh yeah, this has been bugging me for a while now." Jax said to them.

"What's been bugging you Jax?" Gloria asked.

"When we hardly knew each other, you've been very hostile to boys." Jax said, pertaining to the Leafeon obviously.

"Oh yeah, back in our elementary days, Lily's temper always skyrockets when a boy gets too near to her." Flynn added as he chuckled while gobbling up his sandwich in just one bite.

"Oh, that…" The Leafeon looked down in embarrassment.

"How come?" The Victini was curious.

"So, should I explain it or you?" Gloria asked her sister.

"I will." After a deep breath to calm her nerves, she looked up and said to her.

"Where should I start…" Lily scratched her head while trying to recall the past events of her childhood life.

_FLASHBACK_

'_What kind of a girl likes sports? Only boys play that!'_

'_Yeah, and she stinks too!'_

'_No wonder no boy dares to come near you!'_

'_Yeah, you also have cooties!'_

'_Tomboy! Tomboy! Tomboy!'_

_A group of boys surrounded a Leafeon and said all nasty and mean things to her, although she was a girl…_

_*SMACK*_

_Suddenly, a boy fell on his back as a huge swelling formed from his cheek, surprising all the other boys. Lily just gave him a sucker punch which he never expected at all._

"_You want to take us on?"_

"_Hell yeah, I'll take all of you on!" The Leafeon shouted._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"When we were in grade three, most of the boys always teased me because I was into sports, especially in tennis. And I usually picked a fight with them." Lily explained.

"Plus, Lily excels in sports really well especially when the sun is out; and she also won first place in the regional Tennis tournament." Gloria added.

"Whoa, I never knew you're an athlete." Jax was surely surprised upon hearing that.

"…Thanks." Lily looked down and blushed lightly.

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying 'most of the boys'."

"I'm really glad you mentioned that Jax." Flynn suddenly interrupted.

"Heh, Flynn was the only boy that she befriended." Gloria said.

"What can I say? I'm a charm with the ladies." Flynn said with a cool expression on his face.

(Epic Fire Punch)

"Heh, you sure are. Anyway…" Lily smiled at him.

"And when we reached fifth grade and beyond, the boys turned from rowdy, wild kids into perverted freaks."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Damn, dude, she's so hot!"_

"_Whoa, look at those tits!"_

"_Man, those hips are gorgeous!" _

"_I'd hit her!"_

"_Can't resist… Must…fff."_

_A group of boys were joining their heads together as they were very busy with an adult magazine, inside the classroom, blurting out their disgusting and perverted remarks and didn't care even there were other classmates in the room._

_Sometimes, they even teased their other classmates on their bodies, and since Lily's body grew more mature than the rest, she became the centre of their attention…_

'_Hey, nice ass you got there Lily.'_

_Suddenly, one of the boys greeted the Leafeon with a slap on the butt, copying those they saw on either the magazines or television, which was followed by a roundhouse kick to his face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And because of that she labelled every boy as nothing more than perverts, well except for Flynn." Gloria added.

"Wait, isn't Flynn a pervert?" Lucas was surprised.

"Hey! At least I have some dignity." Flynn quickly defended himself.

(Epic Fire Punch)

"Plus, if it weren't for your heroism, she would've still acted this way towards you." The Lucario added as the Victini and Leafeon stared at each other before looking away eventually.

'Yeah, that…' Lily said in her mind as she brought her hand towards her lips and pressed it against her hand lightly while recalling that incident…

_Later that evening… _

It was past ten'o'clock and everyone was asleep… well, except for a certain someone…

Jax opened his room while drying his head with a towel, another day has finished and his daily chores are done. All that's left to do now was to get some well-earned good night's sleep.

After drying up, he placed the towel on his desk and leapt towards his bed and felt instantly relieved by the soft and comfortable cushion.

He laid there for a while before turning around, facing the ceiling. He continued staring until his eyes slowly became tired.

_Meanwhile…_

"You…"

The Lopunny was holding two pictures on his hand and was staring at them intently for a while now.

"Lily and Gloria. You two are my latest challenge yet. It's just a matter of time before you two will bow down to my greatness." Laurice began to laugh maniacally, really, something is wrong inside his obsessed mind.

"Brother! Shut up! You want me to teach you a lesson again?" Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a very annoyed sister.

"Whatever, little sister. You also lost that match, don't you tell me to keep quiet!"

"Pfft. That was just a lucky break; well whatever, it's late and I want my sleep!" She said and slammed the door.

"Jax, I'll get my revenge on you. Just you wait." She said to herself as she began to laugh loudly, just like her brother did a while ago.


	8. Chapter 8: The camp before Christmas

Chapter 8: The camp before Christmas.

"CANNONBALL!" A Pokémon shouted as he leapt towards the air and curled himself up into a ball.

"HEY!" A surprised group of Pokémon, who were beneath him all tried to shout and get away.

"STOP-" However, it was too late as the Pokémon hit the water and drenched almost everyone nearby. Silence ensued afterwards until someone giggled until everyone burst into laughter.

Swimming! How refreshing it is to bathe yourself in nature's water under the ever growing heat of summer.

Mr. Mach's class is on another camping trip and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves at the feet of a small waterfall near their campsite.

"CANNONBALL!" That dreaded word again as everyone in the water stared above, only to have their mouths drop down along with their widened eyes as a huge shadow enveloped most of the base of the waterfall.

It was the Lucario already in mid-air.

"GET AWAY-" Before they could even turn and run to avoid getting squished by the steel-type Pokémon, it was too late as a huge splash ensued, soaking everyone nearby, even those who were dry and sunbathing.

"HEY! I'M SOAKING WET!" Immediately and not so surprising, the female Lopunny who was enjoying getting a tan was now drenched along with her towel where she was resting on.

"Sorry, my princess. Want me to dry you?" Flynn made a wide, innocent grin on his face.

"WHY YOU DISGUSTING OAF!" She clenched her fist tightly as she felt mocked and disgusted by his statement and was about to give the Lucario a good pounding or two until…

"Now, now little sister. It isn't good to be angry all the time at a young age." Her brother interrupted as they shifted their attention to the male Lopunny sitting on his damp towel along with two of his fangirls around his arms. Although they were also wet, he still acted cool that made the two swoon so easily.

"UGH! I'm going to change." She took her damp blanket and stormed her way back to camp while her brother chuckled at her.

*SLAM!* suddenly, a ball hit him on the face as it forced him onto the ground.

"SORRY!" Immediately, a Pokémon ran towards him while the Lopunny rubbed his cheek and slowly got back up thanks to the two fangirls.

"WHO THREW THAT-" Rage instantly filled every vein as he turned towards the Pokémon who just hit something on his face.

Suddenly, his raging face changed into a stunned expression as he saw the Leafeon in her two piece swimsuit, her flawless radiating skin due to the rays of the sun; it feels like she's dazzling with nature's beauty.

"I'm sorry about that." The Leafeon apologized.

"HEY! You almost ruined his-" His fangirl replied in anger, but she was interrupted by the Lopunny who touched her lip with a finger.

"Don't worry about it. Here's your ball back." Laurice calmly replied to the Leafeon and gave the Volleyball.

"Thanks!" She quickly took the ball from his hands and quickly went back towards the two other Pokémon waiting for her.

'Patience… Patience is all I need before I get you to come and offer yourself to my greatness.' The Lopunny said in his mind as he stared at the Leafeon's back and grinning over her hourglass body.

"Is he alright?" The Glaceon, wearing a white two piece swimsuit, asked the approaching Leafeon.

"Yeah. That didn't even hit him that hard. C'mon let's continue!" Lily replied as if she didn't care as she served the ball towards the two.

"So tell me again why we're playing two against one?" Jax asked as he received the ball and sent it flying upwards.

"It's because the sun is out, and we know that all grass types love sunlight." Gloria replied as she jumped towards it and spiked it towards the Leafeon's field at a very fast rate.

"Hell yeah I do!" Lily added as she quickly intercepted the ball and sent it flying above her as the two spread out since the grass type was about to spike the ball.

The Leafeon jumped, and in an instant, she slammed her open palm at the ball and at a blinding speed, it slammed against Jax and Gloria's field before they could even react.

"YIPPEE! That's eight to zero!" Lily jumped with joy for her victory against the two who sat down and tired as sweat dropped from their faces.

Suddenly, the Glaceon waved her hand in the air as she slowly walked towards the stream.

"Aren't we in a disadvantage in the first place since you don't like the heat?" Jax asked as he turned towards the ice type who seemed to be either ignoring him or his words just passed in and out of her ears.

"…Okay?" Jax felt surprised as she just dropped herself face first towards the water.

"Ahh! Fresh, cold water!" Gloria said out loudly as she drenched her body with the running stream of water.

Even Jax thought it's a good idea to get into the water as well before he loses more water than he already had.

"Hey, are you okay?" The Victini asked as he joined her.

"Hmm? Of course I am." Gloria replied.

"For a while there, you seemed kind of exhausted."

"Oh that…I'm an ice type remember, I can't lose that much water from my body."

"So why did you want to play with her anyway?"

"Well I can't just reject her even if she is hyperactive today. Plus, it's been a long while since summer has come again and she'll eventually get tired once the sun is out."

"I see."

"Don't worry too much about it. But thanks for the concern anyway." She smiled and gave him an elbow to the arm.

"Hey. You two finished dillydallying or what?" Lily interrupted the two.

"Okay, okay." Jax got up.

"Oh hey guys." A voice called out to them as they turned around and were surprised to see the emerald haired Pokémon approaching them.

"Oh hey Gardenia! Want to play Volleyball with us? You can team up with them if you like." Lily greeted her and immediately requested her to play.

"Umm, sure. But shouldn't it be two on two?" Gardenia was surprised since the Leafeon was saying that it should be three against one.

"That's okay. I think I'll pass this round." Gloria interrupted the two as she submerged herself into the water again.

"Oh okay then. Let's play!" Lily shrugged her shoulders and quickly shifted back towards her two opponents.

"I'm not that good at Volleyball, so please take it easy on me." Gardenia said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I will." Lily made a wide smirk on her face as she served the ball.

'I shouldn't have played that long under this heat. I'm feeling kind of dizzy now.' Gloria said in her mind as she tried to rest under the coldness of the water.

-Later-

"Whew, I think that's enough for now." Gardenia said as she sat down against the ground, her arms already flushing red after hitting the Volleyball numerous times now.

"Eh? You guys tired already?" Lily was surprised to see her two opponents already giving in while she hardly broke a sweat.

*BBBBBBRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT* suddenly, a loud whistling sound interrupted them as everyone shifted their attention towards the approaching Floatzel with that whistle on his mouth.

"Okay guys, it's almost lunchtime so everyone should prepare their own meals because afterwards, we're going to another campsite." Mr. Fisher then brought out a speaker phone as his voice echoed out to make sure everyone heard his instructions.

Some frowned while some who were hungry were excited as they hurriedly exited out of the water until everyone was out and went back to camp.

"Well, I'm getting pretty hungry anyway." Lily said as she touched her abdomen and could feel her stomach rumbling.

"Let's go Gloria." Lily went towards the Glaceon who had her whole body submerged except for her face the whole time as the grass type dragged her by the arm and forced her to finally come out of the water and her skin again met with the hot sunlight.

"Huh?" Jax suddenly noticed the ice type's face grimacing as she came out of the water and hurriedly followed her sister back to camp.

"Are you okay Jax?" Suddenly, his attention shifted back to the concerned Gardevoir.

"Oh no, it's nothing."

'Is it just me or is Gloria acting weird today?' He scratched his head as he followed the Gardevoir back to camp.

Jax was busy with his usual duty, chopping up some ingredients and then placed them at a huge pot of stew, since they're grouped up with our favourite steel-fighting type Pokémon, you have to prepare this big.

Gloria, on the other hand, watched him from a distance while under the shade of her tent, clearly feeling tired.

"Here's some more firewood Jax." Lily came back with a big bundle of sticks and branches and placed it next to the Victini.

"Thanks." Jax appreciated the help as he used some of the wood and tossed it at the flame to keep it going.

"So, do you want some help with that?" She asked.

"Oh, nah, I got this."

"But you're sweating a lot, wait here; I'll get you a towel." Lily said and took off with haste; but now she mentioned it, he was perspiring a lot; well if you add the harsh sunlight along with working close to an open flame, who wouldn't be sweating bullets?

Lily went back to her tent when she noticed the Glaceon sitting quietly inside their tent with her head resting on her knees and with her hands hugging her thighs.

"You okay? You look kind of bummed out." The grass type asked.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired. I'll be back in shape again once lunch is ready."

"Well, lunch won't be ready for a while; do you want some snacks first while you wait?"

"Nah, I'm fine with this." Gloria replied and showed her almost empty water bottle.

"Okay then…" Lily then took her bag and began rummaging through its content and brought out a clean white face towel and a bottle of water as well.

The Leafeon went outside the tent and towards the Victini while the ice type watched the two quietly. Then, she slowly lied down and closed her eyes.

"Man, it's so hot. And we're going to hike again later…" She said to herself and tried to get some power nap; even though she's under the shade, it still feels so warm inside. She just laid there, mouth wide open and breathing deeply while using a fan to cool her down.

Back at the campfire where Jax was still busy cooking as Lily approached him and sat beside him as she wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks."

"Here, drink some water." The Leafeon then offered the water bottle as the Victini took it from her hands and drank from it as he quickly finished the bottle.

"Wow, someone's real thirsty." Lily was kind of surprised but smiled at him as she continued wiping off the sweat from his face.

"Can't help it. Cooking from an open fire under a hot sunny day…" He replied while she chuckled at his statement.

He then placed the large serving spoon away and let the pot boil for a while while he sat down against the ground, feeling dried up immediately even with the help of the water cooling him down.

"You know, it's been a while since we're together…" The Leafeon suddenly whispered to him as she sat down next to him and leaned her body towards his.

"Huh?" The Victini was surprised when she was too close to him as his face flushed red while the grass type, on the other hand, leaned close to him, her thighs making contact with his as she placed an arm around his back and with her chest touching his arm.

The sun was already tolerable enough for him and cooking while very near to an open flame where he was constantly exposed to the soaring heat as well as the blinding smoke when it reached his eyes that almost made him shed tears due to the painful irritation it brought, and now, another source of heat came in unexpectedly.

"Umm, Lily?"

"Yes?" She replied while making herself comfortable around him, and clearly, she doesn't seem to mind being that close to an open flame as if the sun also made her tolerate or even immune to fire…

"I'm kind of busy cooking, so-"

"So what?" Lily didn't care as she tightened her grip.

"HEY GUYS! WHAT'S COOKING?" Suddenly, and fortunately for the psychic type, a loud voice called out to them, clearly startling the two as well making her break her hold from him as she quickly turned her head towards the steel-fighting Pokémon running towards them.

"Do you have to startle us like that?" Lily sighed but smiled at the gullible Pokémon.

"Okay, I think this is done." Jax, taking advantage of the situation quickly standing up, grabbing hold of potholders and lifted the pot away from the fire. Although the Leafeon frowned a bit.

"Hey, that looks so good!" Flynn said as he took a huge sniff of the mouth-watering aroma coming from the stew; his tongue was already sticking out and he quickly darted towards it.

"Whoa, I think it's better if we take our share first before you finish the rest." Jax blocked his path and said to him, making the Lucario stop and think about what he said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Silly me."

"Hey Gloria, lunch is ready!" Lily called out to the Glaceon as she went towards her tent; while the ice type slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, still feeling exhausted.

"Can you bring my lunch here?" Gloria asked softly as she touched her head and massaged it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lily quickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just hungry, that's all." Gloria replied and gave a weak smile.

"Okay then, I'll bring your lunch to you. But you better eat plenty." Lily said and quickly sped off.

"I know, I know." The ice type said weakly and just watched while still giving pressure on her aching head.

Moments later, Lily went back to their tent with a bowl of hot stew on her hand, complete with a spoon and a glass of juice on her other hand.

"Here you go." The Leafeon said as she brought the bowl towards her sister.

"Thanks." Gloria raised both her hands and slowly reached out towards the bowl.

"Careful, it's hot." Lily warned as Gloria heeded her advice and touched only the edges of the bowl firmly and carefully placed it on the ground.

"You want me to spoon-feed you?" Lily asked.

"No thanks, I can feed myself." Gloria shook her head as she took the spoon and the glass of juice from Lily's hands.

"Are you sure you're alright? We're going to hike later."

"Yes I'm fine." Gloria said sternly that startled her sister for a bit, although she didn't mean to.

"Well, okay then… There's still plenty more if you want seconds." Lily replied in a soft tone, feeling a bit disappointed, before leaving her all by her lonesome under the shade of her tent.

'Yeah… Hiking, just great…' The ice type sighed and picked up the bowl of stew carefully; she stared at the contents of chopped meat and vegetables floating around while her nose was greeted by the pleasant and soothing aroma which was followed by her stomach grumbling, signaling her to start eating. Maybe, she was just very hungry…

Meanwhile, on the group's campfire where the rest of them were seated together.

"So why is Gloria not joining us?" Flynn asked.

"I guess she's just too hungry to come out of the tent." Lily replied as she took a gulp of the stew.

"And we're going to pack and hike after lunch right?" Jax added as the two nodded. Afterwards, he looked down in silence; somehow, he felt a bad feeling about their next activity.

"…Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"N-no, it's nothing…" Jax quickly shook his head and continued eating his stew. However, inside, he was concerned for the Glaceon's sake, she looked very exhausted, the way she wasn't able to hear him and he was sure his voice was loud enough to be heard by her; how she suddenly stopped playing afterwards and didn't leave the pool; he just can't take it off his mind right now.

_Around thirty minutes later…_

"OKAY CLASS! YOU SHOULD ALL BE PACKING YOUR THINGS BY NOW BECAUSE WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE AFTER TWENTY MINUTES!" Suddenly, Mr. Mach announced with the use his speaker phone.

Immediately, everyone rushed around their tents, fixing all of their belongings in their tent and stuffed everything in their bags while some were already starting to dismantle their tent while some were still busy washing the utensils. Everyone hurried up with their respective duties while the instructor felt proud as the entire class was moving around as he left them and went back to his station.

Jax's group was no exception as they were also busy: Flynn was busy stuffing his clothes and other personal belongings inside his huge backpack at a much unorganized manner while Jax was finishing drying up all of their washed utensils.

Lily on the other hand, was busy inside their tent and motioned her sister to start packing their things and clearing up the tent.

"Come on Gloria. We got to go." The grass type said as she was already finished packing her things inside her bag.

"All right. All right." The ice type replied in a much better tone as she was just about finished with hers. Maybe that lunch really did make her feel better.

Afterwards, the two stepped out of their tent while Gloria felt reluctant at first, she slowly moved her legs out and was expecting to be greeted by a scorching heat; but instead, much to her surprise and luck, it was only lukewarm and tolerable enough.

She looked up and smiled as there was no sun in sight but clouds instead; hopefully, it would stay that way until they had reached their next destination.

"Help me dismantle, will you?" Lily asked as she pointed towards the support beams of the tents while Gloria happily nodded and helped her out.

Meanwhile, at the distance; the Victini was keeping an entire eye on them. Gloria looked a lot better now than she was before.

'Maybe it was just my imagination after all.' He shrugged his shoulders and continued wiping dry the rest of the utensils.

Much later, the entire class has finished packing their stuff and was now hiking towards their next destination, with the Floatzel leading the way.

'Maybe I'll pull through this one after all.' Gloria said in her mind as she stared at the sky and smirked at the clouds and no sunlight.

Although Lily was at a slower pace than usual; she spent much of her energy at their morning session when the sunlight was all out, but without the invigorating warmth to constantly fuel her, she was the one feeling exhausted.

However, both of their feelings were about to change as the clouds slowly moved as the sunlight which was being blocked earlier enveloped them again.

"AHH YES!" Lily could instantly feel her energy refilling up again as the sunlight touched her skin; with a fuelled spirit, she sped up in her walk, quickly overtaking the rest of the class who pretty much didn't like the heat coming back.

'Oh no, not again…' Gloria sighed as she felt very uncomfortable again as her movement slowed down as she took her bag off her shoulders and began rummaging through its contents while her other classmates at her back slowly overtaken her.

She took out a white towel and placed it on top of her head as a makeshift shield against the sunlight, and then she took a water bottle out and quickly drank from it.

'Damn, this isn't good…' She sighed and began to pant; she could feel her entire body really heating up as she continuously lost fluids from her body which was very vital for her type. She already drank half of her bottle but she still felt thirsty and could feel her headache coming back again.

She continued to walk but at much slower pace, but enough to be at the back of the line while her sister was already far ahead.

Later, the class found themselves at almost at the peak of the mountains; it would be a breath taking scenery indeed for the whole class if it weren't for the scorching heat of the sun already making them lose their breaths.

"OKAY CLASS. BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP AS IT MAY GET SLIPPERY FROM HERE ON OUT SO EVERYONE SHOULD BE ON A SINGLE FILE FORMATION!" Suddenly, Mr. Mach stopped and turned around as he pulled out his speaker phone.

"IT'S A CONTINUOUS FALL UNTIL THE BASE OF THE MOUNTAIN SO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I'M STEP-" He said as he turned back to the path and stepped forward, only to lose his balance as he stepped on a loose soil and quickly gave in to his weight; while making the rest of the class gasp as he almost fell below.

"… YEAH, SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE STEPPING?" Embarrassed, yet lucky to regain his footing, it would a while before he got his composure back and announced through his speaker phone.

The Machamp then continued walking, but this time, staring intently at the ground before he steps on it while the rest of the class did as they told and made a single file formation, as each student eyed the feet of those who were in front of them and stepped on the same ground as they did. Although this path was very risky and accident prone, everyone seemed to be doing fine.

'Whew…" Gloria stopped as she opened her bottle and drank from it again, this time, emptying the entire contents of the bottle and tossed it away; and wiped off the sweat from her face with the towel draped over her head.

With every step he made, she began to pant harder and harder, her entire body was really heating up into dangerous levels, as her skin was already letting off steam that looked as if she was being baked under the sun.

'I…I-I can't take this anymore…' She said in her mind as she was now struggling to keep her eyes open, with her vision beginning to blur, making her stop in her tracks as she held her hands over her head and tried to keep her composure.

Suddenly, the Victini who was at the middle of the line stopped moving, causing those behind him, who were busy staring at his feet and not on what is ahead, bumped into him, and almost lost his balance.

"HEY! DON'T SUDDENLY STOP! I ALMOST LOST MY BALANCE!"

However, the Victini ignored his statement, his ears twitching as he could suddenly feel something bad was about to happen; he quickly turned around and looked behind the line.

'Gloria.' His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly broke through the single file formation jumping over his classmates and practically walking on their heads.

"HEY!"

"WATCH IT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

They all shouted at him but he couldn't care at the moment as he finally reached the back of the line and saw the Glaceon about ten feet away from the group. She was just holding her head and just stood there; the Victini was shocked to see her body slowly tilting towards the dangerous slope of the mountain.

"GLORIA!" He shouted as he immediately leapt from his position and ran as fast as he could, his hands reaching out towards the Glaceon about to fall.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they heard someone shouting from behind them. They all stopped in their tracks and turned around to see what was going on; but only to their fear and terror…

The Glaceon already lost her consciousness and her body just leaned towards the dangerous slope while the Victini ran as fast as he could to reach out to her and prevent from certain doom.

"GLORIA!" He shouted as he extended his arm to grab hold of her; but alas, it was too late as she lost her balance and fell sideways.

Seeing that he couldn't reach her in time; he suddenly leapt from his position, both of his arms extended as he managed to grab hold of her body and held her tightly for he knew that they would be in the ride of their lives.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Only now that a classmate screamed in fear and panic by what she just saw before everyone started to panic as well.

But the one who was more shocked of them all was the Leafeon, her partner and her sister; as she suddenly ran towards the back of the line, forcing her way through her classmates pushing and shoving them as she tried to reach the two of them.

"GLORIA! JAX!" Lily shouted as she witnessed the two fell down and their bodies hit the ground and rolled downward the mountain and into a forest where they were quickly concealed from everyone's sight.

The Victini braced himself as he tried to cover the unconscious Glaceon from getting into contact with whatever they were going to hit. He gritted his teeth in pain to the rocks, the rough ground and sharp grass and bushes that he shielded her from while keeping an eye ahead to check what they'll be hitting next.

But instead of the usual rocks and the rough ground; his eyes widened in surprise as they were approaching the edge of a cliff.

"Oh no…" He said to himself as he now tried to stop their fall as he completely laid his back against the ground, put her on top of him and placed his arms around her tightly while he dug his feet against the ground as hard as he could to slow down their fall.

"Come on!" He shouted as he put all of his strength into his legs and dug deeper while his bare feet were getting the pounding of their lifetime against the ground as the two were slowly approaching the edge of the cliff.

His feet were only about a foot away from reaching the edge before they finally went into a complete stop as Jax laid his head against the ground and sighed in relief.

_Meanwhile…_

"GLORIA! JAX!" The Leafeon shouted again and was about to leap, but she hesitated upon realizing that it was a deep fall from her position towards theirs and the two were already gone.

She fell down to her knees as her entire body began to tremble, her hands were shaking and she couldn't speak a word at all.

"Lily!" Flynn quickly came over and knelt beside her as he placed an arm around her shoulder in hopes of comforting her.

Even the entire class was still stunned on what just happened… They turned towards themselves as some sat on the ground while some hugged each other for comfort as they started to panic.

"They can't be gone right?"

"Oh no…"

"But it's a very long way down this mountain!"

"This can't be happening…"

"Plus, how can we even see them through those trees?"

"EVERYONE, STAY CALM!" Suddenly, someone shouted as everyone else was silenced and turned their heads towards the Machamp holding his speaker phone.

"Stay calm? Both Jax and my sister fell off the mountain!" Lily immediately replied in an angry tone.

"Please Lily; calm down." Flynn said calmly and shook her by the shoulders.

"This can't be happening…" The Leafeon said slowly as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"You know; if you're really a sister to Gloria, this wouldn't have happened." Suddenly, the female Lopunny interrupted them as she walked towards the Leafeon.

"Think about it; Gloria's an ice type, and they hate the sun; plus they are prone in being dehydrated. Instead of making sure that she's not losing too much water from their body, what do you do? Abandoning your sister while you march in front of everybody since the sun is all out."

"Lizzie, that's enough!" The Machamp said out loudly.

"I'm just saying, sir. This is all her-" The Lopunny rolled her eyes, completely ignoring her teacher and stared back at the Leafeon, however, she was interrupted when her eyes met with the Lucario's.

Suddenly, her body felt shocked when she saw his serious face for the first time, and this was probably the first time as well she felt embarrassed, ashamed for what she had done.

"No, she's right… This is my fault, what kind of a sister am I?" Lily said as she wiped away her tears. She couldn't even act quickly to save the both of them in time; she feels though that she failed as her partner and as her sister.

"Hey, don't say that. We'll find them." Flynn replied and hugged her tightly; she smiled at him and returned the hug. Soon after, she felt someone hugging her from the back.

"We'll find the two of them Lily, don't you worry." The emerald haired Pokémon said and smiled at her.

"We'll help too Lily."

"We're a family."

"And families help each other, right?"

One by one, they all stepped up and comforted her as Lily stared at their determined faces that made her begin to cry.

"T-thank you guys…" The Leafeon spoke softly before finally breaking into tears as she dug her face onto Flynn's body and let it all out while the Lucario gently patted her back.

A few minutes have passed and the Leafeon finally calmed down as she lifted her face off the Lucario's chest while leaving off quite a stain on his shirt, although it doesn't bother him at all.

"Are you okay now?" Flynn asked while patting her on the shoulder as Lily nodded in return and gave a light smile.

"Let's all head back to camp so we can form search parties there." The Floatzel announced as everyone agreed and started heading their way back towards camp.

"Let's go Lily." Flynn said as he motioned the grass type to follow the others.

"Plus, Jax is with her and I know that he'll keep her safe." Gardenia added.

She smiled at her two closest friends, but before she started to walk, she gave one last glare below the thick forest where the two of them disappeared.

"Be safe you two."

_Meanwhile…_

"Gloria, are you okay?" Jax shouted to her while shaking her shoulders, but to no avail, the ice type was motionless and her skin was very warm to touch and moist as well.

"Dammit." Jax stared above only to have his view to the peak of the mountain blocked by trees. It was a pretty deep fall.

However, this was no time to sit and wait for help, he had to seek shelter and treat her fast, or else, her condition may get worse.

He slowly stood on his feet with the unconscious Glaceon on his arms and with both their backpacks on his shoulders as he began to move carefully as not to lose his balance; the two backpacks as well as her weight was truly heavy, but he shrugged it off and continued to walk to find a shelter for the two of them.

_Back at the campsite…_

The whole class sat on the ground, encircling Mr. Mach as he relayed the instructions through his speaker phone. Everyone was serious, silent and listening attentively.

"We will form four search parties so distribute yourselves evenly to each group." The Floatzel instructed the class who are encircled around him, listening intently on what they were going to do.

"As for me, I'll try to get help from the authorities and join in the search as soon as I can."

"Make sure to always stick close to each other and don't wander off by yourself; bring some food and water along with you in case you get hungry; and be sure to be back at camp before nightfall. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The whole class agreed loudly and began discussing amongst themselves while the instructor left them and headed down the mountain by himself to try and find help.

_Meanwhile…_

"This looks like a good spot." Jax stopped at a small cave which had enough space for the two of them as well as a shade from the radiating sun.

He entered the cave and sat down at the end as he slowly placed Gloria's legs on the ground and let her lean against his chest as he removed the two backpacks from his shoulder. He took his backpack to his front and sighed at what he saw, the entire front of his backpack was completely covered in dirt and with some torn parts due to the harsh friction and slightly burnt odour.

He detached the sleeping bag which was not too damaged, from the top of his backpack, and laid it out next to him and laid Gloria on top of it.

He then rummaged through the contents of his backpack; fortunately, everything was still intact inside as he pulled out some towels and a canteen.

He knelt at the side of the ice-type and touched her neck with the back of his hand; however, her skin was still warm.

"Darn." He gritted his teeth but tried to stay calm. He then stared at her clothes, and unfortunately, she was just wearing a shirt.

"Forgive me, Gloria." He said to her as he grabbed hold of the collar with his two hands, and torn her shirt in half, revealing her chest as he removed her shirt away to allow adequate ventilation for her body. The next was her pants; although he didn't need to rip it in half too as he unbuttoned and unzipped it before removing it, revealing her panties and legs.

He opened his canteen and poured water on a towel; he then folded it and placed it on her forehead. He took another towel and dampened it as he noticed her dry lips; he then touched her lips with the wet towel in hopes of moistening it.

Suddenly, her eyes were wide open and stared at the startled Victini at her side, but her focus quickly went straight towards the canteen he was holding and reached out her hands towards it.

"G-Gloria? What's wrong?" Jax said to her, but she didn't reply, her eyes were open, but it seems as though she's still unconscious, was it when her lips touched the wet towel that triggered her?

"Wa…ter …" However, she spoke softly despite her sudden movement but Jax understood what she was trying to say and immediately offered the canteen.

She took it from his hands and clumsily drank the water as some of the contents poured onto her chest as she continued gulping down until it was empty.

She then tried using her tongue inside the canteen to drink whatever what was left before finally lying down again and dropped the canteen at her side, however, her breathing slowed down which made him sigh in relief.

"I'll try to get some water, Gloria. Just hold on!" Jax took the canteen and quickly ran outside the cave.

'C'mon, c'mon… There must be a spring or river here. There must be!' He said in his mind as he frantically searched around the woods.

'Wait; calm down Jax… calm down…' He stopped as he closed his eyes and started to breathe deeply. He raised his free hand and concentrated

Water… that's the only thing he needs to feel and listen to; and in an instant, he leapt from his position with his eyes still closed, letting the Chakra guide him in his path…

_Meanwhile…_

"Jax!"

"Gloria!"

"Where are you guys?"

"Answer us!"

"By any chance, are you two having-"

*Smack*

"AAWW!"

The groups searched throughout the area where they last seen the two, however, there was still no sign of them. How Jax managed to walk that far carrying Gloria will always be a mystery for them…

"Any luck?" Lily asked the Lucario, but he shook his head as he sighed in disappointment.

"How about you Gardenia? Can you contact Jax through telepathy or something?" She turned towards the psychic type.

"Unfortunately, I can only communicate telepathically to someone in close proximity. And I can't teleport to him until I know his exact location."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Lily…"

"That's okay…"

"We've been at this for hours…" A classmate whined and sat on the ground as he massaged his aching feet.

"Yeah. And it's almost sunset." Another classmate added as she stared at the dimming sky.

"C'mon Lily. Let's go back and try again tomorrow." Flynn said to the Leafeon.

"B-but!" The grass-type immediately protested.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, knowing Jax; he'll take care of Gloria."

"…Y-you're right. Jax is with my sister." Lily smiled as she wiped her eyes as the Lucario accompanied her back to camp.

_Meanwhile…_

The Victini was back at the cave, along with his canteen fully refilled and a stack of branches as he placed it at the entrance of the cave.

He dampened another towel and patted it onto Gloria's skin to help her cool down. He continued to moisten her skin until she finally breathed calmly, much to his relief. He was even startled that her skin absorbed the moisture from the towel within seconds, which prompted him to continue. He then put the dampened towel on her lips, expecting her to wake up subconsciously and take the canteen from his hands to drink.

"Hmm…" Instead, she moaned softly as her eyebrows moved and her eyes slowly opened; and the first thing she saw was the Victini's face.

"J-Jax?" She spoke softly and slowly tried to raise herself up.

"Gloria! You're finally awake!" He was overjoyed and suddenly hugged her.

"W-where am I?" She asked, still dizzy and confused and not minding that she was being hugged.

"Oh, we're inside a cave right now. Do you remember anything?" He released the hug and immediately asked her with his hands holding firmly on her shoulders.

"I only… remember that I was about to lose… my con-" She tried to recall the event, but as she continued, her breathing became heavier.

"Sssshhh… Don't force yourself to speak. You should rest." Jax gently pushed her back against the sleeping bag.

"Are you thirsty?" He offered the canteen to her as she slowly opened her mouth while he gently poured the water inside her mouth as she drank continuously until she signaled to stop.

"I'll just go and refill this; there should be enough time before sundown." He said to her as he stood up with the canteen in his hand and ran outside the cave, immediately fading out of her sight.

Gloria was still confused on what's going on as she slowly rose to a sitting position only to be shocked to see herself in her undergarments.

She looked at her side and found the pair of pants that was supposed to be covering her legs, along with a partly dirt covered white shirt she recalled that she wore this day.

"Did he…?" She asked herself, she was still indeed in shock, her imagination already filled with many vulgar images as her face flushed red. However, she was interrupted in her thoughts when something dropped onto her waist.

"A wet towel?" She slowly picked the towel up and examined it while her free hand touched her moist forehead. Then she noticed some more towels just beside her.

"So the cold feeling was coming from these?" She picked them all up and she placed them on her legs, and indeed, it was the same, cold and moist feeling she felt before.

"So he's been taking care of me all this time…" She held the towels close to her as a soft smile formed from her lips.

_Later that evening…_

Back at the campsite, Lily, Flynn and Gardenia sat together at the fire, quietly eating their dinner.

"It just isn't the same when it's not Jax's cooking." Flynn sighed as he slowly ate from his plate, staring with disappointment as he was losing his appetite.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's not that good!" Gardenia protested and took a big bite from her plate, only to have a sour look on her face after a few chews.

"Bad cooking must run from the family…" Flynn said as he chuckled, only to have the psychic type's face flush deep red in anger from his statement.

Even Lily giggled a bit by the two's bickering as the two promptly stopped and smiled at the Leafeon.

"Feeling better?" The Lucario asked.

"Yeah." The grass type nodded in response.

"We'll continue searching for them tomorrow morning. Mr. Mach said that authorities will arrive by tomorrow as well."

"I know thanks."

"You know, Flynn, earlier, you seemed like a completely different person when you were comforting Lily." Gardenia said.

"Oh that; Flynn can become a very serious and protective person, although it rarely happens." The Leafeon replied with a smile.

"…I see." The psychic type nodded in response as the three continued eating.

"Anyway. I think those two will be fine." Gardenia added.

"Yeah, those two must be enjoying their dinner by now, unlike what we're having today…" Flynn grinned as he took at his bland looking meal again.

"Okay, that's it!"

_Meanwhile…_

Back at the cave, Jax was busy cooking their dinner from the campfire he made from the branches he collected earlier as the fire lighting the cave just enough as the smoke from the burnt wood coming outside the cave.

Gloria, already wearing a clean loose shirt and jogging pants, watched him from afar quietly, hearing the sizzling sound of food being fried as he took some seasonings at his side along with an opened canned goods, chopping board and a knife; and poured it on the pan he was holding as the sound became louder and more appetizing as she could smell the mouth-watering aroma.

After a few minutes of cooking, Jax was finally finished as he stood up and went towards the Glaceon with the pan as she could see steam coming from it with the aroma getting more intense.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asked as he sat next to her and laid the pan in front of them and took out two plates and laid it out beside the pan.

"Hungry. Very hungry." Gloria immediately answered and stared at their meal; Fried Rice with sliced green peppers with each grain of rice covered with a light golden coating.

Jax smiled at her response and served a plate of delicious fried rice to her along with her spoon and fork.

"Careful, they're still hot." Jax warned when she was about to gobble a spoonful in her mouth. She promptly stopped and sighed in relief, and slowly moved the spoon closer to her mouth, and blew it first.

"So, how does it taste?" He asked after Gloria chewed the fried rice as she nodded in response and continued chewing before finally swallowing.

"It's delicious!" She replied in delight and took another spoonful. She continued in a rapid pace before choking, prompting Jax to hand her the canteen.

"Whew…" Gloria felt relief after pushing the food down her throat with water, and suddenly shoved her empty plate towards the Victini.

"Seconds huh?" Jax smirked and gave her another serving, fortunately, her appetite is still intact and which should help her recover faster.

"I'm jealous." Gloria frowned a bit.

"About what?"

"I don't know anything about cooking unlike you do."

"I can teach you, if you want to."

"Really? Thanks so much Jax." Gloria was overjoyed to hear him say that, suddenly lunging at him for a hug while tossing her empty plate to the air.

"I don't think you should be suddenly moving like that right after eating." A blushing Jax replied and gently pushed her back.

"Oh sorry about that." Gloria smiled and stuck out her tongue as she watched the Victini empty the remaining rice on his plate and continued eating.

"I have been wondering, what exactly happened when I was about to faint that time?" She asked.

"Well, you were way back from the rest of the class and you started to lose your balance, and afterwards, you were about to fall towards the cliff."

"B-but how'd you know that I was about to faint?"

"I'm not sure myself. But I had this weird feeling since this morning when you were acting strangely back at the waterfalls."

"When you were about to faint and fall off the cliff, my body seemed to just… move on its own."

"…I see. I'm so sorry Jax; you risked your life just for me. If only-" Gloria felt guilty.

"Don't think about that, we're both safe and sound, that's all that matters."

"…Okay."

"Oh yeah, I want to apologize earlier for tearing your shirt in half while you were unconscious." Jax said and pointed towards the ripped shirt scattered near them.

"Oh that; it's okay, really. Was my condition really that bad?"

"Well, your skin was kind of letting off steam and it felt like you're having a fever."

"I see… Well, this is the downside when you're an ice type."

"So why didn't you tell Lily earlier?"

"Well, she was having a very good time and if I tell her that…"

Jax reassured and placing his hand over her shoulder before standing and picked up the dirty plates and pan and placed them near the campfire.

"…Jax." She said to herself as she watched him wipe the oil of the plates and scrapped off the pan from the remaining burnt rice sticking on its surface.

How long has it been since Jax was staying at their house? It hasn't been a year yet he's done so much for her family. He's already became best friends with Umber, Flare, Victoria, although he's usually the receiving end of their constant teasing, and probably saved everyone from Esper's cooking. He rescued Lily from that crazed teacher, and now has he also won her…

Not only that, when they first met him in their lives, everything just seemed… livelier, happier since their parents are usually out of the house.

"Hey, you okay?"

Suddenly, her trail of thoughts was interrupted as her view shifted towards the Victini's face close to hers.

"Y-yeah…" She quickly hid her face in embarrassment and blushed deeply, but hidden from his view was a smile.

"Why don't we hit the sack?" Jax suggested.

"Oh yeah, isn't this sleeping bag yours?" Gloria just realized and stared at the sleeping bag she's been sitting on for a long time now.

"Yeah since I couldn't find yours earlier so I made use of mine."

"Oh, Lily carries the sleeping bag since it's pretty big and can fit up to two people while I brought the blanket."

"That will do." Jax opened her backpack and indeed, a bright red blanket was the first thing he saw as he took it out.

"Are you sure you can sleep with just a blanket?" Gloria was surprised to see him sit next to her and covered his body with the blanket as he leaned against the stony wall. It was hard and cold on the back, but he'll manage.

"Of course. You need the sleeping bag more than I do."

"But still…" She felt guilty.

"Don't worry about me. What you need right now is a good night's sleep, okay?"

"…Okay." She replied softly and slowly laid herself on the sleeping bag and didn't put her body inside its covers.

"Good night Jax." She said to him.

"Good night Gloria." He replied with a soft smile before finally closing his eyes.

However, Gloria's eyes were still open, staring blankly against the stony ceiling, with the ever dimming fire as the only lighting. Thirty minutes had passed before the fire completely died out as it was almost entirely dark inside the cave, with only the moonlight outside as the only source of lighting.

She placed her hands over her chest and felt her heart; it was pounding fast and hard. She stared at the Victini's face for a while until she focused on his mouth. She then put two fingers and pressed it against her lips.

"Has he ever kissed a girl before?" She said in her mind and slowly rose to a sitting position, still staring at his face. She leaned closer to him and could already hear light snores. Should she kiss him or not? She also hasn't kissed a guy before, and it would be good if the Victini was the first one…

"He must've been very tired this day, taking care of me. I think I'll wait for a better time." She said in her mind as she smiled and blushed deeply at his face. If he hadn't rescued her earlier, what would've happened to her? But she brushed it off as she slowly slid herself under the blanket, leaning sideways against his body and with her head against his neck.

It felt warm obviously, but it was… comfortable, very comfortable for her. It was her first time feeling like this before, leaning against the body of a male aside from her father, she felt safe, secure. She uncovered the blanket up to her waist as not to get a little too warm here as she finally closed her eyes, hearing only his heartbeat.

Only a few moments have passed before she dozed off as well.

The next morning, as the sun rose up again, illuminating the mountainside with its radiant rays of light, bringing out the glimmering colours of the trees, leaves and the water; the beauty of nature. Of course, it's also a wakeup call for many Pokémon out there.

Our heroes are also no exception to the searing light of the sun as it illuminated the entire cave where Jax and Gloria were sleeping in.

"Hmm…" The Victini's eyebrows moved lightly as the light touched his eyelids as it was a signal for his entire body to wake up. But as his body was about to move, he felt something rather heavy and cold on his body. He slowly opened his eyelids only to be shocked by what he saw.

"G-Gloria? W-what…" The first thing Jax saw was the Glaceon's head resting against his neck and was more shocked to realize that the cold and heavy feeling was hers all along; did she just secretly slept on him just as he dozed off?

Jax blushed a bit after getting a whiff from her deep crystal blue hair, and although she was lying sideways on him, he could feel the softness of one of her breasts resting on his chest.

"Hey, wake up." Jax tried shaking her shoulders, but to no avail as she slept like a Snorlax, letting out a few weak moans and gripped her hands against his shirt, pinching a bit of his flesh.

Suddenly, her hands moved around his body as her chest was now resting against his; she hugged his body tightly as her breasts pressed deeper against his chest, which made him feel more uncomfortable than before.

Should he wake her up or wait a bit later? Gloria was sleeping soundly and it felt bad waking her up from her much needed rest, although waking her up might remove him from this rather awkward position.

"Hey, Gloria, wake up." Jax tried again, thinking that waking her up would be better as not to get him overexcited or something. He gently shook her shoulders again; however, her response was a tighter hug, much to his dismay.

"Mmm…" She let out a long moan as she slowly moved her head from his chest as he could see her face partly flushed, half open eyes and with a bit of drool from her mouth. The two just stared at each other for a while before Gloria finally realized where she was.

"O-Oh… sorry…" She was still sleepy as she moved away from him while rubbing her eyes and wiped her mouth. Although her hair and clothes a little messed up and her innocent response, she was still very cute.

"Feeling any better?" Jax asked.

"O-oh, yes…" The startled Glaceon replied.

"That's good to hear. Well, we better get going soon." Jax stood up.

"Oh right. They must be completely worried about us." Gloria realized what he meant and also stood on her feet. Gloria folded her blanket and placed it in her backpack while Jax rolled his sleeping bag and tied it up.

"You're going to make breakfast right? Mind if I help you?" Gloria asked.

"Sure."

An hour later. The two finally left the cave and began to walk in hopes of finding the others.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" Jax asked while pointing towards the Glaceon's backpack.

"Huh? Of course I can." Gloria was surprised as she stared at it, sure it was big, but she can carry her own weight.

"Are you sure?"

"So where are we going?" Gloria asked.

"Back to where we fell off. There's a good chance the others might be looking for us there." Jax replied as he led the way.

"Is it far too where the cave was?"

"Uh kind of." Jax replied while scratching his head, now that she mention it, he did travel quite far from the site where they fell since the only thing on his mind was getting a shelter for her.

"So you mean you carried me all the way to the cave?"

"Y-yeah…"

"…Wow." Her eyes widened in surprise upon hearing that.

"I must've been really heavy."

"Well yeah, kind of."

His last statement did shake her up a bit; well at least he's honest, sort of. The two quietly walked while the Victini tried to slow for her to keep up.

A few minutes of walking has passed before they finally found a small river, much to the Glaceon's delight as she quickly gained speed and overtook Jax, dropped her backpack by the shore, removed her shoes and socks, and stepped her feet inside the cool, running water.

"Whew, I feel alive again!" She said with joy as she stretched out her arms wide and high and then motioning the Victini to join her.

_Meanwhile…_

"I really hope we get to see those two soon. Our breakfast earlier really messed up my day." Flynn said as the class continued their search for Jax and Gloria.

"Oh really? Then why don't you cook for us next time?" A pissed Gardevoir replied.

"Nah. Cooking is not really my forte. I leave that to our chefs at home."

"Oh yeah, you've drank lots of water earlier." Lily added.

"Needed something to push down the irrigating feeling in my throat." Flynn joked as the two shared a giggle while Gardenia rolled her eyes and didn't even react negatively to his statement, since she also felt an irritating feeling in her throat.

"Uhh, can you excuse me ladies for a while?" Flynn asked as he suddenly felt something heavy below his abdomen.

"What for?" Lily asked.

"I have to… squeeze the lemon." Flynn replied in the cheesiest way possible, making Gardenia's jaw drop in disgust while the Leafeon laughed.

"I won't take a while. I promise!" Flynn said as he sped off into the woods to find a nearby private spot, leaving the two to wait for him for a while.

"So, how did you and Flynn become close friends?" Gardenia asked, curious on how the Leafeon and her other sisters seem to be getting along with the Lucario just fine.

"Oh that, well, it started back when we were…"

_Meanwhile…_

Gloria seemed to be enjoying her time by the river, with her entire body, except for her head inside the water, and letting the continuous current massage her skin. While Jax just sat by the edge of the river, cooling only his feet in the water and letting her relax and enjoy while the sun is out.

He just laid against the rocky ground and relaxed for a bit, closing his eyes as the refreshing breeze of the wind flowing through his clothes and cool water coursing by his feet…

Only to have his moment of relaxation be interrupted by a heavy, wet feeling pressing on his thighs as he promptly opened his eyes and raised his eyes, only to be shocked to what he saw.

"Gloria?" Jax was startled to see the Glaceon in front of him, kneeling with his legs inbetween her knees and her hands on her thighs. She was really in an awkward looking position as water droplets fell from her body onto his clothes.

"I just wanted to surprise you." Gloria giggled as she slowly crawled towards his upper body to let her face get closer to his. Her glimmering crystal blue hair dampened with water along with her beautiful face made the Lucario blush deeply.

"Isn't this a little bit too much?" Jax turned his head to the side as not to get overexcited.

"Oh? I'm just copying what Flare and Victoria usually do. Am I doing it right?" Gloria stuck out her tongue and backed away as she sat on his legs.

"Well kind of." Jax replied and raised his body to a sitting position. Clueless to the very awkward and suggestive position they really are now.

"Jax?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm… beautiful?" She suddenly asked him.

"O-Of course you are." It took Jax a second to compose himself before being able to reply to her sudden question.

"I'm glad." She let out a big smile as she slowly leaned her face towards him.

"Gloria, aren't you getting too close?"

"Have you kissed a woman before?" Gloria replied with a question which stunned him for a moment with his jaw dropped open. He couldn't answer that!

"Well, not exactly. Gardenia was the first one I think."

"I mean kiss a woman, not kissed by a woman." Gloria immediately clarified what she's trying to ask from him.

"Oh, that…" Jax felt a bit relieved

"I see."

"So, do you want to kiss me then?" She asked her face looked as if she really wanted him to kiss her.

Jax didn't say a word; his eyes just locked sight with hers and slowly leaned towards the Glaceon as if his body was moving on its own as she just closed her eyes and waited for the moment. Is this really the right thing to do?

Suddenly, his trance and the moment of her life were broken when they felt sudden shaking from the ground as they promptly looked around.

Soon after, their favourite steel-type came bouncing from the woods and towards the river as the two's jaws drop open upon realizing on who it was.

"Whew, finally found a safe spot to take a leak." The Lucario said as his zipper was already open and let it all out, still unaware of the two souls staring at him.

"Flynn?" Gloria called out to him as the Lucario turned to the side and saw the two in a very awkward, suggestive position as a wide grin immediately formed on his face.

"So what are you two doing here? All alone in the woods, sitting on top of each other, foolishly thinking that no one is around while we were breaking our feet looking for you-" Flynn teased them as they quickly realized it as well and quickly backed away from each other; however, the Lucario suddenly stop when he said that last statement.

"HEY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU TWO!" Flynn suddenly rejoiced after finally realizing and leapt from his position and about to do a Body Slam on the two while they dodged barely in time.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" Flynn hugged the two in each arm very tightly as they writhed in pain by his hold with Jax trying to tap out but to no avail.

"Yes, we're okay!"

"Let us go already!"

The two continued to shout before Flynn finally let go of his grip and letting the two gasp for oxygen.

"THIS IS GOOD NEWS! COME ON! EVERYONE IS LOOKING FOR YOU TWO!" An overjoyed Lucario continued to shout while the two tried to stand on their feet.

"So everyone is nearby?"

"YES! COME ON!" Flynn began tugging on both their arms, clearly impatient to bring them home and give the good news to everyone.

"Wait, we'll just get our backpacks."

And in an instant, Flynn dashed towards the backpacks and carried them with just one hand, and suddenly carried the two by their bellies on his other arm and placed them on one of his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Let us go! We can walk fine!"

The two tried to wriggle free, but his exceptional strength and grip made their efforts futile, as he started to run back to the others. How an excited Lucario can get all this strength out of nowhere, will always be a mystery.

"Well, I guess we don't have to walk anymore." Jax looked at the Glaceon and tried to look at the bright side of things, but he was greeted by a sudden peck on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas is here! part 1

Chapter 9: Christmas is here! Part 1

"This is the Sinnoh-Unova Express Train, we would like to thank you for riding with us today. Our destination will be from Sinnoh Train Station to Castelia City, Unova. ETA will be approximately fifteen minutes from now. Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"Hmm?" Jax suddenly woke up from his sleep as he let out a big yawn and stretched out his arms.

He looked around his surroundings, and the rest of the gang was still asleep on their seats. They've been aboard this train for about an hour now but everyone's seem to be exhausted, but looking back on what everyone's been through, who wouldn't?

Although the Victini was very eager to go home, his conversation with his mother made him concerned with their reaction at home…

"_Hey ma, I'll be coming home soon and…"_

"_Great! I could really use a hand in preparing for the party.. We need you to buy groceries, fix the Christmas tree, decorate it, then cook for up to twenty people, you know that everyone in town loves your cooking right?; We might as well add a beer competition…"_

"_Mother?"_

"_Oh, and presents! I almost forgot about that!"_

"_MOTHER!"_

"_What? Oh sorry, what were you saying again?" _

"_I'll be… bringing some-" Jax said to her slowly…_

"_W-WAIT!... You mean you'll bring someone home?!" _

"_Not exact-"_

"_THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! MY SON ALREADY HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!" _

"_Umm, Ma?" _

"_WHY DID YOU TELL ME NOW?! I COULD'VE PREPARED MORE FOR OUR PARTY!"_

"…Sh_e's not listening…"_

"_WE'VE GOT NO TIME TO LOSE!"_

"_Really?! Why now?! It's already late!" _

"_THAT'S NO EXCUSE! I'VE GOT TO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION AS YOUR PARENT! WE DON'T WANT TO DISSAPOINT HER!"_

"_Ahem… This is exciting news son, but if you could only told us sooner… Oh well, it couldn't be helped, come back home soon!" _

"_But-"_

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

"… _I wonder what will their reaction be…"_

Jax looked around the train, where some people besides them, were also asleep; since it was already past midnight, and only a day away from Christmas Eve, they must also been through a lot, but luckily for them, it wasn't traumatic as theirs. He then looked at the eight sisters; all were peacefully asleep in their seats.

"Hmm?" He felt something moving his arm as he turned to see what it was. He just smiled as he realized it was only Synthia leaning against his arm and hugging it tightly.

He then looked at the Sylveon's other seatmate; Gloria, who he first met of the eight sisters when he first set foot on Sinnoh, and became close friends quickly. If it weren't for her, he would've gotten lost.

Then, next to her, was the second eldest of the eight, Esper, who recently had a new boyfriend, which she had been longing for; unfortunately for her, that guy scarred her heart when she found out what his true intentions were.

He looked on the other side, where the Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon leaning against each other's head for support as they slept. The trio who seemed to be inseparable and well known for their pranks against their siblings, and weren't ashamed to expose themselves openly, especially to him.

And finally, Lily who he first thought to be a male hater with unknown reasons, and was only open to that pervert of a friend. Flynn. She always had a harsh mouth against any man she comes in contact with; however, he learned that she also had many weaknesses; it was thanks to her traumatic events that made him learn more about this Leafeon.

"This is the Sinnoh-Unova Express Train; thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving on the Castelia Train Station shortly. We would like to remind you to not forget your belongings as we are not responsible for any loss. Thank you and Merry Christmas." A female voice announced through the speakers.

Then, one by one, the sisters woke up and stretched out their arms and gave out big yawns before looking at each other groggily.

"Jax, are we there yet?" The Sylveon asked as she rubbed her eyes and then stared at him.

"Yeah. Time to get up." He patted her head and smiled as he stood up and carried his backpack, as the rest of the sisters also stood up and gathered their belongings with them.

"So, what's your house like?" The Flareon asked him and went beside him.

"… Let's just say it's a lot different than yours…" Jax replied softly, he wasn't sure how to describe his house to either.

"How many are you in your family?" It was Victoria's turn to ask him, as she went towards his other side.

"five." Jax replied as he walked over the entrance of the train door while the rest followed suit, but all were listening intently in their conversation.

"Wow, so you have two siblings then?" Flare asked next.

"Pretty much" "One big sister and one little sister"

Instead of going upstairs, where the exit is usually located; Jax went to the other side from where they were earlier.

"W-wait, aren't you living in Castelia? Why are we heading towards a boat?" Flare asked upon noticing where they were going.

"Nope, I'm living at Liberty garden; don't worry, it's not far from here."

A good ten minutes later… The gang finally got off the boat and followed Jax as they all got off the Dock as they are now in liberty Garden.

"So where's your house located?"

"Just a few walking distances away… Follow me."

Jax led the way as they reached the outskirts of the island, and away from the shelters of the building from the evening breeze as it touched their skins; Esper, Umber, Gloria, Victoria, Jolt and the Flareon are handling it nicely thanks to their type; Synthia went close to Jax; and Jax was used to the cold weather, except for a particular person…

"Brr… It's so cold in here…" Lily said as she hugged her sleeves as her sweater wasn't enough in keeping her from shivering; her teeth was shaking, and her whole body was shivering.

"It's the middle of the night, what do you expect?" Victoria said to her while flexing her arms and seems to be enjoying the cold breeze.

"Why don't you come near me and I'll give you a warm hug, how's that sound?" Flare suggested as she opened her arms at her.

"I think I'll pass. I remember one time you gave me a bear hug instead." Lily replied and backed away from Flare a bit as she recalled that dreaded memory of hers.

"I know, you want Jax to hug you instead." Jolt suddenly butted in and said to her as Lily's face suddenly turned red; the duo smirked at her.

"Shut up!" Lily said and walked ahead of the two to avoid to getting teased further.

"Do you want to lend you my jacket?" Gloria went beside the Leafeon; took off her jacket and offered it to her.

"Thanks." Lily smiled as she quickly wore her jacket over hers; and could quickly feel the warmth rush back to their body with much relief.

"You're welcome."

The gang continued to walk towards a hill; with only a few lamp posts lighting their way; not to mention, creepy, since it's dark all over.

"Are we there yet?" Umber asked as she was getting tired from all the walking.

"Almost there." Jax replied, getting embarrassed due to the big distance they've made them walk.

"Man, you really live at a faraway place, Jax."

"Yep."

"Don't you ever get tired at all?"

"By any chance that you're a country bumpkin?"

"No… and no."

"We're here." Jax finally stopped and pointed towards a large building in the middle of an open field, surrounded by tall trees and illuminated by the moonlight; and since the windows are lit, his folks are still awake at this hour.

"Come on, let's go!" Umber suddenly ran while tugging on Jax's arm, causing him to run as well while the others tried to catch up with them.

Finally at the entrance; Jax stood in front of the door and took a deep breath, not knowing how his parents will react to this.

He pressed at their doorbell as a loud chime emitted from inside; moments later, he could hear footsteps getting louder quickly as the door opened.

"JAX! YOU'RE BACK!" A figure quickly leaped towards the Victini and gave him a big hug, as the sisters were surprised.

"Ma! Get off!" Jax shouted and pushed his mother away from him, as they were more surprised at the blue and white coloured Pokémon.

"That… Gardevoir is his mother?"

"I don't see the resemblance." Flare, Jolt and Victoria immediately whispered.

"I'm sorry; I should behave in front of your girlfriend, I mean… our guest." The Gardevoir smirked and looked around, hoping to see his female companion. However, his eyes became even bigger as he saw the whole group with him.

"Good evening. My name is Esper and-" The Espeon stepped forward to introduce first, but as she was about to raise her hand to formally greet his mother with a handshake.

*BAM*

"M-Ma?!" Jax was suddenly surprised when his mother suddenly fell on her back, leaving everyone shocked as she lay motionless on the ground. They all rushed over to check if she's alright.

"I thought we're only having one guest?"

"It's a long story, Mom."

A while later… The gang and Jax's parent sat at their living room; Jax explained what happened back at Sinnoh, their house, and the situation they've been brought into, and why there were all here at their house while his parents were astonished by his story.

"And you never bothered to call us?" His mother asked him.

"It just happened so fast that I never got the chance…" Jax replied softly.

"Please, don't get mad at him. It's actually thanks to him that our sisters were saved." Esper added.

"…Oh well, at least all of you are safe." She said with a relief.

"Heh… my son, already a hero amongst the ladies."

"So, you're all Ethan's kids then? My, you're all grown up." His mother said to them with joy.

"Perfect timing for our son too... Um never mind"

"You know our father?" They were all surprised.

"Yep, we've known each other since preschool." A Medicham replied as he scratched his chin and recalled the good old days they've had together.

"Oh yeah! We almost forgot to formally introduce ourselves…"

"My name is Chammer, and this is my wife, Luc."

"Nice to meet you!" They all replied cheerfully and they introduced themselves one by one; however, each one of them was in deep thought…

'Can't wait to meet the rest his family!' Umber smiled at Jax's parents who seemed to be good folks.

'This house sure is bigger than ours…' Gloria looked around the living room, although the furniture are simple and not too attractive, there is sure a lot of space to go around.

'I hope we can make it up to them…' Esper said in her mind; she feels ashamed that she and her siblings are going to sleep over at their house.

'So my Dad already knew Jax's pa, hmm…' Lily stared at the psychic Pokémon.

'Oh dear, looks like we're going to have a bigger party then.' Luc smiled at her guests.

'My son is now truly a man!' Chammer smirked proudly and stared at his son.

'I wonder what Dad is thinking right now.' Jax rolled his eyes as he avoided eye contact with him.

'I still don't see the resemblance…' Flare scratched her head.

'How'd a Medicham score a beautiful Gardevoir like her?' Victoria eyed the two while rubbing her chin.

"Well then... you all must be tired and hungry from your long trip…" Luc stood up from her seat while the gang was embarrassed since they could feel their stomach grumbling as well.

"We'll fix up the guest room while Jax can fix up a midnight snack for you all. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Umber immediately answered in a loud, cheerful tone.

"Wait. How about Jax and I fix up the guest room while you cook something for them?" Chammer suddenly interrupted while placing his hand over his 'sons' shoulders.

"Ehh?" Jax quickly stared at the Medicham with an annoyed look on his face since he immediately knew what his father's true intention was.

"Okay." Luc smirked and nodded her head in agreement; he knew that the two will have an interesting conversation with each other.

"We'll be going now. Come Jax." His father quickly dragged Jax away from the living room, leaving the mother and the rest of the gang all by themselves.

"Why don't you guys sit back, relax and watch TV while I prepare the food." Luc picked up a remote control from the table and switched on a huge television, which was something neither of them noticed until now.

"Whoa… Our TV is nothing compared to this."

"And ours is an 82 inch"

All of them were in awe at the difference of their television back at home to theirs. Luc chuckled at their response and gave the remote to the Umbreon and then left them by themselves as she headed towards the kitchen.

"…I never knew Jax's family was rich until now…"

At the guest room on the third floor where Jax and his father entered which was a big open space with two large cabinets and a big window which you can see the whole town of the Liberty Gardens.

"You really impressed your old man big time, huh?" Chammer opened the conversation which Jax was expecting.

"What do you mean?" Jax replied as they opened the cabinets where a stack of neatly folded futons were stored.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring home a girl at such a young age. You even surpassed me!" The Medicham said loudly as he passed the futons to his son.

"Weren't you listening earlier at all?!" Jax sighed while he laid down the futons on the middle of the room.

"Heh, I'm just joking, you know? Truth is, I'm just proud of you, saving those girls by yourself." Chammer smirked and tossed him another stack of futons as Jax laid all of them together until there were eight. Even Jax doesn't know what to say.

"Who knows, maybe one of those girls has already fallen for you? Just like how your mother and I fell in love with each other."

"I haven't asked you about how Mom fell for a pervert like you."

"Heh… It all started back at the high school; I was just your regular guy, a laughing stock at school to be exact, with Ethan as my only friend." He replied as he sat down on a futon as Jax joined him to hear his story.

"What about Mom?"

"She was leading the group and top of our class."

"So… how did you and Mom exactly fall for each other?"

"I've been in love with her the first time I laid my eyes on her."

"... So typical of you."

"Anyway, it all happened one time this year, where we went for our last class camping… During a midnight hike around the mountains, we were suddenly met by a powerful storm…"

-Flashback-

"_HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER!" An instructor shouted to his group of students as a heavy rain poured down on them as well as a strong wind which made them struggle to keep their balance onto the wet and muddy path._

_All of them were terrified, it was dark and cold and they were far away from the campsite; one misstep and one of them could slip and fall down the dangerous slope._

_All students held on each other's hands as they made a line. The instructor knew that they were depending on him for their safety._

"_OKAY, NOBODY PANIC! LET'S JUST RETRACE OUR STEPS BACK TO CAMP!" He shouted as loud as he could since he was competing with the harsh downpour._

"_THOSE WHO ARE AT THE BACK OF THE LINE EARLIER, YOU LEAD THE WAY! AND BE CAREFUL!" He called out to the person who was at the other side of the line. Unfortunately, the one who was at the back of the line was the Medicham, the nobody at school._

"Did anything happen when you led the way?"

"No, I was doing fine actually. Anyway…"

_They carefully retraced their steps back at camp with the Medicham leading the way. Instead of trying to see if what he was stepping on was slippery or not, he just closed his eyes and let his mind tell him what to do. Despite the heavy shower of rain and the harsh gusts of wind, he was doing a terrific job leading the way._

_However, it didn't last long for him and the class as he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He could feel an impending danger coming for them._

"_OOF! HEY! WHY'D YOU STOP?!" The person who was behind the Medicham, angrily shouted as he bumped into his back and almost tripped over._

"_Huh?" Chammer heard something, it sounded like a breaking, snapping sound. But before he could realize what it was…_

"And then? What happened?"

"Will you stop interrupting me?!"

"…Sorry."

"Ahem…"

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He suddenly heard a scream behind him as it almost broke their formation and made everyone panic as a few of them stumbled down the muddy ground but managed to hold on tight._

"_IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" The instructor shouted as he tried his best seeing through the darkness if everyone was alright with only the moonlight._

"_We're fine! But I think Luc was suddenly hit by something!" One of the girls replied._

"_LUC! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He shouted, hoping that she would answer back. But a few seconds later, there was still no answer…_

"_Oh no…" Chammer said to himself as he separated himself from the group. He could sense Luc became separated from the formation and fell down the slope as he used it as a guide and jumped towards the direction._

"W-wait… how'd you manage to find her through the darkness?"

"I can't even explain it myself, let's just call it instincts, I guess, plus I'm a psychic-type, remember? I could sense any impeding danger."

"I see…"

"Moving on…"

_The Medicham dodged every obstacle he met as he was falling down the mountain, trying to find Luc. This went on for a minute until he could sense Luc nearby._

"_LUC!" Fortunately, he found her against a tree which stopped her fall; however, she was unconscious and covered in bruises and mud._

"_Now… how can we get back?" Chammer lifted her on his back and tried to think of a way to get back to the group. Sadly, they fell quite a distance which is now impossible to climb back up thanks to their situation right now._

"_I need to find a shelter." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and meditated again; clearing his mind from any distractions like the heavy rain and the harsh winds._

"_Got it!" He opened his eyes and moved from his position._

"_Please hold on, Luc…"_

"And what happened next?"

"Luckily for the two of us, I found a small cave just a few distances from where we were."

_About half an hour later…_

"_Mmm…"_

_Luc finally woke up but she was met by a headache and stinging pain on her arms and legs. She opened her eyes slowly as the first thing she saw was a small campfire._

"_Hey Luc!" Chammer called out to her upon realizing that she finally came to._

"_W-what happened? W-where am I?" She asked slowly._

"_I don't know either… You were hit hard by a log and fell down the mountain…" He explained to her the details on what happened to them._

"_And luckily I managed to find you thanks to a tree that stopped your fall." He continued while Luc slowly rose up her arms where the pain was coming from but she was shocked to see it was covered in bandages._

"_Oh, and don't worry about your wounds, it's not life-threatening, but since I don't have any first aid kit with me, I had to rip some of my shirt to make some bandages." He explained as Luc stared at him, and he was right, his shirt was torn and his whole abdomen was exposed._

"…_Y-you risked your life… to save me?" Her voice was trembling as she felt her heart throbbing hard._

"_Of course! You're my biggest crush and-" Chammer replied proudly until he stopped as he realized what he just said and covered his mouth._

"_N-no one… ever did this for me before…" She said to herself as tears began to fall from her eyes._

"And what happened after that?"

"Nothing really, she just-" Chammer scratched his chin and stared at the ceiling, remembering the exact details of that night.

"Ahem! Why don't we continue our story some other time? Supper is ready." A female voice called out to them as they all looked and was surprised to see Luc leaning against the entrance, smirking at them.

"Yes honey! Why don't we continue this another time Jax? You must also be hungry." The Medicham chuckled and stood up, went towards the door with his wife and went ahead.

"Hmph… I never knew…" Jax smirked as he stared at the window. He only knew that his father was a pervert, drunkard and a lazy old man who loves to give orders around. But this time, he learned and appreciated more about him.

He stood up from his seat and went towards the door, but when he was about to shut off the lights…

*RING*RING*RING*

His cell phone was suddenly ringed; now who would be calling him this late? He stared at the screen where an unknown number was calling him. Now who would it be?

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Jax?"

"H-how'd you know my name?"

"I-It's me…"

"G-Gardenia?" Jax was surprised when he realized that it was the Gardevoir's voice.

"I'm glad, you still remember me…" She replied in a soft tone.

"…Okay?"

"Umm… where are you?" Gardenia suddenly asked.

"At my house at Unova..."

"Where exactly?"

"The outskirts from the Liberty garden. Why do you ask?" Jax was clueless why is she asking him that.

"…"

"Hello? You still there?" Jax called out since she hasn't replied yet. He stared at his cell phone, but the call hasn't been disconnected.

"Gardenia?" He asked again for one last time before he was going to disconnect.

"…" However, there wasn't a reply at all.

When Jax was about to end the call…

"Huh?" He felt a weird presence emitting inside the room; he quickly turned towards the centre of the room where the futons are placed as a flash of light suddenly appeared.

The flash of light suddenly grew as it formed into a tall silhouette as another flash illuminated the whole room and blinded Jax, forcing him to block the flash with his hands and close his eyes.

When the bright flash finally ended, Jax slowly peeked and was shocked by what he saw.

"Gardenia?" The tall, psychic type Pokémon appeared in front of him, holding a cell phone on one hand and a folded piece of paper on the other. But what surprised him most is her facial expression; tears were flowing from her eyes.

"W-what's wrong?" Jax slowly approached the psychic-type; but just after his step towards her, she quickly darted from her position which caught him off guard and lunged against his chest, causing the two of them to fall on the floor with her now on top of him.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" The Victini was surprised by her strange behaviour and tried to lift himself up in a sitting position.

"P-please… Can we stay in this position for a while?" She replied softly as she raised her face from his chest and looked at his face; tears were continuously flowing from her eyes.

After about a half minute later, she finally got herself off him and wiped her eyes and tried to make a smile at him.

"What happened?" He asked as she responded by raising her hand where she held a piece of paper and showed it to him as he slowly took it from her hands.

"What's this?" He stared at it for a bit before he opened it.

"It's a letter… from my brother." She replied softly as Jax's eyes widened in surprise to hear that Gallade's name that tried to burn down their house and almost killed the sisters.

He was immediately curious in finding out the contents in this letter that may explain everything to him as he read the contents out loud.

"I'm writing this letter for you to know that this may be last time you'll hear from me. The truth is I've been keeping a secret from you. I owe a certain someone a great deal that I needed to repay him very soon or else, your life will be in danger. I'm sorry that our noodle shop is losing a lot of income lately, that's because I'm secretly getting some of our earnings to pay for my debt. I couldn't tell this to you sooner since I don't want you to be involved and share my problem.

To pay back the last of my debt, I had to become close with Esper so I can gain her and her family's trust, but ultimately, I had to destroy her family.

P.S. I will always love you no matter what may happen to me…

Your loving brother,

Gary"

Jax was just stunned by the contents of this letter; now he understood why her brother betrayed everyone, including Esper, just because of that… monster.

"I'm sorry Gardenia." That's all he could say to her at this time as he placed his hands on her back and suddenly hugged her unknowingly to comfort her. Who knew that the Gallade who betrayed all of them, was only trying to save her sister all along…

"JAX! ARE YOU COMING DOWN OR NOT?!" A loud voice came from the hallway; surprising the two of them, especially the Victini.

"Oh great, Dad…" He stared at the door where he could hear footsteps getting louder and louder.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU MAKING YOUR OWN GUESTS WAIT FOR YOU, I WILL-" The Medicham shouted with rage, obviously furious; he looked around for his son, but when he looked below…

Chammer's jaw dropped when he saw his son on the floor, with an unknown female hugging him.

"Uh… I can explain…"

At the dining room, where the Eevee sisters and Jax's mother sat down at a huge round table where a large pot of stew with mouth-watering aroma while a stack of bowls beside it. Before everyone could eat, they had to wait until everyone was seated. House rules, got to obey, even if you are guests, you know…

"What's taking Jax so long?" Umber complained while rubbing her grumbling belly.

"Maybe he's taking a dump?" Flare said.

"Seriously, not at the dining table, Flare. You're going to ruin my appetite…" Victoria interrupted with a disgusted look on her face.

"You know that I'm just joking." The Flareon replied with a grin.

"We're here." A voice called out from outside the dining room as they all looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

"Finally!" Victoria sighed in relief.

"SLOWPOKE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Umber called out as she felt relieved but furious at the same time.

They were expecting to see only the Medicham and the Victini enter the dining room, however, all of them were surprised when there was a third person who was behind them.

"G-Gardenia? Is that you?" All of them were shocked when they saw the Gardevoir out of the blue, uninvited even.

"H-hey guys…" The psychic-type replied softly.

"Why are you here?" Umber didn't hesitate to ask her, although everyone was curious by her sudden appearance.

"It's a long story, actually…" She gave a weak smile but at the same time, clenching tightly at the now crumpled letter on her hands.

"How about let's take a seat first?" The Medicham suggested as the two nodded and went towards the vacant seats.

"Yesterday, when I came to my house late." After a deep breath, Gardenia started her story.

"I was expecting to see my brother inside, however, he wasn't there."

"Because he was already at our house, trying to start a fire!" Umber suddenly added.

"Umber!" Esper shouted at her and stared at the Umbreon with a frightening look on her face. Well, who could blame her after all?

"…Sorry." She quickly apologized and looked down. She quickly realized that the Espeon was serious.

"When I entered my room, there was a letter placed on top of my desk." Gardenia continued as she revealed the paper to them. Esper didn't hesitate to take it from her hands through telepathy and immediately read the contents while the rest all stood up from their seats and went around her to also read the contents.

It took a few seconds of deep silence before tears flowed from the Espeon's eyes.

All of them were seated at the long dinner table which can accommodate around twenty people or more. Everyone was interested to hear the Gardevoir's side of the story, especially the contents of the letter.

"So he just used Esper like that?!" The Glaceon sure was upset.

"And to think I'm almost getting used to that horrible excuse for a chef." Umber said as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe… but he did all of this just to keep Gardenia from harm." Gloria added.

However, the Espeon, who was hurt the most through this whole incident, never uttered a single word at all. She was just glaring at the letter for the whole conversation.

"Umm… Esper, are you alright?" Lily asked upon noticing her sister staring blankly at the paper.

"H-huh?" The Espeon suddenly snapped back to reality as she quickly looked at the Leafeon with a surprised look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry… So much has happened that I'm so tired lately…" Esper said softly.

"Don't worry about the past." Jolt butted in.

"Lily and Gloria are back, our house is being rebuilt; all that matters is we're all together again!" Flare added.

"Yeah!"

"Lily is safe."

"Flare finally said something that made sense for once." The rest of the sisters all agreed and smiled at the Espeon, trying to comfort her.

"…Yeah, you're all right." Esper finally made a smile. Unknowingly for them, she was only faking it for their sake. Things like these are just too hard for her to let go easily…

"Now that's settled…" The Medicham suddenly interrupted them as they all stared at the huge puckered lips for a face Pokémon.

"Why don't we all sit down and eat. All of you must be very tired and hungry due to what happened, right?"

"YEAH!" Synthia, the first one to agree as usual; and she was the first one to pour the stew on her bowl. Typical Sylveon, that's what makes her unique and cute.

"Gardenia?" The mother called to her, who was still standing.

"Y-yes?"

"You're welcome to stay with us!"

"Is it… really ok?"

"Of course! We don't mind." Luc replied with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Here, you can sit beside Jax. You must also be hungry." She pointed towards an empty chair where she happily seated herself beside him.

"Here you go." Jax took a bowl and poured soup onto it and gave it to the Gardevoir.

"T-thank you…" She replied shyly and slowly took the bowl from his hands.

All of them were enjoying the soup prepared for them as the obvious Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon took seconds and busy chatting amongst themselves.

"So will Gardenia also stay in the guest room?" Synthia asked out of curiosity.

"Since we only have one guest room, which can accommodate up to ten to fifteen people, I'm pretty sure there's still a lot of space to go around." Luc replied as the Sylveon nodded after her question was answered.

"So how did you get here in the first place? I didn't hear any doorbell ringing." Synthia asked another question, but now she was asking the Gardevoir.

"Teleport. All Psychic-types can go any place they want as long as they know where it is." Gardenia replied.

"Oh yeah! Esper can do that too!" Synthia said with excitement, recalling how the Espeon has the same ability as the Gardevoir, and quickly looked towards the Espeon, however, she seemed to be busy with her soup, that she wasn't probably listening to their discussion which made the Sylveon frown a bit.

They continued eating as everyone felt free to serve themselves another serving, especially something this delicious.

"So, Jax's Mom, did you teach Jax how to cook?" Typical Synthia, never running out of questions to ask.

"Yep, I taught him pretty much everything he needs to know. Why?" Luc replied.

"Oh, nothing. Just curious, that's all." Synthia replied and continued eating, although it gave some of her sisters something to think about.

"Hey, maybe Esper could learn a thing or two from her!" Flare butted in as she stared at the quiet Espeon who was taking her time with her soup.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Victoria added.

"What do you say Esper?"

"…Maybe some other time." However, that was the only response they got from her as she only gave a weak smile and went back to drinking her soup.

"Man, she really is bummed out." The Flareon whispered to the Vaporeon's ear who whispered to the Jolteon.

"Yeah. But who could blame her? Her boyfriend was only using her all this time." Umber replied. Sadly, the atmosphere inside the dining room suddenly became uncomfortably quiet for everyone else. Probably was a bad idea asking her like that.

"I'm finished. I'm just going to get some rest, if that's okay with you." Esper stood up from her seat after finishing up her bowl and bowed down towards Jax's parents as a sign of gratitude.

"O-of course! Jax! Be a gentleman and show her the way to the guest room. And bring their belongings too while you're at it." Chammer quickly responded and ordered his son.

Unfortunately, Jax couldn't argue with him with everybody in the room so he quietly stood up from his seat, gave an irritated look over the grinning face of his father and did what he was told.

"I-I'm also finished eating." Lily also stood up from her seat and bowed down towards the parents before she walked quickly outside the dining room.

"What's with her all of the sudden?" Flare asked and stared at the Vaporeon who simply shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

At the guest room, as Jax carefully dropped all of their belongings beside the door and was panting heavily due to the huge weight on each of their bags. What are girls actually putting inside their bags?

Jax looked at the Espeon who went towards a nearby futon, sat down and stared at the window. Obviously, something was wrong, so he slowly approached her.

"Hey, are you all right?" Jax asked.

"It's not fair…" She replied softly while Jax could only sit beside her and say anything at all, it's not he wanted to talk to her; he couldn't just find the correct words to comfort her at this time, and the reason why she was suddenly down, was because of that letter.

"All this time, I only wanted a boyfriend. When I learned that he was just a thug working for that scoundrel, I simply brushed it off and quickly moved on so I won't look like a fool in front of my sisters."

"But…" Suddenly, tears flowed from her eyes. "When he did all of this for her sister's sake… I-I…"

Suddenly, she leaned towards Jax's chest which took him by surprise. However, he didn't immediately try to back away, but instead, he let her head rest against his body; he could feel his shirt getting damp by her tears.

'Come to think of it… all of this started when Lily slapped that Blaziken in front of the whole class.' He said in his thoughts while unknowingly placing his hands around her head and back as she continued to cry.

'However, he never let it go and swore revenge against her… and Gary suddenly came into our lives.'

'Then her kidnapping which finally led to both of them locked away for good.'

Suddenly, Esper just let her weight drop on him, her head falling on his waist which shocked him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"…" However, she didn't answer, so Jax slowly pushed her away from his waist as she laid on her back, she was motionless which scared him for a bit until he stared at her face, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, inhaling and exhaling air calmly.

"So she cried herself to sleep…" He looked at her and smiled.

She's been through a lot, with so many things in her mind right now; she deserves some good night's sleep. And since she was one of the eldest, she was supposed to stay strong for them but there was no one else where she could lean on, so maybe that's why…

He slowly and carefully fixed her position so she is lying properly on the futon, her head resting on a pillow and her body covered with a blanket.

"Hey…" A voice called out to the Victini as he quickly turned towards the door and was surprised to see the Leafeon standing there.

Although, he immediately noticed her cheeks slightly damp which was obvious she tried to wipe them off before she entered the room. Was she listening to their conversation this whole time? Or were the two of them thinking of the exact, same thing before?

"How is she?" Lily asked as she quietly aproached her

"She's just exhausted. That's all." He replied as the Leafeon nodded slowly and quietly stared at her again.

"Oh well… I'll just prepare the bath for you guys." Jax stood up but when he was about to go towards the door… He felt something gripped his wrist. He quickly turned around and saw Lily's hand.

"C-can we talk for a bit?" She slowly asked while he quietly nodded and sat down in front of her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately. All of these happened back at Home economics class, right?" Lily said. So it's true that they've been thinking of the same thing before, where it all began…

"He was trying to touch Gloria and I immediately protected her from him…"

"Then I suddenly slapped him after he touched me."

"Then, after school, I was ambushed by him along with his group…"

"And luckily, you were there to save me…"

"But unfortunately, he hit you so hard that your ribs broke and were burned."

"Hey, that's all in the past. Lily." Jax interrupted her when he saw that she was about to cry.

"I-I know… But, if you think about it, if I haven't slapped him nor defended her… none of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault! He should be blamed, not you!" Suddenly, these words came out from his mouth without him knowing as he placed his hand on hers which surprised the Leafeon. "That's why I killed him."

"You were only trying to protect Gloria."

"I'm sorry…" Lily tried to wipe off the tears.

"Don't be…" Jax's voice was so calm and determined that it made her feel at ease. She looked down and smiled when suddenly she noticed his hand was holding hers.

"W-what's wrong?" Jax asked when Lily suddenly became quiet and was just staring below which made him look and was shocked to see where his hand was.

"S-sorry…" He quickly removed his hand from hers and stood up with blushes from his face. "I-I'll go prepare the bath." He said and immediately went for the door, embarrassed by what he had done.

Lily just stayed there, staring at the door and smiled. She raised and stared at her hand where Jax held onto it without either of them noticing it before.

"Thank you… for everything, Jax." She touched her hand with her cheeks, closed her eyes and smiled as faint blushes were formed on her face.

As the sunshine rose up, signalling the start of the last day before Christmas. Although, even though the bright sunlight illuminated the huge guest room, no one woke up from their slumber.

All of the Eevee sisters were still asleep, only the Glaceon, Leafeon and the Espeon were still on their respective futons while the Vaporeon was already invading the Flareon's space, pushing her out of her futon, and the Umbreon, Jolteon and Sylveon were lying on the floor.

Suddenly, one of them rose up from her futon and stretched out her hands and felt great. Energized, she stood up and fixed her futon and proceeded towards the door, but before she opened it, she took a second glance at the Eevee sisters.

'They must be really tired, oh well…' The emerald haired pokemon smiled at how peaceful all of them were in their sleep as she slowly opened the door so as not to make any of them wake up and sneaked outside.

At the hallway, she slowly walked towards a door at the end of the hallway until she was in front of it. After a deep breath…

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

The Gardevoir waited patiently for a certain someone to come out of the door. However, there was no answer…

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

She knocked again, but with a little more force…

But there was still no answer, which annoyed her for a bit.

"Is he still sleeping?" She thought as she slowly moved her hands towards the doorknob, turning it gently and was surprised to hear it click open. Hoping to see her crush asleep.

Nervous, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room. She quickly checked the bed if he was there, however, only a pillow and a neatly folded blanket were on top of the bed.

She frowned since her plan was obviously ruined. But since he was not in his room, she might as well check the room out.

She checked the bookshelf first, but it was just an ordinary shelf with piles of books sorted neatly in order.

"Hmm?" Something caught her eye as she picked up what it seems to be a picture frame. She smiled to see him on the picture, along with the rest of the family: Chammer and Luc were behind their three children, with a Ralts on the centre with a cheerful smile, and Jax on one side while a female Gardevoir was on the other.

"Whoa, she's beautiful…" She took a closer look on the female Gardevoir and stared at her beautiful face, hourglass body, and a chest and waist, much bigger and sexier compared to hers.

Gardenia stared at her chest, touched it and sighed; her breasts aren't that big compared to the other Gardevoir, even with the Flareon and Vaporeon's.

Suddenly, her eyes shifted towards the door when she heard footsteps coming from outside the room.

'Oh no, this is not good…' She started to panic and quickly placed the picture frame back, and quickly looked around for a way to escape.

"Jax, are you awake yet?" A female voice called out from the door. Gardenia felt that it was his mother at the door, what if she finds out that she's been sneaking into his room without permission.

"Oh, it's unlocked." Then, the doorknob was shaking that made Gardenia more frightened than ever.

Suddenly, a stroke of realization struck her head as she remembered that she's a psychic type. She quickly closed her eyes and channelled up her energy for a Teleport ability.

"Anywhere but here, anywhere but here!" She murmured in the midst of her channelling as her body floated in mid-air and glowed brightly, and in an instant, her whole body shrank in size into a tiny ball, before flashing out of existence.

And just in time too, as the door slowly opened and a person peeked inside.

"Hmm? He's already up eh? Oh well, was going to surprise him good in his own bed. Hehehe…" She giggled and slowly closed the door.

Meanwhile… at the bathroom…

"Ahh!" The Victini's face emerged from a water-filled bath tub and gasped for air.

"Man do I really miss this place…" Jax said to himself as he enjoyed the cold water, touching every part of his body which seemed to revive him as he stretched out his limbs.

He just stared at the ceiling while allowing his body swayed by the water as if he's floating in a tiny swimming pool.

He closed his eyes and sank his head beneath the tub. After approximately a minute later, he emerged from the water and gasped for air again. Don't know why he's doing this, but it seems to be his everyday routine in here.

"Might as well prepare breakfast for everyone since all of them are still asleep this early in the morning." He was about to step out of the bath tub when suddenly…

"What the?" He noticed a flash of light in mid-air just above him and the tub. His eyes widened in surprise as the flash of light grew suddenly bigger which forced him to cover his eyes by the blinding light.

As the flash finally stopped, he took a peek and was surprised yet again as the light materialized into a Pokémon with bright emerald hair, white, silky skin and deep ruby eyes.

*SPLASH*

Unfortunately, the Gardevoir teleported right into a bathroom as she fell down towards the tub, making a huge spill onto the floor as well as slamming her weight onto an unsuspecting Victini..

"Oww…" She slowly stood up as the water drenched her whole body, the impact she made with the water probably disoriented her for a bit.

"G-Gardenia?!" Jax was surprised to see her, all wet and her messed up hair as she immediately stared back at him, also with a surprised look written all over her face.

"J-Jax" All she could say was his name as the two were now in a very awkward situation.

Her eyes unknowingly shifted from his face and onto his damp bare chest, while Jax, on the other hand, also unknowingly shifted his sight towards her chest where her bra was now revealed while her wet clothing hugged it tightly as he could now see some cleavage.

"AHH! I'm sorry!" Gardenia shrieked as her whole face turned red, quickly stood up from the half-full bath tub after she realized that he was completely naked after she saw something she wasn't prepared to see.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Jax quickly turned away while she quickly got out of the tub where Jax could now see her panties due to the water completely hugging every inch of it, which was really something he didn't expected.

"I-I don't know either… I just… suddenly teleported from my sleep… yeah, that's it…" She quickly made an excuse and faked a laugh as she sat on the floor with her back facing him, still embarrassed to look at his face as she hugged her wet arms.

"There's a towel by the hanger. Go dry yourself." Jax said to her as she did as she was told and took the towel to dry her hair and face.

"T-thanks, Jax…"

"You should change your clothes since it's also wet."

"But someone may see me."

"It's early in the morning, and I doubt any of them are waking up soon. Just hurry. Trust me."

"O-okay then." She stood up and went towards the door, but before she opened it, she turned around to look at the Victini, he's probably mad, but she wasn't sure since he was calm when he talked to her.

She sighed and went outside the bathroom; and after Jax heard the door being shut, he finally looked around and sighed.

"What a way to start the morning…" He stared at the mess on the floor as he carefully made his way out of the tub without accidentally slipping himself.

He went towards the hanger where he hanged his fresh set of clothes, but then he realized something…

"Just great, I gave her my towel and now I don't anything to dry myself with." He sighed again.

About ten minutes later…

Gardenia stepped out of the guest room with a fresh set of dry and comfortable clothes.

"Wonder how I'm going to make it up to him?" She was in a deep thought, she probably ruined the Victini's morning because of that earlier incident.

She walked towards Jax's room, but she could knock on his door…

"Huh?" An aroma whiffed on the air which was coming from downstairs, it was the scent of something was cooking.

*Grrrggghhhh* her stomach was making a noise which was telling her to follow the heavenly aroma. Yep, she was hungry all right, as she headed towards the stairs, eager to get something to eat and who knows, her crush would also be there.

She followed the aroma which led her to the entrance to the kitchen as she took a peek on what was inside, and was surprised to see the Victini already there, in front of a stove where the mouth-watering aroma was coming from.

She quietly entered the kitchen and approached him from behind as she got a closer look on what he was doing.

"Hey Gardenia." The Victini suddenly turned around and called which startled her a bit. How'd he know she was sneaking up on him like that?

"H-Hey Jax." She hesitantly replied, but luckily she could now get near to him without having to sneak around anymore as she quietly observed him.

Jax was busy preparing breakfast; he was frying eggs at a cooking pan where the aroma was coming from. Beside the stove were small bowls filled with condiments and seasonings, on a chopping board were bacon which were evenly sliced with diced onions, peppers and other vegetables she didn't recognize.

"Wow, you're really good at cooking." Gardenia said to him as she watched him skilfully crack open an egg with only one hand as it fell on the pan in a perfect circle.

"Thanks, my birth mother taught me everything." He smiled at her while his hands were busy transferring all cooked eggs on a separate plate.

"Umm… Is there any way I could help?" Gardenia slowly asked.

"Sure." He nodded in agreement as she smiled with joy, although she hasn't done anything really, Jax seemed to be in a good mood.

Later…

"All done!" Gardenia said as she finished preparing the dining room with the plates, spoons and forks arranged nicely on each seat, while Jax on the other hand, put the plates filled with the meals such as the eggs, bacon and a large jug of Berry juice.

"Thanks Gardenia. Can you call the others for breakfast?"

"Sure!" She quickly nodded and went upstairs. Strangely, she's been very lively lately.

She walked towards the guest room and opened the door, unfortunately though, everyone was still asleep that she'll have to go the trouble waking them up one by one.

"Umber… Umm… can you wake up the others? Jax just finished preparing breakfast." The Gardevoir asked her as the Umbreon quickly nodded.

"Leave it to me!" Umber quickly made a wide grin on her face as she quickly stood up and went towards the nearest sibling and began waking her up.

"…She's acting kind of strange…" She said to herself.

One by one, the Eevee sisters came downstairs after fixing themselves for a bit and took their seats at the dining table where a big feast for them awaits. All of them were seated in their respective places, but neither one touched the food yet, since the couple weren't down yet.

"Hmm, what's taking them so long?" Victoria whined as she leaned her chin against the table, staring at the food in front of her.

"Maybe the two are having some fun time together?" Flare replied with a grin only to be returned with disgusted looks from everyone's faces.

"Forget what I just said…" The Flareon said and looked away after getting embarrassed.

Umber, on the other hand, suddenly blushed and looked down, suddenly recalling the disturbing event she had witnessed earlier.

'Hmm? She's acting strange again…' Gardenia noticed the Umbreon's behaviour.

Then a few seconds later, the couple finally appeared.

"Sorry, we're late…" Chammer quickly apologized and took his seat followed by his wife, as the two made innocent faces at them, but only one of them knew what really happened between the two.

"Now let's eat!" The Medicham announced as he was the first one to dig in, taking the plate of bacon and filling his plate, and then gave it to Luc.

"Wow this looks tasty!" Flare said after taking a whiff from the crispy, fried bacon.

"Jax never ceases to amaze us." Victoria added while helping herself with the eggs, and then passed it on to the Flareon.

"You also made these, Jax?" The Glaceon asked while pointing at the mountain of loaves of bread, freshly baked and giving off a pleasant aroma.

"Yeah." He nodded his head while Gloria took a loaf of bread and took a bite and smiled when she liked the taste.

They were all busy eating as the food was continuously passed around the table as everyone happily took seconds to completely satisfy their stomachs.

"So, what are your plans this day?" The Espeon asked the couple.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! We've got a lot of preparing to do today." Luc suddenly remembered the day and looked at her husband.

"We haven't bought anything for the games yet."

"And we haven't finished decorating the house too."

"Umm… She can help out in any way we can." Esper suggested.

"Nah, it's okay, Jax will take care of everything." Chammer replied while smirking at his son, obviously, Jax knows that his dad will make him very busy this whole day.

"Please, it's our way in repaying for your hospitality."

"Aww… How can we say no to that?" Luc smiled.

"All right then. You must be really lucky Jax for having great girl—I mean great friends with you!" The Medicham teased his son.

As everyone had finished eating; each of them were assigned duties to do this day: Esper and Victoria will accompany Luc for some shopping, Gloria and Gardenia will assist Jax around the kitchen, while Chammer, Lily, Jolt, Umber and Flare will assist in the decoration. Synthia, on the other hand, being a little kid that she is, doesn't have to do anything.

"Hey, why can't I help you guys out?!" Synthia quickly complained that she had nothing to do anything helpful for them.

"I know, why don't you play with Lucy?" Luc kneeled down and patted the Sylveon on the head.

"Lucy?"

"My youngest daughter." Luc replied and stared at her watch.

"And she's entering this room by about… now." As the clock reached exactly nine o clock, she quickly looked at the entrance of the dining room where a small, little Ralts, who is about a little shorter than the Sylveon in height, entered while carrying a stuffed yellow mouse Pokémon doll.

"Wow! What a cutie!" Flare immediately fell over her cuteness and quickly went and knelt down in front of her to get a good closer look at the Ralts' face.

"Hey, what's your name?" Flare asked with a silly grin on her face while Lucy just stared at her face, and after a few seconds of silence, her face suddenly changed.

"FREAK!" The Ralts screamed and ran away from the stunned Flare and towards her mother as Luc carried to her arms.

"FREAK! FREAK!" Lucy continued calling her that while pointing her at the Flareon while Victoria started to laugh… hard.

"Hahahahaha, she just called you a freak!" The Vaporeon joined in the fun while the rest of the sisters giggled and covered their mouths to stop them in bursting out of laughter.

"Never in my life… have I been called… a freak…"

"Better hide that Ralts from her." Victoria said as she continued to chuckle at the Flareon who was letting off steam.

"I'm sorry about Lucy. She tends to say things like that to people she doesn't like." Luc apologized.

"I-It's okay…" Flare quickly calmed down as she stood up and waved at the Ralts.

"…Freak." That word came from Lucy's mouth again which quickly snapped the Flareon.

"Okay, why don't we start decorating the house then?" Lily immediately intervened and pushed Flare outside the dining room for the safety of the Ralts.

"Wait till I get my hands on her…" Flare mumbled to herself.

"I guess we should start then." Chammer said to everyone as he followed behind the two.

"Okay, Esper and Victoria, wait for me at the door okay? I'll just go get my purse." Luc said to the two.

"And Lucy, can you be a kind girl and show little Synthia to your room. She will be your new playmate." Luc said to the Ralts in her arms and put her down the floor as the two made eye contact.

"…Okay!" After a few seconds of staring, Lucy agreed with a smile and grabbed Synthia by her arm and dragged her outside the room.

"Synthia, you be a good girl too." Esper added while the Sylveon waved her free arm towards her as she followed the Ralts upstairs.

"I'm still wondering why Lucy hates Flare like that." Jolt asked.

"Don't know." Esper shrugged her shoulders and proceeded towards the entrance to wait for Luc while the Vaporeon tagged behind.

"That leaves us three for kitchen duty then." Gloria said to the remaining Victini and Gardevoir.

"Yeah, and a lot of food to prepare too." Jax replied as he walked towards the kitchen while the two girls followed him.

"I may not know about cooking much, but I'll help in any way I can." The Glaceon told him.

"No problem. I'll just teach you then." He replied with a smirk.

"Thanks a lot. So what are we going to cook then?"

"Our usual. Chicken Lollipops, Baked Kingler, Mom's special Garden Salad, Sweet and Spicy Noodles, and Dad's favorite kebabs."

"Wow, we're going to eat all of that?"

"Nope, all of my dad and mom's friends are always celebrating Christmas here so that's why we always prepare big in here."

"Ah, I see."

"Plus, there's a lot of food to go around since their friends will also bring some food."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!"

"The foods is not only the fun part, the games are…"

"What kind of games?"

"A drinking contest, drunken arm wrestling, that sort of stuff. Dad's giving out a lifetime membership to his gym for anyone who wins the entire contest, so that's why all of his friends are always joining."

"So are you joining the games too?"

"Nah, I prefer watching them, plus my Dad always sticks me to camera duty in these kinds of events."

"Really? But he's seems to be a really nice person."

"If you're his child, it's the other way around." Jax added as the two made a laugh, until…

"Hey Gardenia? Are you okay?" Jax noticed that the Gardevoir hasn't said a word during their whole conversation.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about the games you two were talking about, haha…" Gardevoir quickly made an excuse and faked a laugh.

But unknown to the two that she was thinking of something else…

'I remember… Gloria also feels the same way about him.' She said in her thoughts as she stared at the Glaceon's back. She recalled the event back when she welcomed her to her room as she noticed a particular statue of ice of those two at an intimate hold…

Meanwhile… At the Castelia Supermarket…

The Espeon and Vaporeon followed behind the blue Gardevoir who was leading the way.

"Oh girls? Can you pick up two of those pushcarts over there?" Luc kindly ordered the two while pointing towards a rack of pushcarts as the two did as they were told.

They quietly walked towards different aisles where different kinds of goods were neatly arranged, they continued walking until they stopped suddenly at an aisle.

"Hey sis, look there." Victoria pointed towards a sign.

"Wines and Spirits…" Esper read it out loud, and was kind of surprised that they were starting off at this section.

The two stared at the Gardevoir staring at a rack of liquor bottles, and then suddenly motioned the two girls to come towards her.

As the two were beside Luc and with the pushcarts, the Gardevoir began picking up bottles and placing them; first she placed two, and then, four, and then eight until she had a dozen bottles on a pushcart; the two, on the other hand, were just speechless with their jaws dropped.

Meanwhile… back at the Jax's house…

The Leafeon, Umbreon, Jolteon and Flareon waited at the living room as they were instructed to.

"Here we go." The Medicham called out to them as the two looked at him carrying a big dusty box in his arms.

He placed the box at the table and blew the dust off the top, while Lily, Jolt, Umber and Flare covered their nose and moved away from the dust.

"Sorry about that. This was used only once a year…" Chammer apologized and opened the box, revealing a collection of Christmas decorations from a Santa Claus toy to Christmas lights; The Medicham then picked the things one by one and sorted them on the table, while the two quickly assisted.

"Hmm?" Something caught Lily's interest as she picked up what it seems to be…

"A Mistletoe?" She said in her thoughts as it made her think of something…


	10. Chapter 10: christmass is here! part 2

Chapter 10: Christmas is here! Part 2

_Lucylicious used Hydro Pump; it dealt a total of 679 Water Damage to Magcargo due to type._

_Magcargo used Flamethrower on Lucylicious, dealing 59 Fire Damage (Blocked 229 Damage due to type)._

_Houndoom used Bite on Lucylicious, dealing 29 Dark Damage (Blocked 98 Damage)._

_Lucylicious used Withdraw. Raises Defense by 25% for 30 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Roar on Houndoom. Houndoom runs in fear for 10 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Swagger on Magmar. Magmar is now attacking Lucylicious with its attack raised but has 30% chance to miss on its attack._

_Magmar used Fire Punch on Lucylicious, but it missed._

_Lucylicious used Whirlpool. Enemies inside the radius are hit by continuous water damage._

_Magcargo was hit by Whirlpool for 396 Water Damage. _

_Houndoom was hit by Whirlpool for 578 Water Damage._

_Magmar was hit by Whirlpool for 433 Water Damage._

_Magcargo fainted. Gained 1829 Experience._

_Houndoom fainted. Gained 1528 Experience._

_Magmar fainted. Gained 1187 Experience._

_Lucylicious leveled up and is now level 37. +289 HP, +36 PP, +3 Attack, +5 Special Attack, +8 Defence, +6 Special Defence, +2 Speed._

"Whoa…" Synthia was astonished by the Ralts playing an online game on her computer.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Lucy said proudly.

"But, why a Blastoise?" The Sylveon asked as she stared at Lucy's character, the huge, big turtle Pokémon.

"Cause Blastoise are awesome! Plus, I'm a tank, and everyone loves an awesome tank like me!" Lucy replied while typing in commands, causing her Blastoise to flex his muscles, and yes, it's a he as well.

"What game is it again?"

"It's called Pokémon Heroes; and it's a hit MMORPG on our school!" Lucy replied and showed her a CD case of the game.

"What's a MMORPG?"

"Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. You can borrow it if you like, I guarantee that it's fun!"

"Thanks a lot. I'll try this out when we get back home." The Sylveon said excitedly "But I think Jax already plays this; he can be a nerd when he wants to be."

"You'll love it, trust me on this." Lucy said proudly as she controlled her Blastoise again.

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Houndoom._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Magmar._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Charmeleon._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Rapidash._

_Lucylicious aggroed a wild Magmar._

"Whoa, isn't that too many?" Synthia was surprised by her action in taking on five of them at once.

"Watch this, and fear the power of Blastoise!" Lucy said out loudly.

_Lucylicious used Withdraw. Raises Defense by 25% for 30 seconds._

_Lucylicious used Whirlpool. Enemies inside the radius are hit by continuous water damage._

_Lucylicious used Rapid Spin. Reduces incoming damage by 20%, gains Levitation and immunity to Status Effects but immobilizes you while dealing continuous normal damage to enemies within radius._

"This is Blastoise's specialty; it can tank multiple enemies at once, while dealing tremendous AOE damage at the same time. Making this Pokémon perfect for raiding dungeons like where I am right now, inside the Volcano of Cinnabar Island."

"What's an AOE?"

"AOE stands for Area of Effect, meaning it can attack multiple enemies at once instead of a single target."

"I see…" Synthia was listening intently, growing more and more interested in this online game.

_Meanwhile… at the Supermarket…_

The girls were at the cashier, finally finished with their shopping, although only Esper and Victoria were exhausted from pushing the heavy carts full of the things they need, but their on-going conversation seemed to lift their mind off the gruelling physical work they were doing.

"Really? I've never heard of that game before." Victoria was surprised.

"Well, it's a very popular online game on Lucy's school; even she's hooked up to it." Luc chuckled.

"W-wait, isn't video games supposed to be unhealthy for young people?" Esper asked concerned on how it may affect their attitudes.

"I don't think so." Luc shook her head, which shocked the two of them.

"W-why not?"

"Their school is even encouraging them to play Pokémon Heroes."

"Ehh?" They're even more surprised than before.

"It's an educational game, at least that's what the school says, since it helps the young audience to quickly understand how battles are done, although not exactly, it allows them to grasp the basics in battling and how moves work out."

"Oh I see…"

"It also has Parental Control features that allows parents to fix their playtime on a day, so I wouldn't worry too much about it. Plus Lucy's grades skyrocketed after getting hooked onto playing it."

"Maybe we should get Synthia to play that game too." Victoria suggested.

"Maybe. I feel that that will be the first thing she's going to ask us once we get home." Esper replied.

"Oh yeah, where are your parents? I haven't seen those two for a long time now." Luc suddenly asked.

"Well, they're travelling the world, so to speak. And they haven't called us for a long time either." The Espeon replied.

"I see."

With their goods purchased and packed inside bags, they were now ready to leave the supermarket.

"W-wait, we HAVE to carry all of these?" Victoria was shocked since there were about one and a half dozen of bags on the counter.

"Yep. That's why I brought two of you along since Jax is busy helping out in the kitchen."

"Don't worry; I'll carry some of the bags." Luc said and went ahead and took two bags on each arm, leaving the rest for them to carry by themselves.

"Now I know how Jax feels…" The Vaporeon whined as she continued to stare at the stacks of bag waiting for her to carry them.

Suddenly, some of the bags glowed bright and levitated in mid-air as Esper used her psychic powers to lift half of them without the use of her hands.

"It's times like this that I am very grateful to be a Psychic-type." Esper teased her and went towards the entrance of the supermarket, leaving the Vaporeon with the other half of the bags, still waiting to be picked up.

"No fair…"

Meanwhile… at the kitchen…

The three were busy preparing the food to be cooked later when the evening feast comes; Gardenia was busy chopping vegetables, while Jax was occupied in preparing the raw chicken into lollipops and covering them with some white powder mixture, while Gloria was just staring at the kitchen sink…

"Umm, Jax?" The Glaceon called out to the Victini as he stopped in what he was doing and approached.

"Are we really going to eat these?" Gloria pointed out towards the big bowl where the live Kinglers, with their limbs and claws tied tightly, completely immobilizing them, and all they could do is to stare and form bubbles from their mouths until they meet their likely doom.

"They're all staring at me and it's freaking me out." The Glaceon slowly backed away.

"Nah, don't worry about it, they're completely harmless thanks to the rope tying them all together."

"So, how am I supposed to clean them again, do I have to touch them?"

"You don't have to. Just rinse them for a few times as if you're giving them a shower." Jax opened the sink and let the water flow on top of them.

"After a few rinses, they are ready to be cooked." He then pulled the rope, lifting all of the Kinglers up as he placed them on a very wok on top of a stove.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, just add some wine to give off a pleasant aroma, and then a few more seasonings…" Jax drenched the Kinglers with wine and sprinkled some seasonings as well before closing the lid.

"Huh?" What surprised Gloria is when he suddenly placed clamps on the sides of the lid.

"They tend to shake a lot when they're getting cooked and may knock off the lid, so these clamps make sure that it shuts tight." Jax replied as he turned on the stove after clamping the lid.

A non-luminous flame emerged as it touched the wok while Jax backed away and stared at the wok, a few seconds later; the wok suddenly shook vigorously, causing the Glaceon to be even more afraid, while unknowingly, leaning against the Victini and hugging onto his arm.

Unfortunately, her unintentional action caught the Gardevoir's eyes who stared at the Glaceon's back with an annoyed look on her face.

'Why is she acting all innocent in front of him? W-wait, why am I jealous all of the sudden?' A lot of rage and emotion was going on inside her mind; however, while her hands were busy chopping vegetables, her eyes and mind was not... until…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gardenia immediately let out a piercing scream when she felt a sharp, excruciating pain, specifically on her hand that was holding the now drenched in blood, vegetables. Apparently, she just cut herself…

"O-oh no…" Gloria quickly rushed over to help and quickly realized the situation.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Jax immediately ran outside the kitchen.

"Let me take a look at it." Gloria took her hand and tried to examine the wound.

"D-D-Don't touch it!" Gardenia panicked as her hand shivered like crazy.

"Calm down, Gardenia, please calm down." Gloria tried to relieve her in calm, reassuring tone.

"Now, let's just go over to that sink and clean it, okay?" Gloria instructed her as the psychic-type slowly nodded; they slowly went over to the sink and rinsed the cut finger with water.

"Here's the first aid kit." Jax shouted with a white kit on hand as he placed it on the table, man he's fast, opened it and looked at the contents as he brought out a bandage, a Disinfectant, some swabs, etc.

"Thank you Jax. I'll take care of it. Now we'll just go over that table and treat your wound, okay?" Gloria instructed her again while the Gardevoir could only nod her head, probably still too terrified by what happened.

She sat the Gardevoir down and picked up a cotton swab to drain the blood coming out from her wound.

"It isn't too deep, so don't worry about it." The Glaceon reassured her once she examined the wound and took the disinfectant, and coated another swab with it and wiped it on the cut.

After that, she took out a bandage and covered the wound.

"There, good as new!" Gloria smiled while Gardenia stared at her now bandaged finger more closely, she could still feel some pain but was now more tolerable than before.

"Thank you." Gardenia felt ashamed, first she was cursing her, and now she was in her debt.

"Why don't we take a break? I'll just prepare some snack while you guys wait at the dining room?" Jax suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go Gardenia." Gloria agreed and assisted the Gardevoir as they walked outside the kitchen door.

"Whew…" Jax felt relieved and cleaned up the mess, cleaning the vegetables that had blood on it, and went to prepare a juice for them.

At the dining room…

The two sat down next to each other; however, Gardenia hasn't said a word at all…

"You know…" Gloria started a conversation, hoping it would lighten up the mood.

"The truth is… I'm never good at cooking…" She confessed while the psychic-type was surprised.

"What about you?" The Glaceon asked her.

"…I'm can't stand the sight of blood." The Gardevoir also confessed and finally spoke to her.

"Figures… But it's okay now."

"How come you were so calm back there?"

"Beats me. I just suddenly acted that way in situations like that. I couldn't explain why, it's like an instinct, at least that's what my parents told me."

"And also how you treated my cut?"

"Yeah. I know a lot when it comes to treating wounds and the like; heck, my parents are even teasing me that I should become the school nurse." The two shared a giggle.

"So why are you telling me this?"

"Well, it's the only way I could get you to talk, and apparently, it worked."

"You got me there."

"So how do you feel now?"

"A lot better, thanks to you."

"That's good."

And then, neither of them spoke another word as they waited for Lucas to come with some snack, when suddenly…

"I have a question, if I may?" Gardenia broke the silence and asked her.

"Hmm?"

"It's been bugging me for a long while now and I want your answer…"

"Okay… What is it?" Gloria replied with a surprised look on her face.

"Do you… like Jax?"

"H-huh? W-why'd you ask that?" Gloria was surprised as she almost stood up from her seat when she asked as blushes quickly formed on her face.

"Come on, he's been staying with you guys for a very long time. Plus, I saw that particular statue at your room where the two of you sharing a kiss."

"Oh that…" Gloria looked down, embarrassed.

"Come on, only the two of us will know…" Gardenia leaned closer, very eager to hear her answer.

"…I like him." Gloria finally confessed, although it felt like a huge weight was lifted off from her shoulders, she still felt embarrassed confessing like that.

"… Okay." Gardenia nodded and sighed in relief.

"Okay? Just like that? Wait, don't you also like Jax?" Gloria was surprised by her answer.

"I've had a crush on him since childhood…" Gardenia confessed as well.

"I see."

"Anyway, what's taking Jax so long?" Gardenia scratched her head.

"Yeah, he's been there for a while now."

But neither of them knew that the Victini was just outside the dining room, with the snacks already prepared on the tray he was holding. The only thing that stopped him from entering sooner was the awkward conversation those two had.

'Sometimes I really regret having a heightened sense of hearing…'

Much later… as the three finally arrived home…

"We're back!" Luc called out as she went inside the house and was quickly met by her husband and the two shared a quick kiss before he picked up her bags for her.

"Whoa, a dozen bottles, are we going for a drinking spree here?" Chammer was surprised to see the contents of the bag.

"Since Evan's kids are going to stay here, they might as well have fun and join our games too. Our games do have divisions for men and women right?" Luc replied with a smile.

Chammer smirked as he took the bag with him and went towards the kitchen while Esper and Victoria entered, with the water-type extremely exhausted and dropped the six bags she was forced to carry on the floor, and laid next to them while Esper simply laid the floating bags by only moving her hands down.

"Water… water…" The Vaporeon said while panting heavily as sweat were flowing from her face as steam could be seen coming from her head.

"Hey, you're all back!" Lily, Jolt, Umber and Flare greeted the two.

"Uhh, what's with her?" Lily quickly noticed the Vaporeon lying on the floor, repeating the same words over and over again.

"Oh, it's nothing. Can you be a dear and give her some water?" Esper smiled while the Leafeon did as she was told.

"W-wait…" Victoria called out, causing Lily to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?"

"Bathroom… Bathroom…" Her voice grew weak, but Lily understood what she meant and assisted her up and the two went upstairs.

"I've never seen Victoria that exhausted before." Jolt said but began checking out the contents of the bags.

"This is probably her first time doing any physical labour." Esper smirked.

"Oh, Esper?" Luc called out to the psychic type.

"Can you two carry the bags to the dining room?" The Shiny Gardevoir smiled and left the two.

"Well, you heard her." Esper lifted half of the bags in mid-air.

"WHAT?"

"Since Victoria's out, you're going to take her place." Esper waved and went towards the dining room while the floating bags followed her.

"No fair…"

Meanwhile…

"Now you finished, registering for your account, you can now play!"

The two children were busy at the computer screen, but with Synthia now playing while Lucy watched and assisted her.

The Sylveon was extremely eager to start her own adventures with her own character on the virtual world of MMORPG. She typed in her username and password and logged in and was now at a character creation screen.

"Okay, so what role do you want? A Tank? DPS? Or Support?" Lucy asked while Synthia was in a brainstorm on what she wanted the most.

"Hmm, what would best suit me? It's hard to choose…" Synthia scratched her head.

"You could try out DPS since they're the easiest role for beginners."

"Okay then." Synthia was convinced since she's really new and all and chose the role as another screen popped out, now asking what kind of Pokémon she wants to be in the following choices. She began scrolling down on the different Pokémon and was now at a brainstorm again.

"Sneasel, Zangoose, Starly, Rattata, Riolu, Abra, Chimchar, Treecko, Croagunk… Bah, I can't decide! There's so many awesome Pokémon to choose!" Synthia sighed.

"You could try out a Zangoose, Rattata, or a Starly since they're all normal types, meaning there's a lot of moves you can learn without any restrictions." Lucy suggested.

Lucy stretched out towards the doorknob of the bathroom and opened it and jumped towards the toilet. She was about to remove her pants down, when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the bathroom.

She quickly turned towards the bath tub and noticed the Vaporeon inside the filled bath tub with her eyes closed and mouth wide open where she continuously drank the water coming from the faucet. She didn't even care to remove her now soaking wet clothes that her undergarments are already visible.

"Hey Victoria, here are some towels and a fresh set of clothes for…" Lucy shifted her sight towards the door where the Jolteon opened with towels and clothes on her hands, until she noticed the Ralts as the two stared at each other.

The day quickly went by as the group was busy in preparing the house for the evening feast and the games.

About four tables were added along with a set of chairs for each as they were surprised by the huge number of guests is going to appear tonight.

Jax and his mother were at the kitchen where they were now cooking the prepared meals in a very fast manner; well that's no surprise there since the two are experts in cooking.

Chammer was busy on the other side of the kitchen with a tray filled with shot glasses as he poured the wine equally on each glass with a wide smirk on his face.

The rest of the girls were busy in finishing the decorations of the house, well all except for Synthia who were still busy at Lucy's room; decorated the Christmas tree on the living room, large fluffy, red-white socks were hanging above along with candy canes and snowmen. And the Christmas lights placed along each doorway made the atmosphere pretty lively for everyone.

However, unknown to all except for one, has been hiding a special item all this time, just waiting for the perfect opportunity…

*RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG*

Suddenly, a chiming sound echoed as everyone was surprised on who was at the door. They all went towards the entrance where Luc came over and opened the door, as everyone's eyes were shocked to see who it was.

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

They all shouted in joy as they quickly recognized the Eevee's and rushed quickly to give them a welcoming hug. Although, a certain someone just hid herself from view.

"We missed all of you." The Eevee said as he patted each of his children's heads as they continued to hug and kiss them.

"How'd you know we were here?" Esper asked as her sisters' also realized that and were interested in their answer.

"Well, we were going to surprise you back at the house, when it was under construction…" The other Eevee replied.

"Oh…"

"Then Flynn told me that all of you were staying at Chammer's place. So where is Jax? I want to meet him." The Eevee said.

"Wait, I'll go get him." Luc said to him and went towards the kitchen.

"And I'll just call Synthia." Gloria said and went upstairs.

"Lily." The Eevee's called out to the Leafeon.

"Mom?" She was surprised and came closer to her.

"Are you all right? From Flynn's story, he said that you were assaulted by a faculty, and then you were kidnapped."

"Yes I am. But it was thanks to everyone's help that I'm unharmed." Lily replied while Jolana opened her arms and gave her a hug. "Oh and Jax also saved Gloria when she fell off of a cliff."

"He's here." Luc came back at the kitchen, but with her husband and son following her behind.

"Hey, Evan! Jolana! Long-time no see!" Chammer said and gave them a friendly hug. Whilst Jax was surprised to finally see their parents in person, for the first time.

"You must be Jax." Evan said.

"Yes sir."

"Allow me to give you my endless gratitude, for protecting our family while we're away." Evan shook his hand and gave quite a firm grip.

"It's… no problem, sir." Jax felt embarrassed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A voice called out to them as they all turned their attention towards the Sylveon with the Glaceon right behind her; the youngest sister immediately ran towards them and leapt to her parents, as the Eevee caught her and kissed her on the forehead.

"We miss you, Synthia." The two gave her a loving hug before placing her on the floor.

"Now back to the topic, as a token of our gratitude…" Evan looked at the Victini.

"You may marry one of our daughters. You have our blessings." Jolana said, leaving everyone shocked, especially Jax and you know who...

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?"

As the sun began to set on the lovely Liberty Garden, we find the group in a very awkward situation.

"You may marry one of our daughters. You have our blessings."

These words came from the Mother's mouth, which surprised everyone inside the house, especially the "Hero" of the Eevee family, also the emerald-haired Pokémon if you guys completely forgot about her.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT?" Flare let out a scream.

'NNNNOOOOOO!' The Gardevoir screamed inside her head as she hid herself from everyone's view and knelt down, with her hands on her mouth as tears formed on her eyes.

"What are we, items now?" Victoria added, clearly not too happy about it.

"Mom, isn't this a bit too sudden?" Esper asked in a much calmer tone than those two.

"Why not? He protected our family, and He also saved Lily and Gloria." Jolana replied.

"That's not the point, Mom…" Esper placed her palm over her face.

"What do you think, Lily?" Their mother now turned towards the grass type as everyone turned their attention to the Leafeon, now it was her turn to be placed at an awkward, uncomfortable position.

"I, uh, err…" The grass-type began to blush deeply as all eyes were staring at her as she couldn't come up with an answer, especially with him with here.

"What's with the blush? What about you Gloria?"

"Huh?" Gloria was just surprised when they involved her in this and quickly blushed red.

"Ma, Pa?" Jax stared at his parents for help as the two quickly hid their smirks and made a fake innocent faces but neither uttered a word.

"Mom, what do you say about this?"

"I think it's a great idea. The marriage between two families is like an extension of their friendship and mutual bond, right?" Luc nodded with joy.

"Dad?"

"My son, finally becoming a man. I'm so proud to be a father!" Tears formed from Chammer's eyes as he said it proudly, making a fist in the air.

"You guys aren't helping at all…"

"Gloria and Lily are suitable candidates, but they're shy and too passive about their feelings for him-"

"I'm… shy?" Gloria slowly spoke as she reflected if what she said was really true.

"Passive…" Lily looked down and went into a deep thought.

"Esper just lost a boyfriend and I think that she's still couldn't get over it up to this time-" Synthia continued, now it was towards her second eldest sister.

"W-what? I'm doing perfectly fine!" The Espeon was startled to hear that from her.

"Plus, Flare and Victoria only have great bodies and nothing else."

"What do you mean nothing else, punk?" The Flareon and Vaporeon were instantaneously pissed and tried to get their hands over that Sylveon's neck.

"Synthia!" A loud, deep voice called out to the Sylveon, immediately interrupting her as well as shocking everyone inside the room as everyone cantered their attention towards the Eevee.

"…Yes, Daddy?" Synthia slowly spoke as she became scared.

"We were just joking. We were messing with you guys from the start." Evan said, as everyone's eyes widened in surprise, while Luc and Chammer, on the other hand burst out laughing; as they stared at each other.

"Eh?" Synthia was surprised of them all.

"We were trying to tell you but you wouldn't stop." Jolana smirked and patted the stunned Sylveon who finally let go of Jax.

"Owned yourself right there, huh?" Flare added and was now laughing at the fairy-type.

"And you're still just a body with no brains!" Synthia added, quickly responding to Flare's attempt in teasing her.

"Why you little!" The Flareon was defeated again as she quickly lost her temper yet again.

"Save me!" Synthia happily jumped into Jax's arms, forcing him to keep her from Flare's reach.

"They never change, do they honey?" Evan said as he laid his hands over the shoulders of his husband.

"Yeah." The Jolteon leaned closer to his face as their cheeks touched; as they watched their children enjoying themselves.

"Okay, now that's finished. Why don't you guys sit and relax at the living room. You two must be very tired from your trip." Chammer said to the two.

"Thanks. We'll just get the gifts back at the car." Evan replied, quickly catching the

The evening feast had begun as everyone is in their festive mood as they all dug in at the buffet table filled with varieties of food. The table where the adults were staying is already having a blast where laughter, snorts, and other whatnots are already creating quite a noise.

"Whoa, they're pretty lively there." The Glaceon said as she stared at the other guests happily enjoying themselves.

"So you really endured those six years?" Gloria asked the Victini who also happens to be her seatmate.

"I just got used to the noise quickly, although I still preferred it a little quieter like in your place." Jax replied.

"Oh I see." The Glaceon slowly nodded.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, where's Lucy?" Synthia suddenly asked.

"Upstairs in her room as usual, she doesn't like noise that much." The Victini answered.

"Doesn't she get lonely all by herself?" Jolt asked.

"Not exactly." He replied while the Sylveon smirked as she knew why.

"Do you mean that popular online game, umm, what is it called again?" Victoria said.

"Pokémon Heroes." Synthia replied.

"Ooh, looks like Synthia already played it huh?" Flare added.

"Yep. I already made my own account, and once we get home, I'll install this game right away!" The fairy type happily said to them, excited about her plans.

"Aren't video games bad especially at your age?" Flare asked.

"Well, Luc told us earlier that teachers of their school are even encouraging them to play that game since it boosted their grades, especially when it comes to battling." Esper explained as everyone who didn't know like Flare, Lily and Gloria about it were just surprised.

"I know a better idea! Why don't both of you play it then?" Synthia asked, pertaining to the Vaporeon and Flareon.

"Very funny." Victoria said with an irritated look on her face.

"It would greatly help the two of you, since you're both airheads and all…" She added as she giggled.

"Do you want me to stand, go there and put my hands around your neck?" Flare's temper quickly snapped.

"Big brother, save me from this monster!" Synthia quickly leaned and hugged the Victini.

_Meanwhile…_

"_lyt scrn me!"_

"_spam hydro pumps"_

"_I can tank tis kk?"_

"_I nid pp ups"_

"_reflect now!"_

"_wers the heal?"_

"_Ran out of berries!"_

"_its gona use flare blitz"_

"_quick, some1 do mirror coat"_

"_I nid a revive"_

"_got burned! Nid burn hyl!"_

"_almost ter!"_

"_com on guyz!"_

"_juz a little mor"_

_Groudon has been defeated. Your party gained 5628 experience each and 200 legendary points._

"!"

_Back at the dining room…_

"Did you guys hear that?" Gloria asked everyone as she heard a faint scream somewhere.

"Hmm? Hear what?" Victoria shook her head.

"…Never mind."

An hour later, as everyone was stuffed and left their plates on the tables and didn't have any more room to go back to the buffet table for another round.

Luc stood up from her seat and went towards an open space where she got a clear view on everyone as they all stared at the Gardevoir.

"Now that everyone's finished. Shall we proceed with the games?" She announced.

"HELL YEA-" The Hariyama quickly stood up from his seat and was about to roar and thrust a fist to the air when… "URP!" He quickly covered his mouth and went back to his seat as everyone laughed at his failed attempt.

"You ate too much again, didn't you?" The Breloom said as she placed a palm on her forehead.

"Couldn't help it! Needed the strength." He said as he tried to flex his arms.

"First up will be the arm wrestling match." Luc announced as she pointed her hand towards the kitchen where the Medicham came out with a tall table, complete with doughnut-shaped rubbers where wrestlers place their elbows to make sure their arms are secure while small rubber pillars which acts as a goal where players have to make their opponent's hand touch it to win.

"You guys know the prize right?" Luc asked them all as she revealed a small card from her pocket.

"Lifetime membership at your gym!" The Primeape answered with intensity.

"The rules are simple as usual; best of seven rounds, and everytime a player wins a round, he has to take a shot from this tray. Vomiting during the match will disqualify you." Luc explained the rules and pointed out at a tray where plenty of shot glasses were arranged. Even Evan's kids were stunned on how their games work.

"I thought it was just a simple arm wrestling…" Gloria said.

"Ooohh, I want to join." Flare stood up from her seat and was excited to try this game out.

"Eh? You sure?" They were all surprised.

"Why not? It looks like fun, and that's what this party is all about right?" The Flareon answered as she exercised her arms.

"Count me in, sis." Victoria also stood up from her seat and began stretching her arms.

"Hey! You two want to join?" Chammer saw the two preparing themselves as he approached them and asked.

"Yep! We just want to try it out."

"Heh, that's the spirit!" The Medicham smiled while tossing a camera towards the Victini. Clearly, he knew what his job was and followed him as his father accompanied the two towards the arm wrestling table.

"You girls will be fighting with the other girls like Bretha, Polly, Jinkee, and Ina." He said to them while pointing out their opponents: the Breloom, Poliwrath, Jynx, and Infernape.

"Whoa. Can we even do this?" Victoria was surprised to see their older, taller, and surely stronger opponents.

"Don't worry about it. Watch this." Chammer said to them as their eyes widened in surprise by his statement.

"Since two of Evan and Jolana's kids are joining with the women's division: How about we add a new rule?" Chammer announced.

"Sure, why not?" The Breloom smirked.

"Heh, every year you guys come up with another new rule to this game." The Poliwrath chuckled.

"It's the usual best of seven rounds for you guys, but they only need to win a round to advance." He said as they were stunned by the new rule he added.

"Well, at least we don't have to drink those." Victoria whispered to the Flareon while pointing towards the shot glasses.

"Don't know if you're just pulling our legs here, but I like it." The Infernape seconded the idea.

"Same here." The Jynx said.

"Don't worry girls; we'll try to go easy on you." Bretha said to the two and smiled at the two.

"First up, will be Flare and Jinkee." Chammer announced.

"What?" Flare was just as surprised as everybody else; she gulped down her throat and slowly made her way towards the table.

"Go easy on her, Jinkee." The Breloom said.

"Don't worry, I'll make this not too quick." The ice type replied as she approached her side of the table.

The two placed their elbows on the doughnut shaped rubber to secure their arm from moving; the Flareon was frightened as the Jynx's bigger hands gripped hers very tightly.

"Good luck Flare! You're going to need it!" Victoria rooted for her.

"So, are you two ready? Round 1 will start in 3… 2… 1…" The Medicham counted down as sweat already dropped from Flare's face.

"GO!" Round 1 had started as the Flareon immediately tried to move the Jynx's hands to touch the goal; while her opponent on the other hand, didn't move at all, as if she's just testing her out.

"Don't worry hon. there are still more rounds to go." Jinkee suddenly said to her.

"Huh?" Flare quickly turned her attention towards the Jynx's face where the ice type made a seducing look at her, winking her eyes, and puckered her lips which disgusted the Vaporeon and made her lose her concentration.

The Jynx smirked as she took this opportunity and quickly overpowered her as the Flareon's hand touched the goal.

"Jinkee wins the first round!" Chammer announced.

"Hey, she distracted me!" Flare quickly complained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that, players are allowed to distract his or her opponent but it shouldn't be physical like kicking, spitting on his or her face, etc."

"Why do I feel that you just made that up on the spot?" Flare said to herself as she stared at the Medicham making an innocent look at her.

"Don't worry about it, the following rounds will be a challenge for her since she has to drink a shot glass every time she wins a round." Chammer reassured her as he brought a shot glass towards the Jynx while she stared at it for a bit before drinking all of its contents.

"Yuck!" The Jynx stuck her tongue out as the taste of the liquor very strong than she expected.

"Okay, ready for round 2?" Chammer said as the two positioned themselves at the table, but with the Jynx already making a weird face at the Flareon.

'Hmm, looks like I should still let her win for two more rounds and I'll take advantage of the fourth round once she's drunk!' Flare smirked about her brilliant plan as she gripped Jinkee's hand tightly.

Round two went by quickly as Flare didn't exert a lot of effort into it while the Jynx had to drink another shot glass, but now she began to rub her eyes now…

Victoria smiled as she realized the Flareon's intentions are and stared at the Jynx who was swaying a little bit.

*SLAM* Round three was finished quickly while the Flareon didn't care at all since she just stared at the Jynx taking her third shot glass now.

"WHOA!" Jinkee shouted out loud as she held her head as she suddenly felt dizziness on her noggin.

"Woot! You can do it Jinkee!" The Infernape rooted for her while the others chanted for her opponent's name.

"You guys…" The Jynx got annoyed as she slammed her elbow against the table and gripped the Flareon's hand very tightly.

Flare gulped down as she stared at her opponent's serious face thanks to their cheers. Now she is afraid that her plan backfired.

"Round four, begin!" Chammer shouted as the Flareon put all her might on her arm since this was the last round, plus making her opponent drunk and unable to concentrate didn't go so well either.

However, the Jynx's arm didn't budge at all, much to her dismay…

"DO YOU THINK YOUR LITTLE PLAN WILL WORK AGAINST-" Jinkee suddenly shouted at her as she slowly forced her hand against her opponent, however, when the Flareon's hand was merely an inch away from touching the goal, the Jynx suddenly stopped.

*BLARGH* Her huge lips were wide open as she regurgitated the food she ate onto the table, drenching both their arms with warm, predigested food.

"JINKEE IS DISQUALIFIED! FLANNERY IS THE WINNER!" Chammer announced the victor as the grownups laughed hard at the outcome of the match while the rest were downright disgusted.

"GROSS!" Flare freaked out at her arm covered in vomit as she quickly let go and ran towards the kitchen.

_Moments later…_

The table was now cleaned, the Jynx slouching against a chair, recovering from her soberness but with the Flareon still hasn't come back from the kitchen.

"Why is Flare taking so long?" Lily asked.

"I'll go fetch her." Jolt volunteered as she stood up from her seat and went towards the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw the Flareon at the kitchen sink and approached her slowly as she could hear the sound of running water and some rigorous scrubbing.

"I'll never play an arm wrestling match ever again!" Flare said to herself as she continuously washed her arm with soap and water, still horrified by the incident. She held a bar of soap in her hand and scrubbed her other hand as soap bubbles completely covered the arm, then she doused it with water again.

"Hey, you alright?" Gloria said to her, but as the Flareon never looked at her, instead, she shut the faucet and smelled her arm, only to open the faucet and drench it again. Poor Flare.

"You're hopeless…"

_Back at the dining room…_

The games resumed as it was now the boys' turn to compete amongst themselves. Shouts and laughs ensued as the players became sober as the rounds went by thanks to the very strong liquor, until a victor was called.

"This is becoming boring… I'll go watch Lucy play instead." Synthia whispered to them, clearly didn't feel the excitement that the grownups are having, as she stood from her seat and went outside the dining room.

"I'll go and accompany Umber." Umber said to them as she also left her seat and hurried followed the Sylveon upstairs.

All that's left was Esper, Gardenia and Vanessa, although the water type was a contestant, so she couldn't leave now. However, her enthusiasm earlier was also shattered due to her sister's incident.

Suddenly, Gardenia stood up from her seat and went towards Jax to keep him company.

"Hey." She called out to him.

"Hey." He replied as he continued filming the entire match with the camera while Gardenia stood close and stared at the screen.

"So you're always doing this every year?" The psychic type asked.

"Yeah; Dad says it's for old times' sake."

"Oh I see."

While the two were busy talking with each other; back at the table, the Espeon suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Hey, you're not going to watch me?" Victoria complained since almost all of them have left the dining room, with no one rooting for her.

"I'll just watch beside Mom." Esper replied as she pointed out towards the Jolteon who was now watching her husband compete, while the Vaporeon joined her.

*SLAM* The Hariyama slammed the Eevee's tiny hands compared to his, onto the goal, ensuring the victory.

"YEAH!" Harry shouted as he flexed his arm since the match was obviously easy for him, since he swept the match with no loss at all.

"Sorry, compared to the difference of our size, it's obvious who the winner was." Evan said as he approached his family, while his wife kissed him on the cheek and comforted him.

"Okay, next up, Victoria and Ina!" Chammer announced, shocking the Vaporeon.

"Good luck hon." Jolana said to her daughter and patted her on the back.

"Do I have to?" The water type whined.

"Well, you wanted to try it out earlier right?"

"Not anymore…" Victoria sighed as she slowly approached the table as her opponent waited for her.

"What's with the face? Don't worry; I'm used to drinking so I won't vomit on you." The Infernape smiled at her as she positioned herself on the table while Victoria became more discouraged than before.

'There goes Flare's plan…' She sighed since making her opponent drunk was going to be ineffective…

"Round one, begin!" The Medicham shouted as Victoria put all her might and tried to push her opponent's hand towards the goal, but the difference between their strength was obvious.

The Infernape smirked as she, with little to no effort at all, slammed Victoria's hand against the goal, ensuring victory on round one.

Victoria sighed as she watched her opponent swiftly drinking all of the shot glass' contents and didn't make any face at all.

*SLAM* Round two was quickly over as the fire type took another shot glass, and shook her face repeatedly.

*SLAM* Round three also ended in a few seconds, but when she took her third glass, she began to rub her eyes as she went back to the table, but she suddenly lost her balance and stumbled onto the floor.

"Whoa, you okay?" The Breloom knelt down and helped her on her feet.

'What the hell? I thought she was used to drinking…' Victoria's mouth was wide open, but she felt like there was still a chance for her to win.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" The Infernape quickly went towards the place with a silly look on her face as she gripped her opponent's hand.

"Fourth and final round, begin!"

Instead of the Infernape immediately overpowering the Vaporeon and ending the round quickly, she decided to play it.

She began to sway her hand back and forth, and since she was in full control of the match due to her strength.

"Woot! Show-off!" The Breloom laughed at what the fire type was just playing around and prolonging the match; pushing her opponents hand until it was only an inch from touching her goal and vice versa; but getting a little too carried away on her match when…

*TOUCH* The back of her hand touched the Vaporeon's goal.

That was her very undoing…

"VICTORIA WINS!" Chammer announced as everyone roared in laughter.

"SHOWOFF FAIL!" The Breloom shouted as they all laughed at the Infernape.

"Fail of the year!"

They all teased the Infernape with all sorts of names and terms as the fire type slowly went to a corner with her head down as she sat on her butt and covered her face with her arms, ashamed at herself.

_Another two hours have passed by as the games had finally come to an end as everyone was bidding farewell amongst themselves outside the house._

"LIFETIME MEMBERSHIP! OH YEAH!" The Hariyama shouted as he raised the card proudly.

"Thanks for the party, Chammer, Luc." The Breloom said as she bowed down to the two as they all waved goodbye at each other.

"Is it okay for us to stay here a while longer?" Evan asked the Medicham.

"Sure! You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thanks, although we'll be back at our house before new year comes."

"I called Flynn a while ago, and he said that our house will be done in about two to three more days." Jolana added.

"So any plans after new year?" Luc asked the two.

"Going back in traveling the world. This time, in Kanto." Evan replied.

"Eh? What about the kids?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about them; my family is in good hands by the way."

"Heh."

"Well, its past eleven now…" Jolana said as she stared at her watch.

"Yeah, time to hit the sack." Chammer replied as he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"So… Who's going to clean up?" Evan asked.

"You need to ask?" Chammer smirked.

_Meanwhile… at the kitchen…_

"Typical parents…" Jax sighed as he began washing the dirty dishes stacked beside the sink; he was left to clean the mess they made, not that he was complaining though.

"All of them must be asleep by now…" He looked at the clock just above them since it's almost midnight.

As he was busy washing the remaining dishes, he never noticed someone walking quietly towards him.

"H-hey…" He was interrupted when a voice called out to him as he quickly turned towards the direction of the sound.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Leafeon walking towards him, but strangely, her face felt serious but was blushing red.

"Lily, you're still awake?" Jax asked as the grass type slowly approached him.

"Couldn't sleep…" She made an excuse and went to his side as she looked on what he was doing.

"Oh…" Jax went back to washing dishes while Lily remained silent at his side, quietly observing him as the atmosphere inside the kitchen became uncomfortable for the two.

"Umm… do you need something to drink?" Jax broke the silence and asked her.

"Uhh, yeah." She slowly nodded as he shut off the faucet and went towards a cupboard.

"Do you want some hot cocoa?"

"Sure." Lily nodded again while he took out some containers onto the counter as she stared at him again.

'What are you doing, Lily!' She was in deep thought, her plan was already set but she was too afraid of herself on what was going to happen next.

Jax mixed the ingredients onto a mug, poured hot water and mixed it with a spoon as he approached the Leafeon.

"Here you go." He said as he extended the cup towards her as she slowly took it from his hands.

'You can do this!' She tried to coach herself to relieve some of the tension; and with a big sigh, she suddenly stared at the Victini straight in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" He felt strange when she stared at him while the Leafeon placed her mug on the counter but kept staring at him.

"Do you know what that is?" She suddenly asked him as she looked towards the ceiling, prompting him to do the same.

"I-Is that a-" Jax looked at an object hanging right above them, it looked like a plant which looked familiar to him. However, his eyes widened in surprise as realization struck him; but when he looked back at the Leafeon, she already made the move…

Since he was clearly off guard, she stepped closer to him, with her hand holding his arm and the other on the back of his head as she pushed his face towards her while she leaned her face forward and kissed him on the lips.

_Meanwhile…_

'I have to do this now. I hope that he's by himself.' Another person was standing outside the kitchen, clearly unaware on what was going on inside.

The emerald haired Pokémon did some breathing exercise to remove that anxiety from her body. Now, feeling ready, she walked slowly towards the kitchen door and took a peek.

'It's do or die, now I'll just have to-" She was eager to see her crush all by her lonesome, but, she was just stunned by what she saw.

The Victiniand the Leafeon locking lips and in an intimate position, crushing her plan as well as her hopes as tears formed from her eyes.

'No… It can't be…' She covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying but tears flowed from her face.

She quickly ran away from the kitchen, she couldn't bear seeing him already with someone else, someone beating her to his heart… She couldn't accept what just happened.

But instead of going upstairs, her body glowed brightly as she immediately vanished in a second…

_Back at the kitchen…_

Lily finally let go of the hold as the two stared at each other's blushing red faces.

"I… love you Jax." Those words came out from the Leafeon's mouth as she suddenly ran outside the kitchen, leaving the stunned Victini by himself.

_Two days later…_

"Thank you for your hospitality." Evan and his family thanked Chammer and his as they bowed down in gratitude.

"No problem. Come visit us anytime." Chammer smirked as the two made a handshake.

"Bye Lucy, thanks for letting me borrow your CD." Synthia waved the CD towards the Riolu as she happily waved back as well.

"No problem. Can't wait to see you in game!" Lucy replied.

"W-wait, are we missing someone?" Lucia, Jax's older sister, asked as everyone stared at each other, clueless on who was missing amongst themselves.

"Oh, you mean Gardenia? She told me that she overstayed her welcome and was too embarrassed to tell to you guys." Synthia suddenly said.

"Strange girl…" Evan scratched his head.

Jax, however, was silent, he stared at the grass type as she noticed him staring at her as she looked at him, but she eventually looked away.

"Well, this is goodbye… for now." Jolana said to them.

"Hey Jax, you're awfully quiet." Lucia noticed and gave him an elbow to the abdomen.

"Aww, do you want to spend New Years with those girls instead?" She began teasing him as she placed her arm around him and grinded his head with her fist, making him yell in pain.

"Hmm?" The Glaceon noticed the Leafeon hasn't said a word at all and approached her.

"Hey, are you okay? You're suddenly quiet." She said to her.

"H-huh? Who? Me? No!" Lily broke from her trance and said it out loud, leaving Gloria stunned by her sudden behavior.

"Till we meet again, old friend." Evan bid farewell as he waved his hands towards the Medicham and his family as they began to walk away from the home.

"Bye"

"W-wait! So Esper will cook again while Jax is gone?" Flannery said out loud.

"What? Jax! Come back! We all need you!" Victoria added with a shriek of her own.

"Why you!" Esper became quickly pissed and began chasing the two as they quickly sped off.

'I'll come back before New Year ends.' Jax smiled at the Eevee family as they all went back inside the house.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to hit the beach!

Chapter 11: Time to hit the beach!

Today was a great summer day as the ever bright and radiant sun showered its rays throughout the Sinnoh region; a big plus for beachgoers.

And speaking of beaches, that's where our favourite family is now. All thanks to their ever compassionate and generous friend… and everyone knows who that is.

Enough of that, let's focus on the white smooth shores with the seawater gushing occasionally as the cool summer breeze completed the atmosphere of fun and relaxation.

Flare is enjoying herself quite nicely lying on her back against her blanket, asleep and without any umbrella as a shade and letting her deep red gleaming skin exposed by the sun's rays, enjoying a much needed tan.

Gloria, on the other hand, with her white and matching bikini, was at the water, completely unfazed by the summer heat as her legs helped in keeping her hydrated at all times, and enjoying playing a nice little game of Beach Volleyball.

Esper, who were playing with the Glaceon and Jolteon, was sporting a black two piece which seemed to be a bit more revealing than what most of her sisters wore, was it to gain attention from some males? Who knows? Although more and more eyes were shifting towards her direction and beneath that calm and serene face of hers was a silly smile.

Synthia was enjoying herself with her inner tube keeping her afloat as she laid down there, with only her buttocks inside the tube and feet soaked in the water to cool her down, and just like the Flareon, she's just here to unwind finally.

Victoria, however, was nowhere to be found, as we all know that once she steps in a pool of water, her entire body would immediately blend in with the current, completely unseen by the naked eye; the worst part is that that's when her mischievous mind comes into play here as incidents of bra straps being mysteriously removed untied and undergarments falling off have been on the rise.

Last but not least, Lily, who's probably the happiest of them all especially in this kind of warm climate, a big plus as her skin absorbs the sun's energy, giving her a big, or should I say, unfair advantage when it comes to Beach Volleyball, in which she proved earlier at their last class camping trip against Gloria and Jax on a two versus one.

Speaking of Jax; why isn't he at the shore with these beautiful Eeveelutions? Being surrounded by the curves, the hips, the tits, and the lips of each Eevee sisters, except Synthia of course, would make any male feel like they're on heaven right now.

"Hey Jax, you okay? You've been spacing out lately." The Leafeon asked as she approached the psychic type, lying on his butt, with his chin resting on his flexed knees while under the cool shade of a large umbrella. His face looked as if he's more exhausted than relaxed.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry about that. Just need to cool down for a bit." He replied with an excuse.

"Are you sure? It's not that hot. Even Gloria is enjoying herself by the water."

"I just need a good break and I'll be fine."

"Do you need an ice cold drink to help you cool off?"

"Yeah… That would be nice."

Jax watched the Leafeon stand up and speed off to the nearby store as he laid down on his back carefully as his body felt like it was burnt all over, especially on his back. But what Lily said was true; the sun wasn't that hot compared to what they experienced back at the camping trip. It was actually… something else which was a rather unpleasant experience that he was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it, especially them.

He scratched his head, trying to recall that unexpected incident that probably messed a few nerves in his head as he spread out his body to cool every inch by the breeze and collected his thoughts.

-FLASHBACK-

"I'm so excited! We're going to the beach!" Flare said out loud with excitement.

"And the sun is out today." Lily said as she stared at the bright, radiating sunlight showering the whole Sinnoh region with its invigorating rays of light, well at least for the Leafeon who gets hyperactive once the energy giving sunlight gets absorbed by her ever glowing skin.

"What's wrong Jax? You don't look excited…" Gloria asked her seatmate, who seemed to be staring blankly at the passing trees as the limousine they were riding on approached their destination.

"Oh, I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Too excited in going to the beach?"

"Y-yeah, that's probably why." Jax made an excuse and faked a smile as Lily nodded simply; but inside his mind, he was thinking of something else.

'First the hot springs, now the beach, what are you up to this time Flynn?'

A few minutes have passed as the limousine finally reached the place while the very excited Flareon and Leafeon opened the doors and came outside; but the two stopped in their tracks as they were in awe by the building they saw in front of them.

"Whoa, now that's huge." Flare said with her mouth still open. It was a ten story building with a tropical design with its wooden, tropical style.

"C'mon guys, let's go!" Lily waved her arm towards them who were still inside the limousine, motioning them to come over as she, along with the Flareon, led the way inside. They just stared at each other and smiled at her cheerful and energetic state, and followed behind, leaving their baggage to be carried by the chauffer. Poor chauffer.

"This is your second vacation trip with us isn't it Jax?" Synthia asked as she went to the Victini.

"Yeah."

"Our last trip was at the hot springs right?"

"That's right."

"And I remember you had a sudden nosebleed back there."

"You still remembered that?" Jax quickly blushed and looked away from her face as he immediately recalled that specific and rather unpleasant event at the hot springs.

"Of course! I'm hoping that your nose is fully recovered now once you get to see my sisters in their swimsuits."

"Eh? What makes you think that I'm like those Pokémon like Flynn who gets immediately excited over girls in swimsuits?"

"Aww. Don't you boys get easily turned on once they see girls of their age in bikinis and lingerie's, with most of their private parts, covered by little pieces of cloth, teasing your mind and making you imagine all sorts of naughty things about them?"

"…" His jaw dropped by her statement."…What are they teaching you at school?"

"Oh, the usual boring stuff. The lessons they teach at the school are boring and easy, especially when you're a consistent Honour student." She said and stuck her tongue out at him before speeding off, leaving the stunned Victini by himself.

"…I never understand that child."

_A few minutes later…_

"Wow, this beach house looks perfect!" Jolt said as the group entered their rented shack personally picked by the Lucario.

"And the view is great!" Victoria added as she went towards the wide, open windows and watched the white shores, with the sparkling deep blue water gushing through the sands. It's perfect!

"Hey guys…" The group was interrupted in their sight-seeing inside the beach house as they all shifted their sight towards the Pokémon right by the entrance, sporting a big stylish shades, along with a tropical style polo and shorts.

"Flynn!" Synthia was very happy to see him as she sprinted and gave him a hug, although she could only reach up to his belly.

"Is everyone accommodated for?" He asked while pulling out an ice coloured juice out of nowhere and proceeded to take a sip.

"Thanks again Flynn. But are you sure that we can stay at your father's resort free of charge?" Esper asked.

"Don't worry about it. Actually it's my idea that we run a beach resort in this area. It's the perfect spot for a vacation."

"Really?" Umber was really surprised.

"Of course. Not all of the successful business and invention my Dad made wasn't solely from his own sweat, blood and brains you know."

"Well then, in behalf of all my sisters, we want to thank you for your generous hospitality." Umber replied.

"You're all welcome and please enjoy your stay. In the meantime, Jax and I will tour around the hotel." Flynn said as he quickly swept the Victini away from the group with only one arm and held him tightly by his neck to prevent him from breaking free.

"You two have fun okay?" Victoria waved at the two as the Lucario left the beach house along with a suffocating Victini in his arm, completely undeterred by the shoves, pushes and punches the fire type did to get away.

"Don't take too long or else you won't see Gloria or Lily in their bikinis!" Synthia added as she went to the entrance and shouted, prompting the two to stop as the Lucario chuckled at her statement and continued walking.

"And what does that mean?" The embarrassed Leafeon and Glaceon protested.

"Oh come on, I know that you two like him very much, or should I say… love?" Synthia teased the two as she opened her bag and pulled out her swimsuit and towel.

"I'll be the first one to the shower!" She said out loud and entered the bathroom and locked it, leaving the two sisters stunned.

"How does she know?" Lily asked herself and stared at Gloria who looked back at her but didn't say a word.

If what the Sylveon said was true; then that would make them… rivals then.

_Meanwhile…_

*Cough*Cough*

The two "best friends" were walking inside the hotel; with Jax finally free from Flynn's choke hold although it took a while before he finally regained a normal respiration, especially on his aching neck.

"Do you really have to *cough* to hold tightly me by the neck every time *cough* you want me to go somewhere with you?" Jax said in-between coughs as he could still feel pain on his neck and continued rubbing it to ease the pain.

"How about I make it up to you?" Flynn asked, prompting the Victini to stare at him suspiciously.

"Okay… how?"

"Well I did take you with me, remember?" The Lucario grinned as he stopped upon reaching a big golden door just beside them. He opened and led the fire-type inside.

Jax looked around the room in awe, it was spacious and everything he saw looked… fancy and expensive. However, he was interrupted when Flynn pulled him by his arm towards a huge LCD television.

"Sit with me." The Lucario said and sat down on a sofa, prompting Jax to do the same. Flynn then took a remote control and turned on the television.

"So we're just going to watch TV?"

"Yes."

"… I'm going back outside." Jax immediately stood up and was about to head towards the door but was quickly pulled back to his seat thanks to Flynn's powerful grip and strength on his wrist.

"Hold on now, we haven't gotten to the good part yet." He said to him and pressed some buttons on the remote, and in an instant, the television flashed different screens on the monitor in what seemed like coming from surveillance cameras.

Flynn pressed some buttons as it focused on only one screen as Jax's eyes widened in surprise by what he saw.

"I-Is that a bathroom?" Jax asked since the place they were seeing right now was complete with tiles, the shower head, sinks.

"Yep. And the best parts are the ones using the bathroom. Just watch."

"_Okay, who's next?" A familiar voice echoed from the speakers as the Victini's jaw dropped._

"That sounded like Lily."

"Our technology is really amazing you know, not only does our surveillance cameras complete with fog and steam protectors; it also comes with a sound detector. Now we can sit back, watch and listen peacefully."

"_Hurry up Gloria, or we're going to go ahead without you!"_

"_I'll only take a few minutes."_

_Gloria entered the bathroom and locked the door. She then placed the towel and her swimsuit on the hanger and began to undress. First off was her white shirt, revealing her black lace bra underneath, next was her pants which revealed her matching panties._

"Hey Jax, check it out." Flynn stared at the Victini's stunned and blushing red face.

Jax launched a fire punch at the Lucario who skilfully dodged it.

"Ha, ha, you missed"

"I wasn't aiming for you, he was" Jax pointed towards the clone behind the Lucario who shot a fire punch to the back of his head thus sending him flying. "Ha. Ha. Ha." The Victini mocked with a slow laugh.

_Afterwards, she removed her two undergarments and placed them aside, fortunately though, only her bare back and buttocks were exposed to the camera as she proceeded to take a shower, clueless that she was being watched._

"That's it. I'm out of here!" Jax had enough and immediately darted through the door while the Lucario shrugged his shoulders and continued watching like the perverted maniac he is.

*POP*

Flynn opened a can of soda with his hand and proceeded to drink while scratching his buttocks.

"It's good be a man. And a rich one too." He said to himself and relaxed as he continued to watch the Glaceon finish showering and putting on her swimsuit before finally leaving the bathroom.

"Hmm, what should I be having for lunch?" He asked himself, scratching his head while sticking out his tongue, before shrugging his shoulders and laid back at the soda lazily.

A few minutes have passed as he continued to stare blankly at the screen, expecting the Fire type to enter the bathroom any moment now.

And he was right as it was the Victini indeed, but with no towel nor shorts in hand as he looked above to find the hidden surveillance camera.

Flynn grinned at his righteous act and opened another can of soda. Not caring at all if he destroys his property.

A few moments have passed before Jax finally stared directly at the monitor, locating the camera. He leapt towards it and charged up his hands, forming a fiery aura as he struck at the camera.

The screen instantly flashed in white, as the connection was cut off; however, Flynn didn't move an inch as the screen eventually went back online, with the Victini lying against the floor as sparks of electricity coursed through his body and the damp floor.

But suddenly, the camera went offline again, only this time for real as the lens were seriously damaged as Flynn to take out a notepad out of nowhere and proceeded to write that down.

"Hmm. Probably needs to add some better physical protection for the cameras."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Here you go."

Jax's trail of thoughts were interrupted when a very cold feeling touched his cheek, startling him as he quickly jerked off his seat and looked towards a glass of ice cold red beverage in front of his face.

"T-thanks." He smiled at her as he took the glass from her hand and began to drink from the straw while Lily took this opportunity and sat beside him while drinking from her own beverage.

"Feeling better now?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks for the drink Lily."

"You're welcome." The Leafeon smiled and leaned her arm against his; much to Jax's sudden unease.

"Hey, is it just me or have your arms gotten bigger?" Suddenly, she asked him and stared at his rather toned and muscular arm she was leaning against earlier and began inspecting it.

"Uh yeah, I need to keep my whole body toned." Jax replied but felt more uncomfortable when she placed her drink aside and began stroking his arm, feeling the hardness and sturdiness of his muscles which incited something inside her.

While the two were busy doing touchy-touchy… I mean while Lily was busy, one pair of a rather jealous eyes caught their very close conversation, and decided to approach and interrupt their sweet time together.

"Hey Jax. Want to play Beach Ball with me?" The two were interrupted as they shifted their sight towards the Glaceon, sporting a white two piece swimsuit which fitted her skin color nicely. And on her hand, a large, multi-coloured inflatable ball.

"Uhh…" The psychic type wasn't sure if he wanted to play or not since even with the cold drink, he could still feel the burns and uncomfortable warmth from the electric shock he felt earlier. Sadly though, he wasn't given a choice as the ice type grabbed him by the arm and began pulling him towards the shore and exposing him to the sun, much to his dismay.

"How about we play by the water? The sand can get a little too hot for my feet." Gloria suggested and led him towards the shore as she stepped her feet inside the cool gushing water, feeling energized already.

"Sounds like a good idea." He joined her by the water, hoping to cool himself down, even for a little bit she started by throwing the beach ball towards him as he returned it with an underhand swing with both forearms as if they're just playing good old volleyball.

Gloria intercepted the beach ball as she suddenly leapt towards it and spiked it back as the force she used caused her breasts to jiggle due to the force, distracting the fire-type as the burning sensation he felt all over his body momentarily faded away, unfortunately, that moment of distraction was the cost of a bigger problem for him as the ball hit his face and made him fall on his back against the water, making quite a splash.

"Are you okay Jax?" Gloria was surprised and quickly rushed towards him and inspected his now swollen forehead.

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." He replied as he slowly got up to his feet while rubbing his forehead.

"You do know that her spike was very easy to return, you know?" Lily intervened as she approached the two, with her hands on her hips, not letting herself to be left out.

"Well you can't really blame Jax when he failed to return the spike." The little Sylveon said to her as she approached Jax.

"Oh, how so?" The Leafeon asked.

"Jax can't play at all when he's too distracted at Gloria's juggling boobs every time she returns the ball." Synthia added as the three blushed deep red by her statement and with the Glaceon covering her chest in embarrassment.

"W-wait, that's not it! T-the sun blinded me and-"

"Nice try, Jax. But the sun is right behind you and not on Gloria's side." Synthia immediately interrupted him and his silly excuse and even pointed towards the sky, prompting him to look directly above; and it was true, the radiating sun was on his side.

"... I'm going to take a break for a while. Can you sub for me Lily?" He stood up and asked the grass-type.

"Uh, sure." Lily nodded and took his place and watched the Victini walk back towards his blanket to rest. Now, her eyes shifted towards her opponent as the two glared against each other

"I'm coming with you, Jax!" The Sylveon followed the Victini as she held his hand and leaned against him, causing him to momentarily lose his balance while the two stared back at their mischievous sibling, becoming a bit envious of her that she can go clingy towards him anytime she wanted to.

But first things first, defeat the competition. The two shifted their focus back to each other; with Lily holding the beach ball on hand, she served it towards her with an overhand strike.

Gloria retaliated as she returned the ball the same way Jax did earlier as it gained height, which became an opportunity for a spike as Lily leapt towards the sky and slammed the ball against her with her open palm.

It wasn't a friendly game amongst siblings anymore; it felt like a war between the two, although neither of them spoke a word, their exchanging glares pretty much conveyed what they wanted to say to each other.

_Meanwhile, back at the psychic and fairy type walking back…_

"Hey, wanna go for some ice cream?" Synthia suggested.

"Uh sure." Jax agreed and accompanied the ever energetic fairy type towards a store.

"I've been wondering…" Jax opened a conversation while Synthia took two ice cream cones from the storekeeper and gave one to him.

"Wondering about what?" She asked while began licking her vanilla ice cream as the two walked their way back to the beach.

"How did you know that both Gloria and Lily are… you know…?" He continued as the two sat down on the blanket and under the umbrella.

"Eh? I've been noticing how those two are spending more time with you than being inside their room, helping out with your chores, watching TV with you…"

"Why did I even ask…"

"But what doesn't make sense to me is that they only knew that they don't know that they have the same feelings towards you until now…"

"Now that you mention it… I haven't seen the two talk much to each other after I returned from the hotel."

"So, the two already confessed to you, am I right?"

"Lily, yes. But Gloria, she didn't exactly confess, but kissed me instead… That counts right?"

"But you haven't confessed to neither of them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"… I don't know. I'm just confused; I really like both of them, it's just…"

"I understand you. Pretty much sucks when a number of girls are in love with you and you can't do anything about it."

"…Yeah. Plus, I feel like I don't even have my own personal space anymore."

"Hmm, they probably wanted you to confess too. Men shouldn't keep ladies waiting too long, you know? Or else, she'll eventually give up on you if you're too indecisive."

"Easier said than done. Plus, Lily and Gloria are sisters; I might even risk driving them apart from each other."

"You have a point. So… have you told your parents about it?"

"No, not yet. At least, not to my father."

"Oh, that Medicham. How'd he even score a gorgeous lady like your Mom?"

"Long story."

"Uh-oh… If only I kept my loud mouth shut, the two wouldn't have been fighting." Synthia sighed and continued licking her ice cream.

"Fighting? Why?" Jax was very surprised.

"Look." Synthia pointed towards the shore where the two sisters were playing Beach Volleyball; but instead of a fun, casual game, it looked like an intense competition between the two.

Each strike and return those two did let out a loud, stunning impact, as if they're giving it their all against each other.

"Uhh… shouldn't we stop them?" Jax asked.

"Meh… those two will get tired eventually."

"And how long is eventually?"

"Probably the next twenty to thirty minutes or longer."

"Eh?"

"Plus, Dad said that once those two become extremely competitive as you can see right now, it's hard to cool them off."

Jax was just stunned by her statement and continued to watch both Lily and Gloria battle it out with each other. Even her other sisters didn't care much of what was going on; Esper was busy talking with some males, who were obviously interested to her physically, Flare, Jolt and Umber slept like rocks while being baked by the sun; and Victoria was still nowhere to be found.

"Wait, I think I can see Victoria approaching those two now." Synthia said as she looked closer towards the water, as she could notice some unusual waves and splashes near where Gloria was standing.

"What? Where?" Jax looked around, but to no avail.

"Just keep a close look at Gloria, you'll see Victoria eventually." The dark type added, prompting him to focus his sight onto the ice-type; and a while later, his eyes widened in surprise as he could see a transparent silhouette coming from the water, and was directly behind the Glaceon.

"So, what is she doin-" Jax asked but stopped when he realized what the Vaporeon's intentions are.

The mischievous water type untied the knot on the Glaceon's back, and with the strap holding the bra in place now loose, her bra began to fall down due to gravity, along with Jax's jaw dropping down by the sight he saw.

"Huh?" Gloria finally noticed that something became loose and looked down her chest, as she immediately let out a shriek upon learning that she was now exposed; and suddenly, her body glowed bright blue as the water around her suddenly rose and became frozen, obstructing everyone's view around her.

"H-how'd this happen?" Gloria quickly grabbed hold of the loose straps and began tying them again until she noticed that there was also someone else inside the icy wall she made.

"Y-you!" Rage quickly fuelled her eyes as the Glaceon found a frozen solid Vaporeon, with only her face free from being frozen.

"H-Hi Gloria." She let out a wide smirk and tried to play cool, hoping not to be punished for her actions.

Unfortunately though, Gloria isn't exactly the type that easily forgives people, even her own sisters, without some way to pay them back.

The sun had slowly set, as the beachgoers called it a day and returned back to their shacks or respective hotels.

"Well today was a very fun day!" Umber shouted and stretched out her arms, enjoying the beautiful radiance of the sunset.

"It was more of a revelation if you ask me." The Flareon sister added as she approached the dark type to enjoy the view, referring to the two.

"So how's Victoria doing? She didn't come back at all. She said that she'll take a hot bath after what happened." The Umbreon asked.

"Well Gloria basically unleashed a Blizzard attack directly on her. You do know that Gloria is at her strongest when she gets mad."

"Heh, you're right about that." The two chuckled and continued to stare at the beautiful sight, a final glimpse of the outdoors before the group finally called it a day.

Meanwhile, in the Lucario's Beach Resort Hotel's own indoor swimming pool…

"HEY!"

"WHAT THE!"

"HOW'D THIS COME OFF? I EVEN MADE A SQUARE KNOT TWICE!"

"Isn't that yours?"

"Oh crap!"

"So you're completely naked, let me just check to be sure…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

The incidences of bra straps, panties of the females, and even the shorts worn by the males being removed from their respective wearers and floating on the pool were suddenly on the rise again, but this time, it's happening inside the hotel.

The non-victims, however, were kind enjoying another sight to behold as they continued their leisure time at the indoor pool.

As for the culprit? Well, we all know who that is…

Back at the Eevee sister's shack…

The group packed their belongings and cleaned the shack; and obviously, Jax was to carry the heaviest of the things, mainly, the sister's belongings. Not that he can complain though since he's the only male in the group, so he excels in any kind of physical activity, a big win for the Eevee sisters.

As they reached the entrance to the hotel where they'll be staying at for the trip, they were met with the ever gullible, yet mischievous owner of the resort.

"Hey guys!" The Lucario said as he waved his arm to the air. He sported a large, black sunglasses, which was kind of weird to wear when it's already sundown, and a Hawaiian shirt, with matching shorts; and on his other hand was a Coconut Juice.

"Hey Flynn! Thanks again for letting us rent the shack!" Synthia ran towards him and gave him a big hug, although she was only able to hug the front part of his abdomen while the Lucario rubbed her on the head.

"No problem. So why don't you guys unwind for a bit, and then come with me for dinner?" He suggested much to everyone's surprise and delight.

"Wow, a fun day at a beach, and then finish it with a delicious dinner!" Synthia replied with joy, while everyone else liked his suggestion, well except for one.

And we all know who that is.

"Thank you Flynn. We'll just change upstairs." Esper said and waved at the ever generous Lucario and went ahead with the rest of her sisters.

The Victini followed behind, but before he left, he gave the Lucario a piercing stare and then went on his way.

*Chuckle* The Lucario smirked sheepishly in response.

"Sadly, my fun doesn't stop here, my good friend…" He said to himself as he watched the Victini catching up to the group; then he took a sip of his Coconut Juice.

"Hey, this Coconut Juice is pretty good!"

Later that evening…

"Right this way, Sir, Madams." A waiter said and waved towards the entrance to the dining hall where the group was to have their dinner with the owner of this resort.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" The ever jolly Lucario immediately called their attention and waved at them.

"Isn't this a bit too fancy?" Flare whispered.

"Yeah, we're even in our PJs here." Victoria, who was finally with the group, whispered back.

"… Who cares?" The two stared at each other for a while, and then, shrugged their shoulders in unison and smirked silly at each other.

The group were seated at a round golden table as the waiters immediately placed everyone's plates, spoons, forks, knives, glasses, and napkins in almost an instant.

With everything set, a waiter, draped in golden finery clapped his hands twice, as the door near him, suddenly opened, and numbers of black draped waiters came out in a single file formation, all carrying a silver platter on one hand to the air and a white cotton towel resting on the forearm.

And in unison, they all placed the platters on the round table, still covered with a round steel cover. And once again, they all simultaneously opened the plates, revealing what it seemed to be a promising dinner indeed for the group.

"Wow, all of this looks delicious!" Umber said in delight as everyone was in awe at the colourful and impressive display of each dish. From the Green Seaweed Soup, Oran-crusted loaves, Sweet and Sour Pork, Whiscash simmered with onions, green peppers and other colourful seasonings, just to name a few of the huge selection they have.

Everyone was mighty pleased with the food, except for one though.

'Sigh… In before every dish is spiked by Flynn.' Jax sighed as everyone started to dig in, and followed suit. In the end, it was a usual, happy family dinner for the Eevee sisters.

Everything's fun and all, but what's best was the after party!

After dinner, Flynn called them back again inside his living room for an interesting activity that the group would enjoy, and would be perfect for to end this amazing night.

And what's a best thing most teenagers nowadays do as they are about to end a night of fun and excitement? With booze of course!

"Here you go everyone, it's on the house!" The Lucario appeared with a trolley where boxes of canned drinks were stacked on top of each other.

"What is that?" The curious Jolt asked.

"Beer!"

"Why beer?" Lily asked for everybody here, since it's strange to be drinking beer, especially since

"C'mon, these beers are the latest products of my family's consumable enterprise. And I want you guys to be first ones to try it out!" He said to everyone.

"Plus, unlike other lame, cheap quality beers you see everywhere; our Beer boasts health benefits for consumers."

"Oh, and what health benefits are those?" Jax asked, crossing his arms and gave a death stare at the Lucario.

"Similar to energy drinks, this actually helps in rehydration and flushing out unwanted toxins." Flynn answered immediately, as if though he's like a salesman advertising his product to a group of Pokémon, in this case, THEM!

"Sounds good enough for me!" Victoria replied with glee and went over the trolley.

"I also want to try one!" Flare added as she joined in while the water-type opened the top box and took out two cans of the Lucario's beer.

The two popped open the lid and tasted the product, and then the two simultaneously shrugged and drank all of the contents.

"AAH!" Victoria felt relieved, refreshed, but signs of skin redness could already seen on her face.

"Whew, that was good!" Flare added, wiping her mouth with her forearm; while the redness on her face was a lot less visible, we aren't sure if it was visible at all.

The rest of the group were stunned to see the two's positive response to the beer, especially Jax, as the two took a few cans from the box and threw them towards the rest.

"Are you sure I can drink this stuff at my age?" Synthia was confused as she inspected her can of beer and looked at the label.

"It's completely fine. Just take a few sips of it at a time." Flynn immediately answered her question.

With that being said, Synthia popped the lid open and did as she was told, took a few sips to her mouth and tasted the beer. After a few seconds have passed to discern the taste of the beer, she made a smile and started to drink the whole content, now completely ignoring what the Lucariojust said.

Everyone's jaw dropped as the youngest of the Eevee sisters continued to finish the can of beer in mere second's time.

"AAH!" The Sylveon let out a satisfying sigh and was surprised to see everyone staring at her.

"What? It's good!" She replied and licked her lips to taste whatever was left from it.

"Can I have another please?" She asked, much to everyone's surprise again. The Vaporeon happily tossed another can at her as she easily caught hold of it with one hand and began opening it already.

Now, everyone who hasn't drank the beer yet were all curious now and opened their cans.

"Here goes nothing." Gloria, although unsure at first, took a deep breath and then started drinking the beer.

The Leafeon was about to drink hers but stopped upon noticing that the Victini still hasn't opened his can yet.

"You okay Jax? You've been quiet since dinner." Lily asked as she approached the Victini and sat beside them in his couch, although there was room enough for two Pokémon.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something…" Jax replied and finally opened his can of beer.

"Thinking about what?" The Leafeon asked and leaned towards him as their arms were in contact. Lucky for her, Gloria was so focused in drinking her beer.

"… This." The Victini replied and showed her his can of beer.

"Oh, you mean Flynn." Lily nodded in response.

"I just feel like something's going to happen soon…"

"C'mon… It's just beer, lighten up." The Leafeon replied.

"…Screw you Flynn." After a few seconds of staring at his drink, he finally sighed and took a sip from it.

"… Not bad." Jax was surprised, not too powerful, an aftertaste of sweetness, and that you could smell the scent of alcohol coming out from the can.

"Cheers then!" The Leafeon raised her can towards him as the Lucario raised his and gently tapped it against her can, and then simultaneously chugged it down.

And now, everyone was drinking the beer, including the owner himself, who's already finished a box of beer all by himself, while another trolley came in, with another set of boxes of beer. This felt like it was going to be a long evening for the group.

Time quickly went by for the group as they did all sorts of activity together.

"HAHA! Looks like I won again!" Flare slammed her cards at the table as the group was playing cards.

"Uhh, Flare, that's only a straight… And you still haven't won anything." Umber replied calmly and revealed to the group her hand: A Royal Flush.

"Looks like Flare's drunk already, her mind's not that messed up, usually." Victoria added as everyone laughed.

"Nonsense! I'm just getting started!" The Flareon replied and took another beer.

Now, its spin the bottle!

Everyone was seated together, forming a circle; with all of them staring at an empty bottle spinning at the centre, scared yet excited on who will the bottle point at.

"And it's Victoria!"

"Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"… Dare."

"Okay then, do something you haven't done in your life yet."

"Hmm…" Victoria scratched her head.

Suddenly, her eyes pointed towards the Victini, then crawled from her seat up to his place.

"Well, I haven't done this yet to a male." The Vaporeon said and leaned her face towards the blushing Victini's face.

"S-she wouldn't…" Both the Leafeon and the Glaceon were the most surprised of them all.

Jax wanted to back away, but his body suddenly felt stiff as the Vaporeon made her advance.

Their lips made contact, as everyone's jaw dropped, to see a live kissing scene in front of them. This, however, didn't last in one single contact of each other's lips. No, the Vaporeon moved her body closer towards him, as their kiss became a lot more intense.

Flynn, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically at the back and immediately brought out a video camera out of nowhere and started filming.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Both Gloria and Lily finally moved in, grabbed the Vaporeon by her arms and pulled her away from the still stunned Victini, whose eyes were open in shock.

"Mmm, tastes just like the beer I've had…" Victoria said and licked her lips and stared at the fire-type as she was placed back at her seat.

"So now that's over. Should we go again?" Umber said as she moved to the centre of the circle to spin the bottle.

"YES!" The two said in unison.

'… Why do I feel that the same thing will happen if those two will have their turn?'

Much, much later in the evening… at around eleven to be exact; everyone finally called it a day as they finally went back to their rooms, with everyone leaning against each other for balance as the alcohol finally set in after so long.

Well, except for the two males, who sat together on a long sofa, staring at what it seemed to be a small mountain of empty cans of beer. It's amazing on how everyone was able to drink all of that; it even felt like they only drank a can worth of alcohol through all of that.

Heck, no one even vomited, which was regularly expected in a drinking session, except for the frequent trips to the bathroom to flush all that liquid off, only to be replenished afterwards by another can or two.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Jax asked.

"You know that graduation is getting near, right?" Flynn said to him as he sipped down a can of beer.

"Uhh, that's only November this year." The Victini said as he drank his can and opened another.

"That's not my point."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Isn't it about time that you choose who you'll go out with?"

"W-what?"

"You already know that Gloria, Umber and Lily have confessed to you right?"

"Wait a minute, that's suddenly out of the blue-"

"Answer the question."

"Well, Lily did confess already. As for Gloria… well, she didn't exactly say it in words. But what's your point?"

"My point is that you really need to choose one of the three to be your girlfriends."

"What makes you think that I need a girlfriend now?"

"Well, you don't need to get one right now, all I'm asking is that when will you really choose?"

"… To tell you the truth, I don't even know."

"If I choose one of them, I'll end up hurting the others."

"That's how it goes. Deal with it."

"Thanks Flynn… for that very helpful advice." Lucas said sarcastically.

"Thanks, I do my job pretty well."

"So that's what you've wanted to talk about? I really want to call it a night, so…" The Victini stood up from his seat, and finished the can of beer he was holding and tossed it clumsily onto the mountain of empty cans.

"You do want to choose soon, Jax, since once they get tired of your indecisiveness, both of them will give up on you eventually." Flynn said to him, making the fire-type stop in his tracks.

"… I know that." Jax gritted his teeth and sighed.

"Who do you really prefer between the two of them?"

"I'm not even sure on who I really like most…"

'Why not Gloria? She really seemed to like you ever since your first day here in Sinnoh.'

"Gloria… huh?"

"She's nice, friendly, caring, and knows a lot about nursing."

"Yeah, she's always takes care of me every time I get into an accident…"

"But she has no idea about cooking." Flynn added.

"Heh, yeah." Lucas chuckled in response.

"And what about Lily or Umber?"

"Well, ever since that incident at the first warehouse, they finally opened up. But before that happened, they wouldn't talk to me at all. It felt like they were the only ones who made me feel like an outsider during my first month in their place."

"But all of that's history now ever since you've saved both of them twice."

"But… If that… Blaziken didn't attack them outside the school, would she still remain that way with me?"

"Beats me. Before you came here, I was the only male she felt comfortable talking with. And you already know her story regarding boys before, right?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"But in my honest opinion, even if that incident ever happened, I believe that she'll eventually open up to you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Plus, compared to the three, Lily has the bigger racks, if you ask me."

"…Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Jax raised his forehead at his statement and then shook his head, Flynn will always be Flynn.

"I know you will. Sorry for keeping you up Jax."

"Yeah, thanks for the talk and what you've done for us."

"It's what I do. Anyway, you should really go to sleep soon. Unless you want to pass out in the hallway." Flynn chuckled as he drank another can of beer, watching the Victini who was unconsciously swaying back and forth in his place.

"Yeah, I will. Good night." Jax waved his hand and left the Lucario alone, still seated comfortable in the couch. As for the mountain of empty beer cans, probably half of it was his, and yet, he still doesn't feel anything funny.

Because you want to know why? … This alcohol is still in its experimental state, and Flynn is sure to make alterations to it.

Meanwhile…

Twists and turns didn't do well at all; as the heat inside her body's been keeping her awake and void of any sleep.

"Bah, I think I drank too much…" The ice type said in her mind, as she rose from her bed and wiped her sweaty forehead. The sad thing between Alcohol and Ice-types.

"I think I need to cool off outside." After a trip to the bathroom to wash her face and cool off some of the heat from the side effects of the Alcohol. She left the room quietly, so as not to disturb her sisters who all appeared to sleep like rocks.

She quietly closed the door and began walking around the hallway to get some fresh air, and didn't mind being in her pajamas and cute, little, fluffy slippers.

"Jax?" Gloria stopped in her tracks as she noticed the Victini slowly approaching her, and quickly ran towards him.

"G-Gloria?" The psychic type stopped and slowly rose his head, and completely surprised to see the ice type still awake so late.

"What happened?" The ice type asked, surprised and concerned on how he was leaning against the wall as he moved at a Snorlax pace along the hallway.

"I think I drank too much…" Jax made a smile, although he took a bit longer to make that facial expression, probably due to the side effect of the alcohol.

Gloria smiled, finding it to be cute. Although, concerning for her that his face was flushing red; as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're heating up. C'mon, let's get you to your room." The ice type said to him and went to his side, lifted his arm and placed it over her shoulders. And instantly, Jax could feel the heat from the alcohol circulating inside his body dissipating already, not minding that their waists are touching each other.

"Thanks." Jax appreciated the help since he'll probably take a lot of time before he reaches his room. Not minding that it's Gloria helping her, even after what transpired this day.

The two walked slowly as the Glaceon assisted the Victini, who was now leaning towards her for balance, but trying to keep his weight on his feet so he doesn't lean all of his weight onto her.

"So… why are you still up this late?" Jax asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep at all… It's probably because of the drink Flynn gave to us." Gloria replied with a smile.

"Flynn…" Jax sighed as the group fell victim to another one of his tricks.

"Well, at least this time you didn't have to carry everyone back to their rooms, right?" Gloria added.

"You still remember that?" Jax was surprised to hear that.

"Of course!" The Glaceon replied with a cute smile, as the Victini suddenly felt that her arm, which was placed around the back of his waist the entire time, pressed him towards her even tighter than before, which obviously made him blush, with his body temperature rising again.

"So where's your key?" She asked as the two finally reached the door to the Victini's room, which was just beside the room of the Eeveelutions'.

"Oh, it's here in my pocket." He replied and began searching his pocket, although he wasn't given much personal space to begin with thanks to her, so he took a while before he finally dug it out of his pocket.

He began to insert the key inside the keyhole at the doorknob, but due to the side effects of the alcohol, messing up his vision, along with the increasing body temperature, making it hard for him to concentrate; he was unable to do so.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Gloria giggled at his repeated attempts to insert the key, and reached over his hand with her free hand and grasped it tightly, still not minding his blushing response over this.

But since she was still intoxicated, even she had a hard time with this as the two' hand movements were still wobbly and took a while before they finally inserted the key into the hole and twisted it sideways as it made a 'click' sound.

"There we go!" Gloria said with joy, as if though the two of them made an achievement.

"Yeah!" He replied with the same joy as the two shared a chuckle afterwards and entered the room.

The Glaceon was surprised to see his room was a lot smaller than their room next door. It only had one bed compared to theirs, which was composed of six. Not only that, his bed was twice the size of a bed in their room.

Instantly, her mind imagined a lot of naughty things on how the Victini doesn't have to sleep in his room alone…

'_Lucas, don't you want some company? So you don't have to sleep in the cold anymore.'_

"Uhh… Gloria?" Jax called her attention since she continued to stare at the bed, blushing deeply.

"W-what? Oh sorry…" Gloria finally awoke from her naughty train of thoughts and shook her head repeatedly to regain her composure.

'What was I thinking?' The ice type said in her mind as she was suddenly quiet, realizing that, heck, even surprised that she would think of such a naughty thing like that, especially since they're not even an official couple, or even at legal age for that matter.

The two slowly approached the bed as the Victini slowly sat down at the edge of the bed, with the Glaceon's arms, still holding close to his body just in case he lost his balance.

"Thanks again Gloria." The fire type said to her with a smile.

And suddenly, that smile made the Glaceon blush again as her mind, again, began to fill with wild imagination. But this time, she shook her head again and added a double slap on both cheeks with her hands.

"Are you okay?" The Victini asked in concern upon seeing that the Glaceon was acting weird.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, still a little intoxicated, that's all." Gloria replied as she placed her hand over her forehead and sat beside him.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked.

"Nah, it's okay, I'll just rest here for a bit." She replied as she rested her head against his shoulders and leaned her body against his, and this time, it was Jax's turn to blush in response.

'She's awfully clingy, but… at the same time, I can't complain… Or don't want to…' As much as he wants to get some personal space, the cold and soft feeling of her body, the cool, yet sweet scent of her hair… It's like; you don't want to get out of this position anymore.

He quickly turned his head away and stared at the ceiling to keep his composure… and his body temperature from skyrocketing, however:

'_You do want to choose soon, Jax, since once they get tired of your indecisiveness, both of them will give up on you eventually.'_

Suddenly, he remembered the exact statement that Flynn said to him a while ago.

'_Who do you really prefer between the two of them?'_

'_I'm not even sure on who I really like most…'_

'_Why not Gloria? She really seemed to like you ever since your first day here in Sinnoh.'_

'_Gloria…'_

He continued to stare at the ceiling and let his mind wander deep into his conversation with the Lucario before he drank a bit too much and felt dizzy. He still wasn't sure if he was going to choose now or later.

'Curse you Flynn, what kind of alcohol did you give to everyone? Can't even think straight anymore…' Jax said in his mind as he could feel his eyes getting suddenly heavy.

"Hey Jax?"

The Victini's train of thoughts was interrupted as he looked on his side where the ice type was resting her head. And much to his surprise, both of their eyes met at such a close distance between each other.

"Do you want a massage?" She suddenly asked him.

"A… Massage…" Jax was surprised by her offer, since it just came out of nowhere.

'_Remember! If they want to do something for you, accept it! No buts!'_

"S-sure." A slow response came out from his mouth, much to the Glaceon's delight.

She motioned him over as he crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach, while the ice type worked on getting his top clothing off, suddenly grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards forcefully, revealing his bare, yet muscular back, which enticed her more.

"Uhh, Glor- hmmm!" Jax was surprised, since this wasn't the usual massage he was getting from the ice type back at their place. But before he could say anything else, her cold, yet soothing hands, her fingertips sending a chill against his spine every time she stroked his back, her palms pressed onto his bare upper back and stroked it all the way to his lower back, giving him a sudden surge of sensation.

He dug his face onto the mattress as the Glaceon continued her magic, but this time, it was probably the best massage she has given to him yet, since well, the skin-to-skin contact was much more sensational than with clothing on.

But what was going on inside the Glaceon's mind? Was she really taking the next step in pursuing it? Was it something else? Or was it really just the Alcohol controlling her mind and actions now?

But nonetheless, the two seemed to enjoy it pretty much…

However, the fun always had to stop somewhere, but in the case of the two, it was about to stop pretty soon.

Jax began to feel what it seemed to be like droplets falling onto his bare back as she continued to massage his back in increasing speed; the pleasure he was feeling began wasn't the same, pleasurable feeling, it was now warm to be exact.

As Jax was about to turn around to see what's going on; something heavy fell onto his back, and made his face slam right back onto the mattress.

Shocked, he immediately used his strength to lift himself from the mattress and turned to his side, as the weight fell beside him.

"G-Gloria?" He was surprised to see the ice-type who appeared to be asleep. But upon closer inspection, she was breathing heavily and her whole face was sweating.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Jax was stunned as he immediately remembered that incident.

Immediately, he gathered up all of his strength and focused it as he left his bed and went to the bathroom; took a towel and a bowl filled with cold tap water and rushed back to where the unconscious Glaceon was lying down.

"Sorry… Again…" Jax felt embarrassed, having to do this thing again, as he began unbuttoning her pyjamas, revealing her bare che-

'Crap…' Jax stopped at what he's doing, his eyes and jaw open wide at what he saw.

'She's not even wearing a bra.' Yep, he almost her entire chest if he wasn't paying attention, that close. He wanted to button her pyjamas again, but her heavy breathing along with her chest letting off sweat, he had to do something.

"Forgive me…" With a long, deep breath, he picked up the towel, soaked it in the water-filled bowl, and began wiping her face, neck, and the centre of her upper body, while keeping focus that her top pyjama won't fall off and fully expose her body. And every time he wiped her chest, her breast would slightly shake, making it harder for him to keep his cool.

This went on for several minutes, as he completely emptied the bowl since the Glaceon's body quickly absorbed the moisture for hydration. And finally, Gloria started to breathe slower, calmly, much to Jax's relief.

That several minutes felt like it lasted for an hour, given the Victini's intoxicated state, he is really exhausted, and exhausted felt like an understatement in his state.

"Whew… I feel… so tired… all of the sudden." After that sigh of relief, the Victini's eyes felt really heavy as his vision started to blur, his head struggling to keep himself balance.

"I… I can't…" Jax's head began to fall down as he was unable to bear the weight anymore and fell beside the calmly sleeping Glaceon.

Immediately, he fell asleep and was breathing calmly. At first glance, it looked like he just saved the ice type just in time before his body finally became tired and wanted to take a rest.

But, unfortunately, for him again…

He forgot to button up her pyjamas.

-The next day-

"Wha… What happened?" A certain ice type murmured as she awoke not noticing where she was.

The Glaceon looked around to find a shirtless Victini lying next to her and as she sat up her top Pyjama fell off of her completely exposing her chest.

'Did he?' the exposed Glaceon was in a train of thought wondering what happened. 'Did he Ra…'

As she was about to finish she heard moans from the shirtless Victini. As he picked himself up off of the bed.

'Aw crap' was all the ice type could think as she fled for the bathroom forgetting her pyjama top.

"What happened last…? OW!" The Victini moaned as he fell off the bed recovering from what seemed to be a Hang-over, from all the drinks he shared with the eight sisters the night before. "Why is Gloria's shirt here… Wait did we…? No that can't be right even drunk she wouldn't do that"

-In the bathroom-

"Awww…. He knows me so well"

-Back to Jax-

"I'd better go return this to Gloria"

-Back to the bathroom-

*If I tell him I'm here what would he think… and if he goes to my room he might see me naked"

-Back to Jax-

"Wait, Jax" a familiar voice called out from the bathroom.

"Gloria…? Is that you?" Jax still Hung-over called out. "What are you doing in the Bathroom?"

"Well you kind of nursed me back to health when I fainted on your back last night."

-Flashback-

"Do you want a massage?" She suddenly asked him.

"A… Massage…" Jax was surprised by her offer, since it just came out of nowhere.

"S-sure." A slow response came out from his mouth, much to the Glaceon's delight.

She motioned him over as he crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach, while the ice type worked on getting his top clothing off, suddenly grasping the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards forcefully, revealing his bare, yet muscular back, which enticed her more.

"Uhh, Glor- hmmm!" Jax was surprised, since this wasn't the usual massage he was getting from the ice type back at their place. But before he could say anything else, her cold, yet soothing hands, her fingertips sending a chill against his spine every time she stroked his back, her palms pressed onto his bare upper back and stroked it all the way to his lower back, giving him a sudden surge of sensation.

He dug his face onto the mattress as the Glaceon continued her magic, but this time, it was probably the best massage she has given to him yet, since well, the skin-to-skin contact was much more sensational than with clothing on.

However, the fun always had to stop somewhere, but in the case of the two, it was about to stop pretty soon.

Jax began to feel what it seemed to be like droplets falling onto his bare back as she continued to massage his back in increasing speed; the pleasure he was feeling began wasn't the same, pleasurable feeling, it was now warm to be exact.

As Jax was about to turn around to see what's going on; something heavy fell onto his back, and made his face slam right back onto the mattress.

Shocked, he immediately used his strength to lift himself from the mattress and turned to his side, as the weight fell beside him.

"G-Gloria?" He was surprised to see the ice-type who appeared to be asleep. But upon closer inspection, she was breathing heavily and her whole face was sweating.

-End flashback-

"I'm sorry Jax" The Glaceon began to weep as she recalled last nights events.

"Um… Gloria I need to talk to you later there's a place I want to show you." Jax wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing but if he had to do it it had to be done. "But first you might want to put your shirt back on"

The ice type slowly looked down to realize she was actually bare chested. "Uh… Thanks Jax."

The Victini had tossed her pyjama top back into the bathroom where the Glaceon hid behind the door. "Um-Uh… Thanks? I guess."

"Gloria what's wrong"

"Oh it's um nothing… never mind" She said in a panicked tone.

"Okay"

"Should I go tell your sisters you spent the night here." The clueless Victini asked the ice type.

"NO!" The ice type panicked

"Why not."

"Because I um… I'll tell them." The Glaceon quickly recovered "What'll they think if you told them and they're probably sleeping in."

"Okay. But just so you know they are going to get the idea sooner or later and remember Esper can read thoughts."

'Dammit' the Glaceon thought to herself 'What if they are awake. And what if Lily finds out she'll kill us.'

"Gloria, you dressed yet?"

"Yes I'm coming now."

"Great because I think Flynn is outside. Do I let him in?"

"Nooooooooo."

-Flynn's point of view-

"I wonder what's taking him so long"

-Back to Jax-

"Gloria if I don't get you out of here we're going to have a big problem."

"Fine you can teleport me out of here now."

In a flash of light they shrank into a light about the size of a small bell and practically evaporated. They re-apeared in the Eevee sisters room as Gloria let out a sigh of relief as not to wake up any of the sisters.

"Until next time." With that said Jax shrank down and disappeared again.

-In Jax's room-

"I'm coming Flynn."

"Ah yes Jax how are you did you end up sleeping with someone last night."

"Dude you could of at least told me you had a plan and I might have taken a chance."

"Wow looks like you have a serious hang over."

"Yes thanks to that beer of yours."

"Yea… Sorry about that."

"But anyway thanks for the advice I have taken everything into consideration and I've decided."

"Great who'd you chose"

"I would but first I need to explain what happened prior to the Christmas party."

**-Flashback-**

"Were you really kidding about our son marrying one of your daughters?"

"To be honest that all depends on how far the girls would go for him."

"We said it so that Synthia would finally back off of him."

"So basically all of this falls into the hands of your daughters."

"Yes Chammer *sigh* yes it does."

**-End Flashback-**

"So their parents did offer one of their hands." A curious Lucario pondered

"I… I'm afraid so." Jax took a breath out. "I've also been able to read their thoughts and I now know the conflicts between Lily and Gloria. *Sigh* The truth is it has to be done"


	12. Chapter 12: Who knew

Chapter 12: Who Knew?

"Jax, what are you?" Gloria asked.

he frowned. "What do you mean? I'm a Victini."

"No, I mean what are you, **_really_**?" She asked, looking him intensely in the eyes.

Jax sighed loudly, and shifted in his seat a little. "I-I don't think you shou-MMPH!?"

Gloria gently pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"G-Gloria?"

"Please tell me!" She pleaded, putting on the most adorable look possible.

Jax sighed, and felt his resolve crumble. "I'm a soldier."

"Soldier? What do you mean?" Gloria asked. her face contorted in confusion.

Jax sighed, trying to figure out the best way to tell her.

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" the fire type said, getting comfortable in the couch.

"It all began about five years ago, when the Johto-Hoenn war began to escalate." He began, telling the gruesome tale of his upbringing.

_5 years ago, Goldenrod City, Johto… _

"Sir, all able males have been ordered to join the Johto Navy. This includes you and your son." A Raichu said, wearing an officer's uniform, trying to steal him and his father from our home.

"You can have me, but you will not take my son!" My father, a powerful elder Victini said, hiding me and my mother behind him.

"Sir, I will not repeat myself. You and your son must come with us, or you will suffer greatly." The Raichu said, threatening my father.

"Over my dead body!" My father yelled, using Blazing kick, hitting the Raichu in the shoulder. The Raichu grunted, and was forced back by the power of my father's attack.

"If that's what you want, I am allowed clearance to grant you your wish!" He shouted, before unleashing the most powerful Thunder I've ever seen upon my poor father.

He died instantly. No pain, a quick and painless death. I fell to my knees as I saw the man that had raised me. Taken care of me, die right in front of me. And I was powerless to save him.

"Heh, pathetic." The Raichu said, spitting on my now deceased father. I got up, and charged him, swinging my arms wildly at him, anything to cause this man pain.

"Heh, you got spirit kid, and from the goodness of my heart, I'll spare you." He laughed, catching me easily, and delivering a very powerful chop on my pressure point, effectively knocking me out. Before that happened, I got one last glance at my father's smouldering corpse, tear flowing freely from my face.

_2 weeks later…_

I had gone quiet, never disobeying orders, unless I wanted to face the consequences of the others.

I quickly grew to become a favourite amongst the officials, which resulted in dividing me and the other cadets from any future relations.

After the incident with the Raichu, I was sent to the Blackthorn Navy compound. It was a cruel and very strict place to be. Rules were simple enough, but to others, they obviously proved to be much harder.

Wake up at 0600 hours, or die. Listen to your superiors, or die. Do everything you're told, or die.

I had gone through training, at twelve years old, the youngest out of everyone, and I instantly began to get picked on.

"Who's the squirt?"

"Ha, damn kid couldn't kill a damn thing if he tried!"

"Bet the only reason they like him is cause of his potential!"

I would ignore them, but once night had come, I would cry myself to sleep. It seemed like _everyone _hated me, despised the fact that I was a young Victini, barely old enough to use Chakra.

I was so lonely.

_1 year, 6 months later…_

They said I was chosen. I didn't know what they meant by that. It had to be something good, right?

The insults had gotten worse, and so had my life.

I had no friends, no shoulder to cry on; I had me, and my thoughts.

_2 months later… March 18, 2010_

I killed my first enemy today. A Breloom. Everyone told me that they were proud of me, and demanded that I tell them the details.

The officials came in my room at night and told me to follow them, and so I did.

We went up to some scientific building, and some nurses came out and placed me on a stretcher, and gently strapped me in.

"Make us proud kid. You are going to be the first of your kind." A general said, flashing me a salute.

I would've returned it, but all I could do was respond with a "Yes sir!"

The Chansey nurse pricked my arm with something, a needle filled with something that made me sleepy.

"When you wake up, be prepared for some…changes."

I nodded, the effects of the contents already affecting me.

_4 days later… March 22, 2010_

I was a freak. They stuffed me into some sort of machine, which was designed to increase Chakra production to the max and still keep going.

It was successful (Maybe a little but too successful.) As soon as I woke up, the machine couldn't be used again, much to the disappointment. But why would they care? The Johto Navy now had the first super soldier. I was faster, smarter, and most definitely stronger than any other Pokémon out there. But, things just got worse for me from there on after.

Everyone feared me. I had no control over my emotions, and I would lash out at anyone. I always ate and did everything by myself.

Why? Why did I have to be chosen?

_1 year later… July 30, 2011_

The war is over. Everyone was excited, able to go home and live out their lives in peace. I probably wouldn't get the chance.

I was always called 'The Tide Changer', much to my annoyance. The Navy said they were in my debt. They sent everyone home, with their stats. Those damned stats! They told everyone everything about a soldier's service. Mine was hard to understand, seeing how only my rank was on there. I even memorized it.

_Name: Jax, N. Victory_

_Species: Victini_

_Rank: MCPON (Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy)_

_Kills: N/A_

_Medals: N/A_

_Deaths in squad: N/A_

When I returned to Goldenrod, I wasn't greeted back like everyone else. I had no home, nobody to hug me. I was sent to an orphanage, and was once again hated by everyone. It was just fine with me.

Lonely had become my world.

_Present day…_

"Satisfied?" Jax said, frustrated, but somewhat content with the load of his past getting thrown away.

Quiet sobs were heard from around the room. He looked up and saw the other girls had joined in on listening to him.

He had been so into telling his story, that he hadn't noticed them enter the room.

"It's late, let's go to sleep. We have a whole weekend for fun." He said, standing up, a distraught Glaceon holding my arm in a death grip, snivelling like a new-born.

"W-Why would they do s-something like that? To a ch-child no less!" Lily shouted, anger on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Lily." I whispered. They all looked at me confused. I gently put Gloria back on the couch. I began to make my way out of the room, but Lily had grabbed my arm.

"How could you forgive them?" lily shouted at him.

"I didn't. I killed them all." he replied, calmly going up the stairs to my room.

_With the girls…_

"H-He…" Synthia stuttered. The girls just stared at where their friend had been standing at.

"K-killed them?" Lily said, eyes wider then saucers.

"H-He's lying! He's too gentle…" Victoria muttered, disbelief in her voice.

"He needs help. I also need to call mom." Umber said, frowning, already dialling her mother.

*Ring* *Ring* "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh Umber dear! How are you? Is everything okay?" Jolana's voice asked, a thin amount of static appearing.

"No, it's Jax." Jolt said, as Umber placed the phone down, meaning it was on speaker.

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble? Is he on a rampage? Tell me!" Jolana's voice yelled from the phone, fear evident in her voice.

"No, but he told us about what happened. Did you know?" Lily said tears stuck on her face.

"…Yes."

"What should we do? He's really stressed out." Esper asked.

"Listen, you all have my permission to help him out, just be careful with him. Treat him very nicely if he seems to delicate, but first thing is first, who kissed him?" Jolana's voice said, the static getting a bit louder.

"What!" they shouted.

"Oh come on, I'm a mother, so I would know when one of my daughters kissed a boy." Her voice said, making it sound like it wasn't too big of a deal.

"I didn't." six of the eight sisters said. All except for Lily and Gloria, who were messing with their thumbs, whistling and looking intently at a painting of fruit.

"You didn't…"

"Well, I, uh…sorry?" Grace mumbled. "Twice. Once when he saved me and once earlier today."

"Well, I, uh… sorry?" Lily mumbled "it was kind of on Christmas day under the mistletoe."

"We got to go, bye!"

"Bye girls, and remember what I sa-"

All the girls looked at the blushing Glaceon, hanging up on the poor Eevee mother.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…How was it?"

"F-Fine."

The girls giggled at the now blushing Glaceon.

"Gloria and Jax, sitting in a tree!" Flare sang, smiling evilly.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The other girls began to chant, laughing their asses off at their poor sister.

"Enough! What should we do?" Gloria asked, pouting on the couch.

"Hmm…how about shopping?" Lily suggested.

"Shopping? That might be fun, besides, there is no school tomorrow…" Umber agreed.

After careful planning, all of the girls decided that the best remedy for 'Jax' is to go shopping.

After hearing a sob story, and having a plan of action, the girls one by one retired to their rooms, determined to help their new friend.

_Later that night…_

He stretched and yawned as he woke up from a rather pleasant nightmare. It was a good dream, until the ending anyway.

The dream was so real to me, but it was a dream, right? I mean Gloria wouldn't have kissed me…right?

Sudden the realization hit me like a freight train, and believe me it has happened before.

"Fuck." The Victini muttered, mentally preparing myself to face what the girls are going to say to me in the morning.

"Wait a minute; I don't have to go downstairs!"

He smiled thinking that he had won, until the door opened and a certain Leafeon walked in.

"Umm, h-hey Lily!" he greeted, getting up from my bed, only to be pushed down by her.

"L-Lily?" He asked confused as to why she was being so forceful. She smiled deviously.

"Jax?~" She asked sweetly, as she moved herself over me.

"Y-Yes?" Jax responded, blushing furiously.

"Kiss me Jax~." She moaned, grinding herself against him. He then noticed that her eyes were closed, and she was in her pyjamas. "Ah! Yeah right there! D-Don't stop!"

_I-is she asleep!? And dreaming about me?_

He had yet to move, and she continued to grind against him. She was panting hard, and suddenly she moaned really loud. And then my room smelled really nice.

_Oh. My. Arceus!_

The fire type panicked as she just lied down on me, a wet stain on his boxers coming from her. She had come into his room, and climaxed on him, in her sleep. Her FUCKIN sleep!

The Victini calmed down, and gently picked her up, and carried her bridal style to her room, and entered it. He gently laid her down on her bed, and tucked her in. He let out a sigh, and was going to leave the room, but noticed an open sketchbook on her desk. Now, he wasn't normally the snooping type, but the half drawn picture perked my interest.

In the picture were a Victini, and a Leafeon, hugging each other. He smiled, and due to his poor observation skills, failed to look at the title.

Jax closed the door to the room, and walked back into his own, and changed quickly, removing his now wet boxers, and replacing them with something else.

The fire type fell onto his bed, and quickly fell asleep, having only gotten one hour before.

_The next morning…_

He was busy at the stove again, using Chansey eggs with some berries to make omelettes, occasionally adding some spices. I had also made some Grumpig sausages and pancakes with Pecha berries on top, in case they wanted something sweet.

He plated everything on some platters, and proceeded to set the luxurious table, before receding back into the kitchen to grab the food.

When The Victini returned, the sisters were all sitting down, eagerly awaiting my meal.

"And the ladies awake!" he joked, setting down each of the specific plates down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victoria asked, putting in her pyjamas.

"Shut up! I want to eat!" Flare complained, her stomach letting out a growl. We all laughed at her, and began to dig in.

"Excellent as always!" Esper proclaimed.

"A meal worthy for the queens!" Synthia boasted. he blushed a little at the compliments, always saying a polite thank you to them.

They beamed, and soon enough, all of the food was gone. While the girls were busy relaxing, he cleared the spots on the table. When he returned to get the remaining dishes, the girls looked at him with a devious grin.

"What?" I asked, honestly scared at how they were looking at me.

"We need some help." Flare explained texting with her phone.

"With?" he pressed.

"Shopping!" They beamed, so loud that Jax had to step back.

"Sh-Shopping?" he sighed, relieved that it was something so trivial. _Wait a minute…_

"Go get ready!" They yelled, pushing him up to his room, and slammed the door behind him.

_How the hell did they get me here so fast!?_

He sighed once more, and popped his knuckles. He was seriously in for a workout, so he stretched a little, focusing on his legs.

He took a cold shower as usual, but found out that all he had left for clothes were his camo shirt, and some cargo pants. "Dammit out of damn coats." he gently touched the fabric, remembering that these were clothes his birth mother bought him.

He put on his clothes, and noticed that a few of his scars were visible on his arms.

_Good thing were going shopping, I need some new threads._

Finished with changing, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. Walking out of his room, he was suddenly pinned to the wall.

He looked back down and saw Esper looking at him, a sort of mock anger at him.

"What the hell took you so long?" She hissed, displeased at his time.

"I showered and got ready…you look great in that dress." he said, deciding that a compliment would be better than explaining.

Esper smiled and let him go. "Then let's go!"

He smirked, and followed obediently.

_About an hour in the mall…_

Jax struggled to not drop the countless boxes and bags that he had stacked on top of each other. It wasn't that they were heavy; they just kept on shifting around, causing him to readjust.

Many of the shoppers stared in awe as the mass of clothing was moved by them. But those weren't the only looks he received.

he got quite a few appreciative looks from girls and a guy or two, and a few jealous glares from some guys.

The girls would do what they did at school, and pull me away from any pretty girls.

"You guys are a bit possessive, you know?" Jax complained, as an overeager Leafeon and Glaceon clung on my arms.

"What's with the accent?" Lily asked, and he slapped himself mentally.

"Like I said, I'm from Unova and later on Johnto."

"Right." Gloria nodded. Flare and Victoria's stomach's growled.

"Let's go eat, and then we'll leave." Jolt suggested.

"Fine, but I still need to get a few things." I agreed. The girls looked at me quizzically.

"What would _you_ need to get?" Synthia asked.

"Things… Past related things." he replied. The girls looked at him a little worriedly.

"It's nothing too bad, I promise." he quickly said, trying to reassure them.

When they reached the food court, Jax set down the tower of goods, and everyone looked at the cheerful girls and their Victini butler. He sweat dropped when he saw the actual size of the monstrosity.

"Well, I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble K." he informed them.

"We could say the same thing…" Lily muttered. And with that, he sped off, going to the place where he saw the items he would require.

-Jax point of view-

I was walking through the mall, trying to find the shop where I saw "him"_._ I saw a directory, and hurriedly ran towards it, looking intently for the shop.

I found it, and I began making my way towards it.

_I wonder if he remembers me…_

Eventually I came to it, Garret's Jewellery. I smiled at this, wondering if this is who I thought it was.

I entered the store, and saw shelves upon shelves filled with beautiful jewellery. Necklaces, rings, and other amazing trinkets glistened in the shelves. Behind a counter was an old Gallade, crutches and glasses behind him.

"Garret?" I asked, hope in my voice. The old Gallade looked up at me and blinked, before scrambling off his chair.

"G-Ghost!" He stuttered, scrambling back in fear. I frowned and saw him reaching for his crutches.

"Ghost? Garret it's me, Jax!" I said calmly, trying not to have a man die from a heart attack.

"J-Jax?" Garret muttered, grabbing his glasses and cleaning them. He put them back on, and studied me.

"If you're really Jax, tell me what I told him on his thirteenth birthday." He demanded, sitting back up.

I smiled as I remembered what he said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Garret smiled and brought me in for a powerful hug, me happily returning it.

"Jax! It's great to see you old friend!" He laughed whole heartedly, patting me on the back.

"I could say the same." I smiled back.

"How've you been boy?" he asked kindly. Let me explain who this is.

Garret is a world renowned jeweller, and constantly travels for business. I met him when he was locked in Hoenn, where I rescued him from some insurgents. We had quickly become friends, and he was the person I saw as a father. He's around 60 years old now, and makes his living by selling the jewels he cuts with his blades.

"I've been fine, how about you?" I replied.

"I'm good Business is up as always."

"Sorry I have to cut this meeting short but the Girls are probably waiting for me." I gave him a quick hug, before he called me back.

"Girls." He looked at me quizzically "Jax?" He asked. I turned back to him. He tossed me a bag. He smiled again. "Here's my thank you."

I nodded and left his shop, happy that I have a job and got to see my first friend again.

-Later-

He walked through the parking lot, carrying 3/4 of the merchandise bought.

"Why do we have to carry these again?" Synthia complained.

"Because Jax can't carry all of these without having to rebalance them every three seconds!" Esper replied.

"So…What was it you got?" Jolt asked bumping me with her shoulder. I quickly caught a falling box of heels with my heel and kicked it back up top.

"I'll show you when we put these away." I replied smiling. Jolt pouted a little.

"Fine." She huffed, opening the trunk of the limo. I quickly put in everything and climbed in with the others, eager to go home and rest.

As soon as Jax had buckled his belt, the girls leaned in close to him. he sweat dropped. "Gossipy aren't you?"

They nodded and began showering him with questions.

"Slow down!" The psychic type pleaded, my head starting to hurt.

"What is it?" Flare asked, looking at the bag.

He gently opened it and pulled out a small box and gently opened it, revealing a beautiful golden coin, with a Victini imprinted on one side, and a Gallade on the other. It sparkled brightly.

"Wow!" The girls breathed, leaning in to drink up the view of my new necklace.

"Garret, you really out did yourself this time." Jax muttered. Esper's ears twitched.

"Garret? Like the jeweller?" She asked, her eyes widening. Jax nodded. The girls squealed.

"How do you know him?" Victoria asked her eye sparkling.

"I save his life, and he was my first friend." Jax answered, before yawning. The girls looked at him strangely.

"What? You try carrying 500 pounds of clothing for a few hours, see how you feel." Jax muttered, before falling asleep in the back of the car to the giggling of eight girls.

He woke up feeling completely refreshed, a weight on my left and right shoulder.

Jax saw that Gloria and Lily had both fallen asleep on his shoulders. He smiled, until he heard something strange coming from the both of them.

"Mmm, yes Jax, pleasure your queen!" Gloria moaned in her sleep. His heart might of skipped a beat.

"Jax, you're so big!" Lily moaned, a small squeak of pleasure coming from her. His eyes bulged as they began to grind against my legs.

Jax quickly looked up and saw that the other girls were asleep, but it still didn't stop him from blushing.

The two Sinnoh Eeveelutions began to pant, and they both let out simultaneous moans, and the car began to smell like the forest and vanilla ice cream. I felt a warm fluid drip on my legs, emitting from the two sleeping woman on my sides.

"Not again!" he yelled, waking up Lily and Gloria, they looked confused, until they both stiffened up, blushing furiously

"Umm." he began, nervous as to what they would say.

"You two couldn't wait till home could you?" Jax smirked, the two next to him blushing harder.

"What do you mean by again?" Lily questioned.

"L-Lily did it last night…" The fire-psychic type trailed, the poor Leafeon blushing harder. "S-Sorry if I said something wron-mmph!?"

Lily kept her lips pressed against mine, before Gloria kissed me the same way.

"We are going to have some fun, aren't we Jax?" Gloria smirked, licking her lips seductively.

I blushed furiously, as the girls began to laugh.

What has happened!

-At home-

"Jax you can either choose one of us now or afterwards."

"After what?" Jax looked startled

"After you see who's the better of us both."

"Bu-Bu-But in what terms." Jax began to become nervous.

"Sexually of course."

*GULP*

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But I can't, you see I've already chosen who I want."

"And who would that be." Gloria and Lily spoke seductively

"I-I-I *Gulp* I chose Gloria." Jax managed to stutter

"Yes!" Gloria cheered

"Nooo!" Lily began to cry out. "But *sniff* Gloria and I had a deal so *sniff* Gloria he's all yours."

"Lily and I had a deal that we would be happy with whoever you choose and that it won't tear us apart." Gloria explained. "Jax thank you."

"Gloria, Lily I'm glad you won't break up because of my choice." Jax trailed off "But I think trying to determine this on a sexual level is a bit overboard."

"Who said you weren't going to take one of us. We bought an egg incubator for a reason ya know."

"Meep." Jax was shocked by this statement.

"Because once you take one of us we are bound together for the rest of our lives."

"Oh so you mean that taking your Virginity is a sign of marriage."

"Yup." Gloria replied

"Well I uh… I'm uh… I'm still uh… um… a-MMPH." Gloria kissed him to shut him up

"Come on soldier boy I haven't got all day." The Glaceon still posing seductively motioned for him to come to her room.

"But I um… uh… ca-MMPH." She silenced him again.

"*sigh* coming!"

"I blame you Flynn." Jax spoke to himself

-In Gloria's room-

"Gloria what am I supposed to be doing here."

"Just sit and wait of course." The Glaceon called out

"Wait for what?" The fire type asked confusion on evident his face.

"This." The Glaceon walked out wearing what is probably the sexiest Military commanders uniform Jax has ever seen.

"Alright Maggot are you ready for briefing." Jax looked at her as if to say both 'Thank you Arceus' and 'Arceus I hate you.'

"Um a Gloria I'm uh… still… uh… how do I put this."

"Did I give you permission to speak?" She spoke in a rather stern voice

"MEEP"

"Good now your mission is to infiltrate a cavern somewhere south of here. Break the dam walls cause a flood and ruin all un-used equipment. Am I understood."

"Y-y-yes ma'am."

"Good."

The Glaceon moved closer to the fire-type and raised her hand Before grasping his crotch.

"Gloria as much as I love those ice cold hands of yours I think this is a bit inappropriate considering you're still a Virgin."

"I may not be as good as any of the other girls you've been with but if the act is a bit too much I'll drop it for you."

"You see um… that's Just the thing um… I'm still a-MMPH."

"SHHHH… it's ok I'll take the lead then."

By then her hand had un-buttoned and un-zipped his cargo's.

"Listen I'm sorry if it's a bit small but I'm not prepared to take your Virginity."

"First off: Small it's huge it's got to be about eight inches!." The Glaceon was shocked by his statements. "And second: you're our butler what we tell you goes."

*GULP*

She had started un-buttoning her shirt exposing Her C cup breasts and later throwing her off her pants still never letting go of his 'meat'.

"Um… Gloria… are you sure about this."

"More sure than I'll ever be."

'There goes that way out.'

"Now all I need you to do is relax." The ice type sounded more and more calm as she moved her entrance towards the tip of his rock hard Member. "Remember I may not me as good as any of the other girls you've been with but I'll try my hardest for you."

"Bu-MMPH." she silenced him with a kiss as she lowered herself until she felt the barrier

"Huh so this is what a woman feels like on the inside."

'You're damn right about that one." It took a while but eventually Gloria's eyes shot wide open. "Wait your still a Virgin."

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

Gloria scratched her chin in thought for a moment "Well I would be happy to accept your gift."

She impaled herself on him and screamed out in pain before Jax comforted her with a kiss.

**_*Well there goes our virginity*_** Jax thought to himself.

The ice type soon calmed down while rocking back and forth on Jax's Member. She started moaning as she picked up the pace motioning for Jax to do the same. As they began moving faster and faster the moans got louder and louder. As Jax felt it coming he stopped and pulled Gloria off of him.

"Jax *pant* why'd you stop."

"if we went any further than I would have gotten you pregnant."

"Well I did say I Wanted you in me didn't I." Gloria became annoyed and eventually slammed back onto him causing her to tighten around his member and soon he was drenched in her own fluids.

"Gloria I'm going to get you pregnant." Jax cried out to her.

He couldn't hold it anymore and came into her. "What have I done."

They passed out on the bed that night.

-The next day-

Jax woke up to five of the eight sister's staring at him muck as nude in bed with Gloria. Jax teleported his clothes on, and teleported outside.

-Outside-

"Jax what are you doing."

"I'm leaving here."

"I can't face your parents knowing what I've done."

"But Jax I love you."

"Gloria what would your parents say?"

"They would have to accept what has happened." Gloria beginning to weep ran after Jax. "Jax so what we just did meant nothing to you."

"No Gloria it meant everything to me." *sniff* "That's why I must leave."

"Jax I don't Understand."

"It means what if I get addicted to this."

"But you won't."

"I cannot make that promise."

"Goodbye Gloria."

"TRUMP CARD!"

"What the?" Jax Just managed to dodge the Eevee Father's attack with one of the cards drawing blood from is cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU RAPIST!"

"Sir I did not rape your daughter" *Dodge* "It was at her own free will"

"Gloria is this true."

"Yes I wanted him to get me pregnant."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The heartbroken Eevee father cried out.

"Sir I'm sorry sir but this cannot be undone." Jax patted the Eevee's shoulder. "I'm sorry sir."

"Please Jax call me pa." the Eevee spoke up. "By taking her Virginity you have sealed your own life with Gloria's."

"I was right it was a seal of Marriage"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"But that means aw crap."


	13. Chapter 13: Bribery and corruption

Chapter 13: bribery and corruption.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The school bells went off as if a cat was being skinned running its claws on a chalk board during one of madam Viks' hissie fits. (It's a strange comparison but I stand by it.)

Laurice had recently entered the building enjoying the praise from his fangirls and his sister Lizzie rather enjoying the attention of the New Year and next grade students as usual from everybody except one.

"I see someone still hasn't warmed up to me yet." Lizzie leant on Jax's desk posing seductively as Abel just stared at her ass his mouth wide open.

"What can I say Lizzie alone and proud." Jax shut his eyes and put his feet up on the desk

"Lizzie my love he shares not the same feeling for you." Flynn still spoke with hearts in his eyes.

"I'm still determined to change that aren't I Jax."

"You ain't getting anywhere close sista." Jax took a peep at her sailors uniform and short skirt using only one eye. "I see someone is trying to copy Gloria right now."

"How do you mean."

"Three… two… one..." Jax whispered as that happened Gloria walked in with a more formal and respectable military outfit. "That's how." Jax gave a smirk

"Hey Jax How are you. I see this is why you left early."

"Back off Gloria this time he's all mine." Lizzie seemed rather obsessive over Jax throwing herself in front of the Victini. Jaws dropped as she winked at the Victini.

Smoke was gathering under Jax's desk as he formed a fire punch.

Abel: "I'll show you. You damn womanizer."

(EPIC FIRE PUNCH)

"Ouch oh okay I think I'll leave that to you." Abel spoke in a rather nasal voice as he held his bleeding and burnt face.

Flynn: "Why you I ought to" He prepped a thunder punch.

(EPIC FAIL)

Jax simply tossed Flynn and the desk overhead and onto Laurice who was talking with his fangirls.

"Yup. Stick with him." Flynn got up and helped pull up the fallen Loppuny who was subsequently crushed by the weight of the steel type.

Jax still didn't flinch and just lay back counting down again. "Three… two… one… Hi Lily."

"Hi Jax." The Leafeon waved a hand.

"Back off!" The Loppuny leapt again.

"Hello Gloria. Hello Lily." The second Loppuny introduced himself as he came up behind the two slowly creeping his hands down their backs.

"PERVERT!" about eight Jax clones and the original came down on him with a volley of fire punches.

"Meep"

(EPIC FIRE PUNCH COLABERATION ATTACK)

"Owwwwwwwww." He moaned

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The bell sounded as their Machamp instructor walked in on the partially scorched male Loppuny.

"Jax?"

"You know me all too well Mr Mach." Jax held up a hand as if to propose a toast with the tall cup of Caffeine in his hand. "Laurice, Abel and Flynn you might want to see a nurse about those wounds."

"Nah it's okay."

"Well in that case why don't we head up to the gym?" The Machamp slammed his books onto the table gaining the attention of the class. "Jax you can sit this one out I don't want you wrecking the gym again."

"Come again." Jax spoke with the speed of a Ninjask.

"No battles for you that's final." *sigh* "That goes for Lizzie as well."

"Something seems a bit strange here." Jax raised an eyebrow.

"No but if you remember correctly it's your battles her that destroyed the gym." Mach takes a deep breath in and slow breath out "TWICE!"

"Understood." Jax relaxed again "But um… where will we be going during the battles?"

"You never run out of questions do you." "You and Lizzie will be escorted south of here."

Mach began escorting students to the gym and motioned for the remaining five students to follow his two double team clones.

-Later-

"Jax aren't you happy you're coming with me." The Loppuny giggled as she ran a finger under Jax's chin.

"Eh I suppose."

"Trust me Jax you'll change your mind sooner rather than later."

"Good luck with that." Jax threw his hands behind his head as he followed the clone into a hallway of student accommodation.

"Right this way" the Machamp opened what appeared to be an oak door.

Jax and Lizzie walked in and Jax's eyes flung open at the pink room with a Jacuzzi in the corner and a pink heart shaped queen sized bed in the middle. But no windows?

The clone disappeared as the door shut.

"Sorry Jax I need to go to the bathroom for the moment."

"Arceus dammit. Why me! Wait I might just be able to cut the lock."

"C'mon why won't this lock budge?"

"Possibly because of the chakra restraints."

"What do you mean by tha-MMPH."

"What the hell woman you just kissed me."

"Yup. Is there something wrong?" She gave Jax the puppy dog eyes. "All I want is a bit of love." Her pout turned to a hungry lustful grin. "All I want is your love."

"Yes there is something wrong. I for one am not up to this task. And second why would I betray my best friend by letting you choose me."

"Because I don't have feelings for him."

"Ah… Bu… Bu… Bu… I can't."

"Why not, sweetie." She held his chin and moved closer towards him.

"What the Fu-MMPH"

A thin trail of saliva connected their lips as she pulled away.

"Aw crap." Jax turned and swung his sabre wildly at the door hoping for some sort of effect

-Passed out.-

**"I have to make a decision do I tell her that I'm already engaged to Gloria or hold on and risk getting a woman pregnant against my own will."**

-Later-

*Gasps for air.* Jax stared around the room scanning for any signs of his host (Nothing) *sigh of relief*

"I'm glad to see you are still alive we drained a lot of your chakra to get you to pass out."

"Then why didn't you get your way with me while I was out."

"Who said I didn't."

Jax gazed downwards noticing the pink heart boxers he was wearing "Well this is just humiliating." He gazed to the Loppuny next to him seeing her in a thin satin gown.

"Don't worry I didn't do anything **_yet_**." She emphasised that last word quiet well.

"But now that you're awake why don't we-"

"Because I'm kind of getting forced into marriage."

"With who?"

"Two people actually. And your brother has them right now in the gym."

"Well you should know I have the power to stop that." Lizzie pulled him in to another kiss. "And I would do that for my one love."

"Yes you would. And I know this." Tears dripped down the Victini's face and onto the carpet floor. "That's what is so painful." *sniff* "It's not that I don't love anybody its that there are people who could care far more for you than what I could." *sniff* "But why'd you chose me"

"That you would have to talk to my father about."

"Why?"

"Because he chose you as the heir to his business."

"And why not Flynn he is far richer than I and he has known you for far longer."

"Yes but he wants me to have a husband that could protect me and please me properly." *giggle* "I know you know how to do that."

"Sure I do but um… What month is it?"

"February. Why do you ask?"

"Ha February it's heat season for normal types." Jax was scurrying away for the fear of Lizzies heat "Lizzie I know this is not you. This is the heat talking."

"C'mon think about it it's my eighteenth birthday next week and if I don't choose a suitor by then my brother gets my families wealth." She caught Jax and tossed him on the bed holding him down with her own four limbs.

"Lizzie this is betrayal to my friends and family."

"So." she whispered sending a chill down Jax's spine

"You can't do this"

"What's the problem? So you lose a few people in your life but you get all the money and pleasure you could ever want."

"That's the thing I don't want money or pleasure I want a family and a happy life."

"And I could just as well give you those to." Lizzie pondered while hanging over the fire types lap

"What I want can't be bought or bartered for but can only be earned." Jax paused "You have earned Flynn's love but it can only work if Flynn has earned your love."

"He hasn't but you have."

"I can't stop you but you will regret having done what you are about to."

"I come from a traditional family I have a dowry over my head of five million Poké. And I intend to have you spend it." She licked her lips as she untied her satin gown revealing a perfect ten figure. "I believe it's your turn and I don't want to resort to having to threaten you."

"With what?"

"The lives of your beloved."

Shock struck Jax as if he had stopped a Jet with his own bare hands he was paralyzed the fear the mere thought of the loss he could suffer stunned him. "You can't do that it would be a massacre, have you no humanity."

"I do, this is just a little incentive, think about it this way you either give yourself to me or they hand their lives over to Lord Giratina."

"I don't believe you."

"Well then take a look through the snipers scope."

The Monitors showed a video of Gloria and Lily currently in gym each with about three red dots on their backs.

"Lizzie, I won't be the victim of rape, nor will I let them die at your hands." Jax was still under the mercy of the female Loppuny

"Then make a choice be mine or they get it."

"I… I… I can't."

"Well then let me demonstrate."

Lizzie dialled on the phone in the room with one hand and spoke "Fire." A bullet fired through the silenced muzzle and hit Gloria in the arm. She screamed out as the bullet drew blood shattering the bone in her arm, several other shots fired and badly wounded Flynn and Lily.

-In the gym-

"What the hell"

"Halt the battle"

"I don't wanna die."

"HELP"

The screams of pain from every bullet fired echoed through the school. Upper class students rushing to help but being cut down by a shot to the leg.

-Back to Jax-

"Do you see Jax this is all your fault."

"Stop… STOP! I surrender just stop this madness. Don't do this."

"This is no madness. This is because you never listened to your mate."

"You are not my mate."

"Maybe but you're not theirs either." She picked up the phone again "Halt."

"Stop I can be whatever you want just don't hurt them anymore."

"Well in that case I will speak to them." She stood over Jax who was still immobilized in nothing more than his bare fur.

Lizzie picked up the intercom microphone and spoke. "Hello student we are aware of the mass injuries and we have found the source of it, the military has come for Master Jax Victory he has been described as a threat to the nation and has been asked to be reported to the great Lawfer father of Lizzie and Laurice Lawfer." She sounded as if to be the principle of the school using sound engineering technology to modify her voice.

"Are you happy Lizzie? You have won the day."

"Don't be so down you can have all the money and pleasure you could ever want once you become my mate."

"I don't want anything but my freedom."

"But you have freedom."

"Being your slut is not freedom."

"You are no slut you are my husband."

"I am what I am. Not what you want me to be."

"And I want you to be you." She lay across the Victini's lap buck ass nude holding his head with her arms preventing escape. "And I want you to be happy."

"Happiness isn't just money and pleasure. It's sweet sorrow. You can be down but your mate will always pick you up off the ground." Jax breathed in for a moment "I can learn to love you. But, how long will it take?"

"Don't worry about Gloria and Lily my brother will take good care of them"

"I can't Just leave here the Eevee residence is my home."

"And now the Lawfer residence is your home. No chores no problems just love."

"No it's not. I can't leave Gloria or Lily ."

"I will allow you to speak to them through telepathy but you may not tell them where you are."

-In the dream world-

"Gloria Lily! Where are you."

"Jax how could you betray us like this." Lily's shadow spoke

"It wasn't my choice I simply pushed too far."

"Pushed to far on what?" Gloria's shadow spoke

"Lizzie."

"You chose Lizzie over us." Gloria and Lily were outraged

"I had no choice she threatened me not with my life but with yours."

"Yet you put us through the torture of being betrayed."

"You misunderstand."

"What's there to misunderstand she bribed you with our lives."

"Yes."

"So you and Gloria mating meant nothing to you."

"No it meant the world to me but trust me if I could stop it I would."

"No you wouldn't, you would take her money and body over us any day."

"You're wrong."

"About what Jax."

"I would never betray you like this."

"Jax I wish I could believe you but it was because you didn't fight back and the fact that you weren't here that we have been handed over to Laurice we are at his mercy."

"Gloria you are no slut and Lily are you prepared to lose your virginity to Laurice of all people."

"If only I could have lost it to you than my father would not have withdrawn the wedding." Lily's shadow began to weep "but now we are to each wed into the same family and Gloria to be imprisoned by Lizzie for taking your Virginity."

"She broke that promise to me and imprisoned Gloria!"

"Yes."

"Good bye Jax I will see you at her eighteenth birthday if only Gloria could see."

-Back to reality-

"Lizzie you broke your promise and imprisoned Gloria."

"Yes but only so you could not have more than one wife."

"But what if I was to choose to have more than one wife."

"Than that decision is all my fathers."

"And if you were to wed after you turned 18"

"Than a male would have to choose me as a mate and I would have lost my choice."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Jax grew a wide grin and teleported his clothes on and ran out the door before disappearing in a white flash.

-Later-

"FLYNN-FLYNN- FLYYYYYYYYYYYN!" Jax started running down the halls of the medical centre "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"What do you want Jax Lily told me about how you stole my love from me during gym today."

"I *pant* need to talk *pant* to you." Jax gasped for air "I've found a loophole in this entire debacle."

"Which is?"

"A transformation Chakra seal." Jax drew a series of Chakra seals onto a tag and strapped it onto the back of Flynn's tongue. "Now." Jax brought out a thin graphite rod and flare. "Flynn this is going to hurt but how badly do you want your dream girl"

"Badey."

"I'll take that as a yes." Jax lit up the rod with a flare and tapped his wrist drawing some blood and did the same with Flynn. He slapped their wrists together and the blood sank into Flynn forming a scab in the shape of a jackal "And now."

Flynn kept his form but appeared and sounded like Jax to everyone but Jax and himself. "Jax I don't feel any different."

"Than look in this mirror." Flynn stepped in front of the mirror and saw his reflection as Jax.

"Sweet trick. What is it."

"It's a Genjutsu sealing tag." Jax began "Almost like I stole your face for the next month."

"Why a month?"

Jax explained what happened when Lizzie stopped the assault and tried to rape him.

"so my dream girl tried to rape you."

"Pretty much and now if you mate with her before her eighteenth birthday and afterwards when the spell tag wears out you are married to her for life weather she likes it or not."

"You are so short yet so devious."


End file.
